If You'll Be My Bodyguard
by kaelien
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the president's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her; the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.
1. ﻿A Mischievous Girl

Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?

Notes: Hey you guys! This my second U/S fic, I hope you like it. If you haven't read my first, Dirty Little Secret, check it out. I'm very proud of it. And just to let you know, this is strictly an Usagi/Seiya fic. She isn't attracted to other people romantically in this chapter... just stating this to assure you that the friendliness is just that.

Posted 4/22/06

* * *

- 

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

-

**Chapter One:** **A Mischievous Girl **

-

"But dad-"

"I said _NO!_"

"You _always_ say no!"

"Maybe it's because you're behavior is becoming more abominable every day!"

"Ever since you got elected you haven't let me do anything by myself! I haven't left this house in... three freakin' days!" She was fuming. This man was going to be the end of her. She would bleed to death after ripping out her hair and creating massive wounds.

"It's because you snuck out again, Usagi. And don't you talk to me that way! I am your father, and I have the right to discipline you as I see fit."

"But _dad-"_

"Usagi! You keep putting yourself in danger like this! There's been a crime increase in the last month after some gang war broke out downtown, and it's still simmering down. Innocent citizens are being hurt. We've gotten rid of any immediate threats, but there's still danger out there! You can't just go wandering off on your own."

"I'm nineteen years old, I can make my own decisions! I am an adult now! You _used _to let me go places! All I did was go out with Mina to see a movie!"

"It doesn't matter. You told me you were going to take a long bath. And I believed you. But you snuck out! What kind of trust do you think I have in you now? I've known Minako since she was three, and she's always been like this. But, then again, so have _you_, but you have to change now."

_"__DAD..."_

"Enough. You _will not leave _this house for the rest of the week. I am not lifting my punishment. You are still grounded, and now for the weekend as well. Hopefully this will show you_... come back here, Usagi! Don't you walk away from me!"_

She stormed out of the room, not paying attention to her father's cries. _Infuriating man, _she thought. _He thinks that _I'm _a rebel, just look at Minako! She got me to go in the first place. Some best friend... oh well, I love her anyway, the twit. The fun is worth it, his lectures don't get me down anymore. Man, I thought the summer before my junior year of college would be a blast..._ _it's barely started and he's already like this! _

Usagi Tsukino was the daughter of Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino, the latter of which having been elected as President three years ago. His daughter hadn't exactly been thrilled with her life for the three previous years, and was rather pissed off that her father might run for a second term. It may have sounded mean, but she kind of hoped he would lose if he ran again. First, because he never had time for family anymore, and second, because...

_He never lets me do anything! _And, actually, it was true. Usagi was not a snobby, conceited, spoiled child. Her father had just become too controlling when he was elected. Usagi was a good kid, and didn't ask for much. She hadn't gotten along with her father very well since she had entered college, though mostly when he became President.

Usagi walked to her room, giving the single Secret Service member standing outside her door a brief smile for politeness, then entered her room and closed the door after her. Once the door was closed, she let out a great "humph" and plopped down on her king-size bed. She looked out the window at the sunset, and enjoyed its beauty for a moment, before she heard a noise.

It was her cell phone going off, and she _knew _that ringtone. The cheery tune signified that none other than her best friend, Minako Aino (whom Usagi had called Mina since she had first met her when they were three), was calling. She sighed and flipped open the small phone.

"Hey, Mina, what's going on?"

"I'll get to that in a second. First, I want to know what your dad said about last night."

"Oh, Gods, Mina. He's just so frustrating sometimes. I know I'm still young and all, but I'm old enough to go to the movies with my best friend without a dozen men in black following me around."

"True... but hey, at least they're young and buff. And you're friends with them-at least the ones assigned to you most often. I wouldn't mind too much if I had five hot guys following me everywhere. _Especially_ if I was friends with them."

_The matchmaker, Minako. _"Hah! Only you would point that out. It's true, but I'm not interested in any of them. Plus... they're the Secret Service... that's weird."

"One day, I, Minako, the _Goddess of Love _will find you a perfect man! Even if it isn't one of those hot men who are protecting you in such a macho way everyday." Usagi laughed heartily at Minako's antics. "And then I'll probably become jealous and try to steal him away from you!"

"Alright then, you do that. But what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Stupid Minako... anyway, I called because I wanted to see if you were free tonight. Though after your dad, I wasn't sure... but knowing you, I kinda _was _sure. We _are _partners in crime, after all."

"You know me too well, my dear friend. So tell me, what's on tonight's agenda?"

"I knew you'd say that."

- - -

Usagi knew better then to use the "taking a bath" excuse again. To be left alone for a long time this time around, she would need another excuse. Usagi usually just tried to sneak out alone rather then escape her guards, because the secret service was _good_, and it was hard to give them the slip.

But Usagi had it down to an art.

The nineteen-year-old was a force to be reckoned with. She was bright and creative, coming up with great strategies and plans from out of nowhere.She was also feisty, independent, strong-willed, fiercely loyal, honest, sweet, and honest to a fault. She was also drop dead gorgeous, and had her fair share of guys vying for her affection. It was too bad that she wasn't interested in any of them.

So, Usagi, a beautiful woman with a brilliant personality, was found that night sneaking out of her bathroom window. Her excuse this time was... well, she didn't have one. But her brother had owed her a favor, and Usagi had chosen to use it now. Shingo was currently pestering her parents as much as possible, and she was making her escape. Dressed in black pants and a black turtleneck sweater, Usagi carefully made her way across the wide lawn of the White House. She had a small black bag with her, which had her purse and a change of clothes in it. Her light hair was in a bun and under a black beanie. _I look like a thief, _she thought sarcastically._ This is so classic. _

Finally, she reached the edge of the property and made her way slowly though the hedges. She was ambushed, however, immediately when she emerged.

"USAGI YOU MADE IT! I was beginning to worry! Hey, nice clothes... if you're going goth on me."

"Oh hush, _you _told me to go all black. And these are _your_ pants. Now lets go find a restroom so I can change, I must look so sketchy right now."

"Hahaha! You _do!_ Okay, let's get you out of that."

The two girls walked into a café across the street, and proceeded to the back to the restrooms, Usagi earning several stares form the customers and employees. When the came back out, they were much more normal-looking. They hurried out, suddenly remembering that Usagi's unique hairstyle could easily attract attention and she might be recognized. Minako tried to convince her to take it down or just change the style, but the ever-stubborn Usagi refused, saying she liked it better this way.

"Alright, _now _will you tell me where we're going? I like surprises and all, but tell me already!"

"Well, the carnival came into town last night, and I thought we'd check it out! There will be a lot of people there, so you won't stick out too much."

"Or since there are a lot of people there someone will recognize me."

"Well what are they gonna do, ask for your autograph? They might just talk to you, or something like that."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. So... let's go!" Usagi started to follow Minako down the street, the suddenly stopped. "Um.. Mina... are we _walking _there? It's kind of far, isn't it?"

"Oh, ye of little faith." Minako walked a few more steps then stopped in front of a car. "Usa, meet my new baby!" Minako's new "baby" was a golden convertible; it wasn't fancy and expensive, but not too shabby either. "I got it yesterday, only $11,000! It was on sale and used... and I was expecting at least $15,000, she's so beautiful!" Minako... really loved cars.

"It really is nice, Mina. Now let's go, I don't want to be away too long."

- - -

The carnival certainly was a sight to behold that night. All the lights were on, and the scene was aglow with various colors, penetrating the darkness of the summer night. Minako, wearing a white sundress with yellow sunflowers on it, led Usagi through the entrance gates by the hand. Her friend was wearing a light pink skirt that reached the middle of her thighs, made of a light material that swished when she walked. Her white shirt had a boat-neck, with short sleeves that had the same flow of her skirt. The two women were quite lovely that night, and turned many heads-both male and female. It was hard not to look at them, as they were so appealing to the men and made women envious-but they weren't trying. The two young women were naturally pretty, and didn't care to wear heavy makeup. In fact, neither of them was wearing any at all.

It was cool outside, the weather much nicer than the heat of the day. Summer vacation had begun for the two girls just a week ago, and they were now considered juniors in college. They had already decided to apply for an on-campus apartment at their University, and prayed they'd get it. The two were joined at the hip, whenever possible, that is. They were together less now that Usagi's father was the president. But, like Usagi had pointed out, he couldn't be president forever. Both girls hoped the next school year would be a great experience-Minako was especially looking at the guys, while Usagi was less interested. But she _was _interested, just not as much as the other blonde.

The two were mischievous, and truly partners in crime. Ever since becoming friends at three, the two had been able to wreak havoc where ever they went whenever they wanted. They were a formidable duo, and few would dare to cross them if they knew what the girls were capable of. Usagi and Minako weren't as bad trouble makers now as they were before, but they still had their fun. They were loyal to each other, and stuck up for each other in tough situations, always helping the other out when aid was needed. Both were stubborn, and their similar personalities only intensified this trait and other shared traits.

Needless to say, they _always _had fun together. Minagi, they called themselves, for Minako and Usagi were so similar and so close that they might as well combine their talents and names and strike hard and fast when they were scheming-which they did a _lot_.

COncerning carnival games, Minako had impeccable aim, which is why they went to the games last. Every time she played, she would win (Usagi lacked any aiming talent). Therefore, they played the games last as to not have to carry numerous stuffed animals around with them. So, they decided that the first thing they would do was... they couldn't decide. They loved everything. Since neither Usagi nor Minako was poor (Minako's high class family's female head of the household was also into politics; her mom was in the Senate), they used the loot they had brought to go on almost every single ride, and sometimes more than once.

But it was getting late, and Usagi wondered how long Shingo had held up her parents and what excuse he had told them to leave Usagi alone. Hopefully it had been a good one...

Minagi then proceeded to the games, and stopped playing once they both had three animals each. Usagi had three different sized bunnies (which was very predictable considering her fascination with them) and Minako had a bear, a lion, and... something that looked like a cross between a bear and a dog. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was cute.

The girls headed out of the park, and when they got to Minako's car, began to stuff the animals in the trunk. Usagi put her smallest bunny on the top of the car-the convertible cover, and put her other two animals in the backseat; they wouldn't all fit in the trunk. Just as she closed the door and reached for the white stuffed animal on the top of the car, an unusually strong breeze came and blew it off the top of the car and down the street.

"No, wait! Argh! Hold on a sec, Mina." Usagi ran after the bunny, which had headed across the street and into a small park with numerous trees. _What is this, the start of a tornado? Someone up there just wants me to chase this thing. Oooh, I hate you, person._ It blew even further away. "Oh, come _on!_" She didn't notice something lurking in the shadows behind her, nor did she hear the soft sound of feet on grass.

Finally she reached the stuffed bunny and picked it up. Glaring at it, she brushed it off, and sighed. She mock-scolded the toy. "Now, what's with running away from me, huh? I'll have you know that you can't escape from me!"

"And _you _can't escape from _me, _Ms. Tsukino."

Usagi whirled around to face the source of the deep and raspy voice. Upon seeing the tall and muscular man, she gasped loudly and took a few steps back. The bright street lamp behind him prevented her from seeing any physical features beyond his physique. But she wasn't stupid-she wasn't going to stay frozen on the spot, or ask him questions as to who he was or what he was doing. Usagi was going to hightail it out of there. She immediately turned to run and shouted out to her friend as loudly as she could.

Unfortunately, for her, the man was too fast. Usagi hadn't taken into consideration his abilities. She hadn't taken one step or even spoken one syllable of Minako's name when he grabbed her forcibly from behind with strong arms, and covered her mouth with a huge and rough hand. His size enveloped her, and she felt like she was totally surrounded and restricted. She couldn't even squirm properly due to his proximity and size-and squirming is not hard. Usagi thought she heard a scream behind her, but her senses were dulled because of her intense anxiety.

She was a small woman, and he was huge. She was weak, and he was strong. She was alone, and no one would see her anytime soon. She struggled and screamed as much as she could, but her cries were muffled and her movements uneffective. Terror gripped her, and she started to cry and increased her efforts to escape, but his grip held fast. He lifted her off the ground just enough to carry her, and she panicked. Where was Minako! Usagi couldn't think straight; her mind screamed at her to flee, to escape, to do something! But Usagi couldn't focus, she was too afraid.

She was being kidnapped.

The man began to walk briskly to the middle of the park, staying in the trees for cover. No one had any idea what was happening to her.

She felt him press into her suddenly, and with his weight he pushed her to the ground, crushing her small body. The man released his grip as they plummeted to the ground. Usagi let out an 'oomph' when she hit the grass. She immediately began to stuggle to get the man off of her and get away. After she fell, Usagi recognized a silhouette that had been standing behind him. The man released his grip after they plummeted to the ground.

"Mi-Mina?" Usagi whispered out, her fear still gripping her.

Minako was breathing hard, holding a car jack in both of her hands. She looked scared, too. The blonde dropped the jack and bent down to her friend.

"Usagi...are you-are you okay?"

"I-I think so, now." Usagi then scooted away from her would-be abductor. Even though he was out cold, he still terrified her.

Usagi and Minako were snapped back to reality when they saw flashing lights approaching them. They were still too dazed to really hear them. Usagi looked at the man.

He was indeed bulky, but he had seemed much bigger when he was holding her. His hair was shaped almost like a flame, and was a blazing red color to match its form. He had a strange black tatoo on his head, in the shape of a crescent moon, pointing downwards.

Usagi suddenly felt arms lifting her up. Still fearful and flustered from her recent experience, she flinched and moved away. The man in black simply came for her again, and gently lifting her up, embraced her.

When she saw who it was, she allowed the man to console her, feeling a wave of relief and security wash over her. She hugged him tightly around the waist, crying hard. After a moment, he let go of her, but keeping his right arm around her shoulder and the other holding her left hand, he led her towards the police cars. He was one of the five Secret Service members she was actually well-acquainted with, and trusted as a friend.

"It's going to be okay, now, Ms. Tsukino." He patted her shoulder and squeezed her hand. When they were further away from the crowd, he spoke to her less formally. "Usagi, listen to me, he's gone. You're safe now." She nodded a little.

"Thank you, Jadeite."

"Just doin' my job, Usa. As your guard, and as your friend." He frowned. It _was _his job to protect the Tsukino family. It was the job of the Secret Service. He had to admire her skills to get out unnoticed, though that meant that her guardians weren't up to par. They had failed to protect her. If they had been just a minute later, she might have been gone. At least Minako had been there. "But don't thank me, thank your friend."

Usagi gasped. "Oh, Gods, _Mina! _Is she okay?"

"She's just fine, Nephrite's got her. Now come on, little Princess, your family must be worried sick about you." The use of the nickname helped Usagi to calm down a little. He helped her into the back of one of the many police cars, and got in with her. As they drove away, Usagi could see the swarm of police around the fallen man who had tried to take her. She was still shaken up, and her friend and guard next to her could tell. He put his arm around her shoulder again and she leaned on him, still sniffling a little.

-

-

* * *

I know it was really short. But if you've read my other fic, Dirty Little Secret, you _know_ how long my chapters tend to be. And sometimes they're absurd-record is 38 pages! It's like, 11,000 words. Usually mine are 3000-6000 words. More like 4000-5000. Because... I know you care. Anyway... 

Good so far?

Suggestions and ideas are welcome, as the storyline is still vague and the plot can be changed around, though I already have some solid parts in mind. But I always like feedback and suggestions/ideas, they help me out.

-

**PS!**

I know most of the roles I want to put the characters into, but a lot I don't. So... what should the other scouts and all be in this fic? I already have my antagonists set, but what about the good guys? Help me out here! See you around next chapter.

-

**PPS!**

I don't like doing romance stories with many different pairings heavily focused on-just one pairing and some occasional moments on the side for others. So if Minako and Ami were to have their moments, would it be Kunzite or Yaten for Minako? And for Ami, Zoicite or Taiki? I have my preferences, but I write for you guys. I picked the main pairing, y'all can pick the side ones.

Ok I take it back. I have to do certain people together! No self-control...

**- **

**PPPS!**

I just finished chapter two, and it's twice as long. Just to make you happy. ;)

Laters!


	2. Consequences

Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?

Notes: Hey you guys! This my second U/S fic, I hope you like it. If you haven't read my first, Dirty Little Secret, check it out. I'm very proud of it. And just to let you know, this is strictly an Usagi/Seiya fic. Usagi is _not_ attracted to Jadeite (or vice versa.) Also, yes, Seiya is a normal human being. He just kicks ass and can do pretty much everything. But he'll have some formidable opponents in the future. Anyway, go read. Enjoy!

Posted 4/24/06

-

* * *

- 

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

-

Last chapter:

"_It's going to be okay, now, Ms. Tsukino." He patted her shoulder and squeezed her hand. "Usagi, listen to me, he's gone. You're safe now." She nodded a little._

"_Thank you, Jadeite."_

"_Just doin' my job, Usa. As your guard, and as your friend." Jadeite frowned. It _was_ his job to protect the Tsukino family. It was the job of the secret service. He had to admire her skills to get out, though that meant that her guardians weren't up to par. They had failed to protect her. If they had been just a minute later, she might have been gone. At least Minako had been there. "But don't thank me, thank your friend."_

"_Oh, God, _Mina! _Is she okay?"_

"_She's fine, Nephrite's got her." He helped her into the back of one of the many police cars, and got in with her. As they drove away, Usagi could see the swarm of police around the fallen man who had tried to take her. She was still shaken up, and her friend and guard next to her could tell. He put his arm around her shoulder again and she leaned on him, still sniffling a little._

_- _

**Chapter Two:** **Consequences**

-

Usagi was expecting to have her father launch a verbal assault on her when she got home, but was instead pulled into a huge group hug from her family. Her mother had cried, saying how she was so worried about her, and her father had expressed his concern as well. They would talk about it all in the morning. Ikuko expressed that she was sure Usagi was exhausted and still shaken up, and that her daughter should get some sleep. Usagi was very grateful, and did just that.

Kenji, however, did not retire to bed. Usagi's father went to his office and sat down at his desk. He picked up the phone, and dialed a number. After a short conversation, he dialed a new number which he had just gotten. A person picked up on the other end.

"Oh, hello. My name is Kenji Tsukino-yes, the President. Yes... mm hmm... yes. No, actually, I was given this number by an associate of mine who knows who to call to get the best of everything. I was told that you are the best bodyguard service around... haha, yes, he gave me your number. We're old friends. Yes, I am. Well I'm not sure about the different types-oh, alright. Well, my daughter is rather mischievous, and keeps sneaking out... Yes, my daughter. Just a few hours ago she was attacked on a street very close to our home. Oh, thank you. I'll tell her you said that. Pardon me? Oh she's fine now. Oh, yes. I was saying that since she's so good at giving our guards the slip, we should take a different approach-yes, that's why I called. Right away... how soon? Oh, that's great! No, I'm not familiar with any of your people... hmm. How about this. I can pay you any sum you want, and the one you send here any salary he chooses-just send me the very best you have. Yes, the best one from the best company. Well, tell me all about him." There was a long pause on Kenji's end. _Fabulous!_ I did want the best of the best. Alright. When exactly? No, the time of day. Yes. Really? That's perfect. I thank you very, very much. You too, goodbye."

He hung up the phone.

"That was rather easy," he said to himself.

The door to his office opened, and a man with long, white hair stepped in.

"Oh, hello, Artemis. What brings you here?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Mr. President."

"Artemis, we're not in public. You've been my good friend for years-please, call me Kenji."

"Alright, Kenji," he began, "I have information regarding the man who attempted to take Ms. Tsukino-"

"Usagi."

"Yes... well, the man who tried to take Usagi... he managed to escape the police force. He broke away before he was properly taken into custody."

"How did _that _happen?"

"First I should tell you the whole story. Ms. Tsu-Usagi's friend, Minako Aino, told us the story. She wasn't as upset as Usagi was."

"That Minako... Go on, and please, sit down."

Artemis took a seat in front of Kenji's desk. "Ms. Aino told us that she and Usagi had gone to the carnival for the night. When they were loading things they had gotten and the carnival into Ms. Aino's car, on of Usagi's prizes was blown off of the top of the vehicle. She went after it, but was jumped by the man. Ms. Aino had almost been jumped herself, but managed to ward off her attacker. Apparently Ms. Aino's new car had a flat tire, it was punctured. We assumed that it was damaged so that the girls could not get away if they managed to escape the attackers."

"Alright."

"Since the tire was in such a bad state, Ms. Aino got her car jack and spare tire out of the trunk of her car to change it, while Usagi was across the street. It was very lucky that she turned around when she did and had the jack in her hands already, because she was able to knock out her own attacker. Soon after she was alright, she saw that Usagi was being taken away. Ms. Aino used the jack to knock the other man unconscious. The next time Ms. Aino turned around to look at the man who had jumped her, he was gone. She did get a decent look at him, and we have a picture of both men's faces. The reason the police were able to get there when they did is because a middle-aged man saw the man who tried to get Minako try to jump her, and when he saw her run over to Usagi and the other man, he called the police."

"It's still unfortunate that _neither _of them are in our custody. Our police force is doing a terrible job. They should have handcuffed the man immediately."

"They were about to, but he became unconscious and ran off. They tracked him, but he had disappeared. He has obviously been trained to make himself nearly invisible. We believe that the men were in cohorts with each other, although he have not been able to identify either as of yet. Our experts in the field, however, are working on it as we speak."

"That's good. At least they're doing something right." He scowled. "Though I still can't believe he got away."

"I feel the same way." There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Kenji. The door opened to reveal a tall man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" he said.

"Ah, Taiki! We were just talking about you," said Kenji.

"No doubt about the identity of the two men who attacked your daughter and her friend last night."

"Exactly. Do you know who they were yet?"

"Well, Yaten and I have managed to identify the one who attempted to kidnap your daughter, but we have yet to uncover the one who was after her friend."

"Very well, tell me about this man. We need to get him as soon as possible."

"Well, his name is Rubeus Brenton, and we have a file of information for you. He's committed some minor crimes in the past, but nothing too major."

"I think I'll read the file, and let you get back to your work. I want these men found as quickly as possible. It... gave me quite a scare when I heard that my daughter had almost been taken away from me."

"I can imagine it would. We're doing our best to track him down. Yaten's still going, and I'll join him again when I get back. I felt the need to give you this information first. Haruka's just waiting to get her hands on this guy. And that woman's skills are impeccable."

"Thank you, your help is greatly appreciated."

"Thank you Mr. President, and have a good night."

"You too, Taiki." Taiki left the room, leaving Artemis and Kenji alone again. "Artemis, I have a job for you."

"Alright."

"Because of the recent incident, I've done some heavy thinking about Usagi. She's a very unique girl. She's quite bright, and very creative. I have no idea, however, how she can escape the United States Secret Service so easily. It infuriates me to no end! I love her dearly, and I do fear for her safety every day. But ever more so after tonight. My guards are _very_ good at what they do, Artemis. Yet Usagi... she's better. It's very strange... but that's not the point. The point is, I have to put an end to this. I can't allow her to put herself in danger so carelessly."

"I agree."

"I've decided that instead of restricting her activities and having several very good guards protecting her all day, but with regard to her privacy, I'll take another approach. I just called up a man I know named Umino, who is very good with computers and research, and a fact checker for The Washington Post. He knows where to get the best of everything. I asked him where I could find the best personal guard service, and he directed me to a service agency up in New York. I plan to have one superb guard for my daughter that is with her every moment. Thanks to Umino, I was set on the right track."

"Ah, Umino. The one with the big glasses?"

"That's the one."

"I thought so. Poor Ami, having to spend so much time around him. She really dislikes his personality. But that girl's nice to everyone."

"Yeah, she really is a real sweetheart. Anyway, Umino got me in touch with a Mr. Tomoe, who is the head of the agency. Mr. Tomoe and I talked for a while, and I got him to send me the very best man in his company."

"That's great, Kenji."

"This man is an expert in everything you could_ possibly think of_ and more. He's excellent in hand-to-hand combat; even unarmed he's lethally dangerous. He's brilliant with any gun, knows how to use every kind known to man-and he can use them _well_. He's extremely fit; he's strong, has great endurance, and is remarkably fast. His reflexes are more than impressive, and he can think faster than you can blink. He knows what to do in any sticky situation, he's bright, damn inventive, and quite intelligent. He can kill any man thrice his size-which are hard to find-in more ways then you could ever think of. He can track a person like a bloodhound, and has more determination than anyone we know. He can crack codes, hack computers, and is fluent in sixteen languages. This man is an_ indestructible, killing machine_. And guess what? He's only twenty-two. Barely an adult. And apparently, he's a great guy, too. Kind of scary how he could be so good at everything... I sure would hate to get on his bad side. Of course, this all comes from his employer. But Mr. Tomoe seems like an honest man."

"...Wow, Kenji. Are you _sure_ this man is a human?" Kenji laughed.

"Actually, I'm not sure. He sounds like some creation to me-I don't know how someone can be so good at everything. But I'm glad we're getting him. I want the best for Usagi. I will not tolerate anyone hurting her. She's already been hurt... you should've seen her when we first got her back. She was terrified-completely disoriented."

"I know I would be too, if I were her. The poor girl, she's such a great kid. I don't think there is anyone who could ever truly dislike her."

"I'm very proud of her. But her and her sneaking out! Sometimes I want to curse that brilliant mind of hers. And that Minako. If I didn't like her so much, I'd tell Usagi not to hang around her anymore. Unfortunately, I love Minako, too. Oh, well. What can you do in situations like this, anyway?"

"Hire an insanely talented bodyguard."

"Very nice. Now, what I want you to do. Tomorrow, I'd like you to pick him up the Washington Dulles International Airport. His flight gets in at 6:35 AM, and I have the flight information for you... right.." He grabbed a paper off of his desk which was just faxed to him. "...here." Kenji handed the paper to Artemis. And with that, I'm going to bed. I suggest you do then same, my friend. Man, is Usagi going to hate me tomorrow."

"I'm sure she'll adjust in time."

"I sure hope so."

"Oh, wait, Kenji. This paper was cut off at the top, I can't read the... er... I think it's his name, I'm not sure. But that's not on here, so that's what it most likely is. So, Kenji, what is the name of this invincible man?"

"Seiya Kou."

- - -

Usagi was guarded well that night. After the attempted kidnapping, her father had stationed his best five guards to protect Usagi; which happened to be her only real friends in the Secret Service. The men had been in the service ever since she had moved into the White House, and they became fast friends. Usagi was a likeable person, it was hard _not _to like her in the first place. She just happened to become close to these five fast.

Their names were Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Mamoru. She was especially close to Kunzite and Jadeite, and really good friends with Nephrite, Zoicite, and Mamoru. Usagi was just the kind of girl who everybody liked-people were drawn to her friendly personality. She genuinely cared about others, and people loved her for it. She didn't mind as much when they were on guard duty for her, and only snuck out when other guards were watching her.

She felt bad lurking away from these men, as it was their job to protect her, and they were, after all, her friends. Even if Jadeite and Kunzite glared at every guy she had ever dated. She had only dated three, though, so it wasn't that bad. Although... all three of them had to put up with her five friendly guards, especially Jadeite and Kunzite. They were like over-protective brothers-literally. _Any_ boy would be scared of a man glaring at him whose job was to protect the woman he was on a date with-especially when the man was carrying a gun and most likely many other weapons on his person.

If Usagi had to turn to one of the men, it was usually Jadeite, who was closer to her in age and shared more common interests-though she loved them both the same. Kunzite was more older-brtoher than friend, and Kadeite was more friend than older-brother. But they were very close in the way their relationships were with Usagi.

Currently stationed outside of her door were Zoicite and Nephrite, Mamoru was outside her window, and her two closest friends, Jadeite and Kunzite, were keeping watch over her in her actual bedroom. She was still very scared after the near-abduction, and was relieved that she had them watching over her. Usagi's protectors were very loyal and dedicated to her, often calling her 'Princess' as an affectionate nickname. At first she hadn't liked it, but it grew on her in time, and now it made her happy that they had bestowed another name on her.

Right after she had gone into her room and changed into her pajamas, she had gotten in bed, saying goodnight to her guards.

That night, Usagi was plagued by terrible nightmares. She kept dreaming about being taken away, being alone, cold, and afraid. Many times during the course of the night found one or both of her bedroom guards sitting on her bed, holding her hand to comfort her. One dream was so terrifying that she had awoken with a start and had softly cried out, tears running down her pretty face.

Jadeite and Kunzite were at her side in a second, asking Usagi if she was alright and trying to calm her down. Nephrite and Zoicite had burst into the room, guns out and ready. Mamoru had used the required walkie talkie to find out what had happened after he had heard the noise, as it was faster then climbing up the wall to reach the second-story room or entering through another door (though he could easily scale the wall if he had to, they were all well-trained for tough situations).

When the two men stationed in Usagi's room had reassured the others of her safety, they all returned to their positions However, the two in her bedroom set up chairs on opposite sides of her bed to stay close to her through the night, in case she should encounter any harm in her dream-world. Kunzite and Jadeite stayed up all night long and even into the morning, making sure their 'Princess' was safe and sound.

- - -

Usagi woke the next day at noon, finding two handsome men surrounding her; a sight any young woman would be delighted at. It was like she had a wall pf protection around her, and it made a warm feeling inside of her to know that the two were still watching out for her. Even if they were spaced out. But they were still awake, and alert enough to protect her if need be.

Jadeite was the first to notice her stirring and waking up, and he smiled at her. She had gotten through the rest of the night without any trouble, and it made him happy.

"How's my Princess doing this morning?" he asked. After yawning and stretching, Usagi turned to her friend.

"Mmm... I'm doing much better, thank you. I really appreciate you two staying with me, I just had the worst dreams..."

"Well then, I'm glad you're okay now," said Kunzite, joining the conversation. "You know, Usa, you gave us quite a scare in the middle of the night."

"Sorry about that..." Usagi replied.

"Oh, don't be!" said Jadeite.

Usagi smiled at them. "Aw, I love you guys..."

There was a sharp knock on the door. Usagi sat up slowly, still a little drowsy. Kunzite and Jadeite both stood up quickly and took out their guns, aiming them at the door. They were trained that in times of danger, to always take precautions. Usagi was used to it.

"Who is it?" Usagi called out.

"Luna." The men lowered their weapons, but still held onto them.

"Oh, come in!"

Luna, the woman who helped out the ladies in the white house, entered the room. "Good morning, Usagi! Or should I say... good afternoon? I've just come to deliver a message, Diana's ill today." Diana, the daughter of Luna and Artemis, was the White House's unofficial messenger. She lived there with her parents, and Kenji had given her the little job to occupy her time-and even gave her a salary.

"Oh, that's too bad," said Usagi. "Tell her she has my sympathies and that I hope she gets better quickly."

"Of course, she'll be glad to hear that-she really likes you. Now, your father has asked me to tell you that he'd like to speak with you, though I don't know what about."

Usagi groaned and flopped back on her pillows. She just _knew_ he was going to lecture her about last night. "Alright, tell him I'll be out in a few."

"I will." Luna left the room.

"Kunzite and Jadeite-you can put your weapons away now! It's freaking me out, and there's no immediate danger." They complied, and said that they'd be waiting for her outside when she was done dressing and freshening up.

Twenty minutes later, Usagi stepped outside her room and into the hall. She was wearing a light pink sundress that almost reached her knees. It had one-inch thick straps, and showed off her elegant shoulders, and smooth, creamy skin. She wore matching pink sandals, with a one-inch heel. They were nice, but comfortable. Her hair was done as it usually was, in two little buns atop her head.

Usagi gave the four men outside her room a bright smile. Nephrite contacted Mamoru and told him that he could join them, as Usagi was out of her room.

"He stayed out there all night? I thought that only Kunzite and Jadeite-"

"We all stayed up, Princess," said Zoicite. "Mamoru, Nephrite, and I stood up the whole time, too. The two with you got lucky and got to sit!"

"Oh, no! Tell me you didn't really stand up all night!"

"Okay, we didn't really. We all sat down after a while. But we _did _stay wide awake."

"You all didn't have to do that-"

"It's our job, Usa. We've got to protect our little Princess," said Mamoru, entering the hall."I've just run into your father, and he's still expecting you. We'll escort you there."

"Oh no, that's okay. All five of you don't have to... its really not necessary."

"But we _want _to, Usagi," said Kunzite. "Now come on, your father's waiting."

And so, an irritated Usagi went with all five of her protectors to see her father. It was slightly embarrassing-they completely surrounded her. Mamoru led, in front of her, Nephrite and Zoicite walked behind her, and Kunzite and Jadeite were to her left and right, respectively.

As Usagi and company walked to her father's office, they passed by the kitchen on the right. As soon as Usagi smelled the food, she abruptly stopped, nearly having the two behind her run into her.

"Now, now, Princess, you missed breakfast already. You can have lunch later, your father is _still _waiting," said Kunzite.

"But-"

"Sorry, Usagi, but we really do have to see your father."

"Oh, come on, Kunzite. Just a little snack?"

"I really am sorry, but I have a feeling he's mad."

"Oh, alright. But as soon as he's done I'm coming to eat!"

"Of course!"

Usagi reluctantly continued past the kitchen. They continued in silence, until Jadeite stopped.

"Oh, I just remembered something. You go on ahead, I'll cath up. I forgot to bring something."

"Oh, okay..." said Kunzite, looking at his friend skeptically. Jadeite went back in the opposite direction as the rest of the party went on.

Not two minutes later, Jadeite came back. He had obviously sprinted to his destination and back, because they had heard his fast footsteps approach, and he was breathing a little faster.

"Hey, Usa. I just happened to find this lying around, and thought you might like to have it." _I spoil this girl rotten, _he thought, as he handed her a gigantic chocolate-chip muffin. She laughed joyfully and took the food, then hugged him.

"You're too good to me, honestly! You really didn't have to do that, Jadeite."

"Nothing's too good for the Princess, and besides, I just happened to find it."

"Warm and fresh out of the oven?"

"Oh, yeah. Also... Motoki saw you eyeing the kitchen. When I went in, he already had one in his hand. He's one smart chef, that Motoki. He said he _knew _that one of us was going to come back in there."

"Ah, Motoki..."

"Oh, crap! Your dad is gonna be so mad, Usagi! Eat that, fast. I _know_ you can do it. Now, let's go."

They resumed their walking again, though a little faster.

- - -

"Come one, Usagi! Just one more bite! Chew and swallow faster!" Zoicite said as the party reached the door to Kenji's office. She didn't want to be eating a muffin in the Oval Office.

"Mmph! I'm fying, Oifite! Leaf me awone!" She scarfed down the last bit quickly.

"Nice one, Princess. That was pretty impressive!"

"Thanks, I take pride in how well I can be a pig when I try."

"Okay, Usagi, here we are." Mamoru opened the door and entered first-standard procedure. Kunzite then held the door for her, and she smiled in thanks. The rest followed her in, though they didn't surround her like before.

"Glad you decided to come, dear," he said with sarcasm.

"Anytime, dad," she said with false sweetness. "So, what did you have to tell me?"

"Usagi, why don't you have a seat." She looked at him with suspicion, but did as he suggested in the chair across from him. "Kunzite, you and the others can go. I'm sure you're exhausted. Plus, I need to speak with my daughter alone."

_I knew it! Lectures... I hate them! _Jadeite shot her a sympathetic look and followed the others out the door. _No, Jadeite, wait! Don't leave me alone with him! Jadeite, Kunzite, come back! Aaaaah... damn._ "...So, what's up?"

"I know you're expecting a lecture on you disobeying me again."

_Damn._

"However, that's not why you're here."

_What? _

"Since you seem to be able to get out of this house and wander around all the time, and since you were almost _kidnapped _last night, I've decided to try something different."

_That doesn't sound very good..._

"I'm going to stop having the Secret Service being around you all the time..."

"Okay..." _Brilliant, but there's a catch, I just know it._

"You'll have your privacy, and be allowed to go out wherever and whenever you choose, within reason..."

"Okay..." _Now I know there HAS to be a catch._

"You'll basically be able to do whatever you want, no restrictions. You won't have to sneak out anymore. However..."

_There it is._ "However?"

"However, you will be under supervision. At all times, every day, all day. But the Secret Service will leave you alone, and you may do as you wish."

_WHAT? NO FREAKIN WAY AM I AGREEING TO THIS! _"What?"

"I made a few phone calls last night, Usagi."

"Dad-"

"I have hired a man who will serve as your personal bodyguard for as long as it is necessary."

"...WHAT?" The five men outside the door cringed at Usagi's anger.

"You now have a bodyguard, Usagi. He will be by your side constantly, and you will not leave his sight unless you are using the restroom or changing."

"Dad, I absolutely _refuse to-"_

"I am not allowing you to refuse, Usagi. This is for your own good. I will not have something happen to you again."

"Dad, this is even worse then having the whole Secret Service guarding me! I don't want some _random _guy who I barely know become my siamese twin! And I most _certainly _will not let some random guy follow me everywhere!"

"Yes, you will. He will eat with you, and we're having another bed set up in your room for him to sleep in. There will be no moment during the day or at night when you are alone."

"YOU WANT A STRANGE MAN TO SLEEP IN MY ROOM? THAT IS SO... _INAPPROPRIATE!_" Her five friends outside all cringed again.

"USAGI TSUKINO! Either I have this one man be with you at all times, or I will assign TWENTY men in the Secret Service to do the exact same thing!"

"This is ludicrous! This is an invasion of my privacy, dad! I am not a little girl anymore! I am an adult, and you have no right to-"

"Usagi, that is enough. I am not changing my mind."

She growled in frustration. "I'll lock myself in my room! I'll run away! I'll have Mina's parents adopt me! I'll-"

"Usagi, this man in brilliant. He will pick that lock in ten seconds, he'll track you down in minutes, and he will follow you to Minako's house and _bring you back!_"

"He will _not! I won't let him!"_

"I am sorry that this upsets you, Usagi. But it's for your protection. You have no choice in this matter, and I apologize. It has to be done. You have much more freedom now, be grateful for that. And now, you'll have to excuse me, because I have a meeting to go to." He stood to leave and headed for the door.

"DAD, I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!" Usagi stood up, and the chair was pushed back a foot from the force.

"Usagi, I already have."

"_What?"_

"He's already arrived and signed a contract. He's being debriefed as we speak. You'll meet him before dinner. He's extremely good at what he does, and you'll be safe with him, I promise. He's not a bad guy, you'll get along. I have to go, I'll see you later, Usagi." And he left. As soon as he was out of the room, Usagi's five friends rushed in. They knew she was about to explode from her fury, and they would try to calm her down. She was their Princess, after all. They had to take care of her.

"Ooooh... I HATE THAT MAN!"

- - -

Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Mamoru had all gone to go sleep as Kenji had suggested. After staying up all night, they _were _exhausted. Jadeite decided to stay with Usagi, however, as she was still really upset. Although, now, she was more sad upset the angry upset. Like promised, Usagi got to go to the kitchen and eat. She sat in the cooking area with Jadeite on a stool, keeping Motoki company as he made her a snack.

"Hey, Usagi, what's wrong? You look so down..."

"It's my dad... he's just so.. ugh! I'm sorry, Motoki, I'm just in a bad mood right now." She sighed and looked at the ground.

_Ask later, _mouthed Jadeite to Motoki behind Usagi's back, and Motoki nodded.

"Well, cheer up! Very soon you'll have three entire batches of chocolate chip cookies in front of you." Usagi smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Motoki, it's really nice of you to do this for me. Hey, have you seen Makoto around anywhere?"

"Not today. Which is kind of strange... but anyway, I like making cookies. So, it's no problem! I made so many of them because I like them too. We can all chow down together. Here, you can lick the bowl."

An hour later, the last batch of cookies was taken out of the oven. The first batch was almost gone, with both Usagi and Motoki eating them. Usagi had finally persuaded Jadeite to go get some sleep, and promised to save him some cookies for later. It took a while, but eventually he agreed. Usagi told Motoki all about her dad and her new bodyguard while they ate, and Motoki expressed his sympathy and tried to cheer her up as best he could. They chatted amiably for a while, enjoying each other's company, and Usagi enjoying her last few hours as a free woman.

"Usagi, I have to go for a few minutes and round up my cooking team. We have to start making dinner soon, and I have no idea where some have wandered off to. Will you be okay by yourself for a while? I know your dad's been worried and having you be watched all the time..."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It'll be nice to have some alone time, I won't exactly have any for a while after today..."

"Cheer up Usagi, it'll all be fine, you'll see. Hey, you might even become friends with this guy."

"Yeah, _right_."

"Well, I gotta go. But be happy, Usagi! And eat those cookies!"

"Thanks, Motoki." After he left, Usagi sighed and took another cookie. She really wished Minako was with her then, she was kind of lonely. She sat there for several minutes in total silence.

Usagi was suddenly startled by a voice speaking to her from behind. "Hey, this seat taken?" She yelped and almost fell off of her chair, but the person caught and steadied her before she could fall. "Whoa, be careful!" Usagi turned around to face them.

It was a tall man with black hair tied in a low ponytail at the bottom of his neck. He had blue eyes, and was wearing a shirt that was the same color. He wore black slacks, matching his raven hair. He was well built, but not overly so and bulky. Usagi noted that ...

He was _very _attractive.

"Thanks," she said to him, flashing a small smile. "Though you really freaked me out..."

"Ah, sorry about that. Now," he smirked, and continued, "you still haven't answered my question." She looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me?" He leaned up against the counter, then gestured to the stool next to Usagi's.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Oh. No, not at the moment." He sat down next to her. "Care for a cookie?"

"Sure. But first, allow me to introduce myself... I don't think we've met before." She was a little surprised that he didn't recognize her, but she was happy to be with someone who thought she was a normal person and not a celebrity.

"You're right." Usagi held out her hand. "My name is Usagi." The man took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Usagi. My name is Seiya."

- - - - -

And they meet! Aw, yay.

If you've read DLS, you'll recognize a lot of outfits from it. I've been too lazy to come up with new ones, haha.

And yeah... I totally hate how that phone convo turned out. But it would've been worse if I had tried to write both sides, because I know NOTHING about bodyguards any stuff. I usually do internet research for stuff I don't know, and this one was hard. I did get some info on it, but it was too much effort for just a phone call. So, yeah.

Suggestions and ideas are welcome, as the storyline is still vague and the plot can be changed around, though I already have some solid parts in mind. But I always like feedback and suggestions/ideas, they help me out.

**PS!**

Latest chapter of Dirty Little Secret is out, my other Seiya/Usagi fic.

Laters!


	3. The Bodyguard

Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?

Notes: Ok, so I like the nicknames people give each other in this series a lot. So, even though the story is set in the States because Usagi is the President's daughter, I'm keeping some of them. Minus the prefix, though. That's too foreign for this story.

Also, I'd like to thank two people. They're two of my loyal reviewers, for both this story and my other. Kudos goes to Immortal Sailor Cosmos and Jules13, who have given me very helpful suggestions recently. So, yeah. Thanks guys!

Posted 4/26/06

-

* * *

- 

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

Last chapter:

_Usagi was suddenly startled by a voice speaking to her from behind. "Hey, this seat taken?" She yelped and almost fell off of her chair, but the person caught and steadied her before she could fall. "Whoa, be careful!" Usagi turned around to face them._

_It was a tall man with black hair tied in a low ponytail at the bottom of his neck. He had blue eyes, and was wearing a shirt that was the same color. He wore black slacks, matching his raven hair._ _He was well built, but not overly so and bulky. Usagi noted that ..._

_He was _very_ attractive. _

"_Thanks," she said to him. "Though... you really freaked me out..."_

"_Ah, sorry about that. Now," he smirked, and continued, "you still haven't answered my question." She looked at him, confused._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Is this seat taken?"_

"_Oh. No, not at the moment." He sat down next to her. "Care for a cookie?"_

"_Sure. But first, allow me to introduce myself. I don't think we've met before." She was a little surprised that he didn't recognize her, but was happy to be with someone who thought she was a normal person and not a celebrity. _

"_You're right." Usagi held out her hand. "My name is Usagi." The man took her hand and shook it._

"_Nice to meet you, Usagi. My name is Seiya."_

_- _

**Chapter Three: The Bodyguard**

-

"Well, Seiya, it's nice to meet you, too. Now, please, have a cookie. Motoki made three batches and I couldn't possibly eat them all." _Well, maybe I could if I tried..._ Usagi pulled the plate of cookies on her right side across the counter and to the left of her, closer to where Seiya sat, so he could reach them.

"Thanks." Seiya took the cookie closest to him and took a large bite.

"So... I haven't seen you around, I don't think. Why are you here?"

"Trying to get rid of me already, Odango?"

_ODANGO? Is he making fun of my hair? Oh, whatever, he's just being weird. _"Er... sorry. Okay, that sounded rude, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Well, I've got some business to do here, and will probably be staying for a while."

"What business would make you stay so long?" Usagi grabbed another cookie.

"Just... helping out a bit around the place. Nothing too serious, really."

_Don't want to talk about it, do you? Well, fine, pretty boy, I'll let it go. _"That sounds kind of boring. I hope you find some interesting things to do during your visit."

"Oh, I think I will. We'll see... hey, these are _good _cookies."

"Aren't they? Motoki's the best. He's a real sweetheart."

"Motoki? Is he like, your boyfriend or something?" Usagi almost choked on the cookie she was eating.

"Oh, _heavens, no!_" She took a large sip of milk, trying to recover from the affects of his question. After a large swig, she set the almost-empty glass back down. "Not that I don't love the man to death... but Motoki's just our head chef. He's really great at what he does."

"I can tell. So... he just randomly made three batches of them?"

"Not really. That's why he's so great; he made them because I was pretty upset earlier today. Motoki's usually friendly to pretty much everyone. You should get to know him, if he likes you enough he'll make you a snack every time you come visit."

"Sounds like a cool guy." Seiya shifted on the stool, leaning against the counter and directly facing Usagi. "Wait, you were upset earlier?" She sighed, then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, my dad's just being... _difficult_, today."

"How's he being difficult?"

"We don't get along much anymore. He's very controlling sometimes."

"What did he do?" She stared blankly at him for a moment, trying to figure out his character.

_What is this, an interrogation? Oh, where's Makoto when you need her? _"Oh, it's nothing. We just don't agree on basically anything."

"What do you mean?"

_Okay, you're attractive and have good taste in food, I'll give you that. But, seriously, stop being so nosy! _"Oh, nevermind that. How has your stay been so far?"

"It's been uneventful. My flight from New York just got in this morning. I got settled in and all then went out to have a look around."

"Around D.C.?" He nodded.

"Yeah, that and this house. I like to be well-acquainted with my surroundings. I hate getting lost." Usagi laughed a little.

"I get lost pretty easily. Terrible sense of direction, really. But it doesn't really matter, because I almost always have Mina with me or one of my guard-er..."

_I can't tell him about my guards! If he knew I hung around with the secret service he might figure out who I was and then act all differently.. _She tried to save face

"... ner friends with me." _Gardener friends? What kind of crap is that?  
_

"...Gardener friends?" He looked at her skeptically and she laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, a lot of the people who work in the gardens are really friendly!" _It's not a lie... _

"Do you usually hang around in the kitchen and in the gardens?"

"Uh, yeah..." _Nice going, Usagi._

"Hmm.. sounds... fun... But anyway, what do you do around here? You work in the kitchen, too?"

_What? Um, no... people would _die_ if I cooked the food. If not from the food itself, then from the kitchen blowing up. That's what Motoki and Makoto do-cook well. _"Most certainly not! I can't cook to save my life!"

"Then what do you do?" Usagi realized she had just let og of an opportunity to give herself another role and felt like fitting herself on the head,

_Damn. I should have said I cooked. _"My dad works here, and I help him out sometimes."

"I see. What kind of things do you help him with?"

_This guy... alright, I'm done with you and your interview. _"Do you always ask this many questions when you first meet someone?" Seiya held up his hands in defense.

"I was just trying to get to know you better, Usagi. Not trying to pry or anything."

"Okay." _He's kinda weird... the little interview is freaking me out a bit... _"Well, I'm a little tired... I think I'm going to take a nap or something. But it was nice meeting you, Seiya." She stood up and held out her hand again, which he shook.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Usagi."

_Thank God that's over... and to think I was happy to see a hot guy who didn't know who I was! How dissappointing. _Usagi began to walk away, but stopped when he spoke to her again.

"Could I escort you to your room?"

_NO. _"Uh... sure... why not?" _Oh God, I hope you aren't a stalker. Dad would be so pissed if he knew I was talking to some guy I'd never met. I should get Michiru to figure the guy out._ She walked to the kitchen's exit, with him following close behind. _I think I should just screw being polite and tell him I can walk myself there... argh, I can't do that. Damn it!_

_ ...Wait... how did he know I had a room here? Probably just assumed I did since a lot of workers live here. _

They walked together in silence side by side, with Usagi leading. Soon Seiya broke the silence.

"So, Usagi, tell me about this Mina friend of yours. What's she like?"

_Again with the questions. _"Well, her real name is Minako, and she's very energetic. We have a lot in common, and we've been best friends since before I can remember."

"How long has that been?"

"I've known her pretty much my whole life. We met when we were only three years old. Our moms are distant cousins, and really good friends." Usagi smiled. Minako could always make her happy, and she really wished that she could be with her now. Usagi was still feeling a little down. "What about you? Tell me about your friends." He contemplted the question for a moment before preparing an answer and giving it to her.

"Well, I used to be really good friends with these two guys, we grew up together, like you and Minako. The three of us are related, some how. I forget because it's so distant... we're somehow cousins, probably about five thousand times removed. We lived together in an orphanage, actually, and it's the first thing I can really remember."

He looked put off for a moment, but resumed his neutral tone and expression quickly. Usagi found it strange how in-depth he was going with the story, especially because they had just met.

"We parted when we all joined different families, though we did keep in touch. For.. various reasons I left my family before I was legally an adult. But then I decided to move to New York, and they stayed where we used to live. I've seen them a few times in the past few years, but recently they both moved somewhere else, and we became more distant. We still email each other, but I haven't seen them since. Never did get their new addresses."

"That's a shame... you should try to get together with them sometime. Do you have any other friends?"

"Not really... just acquaintances. I don't have a lot of time to be social. What about you? Tell me about your other friends."

_I'll let you interrogate me some more, but only because I'm feeling a little sorry for you!_ _But I won't mention any of their other special roles in my life..._ "Well, there's Makoto, Ami, and Rei, who Minako and I went to highschool with, except Rei. Now we all go to the same University. It was hard, but we made sure we went to the same one. We hang out every now and then, but not as much as I do with Mina. Then there's Hotaru, she's a sweet girl who also went to my highschool, she's a junior there now. We met at a football game." Usagi laughed then, very suddenly. Seiya raised a quizzical brow at the outburst.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just..." she laughed again. "We met because she tripped over me and we both totally crashed to the ground, it was such a mess. Her soda went everywhere. She apologized a_ lot_. Hotaru was all alone there, and was really shy. The girls and Mina and I decided to take her with us to dinner afterwards, and we became fast friends."

"Any others?"

"Hmm... oh, when I was a freshman in highschool, Setsuna was a senior and Haruka and Michiru were juniors. Also a funny story about how I met them."

"Go on."

"Well, one day when I was late for school, running as fast as I could to get there, this _really nice _car pulled up beside me. It was a red convertible, and Haruka was driving, with Michiru in the passenger seat and Setsuna in the back. I thought Haruka was a guy, actually, at first. Anyway, she asked if I wanted a ride. Usually, I would have declined the offer because I didn't know any of them, but I was really desperate and they didn't look like bad people. They really liked me, though I'm not sure why. I was just a kid and they were so mature, and really popular at school. I really looked up to them then, and now we're equals and great friends. It still seems strange to me"

"Wait... you mean Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou? Like, the famous racer and violinist?"

"Exactly! I don't know why they hung out with _me_ back then."

"Whoa, you know some famous people."

"Yeah..." _Does he _really _not know who I am? _"But they're my good friends now. Hah, Haruka and Michiru are great when you need someone to spot you money. Once, I forgot my purse at home and they paid for my gas money when I was driving them somewhere, I forget where. They take me out to eat a lot, and buy me stuff. I don't really like getting the gifts and such all the time, but it doesn't make me feel too bad because they're so wealthy. Though I hate feeling like they spoil me. And they do."

"They sound like great people."

"They really are." Usagi stopped walking, having reached her destination. "And here's my room. So... I guess I'll see you later." She was tired physically, but tired of him as well. Also, she was still sad from her new situation.

"Yeah, probably-"

"Hey, Usagi!" Usagi and Seiya turned around to the voice.

"Jadeite!" Usagi grinned at the approaching man. "Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much, but Kunzite and I were just wondering what you were doing right now; he bought a few movies over the weekend... we figured you might want to watch some with us." Just now noticing Seiya, Jadeite's smile faded a little. "Hey, Princess, who's your new friend?"

"I should ask you the same question," retorted Seiya sharply, slightly irritated. Usagi glared at him for his sudden change in mood, and Jadeite simply frowned. The two men were the same height and build, and looked like they would be formidable opponents-were Jadeite not professionally trained to fight.

"Seiya! Don't talk to Jadeite that way, he's my friend!"

"But aren't I your friend, too?"

"I _just met_ you... and he's a _really _good friend of mine!"

"_How_ close are you to him, Usagi?" She crossed her arms in aggravation.

"What's with you? You're always asking me these questions!" As she held her glare, her older friend stepped in.

"Excuse me, _sir_," said Jadeite to Seiya with contempt, "but my name is Jadeite and I work for the President in the secret service. It is my _job _to protect and serve the Tsukino family, and as such, I am obligated to guard Ms. Tsukino here. She's both a charge and a friend to me. Now, why are _you _here?" Jadeite moved closer to Usagi, as if he were protecting her from Seiya. Usagi, however, was now also a little miffed wth Jadeite.

_Way to go, Jadeite! Now he knows who I am! _

"I am aware of what the secret service does. I, in fact, am here on similar business."

"Oh, _really? _And what might that be?" Jadeite really was starting to dislike this man.

"Well, you see, Kenji Tsukino personally requested I come here. The President is providing me room, board, and a nice salary for my services." No, Jadeite did _not_ like this man at all.

"You know what, nevermind. Forget I even asked." He turned his gaze to the young woman beside him. "Come on, Usa, we're going to watch a movie. Kunzite's waiting for us." Jadeite grabbed her hand and gently began leading her away, seeing Seiya's slight smirk and returning it with a fierce glare. Usagi didn't say anything to either Seiya or Jadeite as she was taken back the way that she had just come.

- - -

Jadeite let go of Usagi's hand as soon as they were far away enough from Seiya, and they walked side by side, Jadeite to Usagi's left. They were walking to the room with the huge, movie-like TV screen, where Kunzite was.

"Hey, Usagi, why were you with that guy... and at your _bedroom?_"

_Typical over-protective friend, but I love him anyway. _"Don't worry about it, Jadeite. I met him in the kitchen after Motoki left and he said he'd escort me to my room when I said I was going to take a nap." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You let him 'escort' you to your _room?_"

"Yeah, why not? He's a little weird, but whatever.. seemed harmless to me. He's probably some computer geek with no life, so don't fret about it, Jadeite."

"Usagi, you just let a total stranger walk you to your bedroom. If your father knew about this-"

"_I know_, I know. He'd get all pissed off and stuff. Seiya's harmless, even if he is a tad nosy."

"He was nosy?" Seiya was becoming worse and worse in Jadeite's mind.

"Yeah, he kept asking me all these questions about myself and my friends. It was strange..."

"Sounds kind of like a stalker to me, getting all up in your personal life and business. Who does he think he is, one of us? Honestly."

"Oh, come on Jadeite, he's not that bad. Though I do wonder what he was doing in the kitchen, and what he's doing here at all."

"Hmm..." Jadeite had an unwanted theory pop into his head. "Well, I sure hope that my new hunch is wrong. The things he said make me think he might be joining the secret service, and I don't like him being around you, Usa. He's rude, moody, and cocky."

"He _is_ kind of rude. I can't believe the way he talked to you back there!"

"Me either. Seems like a real jerk if you ask me." They reached the end of a long, white hallway, and stopped at a closed door. "Well, we're here, so let's forget about that guy for now and relax before dinner. I have a feeling that might be stressful, what with your new 'bodyguard' and all."

"Yeah... just a little bit. Ugh, don't remind me!" Usagi was still really depressed, and dreaded that night's dinner. With a pout on her face, she followed her friend into the movie room. "Oh, hi Kunzite!" Her mood lightened a little when she saw her other friend. Kunzite stood up from the lounge chair he'd been sitting on, and brought three DVD's up to the two new people in the room... though not in their cases.

"Took you two long enough. Come on, I haven't seen any of these before." He handed the three discs with only titles on them to Usagi. While she was looking at the movies, Kunzite winked at Jadeite, and mouthed to him, _this will be so much fun. She will FREAK out. _Kunzite and Jadeite had obviously seen all three before.

_We are SO good, _Jadeite mouthed back, feeling rather confident. For grown men, they sure could act like boys when around her. Her personality brought out their childishness, and it was one of the reasons that they liked her so much.

"Hey, why are you two so quiet?" Usagi said, not looking up.

"We're just thinking about the movies. We should have time to watch two, maybe all three. Dinner's in... what? Seven hours? We can do it! You'll _love _these movies, Princess," said Kunzite. Jadeite snickered quietly behind Usagi's back.

"Okay, let's watch this one first, then this one, and then this one." Usagi handed the discs to Kunzite.

"Alright, why don't you two take a seat." While Usagi and Jadeite went to sit, Kunzite went to put in a movie. "First is... The Shining, then we have Poltergeist, and last is The Exorcist. Sounds like a very joyful evening to me, don't you think so, Jadeite?"

"I certainly do, Kunzite." _This may be a pretty mean thing to do to you, Usa, but we know it will get your mind_ _off of things. I don't think we could do anything to cheer you up. But hey, scared is _much_ better than depressed, right?_ Unfortunately, Usagi was terrible with scary movies; easily frightened and very squeamish. She certainly _would_ forget all about her problems. _Hmm... maybe we should get the rest of the guys up here. That way if she really freaks out, she'll feel safe. I do feel a little bad... But it's for your own good, Usagi! _Jadeite decided that it was a good idea.

"Hey Usagi, Kunzite, do you mind if I ask the other guys to watch with us?"

"I don't mind!" said Usagi enthusiastically.

"Sure. I actually tried to, but I couldn't find them."

"Uh... you have a communication device, Kunzite..." Jadeite looked at him strangely.

"Oh... yeah..." Jadeite laughed at him. "Oh, shut up Jadeite!"

Kunzite called Mamoru, Zoicite, and Nephrite all up to the room to watch with them. Usagi sat in them middle of the big couch with her feet up, with Jadeite on her right and Kunzite on her left, then Nephrite, Mamoru, and Zoicite were on the floor leaning against the couch, all on bean bag chairs. Mamoru was on the left, Nephrite in the middle, and Zoicite on the right. She was basically surrounded by the men. It was a good thing too, because in the next few hours she would have screamed if it weren't for the five buff, professionally trained guards sitting very close to her, equipped with both guns and knives. Usagi was pretty much invincible.

- - -

The next few hours, for Seiya, were full of exploration and becoming familiar with all the rooms and activities of the White House. He already knew a whole lot about Usagi, and had gone to meet her in the kitchen just to get a feel of what she was like before she knew who he was. He now knew who she hung out with, how much, how they met, and what their relationships were at the present time. Seiya also knew that she wasn't telling him the full story about her friends. He had also confirmed that two men he had seen her with were not dating her, and that she was close to the cook and at least one member of the secret service. He knew what the door to her room looked like, and where it was.

Seiya knew what she thought of her dad, how their relationship was unstable now, that she didn't want Seiya to know who she was, that she couldn't cook, and that she was very open. Open with everyone except him, that is, as she was obviously hiding her identity from him.

It was a shame he'd known from the start. In general, she trusted people very easily, and he wondered why she had been more skittish around him.

Seiya had been de-briefed about Usagi's background and where he would stay, and now knew Usagi a little bit. Currently, he was making himself more familiar with the house, so that he would easily be able to navigate in an emergency. Seiya was always prepared. His job hadn't even started and he was ready for it. Technically, he was her bodyguard _now_, and would protect her if any harm should come to her that day. Not until dinner, however, was he officially supposed to follow her around.

Seiya was on the second floor, observing the different rooms. There were a few small libraries, a few studies, and other various rooms. It wasn't the most fun activity, but it was necessary. Seiya did his job well, and this was one of the things that helped him to be the best: knowing his terrain.

So, while Usagi's five guards were trying to scare her out of her wits, Seiya was wandering the halls aimlessly.

He was currently peeking into what looked like a small lounge. Seiya had just _barely_ stepped inside the room when he heard the scream. In an instant, he had turned around and was sprinting towards the source, which he was positive was Usagi. One minute later, he reached the closed door to the movie room. He stopped when he heard loud, masculine laughter-that was happy laughter, not sinister, and Usagi cursing at Jadeite and Kunzite.

Seiya remembered she was watching a movie with them, and from the sounds of the movie, it was a horror film. Thus, he left them alone, leaving the start of his job until dinner. He decided, however, that he would introduce himself as Usagi's bodyguard to Usagi before dinner, as to not have her have an angry fit during the meal. From what he had heard, she was _not _happy when she was told about the new assignment to her.

Seiya was very glad that Usagi had not, in fact, opened the door to her bedroom. She would have seen a few suitcases and another, smaller bed on the opposite side of the room.

- - -

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she had screamed at a particularly frightening part of the third movie. "JADEITE! KUNZITE! I HATE YOU! YOU... ASSES! YOU TOTAL _JERKS!_ DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK AND DIE? YOU _KNEW _THESE WERE SCARY MOVIES! YOU _KNOW _I HATE SCARY MOVIES!" The young woman was fuming, both terrified and outraged. " YOU KNOW, HARUKA WILL KILL YOU IF I TELL HER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"Oh, but Princess," said Kunzite, "we're only doing it for you! And... please, don't tell Haruka..."

"Why not? And what do you mean, for me? SO I CAN DIE?"

"Nevermind, Usa, just watch the movie!"

"NO WAY! I AM DONE! I watched the first two _and_ half of this one! BYE!" With that, she hastily stood, almost tripping over Nephrite. When her leg hit the cool surface of the bean bag chair, she jumped and squeaked, still very skittish from the scary movies. She hissed at it and left the room.

"Oh come on, Usagi! Don't leave us! What if we get scared?" said Mamoru.

"Bullshit, Mamoru!" She kept walking. Usagi did not usually have foul language, but this had been a special occasion. The five men groaned.

"Hmm..." murmured Zoicite. They knew _someone _had to go get her and cheer her up, regardless of if she would come back to them and keep watching. They wanted her back for at least a moment to express their sympathy and apologize for upsetting her.

Suddenly, Zoicite grinned mischieviously. "Hey, you guys... have you ever heard of this game... it's called... THE NOSE GAME!" Zoicite quickly put his finger on his nose.

Mamoru, not really paying attention, lost the childish game, and was the chosen one to chase after Usagi.

"Hey, Usagi, wait up!" She 'hmphed' at him, crossing her arms and not turning around. "Usa!" He caught up to her after a small jog. "Oh come on, where are you going?"

"To my room! And go away!"

"Aw, but Usagi, we were just trying to..." _Ah, screw it. She's more upset _now_ then she was _before_. The scary movies didn't help at all. _"...we were trying to make you forget about today. But I see that it did more harm than good. We were just trying to help you, right? So there's nothing to be mad about. Forgive us?"

She grumbled incoherently at him, not giving him any of her attention.

"Pleeeeease? You know you want to! What do you say, Princess?"

Keeping her gaze straight ahead as she walked, she said; "I say... you guys are _so_ mean!"

"Usagi..."

"Go away, Mamoru!"

"But Usa-"

"I think that Usagi told you to go away." Seiya had just come around the corner. He hadn't been eavesdropping, he had just run into them coincidentally. Mamoru looked at him blankly for a second, then narrowed his gaze and spoke in a deeper voice.

"Oh, so _you're _Seiya."

- - -

Kunzite stood up from his place on the couch, bored from the inactivity.

"Mamoru's taking too long, I'm going to go check up on them and see if I can get Usa to come back." The others nodded, and Kunzite left the room.

- - -

"That would be correct," Seiya replied.

"Okay... hey, Usa, let's go back, we don't need to be here right now. Come with me." He took her hand and started to pull her back.

"Mamoru, no! I don't want to go back in there!" Usagi snatched her hand away.

"See?" Seiya said. "She doesn't _want _to go back with you. Why don't you come with _me_, Usagi?"

"What? I don't want to go with you, either! I don't even know you!"

"She is _not _going with_ you_. She's coming back with _me._ I don't know who you are, but we don't like you, and you certainly aren't taking Usagi anywhere."

"Sorry, but I don't think either of you really have a choice in that matter." Seiya smirked.

"What are you talking about? Usagi can do whatever she wants."

"Oh, I know she can. But wherever she goes to do it, I'm going, too."

"I don't think so." Mamoru was not about to let the arrogant man join their company. "Usagi, we _are _going to leave now. I'm not letting you go with him."

"What's going on here?" Another man dressed in black entered the scene. "And... Mamoru, who's that?" Kunzite joined the conversation. Usagi jumped when he cut in unexpectedly and almost screamed, then glared at him for scaring her. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Seiya. And you must be Kunzite. The President has told me _all_ about you."

Silence.

The man and his mysterious business there was really getting to Usagi. She didn't like some strage man going around in her house like he owned it.

"Alright, that's it!" said Usagi, loudly. "Who are you and _what _are you doing in _my house?_" She stared angrily into his eyes, daring him to make her mad. But Seiya was not one to be intimidated, and would do as he pleased.

"Why, Ms. Tsukino, I thought you'd never ask." Seiya's smirk grew as he crossed his arms cockily, and there was a gleam in his eye. "My name is Seiya Kou, and I'm your new bodyguard."

-

* * *

- 

Dun dun dun!

He's just... _so cool. _And a jerk. I love Seiya.

Aw, yay. I absolutely love Jadeite and Kunzite. They rock. Haha, Zoicite's such a kid. And yeah, my friends and I still play the nose game.

So there's the first confrontation between Seiya and Mamoru. Oooh, this is gonna be fun! And now that Usagi knows who he is, things will get interesting.

**PS!**

Hey, you guys should guess the other things that the other scouts do! They have cool jobs. Except Hotaru, she's just normal, so don't guess for her. She works as a waitress. Also, Minako doesn't have a job. But the rest do! You kind of know what Makoto does and what Ami does already, and also Taiki and Yaten. Guess for Rei, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna! It's fun. So, _YEAH._

**PPS!**

The next part of DLS is up! (It's called "Reunion!")

See you next chapter!

Laters!


	4. Escaping an Escort

Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?

Notes: Ok, I know there aren't a whole lot of huge trees on the lawn of the White House. But in this story, there are!

There's an important **PS!** at the bottom, read it! Or... or... or... I'll cry?

Posted 5/2/06

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

Last chapter:

"_Hmph... hey, Usa, let's go back. Come with me." He took her hand and started to pull her back._

"_Mamoru, no! I don't want to go back in there!" Usagi snatched her hand away, turning her narrowed gaze to Mamoru._

"_See?" Seiya said. "She doesn't want to go back with you. Why don't you come with _me,_ Usagi?"_

"_What?__" She looked at him incredulously._"_I don't even know you!" _

"_She is _not _going with you,__" Mamoru snapped at Seiya._"_She's coming back with me. I don't know who you are, but we don't like you, and you certainly aren't taking Usagi anywhere."_

"_Sorry, but I don't think either of you really have a choice in that matter." Seiya smirked._

"_What are you talking about? Usagi can do whatever she wants."_

"_Oh, I know she can. But wherever she goes, I'm going, too."_

"_I don't think so. Usagi, we _are_ going to leave now. I'm not letting you go with him."_

"_What's going on here? Mamoru, who's that?" Kunzite joined the conversation. Usagi jumped when he cut in unexpectedly and screamed a little, then glared at him for scaring her. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. _

"_I'm Seiya. You must be Kunzite. The President has told me all about you."_

_Silence._

"_Alright, that's it!" said Usagi. "Who are you and _what_ are you doing in _my house_?"_

"_Why, Ms. Tsukino, I thought you'd never ask." Seiya's smirk grew as he crossed his arms cockily, and there was a gleam in his eye. "My name is Seiya Kou, and I'm your new bodyguard."_

_- _

**Chapter Four: Escaping an Escort**

-

The other three gaped at the smirking man. Seiya simply stood there, happy to bask in their shock and confusion. Usagi, however, soon shook off the surprise when her anger took over.

"WHAT?" she boomed at him.

"I'm your personal bodyguard, Usagi."

"You mean that you _knew _the whole time who I was when I talked to you? You... you... YOU JERK! You tricked me!"

"Not really, I just kind of... skirted around the truth, so to speak."

"That was so mean! I thought you were just someone visiting us... YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! ...And stop looking at me that way!"

"What way, Odango?" he asked innocently, dropping the amused face, acting entirely serious... only to make it again a second later.

"_THAT_ WAY!" she retorted, pointing to his expression. "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Okay, okay... oh, look at the time. It's almost eight. And you know what that means, don't you, Usagi?"

"...Dinner..."

"And?"

"And...?"

"Well, Usagi, my contract says that as of eight this evening, I am officially your bodyguard. You are my principle, and under my constant supervision and protection. So... I'll see you in half an hour. Until then, enjoy the rest of your evening." Seiya turned and left, leaving three very irritated people.

"Oooohhh. _I hate him!_" She groaned, then suddenly turned to Kunzite, latching onto his shirt and looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Kunzite... don't let him do this! I don't like him! I want to be with you guys!"

"Usagi... I'm sorry, but it's your father's decision. I can't-"

"But he's such a jerk! Can't you like, give him some minor brain damage that will put him out of commission? Pleeeeeease?"

"Usa..."

"Or, like, force my father to get rid of him?"

"Usa..."

"Or, like, give him terrible food poisoning?"

"Usagi! I really am sorry, but there's nothing we can do." He sighed in defeat. "We aren't leaving you, we just won't be guarding you all the time."

"But I hate him, Kunzite! He's so rude!"

"Yeah, I don't like him either... but you never know, Usagi. He might not be that bad once you get to know him." He tried to look at the bright side, though the situation was still looking dim.

"_Sure_... he'll be my best friend." She let go of Kunzite and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Usagi. We can still hang out all the time. And now you can go out whenever you want, right?"

"With him following me around! Constantly!" Usagi put her hands on her hands and huffed. "Would _you _want him to follow you all day?" Kunzite ran a hand through his hair and exhaled a deep breath.

"No, I wouldn't. Look, we've only got half an hour before dinner, and before... before he takes our job. So, let's have fun, okay? No more scary movies." She sighed.

"Yeah... fun." Usagi suddenly thought of something and a grin came to her face. "Hey! I have an idea!"

- - -

Only ten minutes later, Usagi, Kunzite, and Jadeite were on the lawn of the White House in a corner, under a large tree. The place was actually pretty secluded, and not visible unless really looked for, as it was surrounded with many more, large trees. Usagi had tried to get all five of the men in the secret service to come, but they couldn't, for various reasons. But she had two of them with her, and they were her favorites.

When she was a little girl, Usagi had a swing. It was attached to a gigantic oak tree in her back yard, and she loved it. When she moved to the White House, her dad had put in the swing for her. Maybe it was childish, but she liked it anyway. Currently, she was sitting on the swing, with Jadeite pushing her. She was going very high, and Kunzite smiled up at her.

"Hey, Princess, will you jump this time?" He smiled at her mischievously.

"Heck, no! And you ask me the same thing every time!" She giggled.

"Aw, come on, Usa, it's your last day with us! Jump!"

"Nope!" She grinned at them.

"But you said that one day you would! Usagi, please? It'll be fun!" Kunzite made his best puppy-dog face, and she laughed at the sight of the grown man looking so childish.

"Kunzite, I am NOT going to jump! I'm having a lot of fun the way I am right now!"

"Oh, come on, Usa. Kunzite will catch you! You did it once, a few years ago, remember?" said Jadeite.

"Yeah, and I sprang my ankle!"

"That's because _Minako _tried to catch you! It was stupid!"

"But rather funny," added Kunzite. "Usagi! It's getting late. So... jump!" She just shook her head, and laughed.

"Hey, Princess, how about this. If you jump off that swing, we'll do something great for you," said Jadeite. "Just name it! Anything! Within reason, of course. And all you have to do is jump off of a swing and have a dashing man catch you!" She considered it for a moment, then got an evil glint in her eye-which the two men couldn't see.

"..._Anything?_"

"Yeah!" sadi Jadeite. Usagi thought for a moment as Jadeite continued to push the swing.

"Well... alright then! But if I get hurt, you're in for it!"

"Awesome! I mean, not you getting hurt. But... yeah... Kunzite, you ready?"

"Ready! Come on, Usa, jump!" Usagi was an outgoing girl. She was energetic and bold. So, she took in a deep breath, waited until the swing reached it's fullest height, and jumped off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Usagi flew through the air.

"I've got you, Usa!"

"CATCHMECATCHMECATCHME! KUNNNZIIIITE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

After the initial leaving of the swing, Usagi felt the wind on her face and found that... she was having fun! She was plummeting towards the ground at a rapid speed about to meet her doom, and it was _fun!_ She squealed again, but then started to laugh uncontrollably. Soon she neared the earth, and was safely caught by the silver-haired man in black. When he caught her, she laughed again, hysterically.

"THAT... WAS... SO... FUN!" She grinned and hopped out of his arms. _"I want to do it again!_" The men laughed deeply at Usagi's happiness.

"I told you that it would be fun!" Jadeite smiled. "But just one more time, then we really do have to go."

Again, she jumped, was caught, and laughed her head off. They headed back to the house together, Usagi feeling much better.

"Thanks, you guys. You can always cheer me up."

"Anytime, Usa. And hey, if that guy ever really pisses you off, you can always come to us. We'll make you happy, and tell him off a bit," said Jadeite, with a rare smile on his face. Usagi simply returned the smile, and they walked on.

- - -

Usagi walked into the dining room with Jadeite at 8:07. She had changed into a light blue, satin dress that reached her knees. It was nice, but casual. The dress was very flattering on her figure. She went to her normal seat, and Jadeite pulled out her chair for her. Whispering a thanks, she smiled at him and sat down. The seat to her left was the head of the table, where her father was. Usagi's mother sat across from her, and Shingo to Usagi's mother's left. The seat to Usagi's right was empty, as always. But it was strange, because today it was set. It was almost like...

Then someone entered the room.

Usagi glared at him and then turned her gaze away defiantly. He wasn't worth her time, after all.

"Oh, hello, Seiya!" Kenji stood to greet the man. "I think it's time I introduce you to my daughter. Usagi, please stand up." Usagi stood from her chair, doing so as gracefully and emotionlessly as she could, moving just as much as was needed. She turned around to face Seiya, who had a blank expression... but that cocky glint was in his eyes. Just looking at him made her mad.

"Usagi, this is-"

"We've met," she said curtly, keeping her irritated gaze on Seiya. Her father looked at her curiously.

"...You _have_?"

"Yes, earlier today." She glared at Seiya for just a moment, then sat back down, not offering a more elaborate explanation of their acquaintance. Kenji let it slide, as she had been much angrier when he had told her the about situation, and he had been expecting a much worse reaction. He went back to his conversation with his wife, and Shingo resumed eating at his fast pace. Seiya sat down then next to Usagi, and she realized that the place had been set for _him_.

Seiya leaned only slightly over to her, and said quietly,

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

She tensed angrily at the familiar phrase, but still, Usagi did not give him a response. She simply ignored him. Seiya was not used to being ignored, and it irked him. He wasn't sure why, but he found a strange enjoyment in getting a rise out of Usagi. And he hadn't even been there for an entire day.

His stay would be interesting, to say the least.

Dinner passed peacefully, though Usagi did not speak at all, too infuriated with the man to her right. Every second that she sat there, Usagi's irritation grew.

Finally, when she could no longer stand being next to him, she stood up and politely excused herself from the table.

Seiya looked to Kenji, silently asking permission to start his job. It was, after all, around nine. Kenji nodded, and Seiya left his seat from the table, and followed Usagi. He was officially Usagi's personal bodyguard now, and his shift had just begun. And it would never end until his job was done.

- - -

As soon as Usagi was out of the dining room, she had broken into a run. She just _knew _that horrid man was going to follow her, so she would try to get a head start. She couldn't go to her room, her knew where that was now. _Damn! He tricked me and found out all about me because I thought he was just a normal person! JERK!_ And he knew the house well now, no doubt. She couldn't think of anywhere to go.

_I know! _Usagi stopped fast and ran down the stairs near her. She was happy that none of the secret service members were around, however odd it seemed. She quietly snuck into a side room, and opened the window there. She couldn't go out a door, it would be too obvious. Once outside, she sprinted across the grass, soon reaching her destination.

Usagi slowed her pace, and came to a stop in front of the swing that had been a place of comfort to her for the past three years. She walked to it, and paused a moment before getting on. Usagi gently swung back and forth, more rocking then actually swinging. She stared at the ground blankly, too stressed to think. Her head already hurt, and she didn't want to make it worse.

Usagi took off her sandals, and let her bare feet brush against the grass. It was cool and soft against her toes, and the summer air was a nice temperature. The sky was clear and the stars twinkled in the night, making that particular summer evening much better than it had been for Usagi thus far. Nature had always appealed to the young woman, and she loved being outside. Usually it was soothing to her, especially when she could relax alone in beautiful weather, just like she was now.

Usagi sighed, hating the way her life had turned around in just one day. Just yesterday she was at the carnival with her best friend, and today she had a constant shadow. Because of the near-abduction, she would now be followed everywhere. She looked up at the sky, putting away the upsetting thoughts for just a moment, and simply admired the mystical sight above her.

The sky, crystal clear, brought a smile to her pretty face. It was sort of a sad smile, lamenting the freedom she had just recently lost... even though it hadn't been too much freedom in the first place.

Suddenly, a voice startled her from her thoughts and her firm grip on the swing barely prevented her from falling off of it.

"You know, you really should have eaten more than you did. You'll be hungry later on."

Usagi's head whipped down to face the source of the noise, and she almost groaned when she saw who it was.

_That... that jerk! Like he really cares! _"How long have you been standing there?" She motioned towards a large tree that he had just stepped away from.

"Since you got here. I left right after you did and followed you."

"How could you have followed me? You weren't behind me, I know this!" She frowned, confused. "How did you find me?"

"It's my job."

_Oooh... ugh! I still can't believe he tricked me! Lying about who he was and not knowing me... I'm so mad! The jerk, he was playing me for a fool the whole time! _"Whatever. I don't need you here."

"Well, I'm here anyway. And sorry, but I'm not leaving."

_Sure, you're sorry. Liar. That... WRETCHED man! _She rolled her eyes at him. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me forever or are you going to be less stalker-ish?"

"This is my job. To watch you."

"Not _that_ literally! You don't have to stare, it's pretty creepy..."

"For now, I do. After leaving dinner like that in an attempt to get rid of me, I have to keep a sharp eye-or both-on you. And two are better than one." Usagi couldn't think of any decent comeback.

"...You're so weird." _Can I say _anything _to make him mad and go away?_

"Maybe," he said stoically, looking off into the distance.

"And you're creepy." She crossed her arms in front of her chest in indifference.

"Perhaps." Usagi glared at Seiya.

"And _mean._"

"Possibly."

"And a tricky liar!" He shrugged.

"Not completely."

"And cocky." He nodded slightly.

"Sometimes."

"And a jerk!"

"It happens."

"Ugh! You are so... so... difficult!"

"_I'm_ difficult? I believe it is you that is the troublemaker. It's the reason I'm here, after all." Usagi sighed in defeat and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Are you always so blunt and inconsiderate?"

"I'm honest. And earlier I was trying to get to know you before you hated me for what I was."

"How poetic," she said sarcastically.

"Yes, I have many talents, I know. And one of them is being a bodyguard. I do my job well, and was getting ready to do it. I was not _trying _to irritate you."

"You were right before dinner."

"Only a little. And you have to admit, you set yourself up for it."

"I did not! ...How are you so respected when you're so rude?"

"I'm good at what I do. It's a position that demands respect, and I get it." He turned his gaze to her tired form, and let the corner of his mouth tug upwards. "Plus, it's more fun to get a rise out of you than most people," he added with a smirk.

"Argh! You're the most... _un_professional professional I've ever met!" _I can NOT believe him! I can't! Aaaah! _She stood up angrily from her beloved swing, and stormed past him, not sparing him a glance.

Seiya followed her close behind in silence, supressing the strong urge to laugh at her and her childishness.

- - -

When Usagi entered the house again, she immediately headed for her room. Upon reaching it, she entered quickly and shut the door behind her, locking it. _Take that, jerk, _she thought to the man on the other side of the door.

Smiling to herself in the small victory over her arrogant bodyguard, she turned around.

When she saw the new bed across the room and suitcases, open and empty, their contents no doubt in the new armoire, she glared with a newfound fury. Her angry gaze whipped around with her body when the door opened only seconds later, and an emotionless man stepped inside.

"You are _not_ going to sleep in my room." He sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and walked past her to his new bed. Her stare followed him across the room, and she growled when he sat down on the piece of furniture. It was a nice, twin-size bed, and he made himself comfortable on it with his feet still over the edge.

Seiya bent over to reach inside a rather large, black bag next to the bed. He pulled out a paperback book, and sat back up straight. Then, he moved to a reclining position, took off his shoes with his feet, and let them drop to the floor. The guard then fluffed his two pillows, moved around a bit, and opened his book to a marked page.

There was a small bed-side table in his living area with a lamp on it, and an alarm clock. Other than that, there was only the bed and armoire for his clothes. He would most likely have to use her bathroom, and the thought only added to her rage.

_Does my father not know he is putting a young and healthy man inside of his daughter's room? Does he not know what men his age think about all the time? And he's given the jerk a BED? The guy's SLEEPING in my room and sharing my BATHROOM? WHAT THE HELL? IS MY FATHER INSANE? _

"No... possible... way..." He simply shrugged again, not taking his eyes from the pages of his book. It hadn't even been one day and her life was already miserable. "No... possible... way!" While his face stayed blank, inside Seiya was laughing

"Sorry, Usagi, but I'm only doing my job." Frustrated and flustered, she tried to win one more battle over him.

"That's Ms. Tsukino to you!" She snapped. Who did he think he was? Coming in all casually and lying down on a bed in her room... acting just like he _lived _there or something!

"I know what you're thinking, _Ms. Tsukino, _but I live here now, too."

_WHAT? HOW? _"I don't believe this! I don't believe _you!_"

"Well you should, because this is reality. I'm not very pleased about the situation, either, if this is how it's going to be. But, it's reality and you have to accept it." She continued to glare.

"You'd better get used to it, though," he added. With an angry huff she stalked to her side of the room, and opened her dresser. Pulling out her sleepwear, she stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Seiya sighed and rolled his eyes.

_This is going to be more difficult then I thought. Why does she insist on being such a pain? If her father wasn't the President, I would quit this job now. This isn't worth the miniscule amount of entertainment I get from making her angry.  
_

After a few minutes, during which Seiya could hear the rustling of clothes and the running of water, a freshened-up and dressed-for-bed Usagi exited the bathroom. Without sparing him a glance, she went to her bed. Opening a small drawer on her own bedside table, she, too, pulled out a book. Usagi got up on her large bed, pulled back the covers, and snuggled in.

Still ignoring the young bodyguard, she opened her own book and began to read.

Now that Usagi was done changing and using the bathroom, Seiya stood up and did the same. She paid no attention to what he brought into the bathroom. However, when he had finished his nightly routine and came back into the bedroom, her attention was all on him.

Seiya ignored her as she had him, not giving any indication as to whether or not he knew she was looking at him.

When that man had stepped out of the bathroom, Usagi's eyes had widened and she fought to keep down her developing blush. For the bottom, he wore simple dark blue and green plaid pajama pants. And up top...

He wasn't wearing anything.

_Oh my God..._

The damn man slept shirtless. That damn, _wretched _man.

And Usagi could not help but admit that he was very,_ very _attractive. She had thought so before, but even more so now.

_It figures he would be so built... he's a bodyguard. People in his profession are supposed to be muscular, right? _

She hastily turned her gaze away when she realized she was staring. But she couldn't help it! She couldn't do anything about the fact that his chest was so perfectly made, so manly and yet not overly muscular, and how she just couldn't help but sneak a look at it again...

_Damn that man! I hate him, I hate him so much! Oh God, why does he have to sleep in my room? _

Finally, she was able to stop looking at him and tried desperately to keep her eyes on her book... which she suddenly realized had been turned upside down. Usagi hoped he hadn't noticed. Her thoughts then wandered to a certain blonde who happened to be her best friend. She wondered what Minako would think of the new addition to the White House staff.

_She'd probably-_

_"AAAH!"_

Usagi's thoughts were stopped and she screamed when she was terribly startled; something was moving under the covers! It was _right next to her thigh_, and she felt it!

"Oh my God! _Aaah!_" She panicked, not knowing what to do in her state of fright, only managing to scramble a bit away from her previous position. This only resulted in her getting tangled a bit in the top cover and preventing her from moving at all anymore.

Seiya was out of his bed and next to hers in a second, flinging the covers off. Usagi lept to the other side of the bed, free from the confining piece of fabric, eyes wide and heart racing. She breathed in and out quickly as she sat there, ready to see what had attacked her innocent leg. Seiya slowly leaned over the bed, his hand on the sheet, which was the only thing covering whatever it was. He creeped up on it, hoping to get it off guard...

After he had a secure hold on the sheet, Seiya swiftly yanked it away and slammed his hand down on the thing, making sure to catch it by surprise or at least stop it from harming the terrified girl.

When he closed his hand around the small object, his face changed from blank and determined to something much less intense. It looked rather like annoyance.

Sighing, he opened his hand and held it out to Usagi, who hesitantly reached for it...

It was her cell phone. And it was still buzzing.

She laughed sheepishly, and Seiya went back to his bed without a word. At least Usagi knew he could protect her now, even if it was from a cell phone. _Oh, God, I'm so embarrassed..._

She followed his retreating form across the room with her eyes, noticing that his back was also quite nice, he had such lovely shoulder blades...

_Argh! Stop that, you stupid brain! _

Finally she ceased the phone's insistent buzzing after shaking her head, opening it and saying a tired and mumbled greeting. The response was much more cheerful and energetic.

"Hey, Usagi! What's up?"

_Aah... Mina... _"Oh... heh, nothing really..." _Just had the wits scared out of me and made a fool of myself, that's all. _"How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm okay. Bored, though. Hey! How's the new bodyguard?"

"Eh... I'll save that story for later." Usagi didn't want to talk about Seiya when he was right across the room from her.

"Um... okay. Well, are you up for any nighttime adventures? I know that you must still be a little disoriented, Usa, so it's okay if you don't want to..."

"I DO! Er... sorry. Yeah, I'm okay." She tried not to give too much away from her conversation. "Tell me about it, that sounds nice." Minako was a little weirded out by Usagi's off-responses.

"Okay... Well, there's nothing too great yet, so I figured just a movie would suffice. I can't think of anything really exciting to do until... well, you know. I won't mention it now in case my mom is listening or something."

"Yeah, I know. And that sounds great. So, talk more." She tried to pretend her talk wasn't really with Minako about sneaking out that night, that would definitely mean trouble for the young woman

"Talk more? Usagi, is the new guy listening to you or something?"

"Yes, actually." Usagi felt relieved that her friend understood why she was acting so oddly now.

"Oh, I see. I'll try to make this easier for you. So, I'm guessing you want the details?"

"That's great, Emma." Usagi smiled happily, just for show.

"Emma?" Minako giggled. She was definitely not an Emma, it seemed too placid and serene for her.

"Yes, of course."

"Eh... oh., right, I get it! I suppose they know all about us being partners in crime. Minagi has to be a secret, eh?"

"That's right."

"Okay, Usa. Well, I don't know what to see, really. But there are a lot of movies starting at eleven, or twelve, or around then. So, do you think you could get outside the house around 11:30? The usual place. Though I've no idea why they haven't caught onto it yet."

"That's wonderful, Emma. I totally agree, and you're absolutely right about that girl. You've got a great idea, and I think you should follow through with it, okay?"

"I'll take it that means yes. Do you need me to bring you some clothes? I don't expect you could change then sneak out with that guy around. And are you sure you can get out without him noticing?"

"Yes, and maybe, Emma. Well I've got to go, so I'll talk to you later!"

"Awesome! Text me if anything goes wrong! Bye Usa, love ya!"

"Love you too, Emma. Goodbye."

Usagi closed her phone and put it on the bedside table, making sure to plug it into the charger. She decided that she would get no reading done for that night, and put her book down. Seiya was still reading, however, and she didn't really want to turn out the lights and go to bed while he was still at it. But she was still mad at him!

...Still, it would be rude. And she would be the better person! She'd be nice even though he was a jerk, she'd show him. He wouldn't get to her.

"Hey, Seiya..." He turned his head towards her as he closed his book.

"I just finished a chapter, Ms. Tsukino. You can go to bed if you want to."

Usagi blinked.

_What the hell? __Is the man psychic?_

"Okay then, I will." _So weird! _"Goodnight." She reached over to the light switch right above the table and flipped it down, and he turned his lamp off.

"Goodnight, Ms. Tsukino."

Before she lay down, Usagi glanced at the clock. It was 10:27 PM.

- - -

For what seemed to be the millionth time that night, she looked at her clock. But when she turned to it tis time, a giddy grin spread across her face.

_YES! _

It read 10:55 PM, and it was time to go. Usagi hoped that Minako had remembered to bring a different set of clothes for her, as her pink bunny pajamas weren't exactly what she would wear to the movies.

As quietly as she could, she slowly lifted the covers off of herself and moved to a sitting position. Then, she gently pushed away from the bed. Carefully slipping on her slippers, Usagi unplugged her phone and put it into her pocket.

She crept across the carpet to the window, and slowly raised her hand to the latch on it. Usagi unlocked the contraption, and pushed open the glass panes of the window. They opened without a sound, and she silently placed her hands on the windowsill, preparing to hoist herself over it.

She was about to do so, when a soft voice called out to her.

"A bit late for a stroll, isn't it, Ms. Tsukino?"

She gasp and whipped her head around to face the man across the room, almost falling over from the surprise he gave her. He was still on his side, lying down, facing _away _from her. How did he know she was leaving? She had been totally silent!

_He wouldn't dare tell my fath- _

"I don't think your father would be pleased to hear that you decided to go out during the night."

In her head, she cursed him. _Ugh! How is he so... how does he know everything? Stupid Seiya! _Huffing, she closed the window and got back in her bed. Opening her cell phone under the covers, she sent a message to Minako.

"Goodnight, Ms. Tsukino. And I expect it will be the last goodnight I have to give you." She simply ignored him and glared.

_JERK! I swear, I'll get out eventually. He can't keep me in here forever... and he sounds like my mom, whoa. That's freaky.  
_

With that, she snuggled back into her large bed and tried to sleep, her anger still keeping her awake. Hopefully, the next day would be much better.

* * *

Hey, I didn't end with a cliffhanger! Yes! And if you've read DLS, you'll know I have some pretty nasty ones. Haha, I'm so evil sometimes. 

And haha, new the start of this chapter when I wrote "Kunzite ran a hand through his hair and exhaled a deep breath," I almost wrote the word "breast" instead of "breath." Haha, that would have been interesting.

**PS!**

And since I advertised for IYBMB in DLS, I shall advertise both in here and in DLS for something else.

While I know DLS isn't done and this is just warming up...I have _another_ idea for a S/U fic, haha. They just keep coming in! In fact, in my "notes" file on my computer, I have several titles with rough ideas. The one I'm going to mention is the most developed, and I think I will start it when DLS is done. The start I am sure about, and the general idea. Possibly write a bit before, but no publishing yet. So...

-

April Showers

Summary: Seiya/Usagi. She was dancing in the rain... it was refreshing, renewing, and purifying. It was an escape from her horrible life, it gave her hope. Through the heavy raindrops she saw a mysterious figure. Little did she know...

-

Ooh, I am so excited. I have so much in my head for this. Wow, I'm like, in love. Oh hell, I'm writing the prologue. No self-control, I tell you. None. But first, I will complete chapter 6 (yes, 6!) of IYBMB. I refuse to let a new story distract me from current ones. But still, I'm writing the prologue! Sorry, but I just can't help it. I have a feeling this will be my best story, and I haven't even started it.

Suggest now before the storyline is set!

I'm S/U like crazy.

Laters!


	5. Day One

Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?

Notes: Er... I know that there aren't any temples like the one Rei lives at in D.C... but... yeah. Oh, whatever. Rei lives in a normal house. Sorry, but I couldn't figure out a way to make it work.

Also, a "principle" is the person a bodyguard is guarding. Thus, Usagi is Seiya's principle. Got it? Good.

Oh yeah, and Seiya's clothes/uniform that he usually wears on the job is the light's school uniform, minus the yellow stars and moon and all. Yeah, I'm too lazy to make up something else. So he's wearing that.

Last thing, I may have to change the genre, I dunno. There's some adventury/actiony stuff in here, but I don't know if it's enough to make it romance/action/adventure instead of romance/drama. I won't change it for now. I don't plan on this going all out like that, but we have to put some action in here.

Enjoy.

Posted 5/8/06

-

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

Last chapter:

_For what seemed to be the millionth time that night, she looked at her clock. _

YES!

_It read 10:55 PM, and it was time to go. Usagi hoped that Minako had remembered to bring a different set of clothes for her. Her pink bunny pajamas weren't exactly what she would wear to the movies._

_As quietly as she could, she slowly lifted the covers off of herself and move to a sitting position. Then, she gently pushed away from the bed. Carefully slipping_ _on her slippers, Usagi unplugged her phone and put it into her pocket._

_She crept across the carpet to the window, and slowly raised her hand to the latch on the_ _window. Usagi unlocked it, and pushed open the glass panes of the window. They opened without a sound, and she silently placed her hands on the windowsill, preparing to hoist herself over it. _

_She was about to do so, when a soft voice called out to her._

"_A bit late for a stroll, isn't it, Ms. Tsukino?" _

_She gasped and whipped her head around to face the man across the room. He was still on his side, lying down, facing away from her. How did he know she was leaving? She had been totally silent!_

He wouldn't dare tell my fath-

"_I don't think your father would be pleased to hear that you decided to go out during the night."_

_In her head, she cursed him. _Ugh! How is he so... how does he know everything? Stupid Seiya! _Huffing, she closed the window and got back in her bed. Opening her cell phone under the covers, she sent a message to Minako._

"_Goodnight, Ms. Tsukino. And I expect it will be the last goodnight I have to give you." She simply ignored him and glared._

JERK! I swear, I'll get out eventually. He can't keep me in here forever... and he sounds like my mother...

_With that, she snuggled back into her large bed and tried to sleep, her anger still keeping her awake. Hopefully, the next day would be much better._

_- _

**Chapter Five: Day One  
**

-

Usagi awoke the next morning with a new purpose: to not explode.

She was going to try to have a relatively stress-free day, with as little conflict between her and Seiya as possible. Usagi had no idea _how _this would happen, but she would try. If the first full day with him was horrible, then the rest would be worst. She was stuck with the situation, so she might as well make the best of it.

Sadly, she still didn't know how to do that.

But she would try!

Yawning, the young woman sat up slowly and stretched her legs out in front of her under the covers. It was just after nine, and she wished she could go back to bed. It was much too early to be up in the summer. But she wanted to have fun today, and wanted it _now_. She'd call up Minako first thing, and maybe Makoto could tag along for a while, too. Motoki probably didn't need her the whole day, right? They hadn't hung out in a while, and she actually hadn't seen any of her other friends recently, either. Just Minako.

Today, Usagi would get out of the house. She would have fun. She would see her friends. And Seiya would not ruin anything.

Or so she hoped.

Said man was already awake, actually. He was fully dressed in the same style of clothes as he was yesterday (see note at top) and ready for the day. He was posed much like he had been the night before; reclining on his bed, reading. Usagi guessed that it was typical, since he couldn't leave her to herself and there wasn't much else to do.

"Did you sleep well, Ms. Tsukino?" he said casually, not looking at her.

_That makes me feel so old..._ "Yes, thank you." _So you're being all polite and formal and indifferent again? Well I can do that, too._ "And how did you sleep?" _I think I prefer him being arrogant... that's just weird._

"Just fine, thanks. What's on today's agenda?"

_Oh yeah, I forgot. Has to know everything. _She sighed. "I don't know, really." It was true. _Okay, being nice... making the best of it... everything will be much better today... _"I was thinking of going out, though."

"Alright. You'd probably want to eat first." He still hadn't taken his eyes from his book.

"Mmm hmm..."

"Luna, I think it was, came in earlier to see if you were up." This caught her interest.

"Really? What did she say?"

"She was just checking in; she mentioned breakfast... but it was a while ago. You'll have to get something on your own."

"Okay." She was only a little upset that she had missed the early meal. But then again, she usually wasn't up early enough for it in the summer, anyway.

Seiya's head suddenly turned to the closed door and he stared at it, waiting for something. Usagi looked at him strangely. "Um... Seiya, is there something wrong with my-"

There was a knock on the door. Seiya looked at Usagi expressionlessly, then turned his gaze back to the door when someone spoke from outside of it.

"Usagi! Are you up yet?"

It was Diana, and she sounded very energetic.

"I am, Diana, and you can come in."

The little girl opened the door and entered the room, a smile on her cute face. She was wearing a little pink dress with strawberries on it. Diana left the door open as she walked to Usagi's bed, a skip in her step. When Seiya saw that it was only a child, his attention was less direct and he was more at ease. He most likely was prepared for anything. Unbeknownst to Usagi, the man wouldn't have stayed in his spot were there heavier footsteps.

"Mom told me to come and see if you were awake, and to tell you that a Ms. Rei Hino called. She called your cell phone but you didn't answer, so she called the house," said the girl cheerfully.

_Must have slept through that... wait, Rei called?_ _That's not usual. _"Did Rei say anything?"

"I don't know, Mom just told me to tell you she called."

"Well thank you, Diana-"

"Okay! See you later, Usagi! Bye!" Diana skipped out the door quickly, leaving Usagi and Seiya alone again. The woman in bed was a little surprised at the energetic and abrupt departure.

"Is this the Rei you told me about earlier?"

Usagi thought for a moment, trying to remember when she had talked to him about Rei... _Oh yes, that time when you tricked me! Jerk! No, today is a calm day. A happy day. _She took a deep breath. "Yes, it is."

"Do you plan on doing anything with her today?" Usagi gritted her teeth and bit back a mean comment. He was just doing his job, and she didn't really know why it irritated her so much. She used the 'he tricked me earlier' excuse in her mind for her anger.

"I don't know yet."

Neither spoke after that. After a minute or so of silence, Usagi reached over to her cell phone on the table next to her bed. She dialed Rei's cell phone number, and waited for an answer.

_"__Usagi?"_

"Hi, Rei! I heard you called... sorry I missed it," Usagi ended the sentence a little embarrassed.

_"__No problem, I figured you would still be asleep. Anyway, are you busy today?"_

"Not yet, why?"

_"__Well, I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to go out. So now that my schedule is more clear, I thought that we should do something with the girls. I miss you all!" _There was a pause._ "And oh! Tell me all about what happened yesterday! I saw it on the news, are you okay?" _Rei sounded very concerned.

"Aw, I miss you guys, too, that sounds like a great idea. And... I'll tell you the story later... it's rather long. Anyway, do you have anything specific in mind to do?"

_"__Well, I'm waiting tables tonight from four until eight,_ _which should bring in some nice tips, and I'd like to go shopping later this week. But I also want to do something today. I was going to call Minako and Ami, and I figured that you could talk to Makoto since she's in the same house as you. I also called Hotaru, I haven't seen the kid in ages, but she's out of town."_

"It's too bad about Hotaru... but that's smart about the rest. Sure, I'll ask. Any certain time frame you have in mind?"

_"__Pretty soon, basically as soon as possible. How does that sound to you?" _

"Very nice. But I'll have to go then, I have to change and all then talk to Makoto. I'll call you back when I'm done with all that?"

_"__Sure. Oh, I'm so excited. I've been cooped up in this house for too long. Well, I'll talk to you later, Usagi."_

"You too, Rei. Bye."

_"__Bye!"_

Usagi closed the phone and laid back against her pillows. Before Seiya could ask her the question that she knew was coming, she caught him off guard with an answer.

"I'm going out with Rei and some others today, but I don't know where yet." He nodded, and she got out of bed.

Usagi sighed as she went through her dresser, lamenting her ability to change in her room, not having to use her bathroom. Now that Seiya was there, she couldn't freely undress. Pulling out a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a light yellow t-shit that was snug but not tight, she went to the bathroom to get dressed and freshen up.

When she came back out, she grabbed her phone, put it into a small, plain, black purse that she slung over her shoulder, and headed for the kitchen. Usagi would get a snack and ask Makoto if she was up to going out, and call Rei back when she was finished.

Seiya simply stood and followed her out the door, and closed it behind him without saying a word.

Usagi was still a little unnerved that the man was following her everywhere. And especially because he was so quiet. It was weird, like having a shadow... that was a real person.

_I really hope this gets better. I really, _really_ hope it does, _she thought to herself, before entering the kitchen that they had just come to.

- - -

Makoto had been able to escape kitchen duties for a day (not that she had to be there all the time anyway), and both Ami and Minako had been able to come along with Usagi and Rei on their undecided excursion. The five were to meet up on the steps of Rei's home, and Usagi was nervous the whole way about what her friends would think of Seiya.

She had forgotten to tell Rei he would come with them. She wasn't even sure any of them knew, save Minako. And maybe Makoto. But Seiya was going to join them that day, regardless of what her friends thought. He was coming with them, and there was nothing she could do about it.

He would _always_ come.

She almost groaned at the thought, it was so terrible.

_No stress today. Fun. This is a better day, Usagi. Make it work. _She didn't groan, but she did sigh. It was _really _weird having him walk behind her.

Rei lived extremely close to Usagi's huge home, considering where and what it was. And since Usagi hadn't been outside like this in a LONG time, she wanted to walk. Now that she had Seiya with her, her father hadn't really protested. But she still thought it unfair, because she was an adult and could make her own decisions. Usagi vowed that next year she would finally get her own place, as she just wasn't up to it now, and already had Seiya shadowing her. She didn't know why she hadn't before... but she knew she wanted one now. Then her father couldn't control her life.

So, the two had simply begun to walk to Rei's, Seiya on guard the whole time.

He was about ten feet behind her, and she figured he was trying to just give her space. But she found it even more strange with him following her than actually being next to her, and she was becoming even more uneasy by the minute. She wasn't used to being watched so closely, and being watched every single second of the day.

Finally, Usagi couldn't take it anymore, and decided to just put up with him being in a closer proximity to her. She stopped moving, and turned around to speak to him when he stopped as well, instead of catching up.

"Okay, Seiya, you're freaking me out. Stop walking behind me, I feel like I'm being stalked." He looked at her blankly for a few seconds, before wordlessly coming to her left side. She could swear that his eyes were laughing at her, but she gave them no response, and simply continued to walk.

Rei's house was only about one mile from the White House, and Usagi almost wished it was farther. She liked getting the exercise after being inside for so long. Halfway to their destination, the pair reached an intersection. It wasn't a very busy one, and there weren't many people or cars around, considering the part of the city it was in.

Usagi made for the crosswalk, which had the 'walk' signal lighted, indicating that it was safe to cross.

But as soon as she approached the road, Seiya stopped her by gently, but very suddenly, by grabbing her upper arm with his hand. She looked up at him, confused, and saw his eyes looking around suspiciously. He had a small frown on his face, but was otherwise expressionless. His silence didn't last long, when he spoke rather quietly and in a low voice.

"We're taking a detour this way," he said, pulling her to the right down a side street. She reluctantly followed, still looking at him, still confused, still being lead by the arm. She walked rather slowly in her puzzled state.

"Seiya, what-"

"Just walk, and faster." His tone was very serious, and she quickened her pace to keep up with his longer strides.

"Can you at least let go of my arm?"

"Not yet. Keep walking, Ms. Tsukino." Usagi began to feel a little nervous when he gripped her more tightly, and it actually hurt a bit. Why was he acting so strangely? Was something going on that she didn't notice?

"Seiya, why-"

"Shh, don't talk." She was beginning to get angry as well as anxious. But Usagi held her tongue, giving him what he wanted for the moment. She'd make him explain later, because he looked awfully serious, and it made her scared. He didn't seem to be one who was easily made this way. Something had to be happening. His next statement aroused a great fear within her.

"We're being followed."

"Okay," she whispered, agreeing to be silent. At her quieter and slightly intimidated voice, he let go of her arm that he had unintentionally made a dark pink, and took her hand instead. Seiya hoped that it would be comforting enough for her to be compliant for the moment. He needed her to listen to him; it was imperative.

Only after about a minute of him leading her in a different direction then they had been going, he suddenly grabbed her around the waist with one arm and pulled her into a nearby alley, after they sharply rounded a corner. Usagi almost yelped at the movement. She wasn't used to being nabbed like this and trying to get away from people.

He swiftly brought them both to stand concealed behind a large, green dumpster, and raised a finger to his lips, motioning her to be silent. Her heart beat faster at the gesture, now being sure that something was wrong.

Seiya looked up above them, and then around, surveying the area thoroughly but quickly. There was an old door with a lock on it a few feet behind them, and he unexpectedly grabbed her hand again and dragged her to it, letting go as soon as they got there.

Whipping something from his pocket, Seiya's hands went to the lock. In seconds, it was undone and he quietly cracked open the door. The bodyguard then snatched her hand and pulled her through it, closing the door behind them noiselessly. Just as it was closing, Usagi could make out the sound of footsteps coming around the corner.

Inside, Usagi was very close to Seiya, who was leaning close to the door, listening carefully. Wherever they were was pitch black, wet, and the air was heavy. It made her nauseous. Usagi backed up into something hard, which when she felt it, she guessed to be a wooden crate. She figured they were in some kind of storage space, but was still a little wary of the small, foreboding room.

Seiya then did something strange to the door, and there was a small click-like noise when he was done. Usagi was still too disoriented to speak, and almost gasped in surprise when the room became illuminated.

Seiya held up a lighter, and both looked around the room. Sure enough, there were many wooden crates, as well as sacks and bags of many kinds; it was a storage room. There was another door at the back, and upon sighting it, Seiya immediately took hold of the young woman and brought them to it.

Usagi's eyes widened when he put the un-lit part of the lighter between his teeth, holding it in place so he could see what he was doing, and kneeling to the lock of this second door. The flame flickered dangerously close to his nose, but he paid it no attention.

Again, his movements were too fast for Usagi's eyes to follow, and she couldn't see exactly how he picked the second lock. But he did, and even faster than the first. Putting whatever he had used to pick the lock and the lighter back in his right pocket, he put a hand on Usagi's back and gently lead her through the door in front of him.

Following her through it, Seiya closed and locked the second door behind them. Usagi then found herself in an awkward situation that she would rather not be in.

The pair were being stared at by half a dozen oriental women in a busy kitchen, most likely in the back of a Chinese restaurant. They had all ceased their actions when the two had entered the room through the door to their storage room. It was quite odd, having such an unlikely couple of young people barge in through that door.

Seiya let go of his confused principle with pigtails, and took something out of his breast pocket.

He flashed it to the women, and said "FBI, sorry to disturb you. If you see anyone else come through this door, please pretend that you have not seen us. Thank you."

The women simply stared as Seiya _again _took Usagi's hand and lead her out of the kitchen, and into the main area of the restaurant.

"Seiya-" she started, hoping to finally get an explanation. But he denied her one.

"Not yet."

He took them across the room full of dining people, many of which gave them strange looks, and to the large bathrooms with double doors. A surprised Usagi followed him into the one that was marked "WOMEN" at the top, and was quite relieved when no one else was inside. The left door opened inwards when he pushed on it with ease. Before she could question him, or just say anything, he spoke.

"Get in the farthest stall, close and lock the door, and stand on the toilet. Be completely silent."

Usagi obeyed immediately and without hesitation. She was scared again, and too much to protest.

As she dashed to the stall, Seiya yanked and detached from the nearest sink a long, silver faucet; quickly stuffing a thick wad of paper towels in its place to stop the water from spraying everywhere.

Once she was hidden, Seiya flattened himself against the wall on the right side of the doors, the faucet in his right hand. Usagi made no sound.

Seiya focused all of his attention on the task at hand. He mentally prepared himself, calming his racing heart, slowing his breathing, and concentrating on the immediate future. He listened and waited, completely still and silent. Being stealthy, deadly, and unbeatable was his job. He knew what to do in times like this. Seiya turned the situation around, from Usagi and him being hunted to Seiya preying upon their tracker.

When the person following them would come upon Seiya, he would be ready. He was already prepared. He blocked out the rest of the world, leaving only Usagi and the person following him in his thoughts. Seiya put all of his senses on alert, and allowed them to reach out around him. He felt the stranger approaching, and got his body ready to act, his muscles prepared for some serious action if need be.

The person would get quite a surprise when they encountered the bodyguard, and he _would _take them out. Nothing stood between him and doing his job, _nothing. _He would protect the girl, and he had a feeling it would be rather easy this time around. They were getting closer.

While it felt much longer to Usagi, it was only a few minutes before something happened after their entrance into the bathroom, though she couldn't see anything outside of her stall.

The bathroom door closest to Seiya slowly opened, and the rest was a blur. Seiya's right hand shot foward to grip the person's collar as his body un-flattened itself from the wall and rotated to face them. He forcefully yanked them inside, closing the door roughly with his foot and placing the faucet in such a position as it went through both door handles and locked them shut.

Slamming the person roughly against the wall and pinning them there, Seiya reached into his pocket and in a flash a dagger was at the person's neck. The stranger immediately knew that the one holding him captive was no pushover.

While Usagi couldn't see anything, she could hear everything. And she didn't miss the tone in Seiya's voice. It was gruff, low, and full of anger, malice, and cruelty. And it frightened her.

"Make one sound and I swear that I will slit your throat without hesitation."

The man said nothing and simply stared into Seiya's eyes, his own deep amber ones both stunned and terrified. The man against the wall matched Seiya's tall height and was also well built, physically matched to Usagi's bodyguard. Upon further inspection, however, he had some feminine features.

The man had long, wavy, bright orange hair. He had red markings on his face, a beaded necklace, a red headband, and was wearing strange clothes. They were rather revealing and tight, and unusual for a man. But Seiya didn't really take his appearance into account, only the man himself.

When he struggled in the bodyguard's grip, Seiya pressed the blade into the stranger's skin until it cut through; just enough for a single drop of blood to fall from the fresh wound.

"Don't move. I have no reason to spare your life."

Usagi was breathing quickly and her heart was racing in her hiding place, and Seiya's voice wasn't helping to calm her down.

"Who are you working for and why were you following me?" Seiya said gruffly, not revealing that Usagi was with him, in case the man didn't know already.

The stranger said nothing. Seiya pressed the dagger further into his throat and brought his face closer.

"I asked you a question," Seiya said, almost snarling, "and either you answer it, or I _will _kill you. Here and now."

Seiya could see the fear in the man's eyes and sense it on him as well, but still, the man said nothing. The bodyguard knew he wasn't getting anything out of him right now, and would have to try again later... in a different setting. Though the man would probably just go in for interrogation before Seiya got a chance... but it didn't matter, that wasn't Seiya's job.

"I know your type," he said in a dangerous voice. "You won't say anything. I'm sure you're boss won't be happy when he finds out that you failed to do what you were assigned. So, I'll do you a favor..." Seiya's eyes glimmered dangerously. "But first, a parting gift."

Without warning, Seiya rammed his elbow into the man's stomach. After dealing the damage, or giving the "gift," Seiya gripped the struggling man's neck in a specific way for a few seconds, before the stranger passed out and the bodyguard released him.

Seiya let him fall to the floor with a thud, then kneeled and checked him over, making sure he was totally out. He then took the necklace from around the man's neck, which was made from beads attached to a cord-like string, and bound the man's hands, just in case. The stranger wouldn't be going back to his boss, now.

The bodyguard stood up, done with his job for the moment, and turned around to face Usagi's hiding place.

"Ms. Tsukino, you can come out now." Seiya waited for her to emerge.

But she didn't.

"Ms. Tsukino?" He walked towards the stall, but it was locked. He made no move to open it, knowing she was safe.. and having a hunch as to why she was still in there. But he wasn't sure. Seiya thought that she was still scared, and that what she had heard had upset her more.

He didn't know that she was further afraid because of him.

While she didn't know him to be kind and compassionate, Usagi did know her bodyguard to be calm, collected, and _somewhat_ considerate, even if he was cocky sometimes. And although she'd known him for not even a day, she had not expected to hear him be so... so... _scary_.

He had sounded cold, heartless, and deadly. It terrified her. To know that the man who had to be so close to her all the time, the man that slept in her room, had a side like that to him... that he could be a monster, disturbed her greatly.

But when Seiya finally decided to open the door, and when he saw her face, he immediately knew that she was scared of _him. _And he felt something that he had not felt in ages.

Guilt.

Seiya felt bad for something he had done, and he could not remember the last time that had happened, not so strongly. Sure he had belt a twinge of regret for tricking the innocent female the previous day, but it was nothing, really. Now the man felt genuine guilt... and he hadn't really done anything directly to her. It wasn't exactly his fault that she was so frightened.

He sighed, not quite sure how to go about getting Usagi out. And he needed to call the police and get the man out of there, he wouldn't stay unconscious forever.

Seiya decided that he could give her a minute to herself, and that it might even help for him not to talk to her for just a bit. He walked away from the stall a few steps and of of her sight. Then, he pulled out his phone, made a quick and to-the-point call, and put it away. He went back to the man lying on the floor and looked him over again, then returned to where Usagi was.

She had gotten down and was leaning against the inner wall of the small, enclosed area, and was quietly staring at the ground. She was hugging herself, and her face was blank. It wasn't like her, and it put Seiya off. And he realized that he didn't like it.

"Ms. Tsukino, the police will be arriving soon, we should get out of this direct area. It will be crowded and busy." She didn't respond. He just wanted to get her out of the stall. He couldn't leave the man alone, but she needed to get out of there before she could become claustrophobic from the stress and had a panic attack or something of the sort.

She drew in a shaky breath and barely managed not to flinch when he came close to her.

"Ms. Tsukino-"

"Are you always like that?" She cut him off, and he was confused.

"What?"

"Are you always like that when you work?"

_Oh no, now she's afraid of _me_... that won't do, _he thought to himself. "No, I'm not..." _Not really... only when things like this happen. And it doesn't happen frequently. _He sighed again. "Ms. Tsukino, I have to be... I have to be a certain way sometimes, it's my job."

When she moved away from him a little, he realized that it had been the wrong thing to say. He felt like he was talking to a terrified child, not a young woman.

"Look," he started, trying to turn the situation around, "I'm not your enemy, I'm not against you, I'm on your side. I would not act that way towards you." Seiya put a hand on her shoulder and was relieved when she didn't recoil from his touch. "I'm your bodyguard, Ms. Tsukino. I'm here to protect you. There's no reason to be afraid of me..." She still looked lost.

"But... you were so... scary..."

"I know, and... I'm sorry. But just think of it like this: if I hadn't been with you, that man would have taken you away, and who knows what could have happened to you then? I'm not here to hurt you, Ms. Tsukino. I'm here to help you."

She slowly nodded, not sure she believed him yet, and moved from the wall. He backed out of the stall, and she followed him.

When Usagi exited the stall, however, and saw the man on the floor, she became scared again. That large, scary man had been following them? _He_ had been after _her?_ She felt a new appreciation for what Seiya had done, and forgot about how frightened of him she had been just moments before when she felt shock take hold of her at the sight of the man.

What would have really happened if she hadn't been with Seiya? Would the man have kidnapped her? Hurt her? Killed her? _Raped _her? Would she have ever seen her family again? And was this man connected to the ones that had attacked her and Minako two days ago? What did they want with her? She was very shaken up, but two questions stayed strong in her mind.

Would this happen again? And if it did...

Would she stay safe?

Seeing her new distress, Seiya felt bad again. He approached his principle and walked around her body to face her, blocking the man from her vision. His expression was sympathetic as he gently put his arms around the trembling woman and pulled her into comforting embrace. Seiya felt like he had both succeeded in his mission and failed it. He'd protected her from physical harm, but what about emotional harm?

And to think that he had thought the assignment was frivolous. That he only took the job because the President requested him. That he thought she wasn't really worth the trouble, that it would be easy and he wouldn't have to try. But the young man realized something.

Someone was out to get Usagi Tsukino.

And his job was going to be much harder than he had thought.

-

-

* * *

- 

Aww, sort-of fluff. Well, come on, he's not gonna go all mushy and propose and buy her a house and make babies with her so quickly. So there's only a friendly hug. Neither of them is attracted to the other yet, sorry. But no worries, this _is_ a Seiya/Usagi fic. It'll happen eventually. But we have to make them not _hate _each other first.

But don't think that one hug changes everything!

**PS! **

If you're a reader of DLS, the next chapter will be posted once I get more reviews, for I am shallow and mean. Or just after like a week. Depends.

Laters!


	6. Pillows and Tigers

Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?

Notes: Hooray! NO MORE SCHOOL! This means more time to write, ah.

Enjoy.

Posted 5/24/06

-

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

Last chapter:

_When Usagi exited the stall, however, and saw the man on the floor, she became scared again. That large, scary man had been following them? _He_ had been after _her?_ She felt a new appreciation for what Seiya had done, and forgot about how frightened of him she had been just moments before, when she felt shock take hold of her at the sight of the man._

_What would have really happened if she hadn't been with Seiya? Would the man have kidnapped her? Hurt her? Killed her?_ Raped_ her? Would she have ever seen her family again? And was this man connected to the ones that had attacked her and Minako two days ago? What did they__want with her? She was very shaken up, but two questions stayed strong in her mind._

_Would this happen again? And if it did..._

_Would she stay safe? _

_Seeing her new distress, Seiya felt bad again. He approached his principle and walked around her body to face her, blocking the man from her vision. His expression was sympathetic as he gently put his arms around the trembling woman and pulled her into comforting embrace. Seiya felt like he had both succeeded in his mission and failed it at the same time. He'd protected her from physical harm, but what about emotional harm?_

_And to think that he had thought the assignment was frivolous. That he only took the job because the President requested him. That he thought she wasn't really worth the trouble, that it would be easy and he wouldn't have to try. But the young man realized something._

_Someone was out to get Usagi Tsukino._

_And his job was going to be much harder than he had thought._

_- _

**Chapter Six: Pillows and Tigers**

-

Seiya made sure to keep Usagi from seeing the unconscious man again, and waited for the police to show up. He really wished that they would hurry, because he didn't like being in this situation.

As if on cue, the man began to stir. Seiya let go of Usagi, and turned her to face away from the man.

"Stay here, don't turn around."

Before she could reply, he had gone to the waking man. With another touch on the neck, he was out cold again. Seiya went back to Usagi, and turned her back to face him, his back to the unconscious man on the floor. He still wanted to keep her from seeing the guy; she was still very upset. Like she was demonstrating that she was still scared just to verify his assumption, she immediately took hold of him again. It was rather unexpected, and it took Seiya a moment to adjust and return the embrace.

She clung to him, desperate for real comfort. Usagi almost shuddered when she thought of the recent events again, and how frightening the man who was after her looked.

Seiya felt a little awkward, not used to doing this sort of thing. But he couldn't ignore her, not when she was so distressed.

He really wanted the police to get there so they could leave. Comforting young women was not his forte. He was good at doing his job, but his job didn't really cover this... though he'd be fine for now. Yet he still wished that the police were there. He _really _wished it.

And _finally, _they arrived. Seiya rolled his eyes at their slowness, and glared at them when they entered. The current police force wasn't very good at what they did, he noticed, and he was angry with them for it. But he forgot about his dislike for them so that he could focus on Usagi, who was so shaken that she hadn't even noticed the new men walking in.

"Ms. Tsukino, it's time to go." She nodded meekly. When he let go of her, he motioned for her to follow him. Seiya walked towards the double doors, past the circle of men putting the unconscious on into custody.

Before he could reach them, he felt something suddenly latch onto his left arm.

It was Usagi, and she was looking at the ground, with both of her arms wrapped around his one. Inwardly sighing, he gently pried her off of him, and put his arm around her shoulders instead. Usagi didn't take her gaze from the floor, but allowed him to guide her out of the bathroom and out of the restaurant. Seiya realized that she was in no shape to walk back to her house, where he was surely going to take her back to now. Her friends could be informed that she wouldn't join them soon enough. But first, he had to make a call for transportation.

Only minutes later, a black car pulled up to the curb in front of them. Seiya slowly helped her into the vehicle after checking to make sure it was legitimate, then followed her inside. The driver said nothing, knowing their destination.

As soon as he was in the car, buckled in, and the door closed, Usagi scooted over to Seiya and latched onto him again. He looked at her, but she was still keeping her eyes fixed on the floor, and the floor of the car, in this case. Again, he draped his arm around her. But Seiya took hold of her hand, as well, when she sniffled and shook a little. She was acting like a little child, and it actually irked him a little.

He really hoped she would go back to her normal self soon. He _really _wasn't good at this.

But... it wasn't that bad, he realized.

The entire car ride was silent, save for the occasional sniffle from the young woman in the backseat.

- - -

When the car arrived back at the White House, Usagi was still out of it. Seiya actually felt sorry for her; she'd been through so much in only a few days. But he had a feeling that she wouldn't want to be pitied, so he was only sympathetic.

_Poor kid... Damn it. Now I feel bad._ He sighed as the car came to a stop. _I'm surprised that something like this happened so soon... I really wasn't expecting it. I'll have to be on my guard...__it's a good thing I sensed that man when I did. We came awfully close to being caught. _Seiya was actually a little disappointed in his abilities. _I wasn't alert enough... I was unprepared... I should have sensed him sooner. I must be slipping. _He frowned. _It won't happen again. _

He unbuckled his seat belt, and had to tell her to undo hers as well, as she wasn't paying attention. Seiya got out first, making sure to take a good look around before letting her exit the car.

He was really surprised when she spoke, and what she spoke. Her voice was quiet, and rather like a child's.

"Seiya... I'm sorry."

_What? What is she apologizing for? _"...Why are you sorry?"

"I... I don't know." And she really didn't. She just felt bad, and didn't really know what else to say.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, you haven't done anything wrong. Now come on, let's go inside." She nodded, but did not hold onto him when he started to walk to the entrance of her home. He knew that she was still upset, and that she was trying to act like she wasn't. But Seiya was a perceptive man, and she didn't fool him.

- - -

It wasn't totally that day's events that made Usagi so upset, but it was the built up stress and bad feelings from the past few days that made her break down. She missed her friends, hadn't been able to go out, had her privacy taken away, and had been the victim of an attempted abduction twice. And in such a short period of time. Therefore, it wasn't unnatural.

When they had gotten back, the two had immediately went to see Kenji. While Usagi sat in a chair quietly, Seiya told Kenji everything that had happened. The bodyguard explained the situation as quietly as he could without whispering, and across the room from Usagi, trying to not let her hear the conversation. It would only make her remember the bad day. He wished that he could talk to her father in private, but he could let her out of his sight. Especially after today.

Seiya told Kenji, after he was done with the story, that it would be wise to call Usagi's friends, who were most likely still waiting for her. The President agreed, and Seiya took Usagi from the room. He asked her where she wanted to go, but she only shrugged. He decided to take her to her room, where she would probably feel most comfortable, being somewhere familiar.

He suggested that she try to get some rest, that it would help ease her mind. But Usagi knew she wouldn't be able to sleep right now. So she got in bed and into a comfortable position, and simply sat there, absorbed in her thoughts. Seiya did the same, but was writing instead of only thinking. She didn't know what he was writing in the large notebook, and didn't really care. She was too disoriented, and on the verge of having an emotional break down. All she needed was something to trigger it.

But she was pulled from her thoughts when Seiya stood up abruptly, letting his pen and paper fall to the floor. Usagi had no idea where he had it stored on his person, but there was a gun in his hands in a second, and it was pointing to the door. Obviously someone was there, or approaching, who he found to be enough of a threat to get out a weapon.

As soon as he had heard the footsteps, Seiya had determined that they were heavy enough to be an adult's. And they were quick-the person was running. He was going to be prepared. There would be no more careless moments.

"Ms Tsukino, get off the bed and get behind the side out of the line of sight from your door."

After the recent events, Usagi knew that she should listen to him. He'd proven himself to be worthy of her obedience, and she hastily scrambled across her bed and hid behind the side facing away from the door. Seconds later, it opened.

"Don't move!" he said loudly, gun aimed and ready to fire. Usagi heard the person scream in surprise and terror, and immediately popped up.

"Wait, Seiya! Don't shoot!" The bodyguard neither lowered his gun nor removed his gaze from the intruder. "Seiya! That's my friend, Minako! Put the gun away!" He slowly complied, sitting back down on his bed and resuming his activities like nothing had happened. Minako stared at him, both shocked and angry.

"HEY! Pointing a gun at me like that... what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"My job."

"WHAT?"

"You asked what I was doing, and I said 'my job.'"

Minako turned, angry and flustered, to face her best friend.

"Usagi, who the hell is _he? _I don't like him!" She was a rather blunt girl... and Usagi was a little embarrassed.

"Um, Mina... this is Seiya," she said slowly, trying to make the situation lighter with a more formal introduction. " my new bodyguard. Seiya, this is Minako, my best friend." At Usagi's statement, Minako became even more loud and excited.

"Whoa, whoa, wait... HIM? Usagi, you can't be serious..." Minako said, pointing to Seiya, who responded by mocking her.

"Ms. Tsukino, _her?_ You must be joking, this just _can't _be your best friend."

"Oh, stop it, you two!" Usagi said, not wanting them to hate each other. After all, they were the two people she would be around the most. They had to get along, or else Usagi's life would get even worse. "Mina, he's just doing what he's supposed to do, don't be mad! And Seiya, don't be so rude! Honestly, you two, I don't want a bad start between the people I'm around the most. Please try to get along?"

After a moment, Seiya only nodded, then turned his attention back to his writing. Minako sighed, and mumbled something in agreement. She was encouraged to do as her best friend said because of how the other girl looked. Usagi was... a wreck. She was a complete mess. Minako directed her energy towards helping Usagi instead of arguing with the man across the room.

"Usa... are you okay?" Usagi shrugged again, and went to sit on the edge of her bed. "Your dad called... he told me what happened." Minako joined Usagi on the bed, sitting close enough to her that their bodies were touching. She held her unresponsive friend's hand. "Usagi?" The other girl raised her head and looked at Minako.

"Usa..." she sighed. "Hey, girl, everything's gonna be alright... so cheer up! At least enough to give me a smile. Can you do that?" Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes, and she smiled as best she could. It was a little wobbly, but it was a smile. Minako grinned in return. "Now that's my girl! You're a strong person Usagi, you'll pull through. I know that the past few days have been hell for you, but we'll make it, together..." Minako squeezed Usagi's hand.

"...I promise you that, Usa." Minako let go of her friend's hand, and pulled her into a supportive hug. Usagi leaned into the embrace, then flung her arms around Minako's torso and clung to her tightly. And she cried. She cried hard, letting out all of the bad feelings pent up inside. She hadn't let herself cry over anything that had happened yet, and now the emotions had overflowed. Minako stroked her friends back, soothingly and slowly, trying to take the pain away. Usagi was embarrassed, crying like this right in front of Seiya, and Minako felt her uneasiness.

"It's okay to cry, Usagi. Let it out... it helps. Don't let it build up again." Usagi nodded, and let herself weep. "I'm here for you, Usa, always. Whenever you need me, and wherever you need me, I'll be there." Usagi almost cried more... she was so lucky to have such a wonderful friend. She really didn't know what she would do without her childhood companion.

"...Thank you, Mina," she said, almost mumbling.

"Don't thank me. There's no need to." Usagi pulled away and gave her friend a grateful smile, and nodded. "Now, I won't let you stay in your room and be down all day! You're coming out with me, at least out of this room. Will Grouchy over there let us watch a movie upstairs if we invite him, too?" Usagi nodded, and looked to Seiya. He stood, ready to accompany them wherever they went in the house.

"Good. And let's say hi to Makoto, she's sad that you couldn't hang out with us. We all were... and we all ended up going back home. It just wouldn't be the same without you!" Minako grinned and grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her out of the room, striking up a cheerful conversation.

Seiya had to admit, that girl had cheered Usagi up really fast. Maybe she wasn't so bad if she had gotten Usagi out of her sad state. He hadn't been able to... though he didn't really try. They soon reached the movie room, where Usagi had watched the three scary movies just yesterday with her five guy friends. He knew that they wouldn't watch another one of those again.

He followed them up the stairs and into the room, taking a seat relatively close to the girls, but not right next to them. Seiya hoped they didn't watch a chick flick. He _hated_ those.

...They did.

And after that, they watched two more. Needless to say, Seiya was not a happy man. However, he put up with it, because he really didn't like how Usagi was before Minako had arrived. But he wasn't about to admit it.

- - -

Minako ended up staying for dinner, and was also invited to spend the night. Kenji was sure that the girl's presence would be good for Usagi, even if she did get his daughter in trouble frequently. But Usagi needed a friend, and Minako was her best one. So, Kenji asked the girl if she would like to sleep over, and she had agreed without hesitation.

Seiya wasn't sure how much he liked that... but he was leaning towards not liking it.

Three in the morning found Usagi, Minako, and an irritated Seiya on the floor in Usagi's room, playing poker. No, Seiya did not like it. Not at all. He wanted to just go to bed and sleep.

But since he wasn't too tired, he had agreed to play the card game when the girls had asked him... though it had taken some serious convincing.

He was irritated because the girls were so slow, and so chatty, but he didn't show it. He would be more irritated, however, if he wasn't winning, and by so much.

The bodyguard got excited when he saw Usagi yawn, and hoped that the girls would go to bed soon. The game was getting quite boring, and he really didn't want to play anymore.

Sure enough, the girls had decided to go to sleep about ten minutes later. After changing and the nightly bathroom routine, the girls had a small argument over who got which pillow. This resulted in an intense pillow fight. The girls were flinging all of the pillows Usagi had (a lot) at each other, and whacking the other whenever possible.

Seiya didn't pay attention to their fun, and picked up his book instead. The girls thought that because he wasn't looking at them, he wasn't aware of their scheming. Therefore, they were quite surprised when he foiled their plans.

After an odd moment of silence, four gigantic pillows were hurled at Seiya's head.

Having insanely fast reflexes and being extremely athletic, he had no problem flipping himself backwards over the headboard on his bed, and even managed to catch one of the pillows in the air. The fluffy object was immediately thrown back at the girls, catching them off guard and knocking Minako into Usagi and both backwards on the bed.

They looked at him like he had done something wrong, like he had... _cheated,_ or something. Seiya simply smirked and went back to his reading.

The girls, weary and defeated, retired for the night.

- - -

"Taiki! I've found him!" Yaten said very enthusiastically, and Taiki turned around fast in his wheeled chair to look at his coworker.

"Are you serious?" He stood and walked briskly across the room to Yaten's computer, abandoning his own without hesitation.

"Damn right I am! Now take a look at this!" Yaten moved to the side a little in his own wheeled chair, and Taiki bent over his shoulder to look at the screen.

"Oh my God... that's him!"

"You bet it is! Alright, so this guy's committed a few small crimes in the past, but nothing much. Shoplifting, minor assault... that kind of stuff." Taiki nodded. "As you can see, he's pretty tall and well-built. Unfortunately I don't have too much on him. 190 pounds, serious redhead, freaky amber eyes... but you can see that. The only thing that gets me is his name."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't have one! Or at least it's not listed... apparently when he was arrested they couldn't get any personal info out of him. No ID, nothing. And he escaped from jail, too. Pretty strange guy. All they could get from him was some kind of street name; 'Tiger's Eye.'" Yaten rolled his eyes. "Pretty much a freak if you ask me. I'm callin' him 'T.E.' because it's so stupid... anyway, after his escape, he disappeared. Completely vanished."

"How did he get away? Surely our police force is not so incompetent..."

"He was there during the day and wasn't there in the morning. I don't know the specifics, you'll have to ask one of them. Haruka might know... I hate to admit it, but she's the only decent one in that field. But there's no way _I'm _going to ask her." Taiki sighed.

"I'll do it, because she doesn't hate _me_."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I'm some sort of-"

"Yes, and we're off topic." Yaten grumbled at his friend's bluntness. "Now tell me more about this 'Tiger's Eye.'"

"T.E."

"Whatever, Yaten! Just keep going!"

"Okay, Okay... the last time he was arrested was almost three years ago. The cops think he's involved with some larger group, but they don't know what kind. Whether it's an organization, a faction, a cult, a gang... they're clueless. Pretty useless police force..."

"Yes, I know. You say it all the time. Is that all?"

"Pretty much... I'm going to get all I have together and file it into a report for the president, you know how badly he wants info on these guys. Especially because our interrogators fail at life."

"Yaten..."

"I know! Nobody's good enough in my eyes, blah blah blah..."

"If you know, then why do you insist on-"

"Well, I have to get this together! Keep on working, Taiki!" Taiki sent Yaten a sharp glare and went back to his own computer. They still hadn't identified the first two men that had attacked Usagi and Minako. Yaten did as he said he would, and gathered all the information he had just found into a file, organized it, and began to type up a report summarizing everything.

Only about one page into the report, he yawned loudly, and realized just how exhausted he was. Yaten frowned, not happy feeling drowsy when he had just gotten such a lead. But it was now early morning, midnight having passed a couple of hours ago. A tired Yaten pulled his eyes away from the screen.

"Hey, Taiki... I think I'm done. It's still dark, so I lost track of the..." he yawned again, mid-sentence, "...time. I'm going to sleep now... bye." He groggily got out the words as he stood up, suddenly feeling much more sleepy. Taiki turned to him.

"You know, I think I'll retire as well. I also lost track of the hour." Taiki saved his work and marked his progress, then shut down his computer. Yaten did the same, but struggled a little.

"Actually... I think I'm gonna sleep right heeere..." Yaten then collapsed into his chair, head hitting the keyboard and no doubt making imprints in his skin. Taiki laughed at his friend, who he knew he now would have to take home. Yaten didn't live far from Taiki, anyway.

And so, the taller man nudged Yaten until he woke up, then half-dragged and half-walked the smaller man to his car.

"You'd better thank me later, Yaten... I could just leave you here to sleep on your keyboard. It would be quite amusing when you awoke, your forehead all marked up..." Yaten only grumbled, and got into the passenger side of Taiki's car. The latter shook his head and shrugged, before entering the vehicle himself.

* * *

Yay. A very interesting next chapter. And no cliffhanger! Yes!

Sorry I've been slow, I've had lots going on, especially with prom being over the weekend. Also ran into some serious writer's block, which hardly ever happens to me. So, yeah! And about DLS... it's also taken a while cause that chapter was a biatch to write. But seeing as I am out of school now (Today was my last day... YES!), I have a LOT of free time. That is why this is finished, as is the next chapter of DLS! Expect that soon!

Laters!


	7. A Good Day Out

Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?

Notes: Nothing much to say, except for why I've been so inactive.

Recently, there was a death in my immediate family. It was the most tragic death in my family, to tell you the truth. No parent should have to bury their child. The funeral was a few days ago, and I will never forget seeing the grief that day. It truly was heartbreaking.

So, naturally, I've been down a lot lately (as well as out of state without internet on my laptop). I am very grateful for those people that tried, and succeeded, in cheering me up after all of this. You know who you are, and I thank you. Hopefully now I will able to write more, and thankfully most of this was written while I was still in a good mood.

Enjoy.

Posted 7/5/06

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

Last chapter:

_After changing and the nightly bathroom routine, the girls had a small argument over who got which pillow. This resulted in an intense pillow fight. The girls were flinging all of the pillows Usagi had (a lot) at each other, and whacking the other whenever possible._

_Seiya didn't pay attention to their fun, and picked up his book instead. The girls thought that because he wasn't looking at them, he wasn't aware of their scheming. Therefore, they were quite surprised when he foiled their plans._

_After an odd moment of silence, four gigantic pillows were hurled at Seiya's head. _

_Having insanely fast reflexes and being extremely athletic, he had no problem flipping himself backwards over the headboard on his bed, and even managed to catch one of the pillows in the air. The fluffy object was immediately thrown back at the girls, catching them off guard and knocking Minako into Usagi and both backwards on the bed. _

_They looked at him like he had done something wrong, like he had... _cheated,_ or something. Seiya simply smirked and went back to his reading. _

_The girls, weary and defeated, retired for the night._

_- _

**Chapter Seven: A Good Day Out  
**

-

Both blondes awoke with a start the next morning (or rather, the next afternoon), and at the same time, when there was a loud knock at the door. Usagi glanced at Seiya, only to find him writing again. She figured this meant the person at the door wasn't a threat.

"USAAAAGIII! Are you up yet? You missed breakfast again!" Usagi flopped over onto her stomach and buried her head into her pillow.

She groaned, and muttered into her pillow, "I _always _miss breakfast." She then sat up with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess I overslept."

"Your dad is really grumpy today, too!" The sleepy blonde nearly sighed again. "And... um... I forgot what I was supposed to say! So bye!" Usagi heard little footsteps pattering away at a fast pace. She turned to Minako, feeling quite exasperated.

"I love that child to death, but sometimes..." Minako smiled.

"I know what you mean. But since we're up, wanna do something? Maybe we could get the girls together again to make up for yesterday." Usagi thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know, Mina..."

"Oh come on, Usa! You'll have all of us girls with you, not to mention Grouchy over there." Seiya glared at Minako for a moment, before going back to his notebook. "You got through yesterday with just him with you, now you'll have all of us, too."

"Yeah, I guess so. But still, I don't know..."

"We can go to the mall or something, you know, some public place. And plus, I need to go shopping anyway. I'm sure you could go for some new clothes, too." She grinned at her friend. "So Usagi, what do you say? I promise you'll have fun!" Usagi sighed, still unsure about going out. She wanted to get out of the house, but hadn't had much luck with being outside lately.

"I suppose-"

"GREAT! Now up with you, we have a load of fun waiting for us! I'll make some phone calls-you go and get ready for an action-packed day!"

"But I don't want an action-packed da-"

"Whatever! Just hurry up!" Usagi grumbled, a little irritated, but got up anyway. She really hoped that the day would pass without any interruptions.

- - -

"I'll drive!" said Minako excitedly as she walked with a bounce in her step over to her new car. Seiya looked at Minako warily, then quirked an eyebrow at Usagi. She only shrugged.

"New car." Usagi said to him.

"Hmm." was Seiya's only reply. He wasn't sure he wanted to get in the car with her enthusiastic friend, especially if said friend was driving.

Minako nearly skipped with happiness as she went to the driver's side of the car, getting in with a big smile on her face. Something clicked in Usagi's mind as she and her bodyguard approached the car.

"Shotgun!" Seiya shot her a skeptical look, then looked around rather abruptly as his mood changed.

"Where?" he asked quickly. Usagi stared at him blankly for a second, only blinking in confusion.

"Seiya... what are you doing?"

"Where is it?" he asked, a little angry. Usagi only looked at him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Where is _what?_"

"The shotgun!" He exclaimed, greatly exasperated.

Usagi stood still for a moment, then burst out laughing. Seiya became quite aggravated with her lack of response. This was important! If there was a gun near to them, they were in danger of being shot! "Ms. Tsukino, I demand to know where the shotgun is!" This only made her laugh harder.

"N-no... hahaha! Not... not a real... HAHA... not a real gun!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"..." She kept laughing while he said nothing, and was now clutching her sides.

"Oh my... hahaha... God... that's just so funny! Okay, whoa... hah!" She tried very hard to calm herself down, breathing in and out deeply. "Okay." She nearly laughed again, but managed to contain herself. "Don't worry Seiya, there's no shotgun." Her lip quivered, and she bit down on it. She didn't want him to get any more angry, but it was just too funny!

"..._What?_"

"It's just an expression... haven't you ever heard of it?" He only held his glare. "Oh, never mind." She turned away and got into the front seat of the car, still holding her laugh in. The guy was pretty much her age, and didn't know what she was talking about? And he had gotten all freaked out, too! _Wow... just wow. That's so classic. _

"Usagi! What took you so long? I heard your little laugh fest..."

"Oh, I'll tell you later..." _I'll crack up again if I talk about it. Whoo... _

Seiya had been going to make her sit in the back with him, but decided against it when she laughed at him. Sure, he would be doing his job better if he'd made her sit in the back, but his male ego had taken a huge blow and he had no desire to sit with her at all. He remained silent the entire ride.

"So, Mina, tell me what's going on."

"Well, I managed to round up a lot of the girls, actually, even the older ones." Usagi's face brightened up.

"That's great! Wow, I haven't seen them in a long time!"

"Me either!"

"So, who _did_ you get a hold of?"

"Well, it's you and me, Grouchy, then Ami, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru. Rei's busy, and Setsuna's out of town. Though we don't hang out with Setsuna much anyway..."

"Whoa, Haruka and Michiru can come?"

"Yeah... surprising, isn't it?"

"Very... I would have thought they'd be busy with all of this going on, especially Haruka. I mean, I can see Michiru having the time, but Haruka? Not so much..."

Haruka Tenoh was a personal friend of Usagi's, a famous race car driver, and a detective all at once. Racing was her hobby, but being a super sleuth was her job. And she was damn well good at it. Not only did she do that, but she also participated in the police force's work on occasion. And even more, she was a _fantastic _interrogator. However, she wasn't an official one. But she would most likely be brought in to deal with the newly captured man.

She was a woman of many talents, and well-respected in all of the areas she worked in. Also, she had been born in Japan and lived there for the first sixteen years of her life. Thus, she was fluent in two different languages. She had bestowed the nickname "Koneko" upon Usagi when first meeting her. Haruka was a force to be reckoned with, and was a crucial part of the Tsukino administration.

Needless to say, she didn't have much free time. But when Minako had called her, saying that she, Usagi, and Usagi's new bodyguard were going out and Haruka was invited, the older woman had agreed without hesitation. She didn't like the idea of Usagi having a bodyguard, much like Jadeite and the other four males.

Seiya, of course, had no idea that Haruka was more than just a racer-hardly anyone did. Nor did he know how protective she was of Usagi. It was going to be an interesting day.

"So, all... eight of us are going to meet up at the mall entrance. We'll eat, then shop, then... we'll take it from there. Sound like fun to you?"

"It does." Usagi paused. "Hey, Mina... how do you think the others will get along with Seiya?" she asked, regardless of the fact that he was sitting right behind her and could hear everything she said.

"Hmm... I think the girls will be fine with him, if he isn't _too_ grouchy. So you behave now, Seiya!" she addressed him like he was a child, without even turning around. "Though... I'm not sure about the other two. I suppose Michiru won't really care that much, but I don't know about Haruka. You know how she is." Usagi laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah..." _Oh God, please be nice, Seiya. I don't want you to make her angry... _"Oh, we're here! Wow, I wasn't paying attention."

"I guess not. Okay Usa, prepare yourself. Here comes the fun!" Usagi rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I'll try."

Minako parked her new car rather illegally, taking up two spaces. She only wanted to ensure its safety! Nothing wrong with that... right? She could pay any ticket she got easily, anyway.

"Usagi!" shouted a happy voice. Usagi turned around, having just excited the car, and was immediately enveloped in a tight hug.

"Hotaru!"

"I missed you, Usagi!" She let go of her friend and pulled back, grinning. "I'm so glad you could come!"

"So am I, Hotaru. And I missed all of you, too! I'm so glad it's finally the summer, and-"

"Well hey there, Koneko!" cut in a loud voice. Usagi's looked up, taking her eyes away from Hotaru to face the new person.

"Haruka!" Usagi received another bear hug, but a much stronger one. "Huuuh..." she said, her 'hello' becoming distorted as she was squished. _Er... _ow_. Woman doesn't know her own strength... _"G-great to see you, too," she struggled to say, while still being crushed. When Haruka let go, Usagi took in a deep breath.

The rest of the waiting group joined them, and hugs went all around. Usagi introduced Seiya to all of them, and he said a few words in greeting. When Usagi looked at Haruka, she saw the older friend sending a slight glare in Seiya's direction. She held back a sigh, not liking how things were going so far. And they had only just met! After that, the eight went inside the mall and picked out a restaurant. They got a large table outside, as the weather was particularly nice that day.

Usagi was the first to sit down, and Seiya sat directly to her left. If he had to grab her, it was best that she be nearest to his right arm. Upon seeing the current seating arrangement, Haruka immediately took the seat to Usagi's right. Usagi resisted the urge to put her face in her hands and groan, feeling the strong tension between the two. And she was right in the middle. Usagi had a feeling that it would be a slightly uncomfortable meal for her.

Uncomfortable was not the word that described that lunch.

Happy and meaningless chatter had taken place after the group had ordered their food, and continued when it arrived. However, shortly after that, the people on either side of Usagi started a conversation.

"So, Koneko, I heard about what happened yesterday. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She really didn't want to talk about that right now. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty busy... but Michiru and I were worried about you when we saw the news."

"Yeah..."

"So... I didn't get any of the details. What exactly happened?"

"Er... I was going to meet the girls and stuff happened," she said hesitantly. She didn't know it, but Haruka was really only trying to get a rise out of Seiya.

"Oh, really? What stuff?"

"Um... well-"

"We were followed. But I took care of the man. That was all." Seiya sharply cut into the conversation, and Haruka smiled inside.

"Ah, that sounds exciting. Tell me, how long did it take you to 'take care of him,' Seiya?" Seiya kept his face emotionless, refusing to show anything he was feeling. But Usagi could feel his irritation rise.

"He's in our custody now, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I know that... but I still want to know. You didn't get him too soon." Usagi was getting a little wary, she knew now that Haruka was trying to provoke Seiya. Haruka smirked just the tiniest bit. "Not paying attention?"

"I always pay attention. Distractions are not an issue with me." Seiya sent a narrowed gaze in Haruka's direction. "I caught on to him rather quickly, actually," he said, defending himself.

"Hmm... doesn't sound too quick to me." Usagi frowned at her food.

_Haruka! Stop trying to get into an argument with him! I hate it when you fight with people! _"Hey, Haruka, can you please pass the salt?" Usagi said quickly, even though it was well within her reach.

"No problem, Koneko." She smiled as she took the salt shaker closest to her and handed it to Usagi, who smiled back and mumbled a thank you. "Here you go. Anyway, like I was saying-"

"HEY Haruka, can you pass the pepper, too?" Haruka simply took the pepper shaker, which was also very close to Usagi, and gave it to her without any facial expression.

"So, like I was say-"

"And also the hot sauce?" Haruka turned to Usagi and nearly glared at her, knowing how close the last condiment was to her younger friend.

"Tell me, Koneko, what are you going to do with the salt and the pepper and the hot sauce? I hardly think that you need them for that large bowl of ice cream you have there." Usagi looked down at her food, and laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, hah, I just thought that area of the table looked a little crowded, that's all." She plastered a fake grin on her face, while Seiya just quirked an eyebrow at her demeanor. Was she trying to stop their conversation? Or... at least how much of a conversation it was.

_Ah, Ms. Tsukino, _he thought, _trying to play the peacekeeper? I'm not a child, I can handle things by myself. _"So, what _were _you saying, Haruka?" Usagi suddenly whipped her gaze to Haruka's and sent her a sharp warning glare.

When Haruka saw this, her eyes widened just a little. It wasn't like Usagi to send such angry messages. She did _not _want a disagreement during her meal, and was communicating it rather well. The look lasted for just a moment, but the fiery flash in Usagi's eyes caused Haruka to drop the subject with a sigh.

"Hmm... you know, I don't think I remember." Usagi grinned genuinely, then happily put the salt and pepper back into their previous positions. Then she slowly turned her head towards Seiya and sent him a slightly less intense glare. They were being such children, provoking each other and trying to start a fight. He simply lifted his hands and shrugged, as if he were entirely innocent. Usagi rolled her eyes and went back to her condiment-free dessert.

_-_

After that, the meal had passed in peace. Haruka had turned her attention instead to Michiru, and Seiya to his food. Usagi had tried to start a light conversation with the stoic bodyguard to lighten the mood, but had little success. Lunch did not last much longer, and was paid for by Haruka as a treat.

"Ah, I'm so _full!" _exclaimed Usagi happily as she stood from the table. She reached her arms out and stretched as the others rose.

"Gee, I wonder why..." Minako replied with sarcasm. Usagi simply stuck her tongue out at her friend childishly, making Seiya roll his eyes at her behavior.

"So, guys, who's up for some shopping?" Usagi glanced at her best friend.

"You _know _I am, Usa." Minako grinned. "What about the lot of you?"

"Count me in," Makoto said quickly.

"Me too!" Hotaru said with enthusiasm. Usagi turned her eyes to Ami, as Haruka reached into her pocket to retrieve her ringing phone and retreated to answer it.

"I don't know... I just got this new book, you see, and-"

"So glad you can come, Ami!" Minako cut her off, earning a sigh from the blue-haired girl.

"I think we're going to have to sit this one out, Koneko," said Haruka, turning to Usagi after re-joining the group. "I'm sorry. We really did look foward to seeing you again, but... well, I got a call. Apparently they have some trouble with this guy, and..." she trailed off, not really sure if she wanted Seiya to know what she _really _did for a living. Usagi nodded.

"That's okay, I'm sure we can figure out something later." Michiru smiled apologetically.

"Of course, Usagi," she said. "Haruka, let's go." Haruka nodded.

"I'll call you later, Koneko. Have fun!" She sent Usagi a wink before turning and following Michiru in the direction of her car. Usagi nearly blushed when Seiya looked at her suspiciously, silently questioning the nature of the wink. She brushed aside, leaving him to wonder.

"Shall we go then, girls?" Minako popped in, gaining everyone's attention, before pausing. "...And Seiya," she added on as an afterthought. But he paid her no attention, simply following Usagi as she began to walk away after Minako.

Minako, who would usually talk mostly to Usagi, opted instead to chat with Hotaru as they went on their excursion to browse the stores. She figured it would be too awkward to have a usual 'Minagi' kind of talk with Seiya around. Makoto and Ami had their own conversation as well, leaving Usagi to Seiya.

The five girls soon realized that they all wanted to go to different places, and decided to split for a while then meet up later at the center of the mall. And so, off went the three pairs of people, all to their own destinations. Ami and Makoto headed to the bookstore, Hotaru and Minako to get clothes, and Usagi and Seiya...

"There it is!" Exclaimed the small blonde happily, pointing to a sign above a shop that said "Candyland." Seiya looked at her blankly, his expression betraying the complete disbelief he felt. She wanted to go to the _candy _store? How old was she again? He rolled his eyes, then followed his grinning principal with an exasperated sigh.

Usagi quickly found what she wanted. After getting a large bag full to the brim with assorted jellybeans, she went over to a clear container and started sorting through it. Seiya came up from behind her, and leaned over her shoulder curiously. Upon seeing what she was up to, he became very confused.

"...What are you _doing?_" He said incredulously.

"Getting Laffy Taffy, what does it _look _like I'm doing?" She shot back, not bothering to look back at him.

"I can see that! But you're... digging through it!"

"Um, duh. I don't want _all _of the flavors. Don't be stupid, Seiya!"

"Well excuse me, Ms. Tsukino, but I am not the one rummaging through a candy bin."

"Oh hush. I just like the banana ones, okay?" There was just a hint of attitude in her voice.

"You're digging through the taffy so you can pick out the banana ones?"

"Yes."

"...You're ridiculous."

"Shut up." _What a jerk! So I like banana taffy, so what? Ugh! And it was going so much better... he just has to mess it up again! _

"Whatever," he said after a pause, backing off and glancing around the store. Not necessarily for threats, just out of curiosity. The many colors of the different sweets was pretty, in a way. He noted their variety in shape and size as well as in hue, not having been in a candy store before.

"You look like you've never seen candy." Seiya almost jumped when she spoke from behind him, not realizing he had zoned out.

"I've seen candy before, Ms. Tsukino." His voice was aloof and dismissive, and it irritated her.

"Hmm."

"Just never been in a store for it... we didn't get to go out much. Not that I can remember, anyway." Seiya was surprised at himself for a moment, wondering why he had told her anything about himself. It wasn't something he did on a regular basis, and he hoped she wouldn't ask him about it.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Usagi was flabbergasted! Never been to a candy store? WHAT?

"Uh... yeah." Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"That's _terrible!" _She paused. "Wait, 'we' didn't get out much? What do you mean?"

"Nothing really," he responded quickly. "Just rambling."

"Right..." Usagi decided to let it alone, he obviously wasn't going to talk to her about whatever it was.

Seiya turned to face Usagi, only to find her gone. For just a moment he felt a hint of panic arise within him, but it immediately dissipated upon him sighting her at the cash register. He chided himself for being stupid. It was just a candy store, what could possibly go wrong?

Something rather brightly colored caught Seiya's eye. In the left corner of his vision, he spotted a head of long, light blue hair passing by. The person stopped walking, and stood a good thirty feet or so away from him. The hair color caught his attention because of how it stood out atop the woman's head. Or was it a man? Without looking straight at them, Seiya couldn't tell.

He _could _tell that the person was staring at him. He felt it. But then he felt their gaze shift to something, or _someone, _behind him. Seiya turned his head ever so slightly in her that direction to see what the subject of the stranger's attention was.

It was Usagi.

As soon as he realized this, Seiya quickly whirled to face to the blue-haired person.

But there was nothing.

Something stirred in Seiya, then; it was that feeling that something was amiss. He had a sneaking suspicion that, for the second time, they were being watched.

"Um... Seiya?"

The anxious feeling immediately went away as she approached. Blinking a few times, Seiya broke from his thoughts and turned to face the young woman beside him.

"Did you say something?" Usagi frowned at him, and held back a sigh.

"...No." _He's so weird sometimes..._ "Anyway... hey, are you listening?" Seiya had let his gaze wander elsewhere than Usagi, and it irritated her.

"What? Yes." Seiya spoke quickly.

_Sure, Seiya. _She sighed. "_Anyway, _I've been wanting a new sundress for a while, so I think that's our next stop."

"Hmm."

Usagi was tempted to make a retort such as "you suck" that was on the tip of her tongue, but she held it in. Hopefully, they could learn to be nicer to each other. But hey, she was trying! Or at least she _had _been trying, before giving up for the day. Instead of making any reply, she simply walked off, Seiya in tow.

Making her way to one of her favorites stores, bound to have a dress she would like, her irritation with the man grew. He was following her again, just like she had told him she hated. It was like he was a stalker. Thus, she abruptly came to a halt in an attempt to have him catch up. When he only mimicked her action and stopped in his own tracks, she almost growled deep in her throat.

After a moment of standing there in silence, she whirled around to face his blank, bored expression. "Seiya..." He only looked at her in response.

"You know what I think of you walking behind me," she said as she crossed her arms, resisting the urge to tap her foot impatiently.

It took a bit of silent contemplation for Seiya to understand what she was talking about. Upon understanding, a hint of a smile tugged at his mouth. Slowly approaching Usagi, Seiya tried to look as emotionless as possible to hide his embarrassment. As small as it was, he felt just a little stupid.

Usagi stood there with her arms crossed, looking at him with that same look, for a few extra seconds for effect. Seiya gestured with his hands and expression to say a silent "what?" and convey fake confusion. She merely scoffed, and ended their wordless conversation by walking away from him again. How many times had that happened today? Seiya couldn't remember.

- - -

Usagi nearly squealed with happiness in the fitting room stall. After trying on seven different dresses, she had found the _perfect _one. It was a baby pink sundress, and she was in love with it. She was definitely going to wear it as soon as possible. Next time she went out, for sure. It was _the _dress for her.

Seiya had been forced to trudge after Usagi as she wandered about the store, picking out various dresses to try on. He noticed a few looks of pity sent from two or three people in the store, assuming that he was her boyfriend being forced to go shopping and was possibly paying for what she wanted. Fortunately, that wasn't the case. In fact, _he_ was getting _paid_ to follow her around. It was a pretty nice deal, however excruciating it was becoming. And it was becoming pretty excruciating.

To make matters worse, he had been subject to two other females. Apparently, Minako and Hotaru had been in the same store, and they had spotted Usagi and Seiya upon the latter pair's entrance. Thus, the four joined together; Minako and Usagi carrying several items to the fitting rooms. Hotaru hadn't found anything she liked.

Minako had quickly gone through her three dresses, skirt, and two tops; none were good enough for her. Usagi, still trying on her dresses, had said she would come out if she liked one. So far, she had not emerged.

And so, Seiya found himself sitting on a bench outside of Usagi's stall, next to Hotaru and Minako, bored to death. Every few minutes he would hear a sigh of disappointment; a sign she was done with another dress. But when he instead heard a rather 'squee-'like noise, he figured that she'd finally found one she liked.

Back in the fitting room, Usagi was twirling around in front of the mirror, grinning like mad at her reflection. It was a very flattering dress, the perfect color, shape, and size for her body. It _must _have been made for her! She hadn't felt so giddy in a long time.

Since she'd finally found a dress she liked, or rather, _loved, _Usagi flung the door open. Startling the other three unintentionally, she stepped out of the small room to show it off.

"Well, I found one!" she said, beaming at her friends and twirling around in a circle, dress flowing about her legs. Upon seeing her, Hotaru had grinned widely and clapped her hands together. Minako's reaction had been more dramatic.

"USAGI! Oh my God! That dress... you're... you're gorgeous! Will you buy it? You have to buy it. You will buy it. You are going to buy that dress, or I'll never speak to you again!" She hopped up from her seat with a huge smile on her face.

"I love it! Oh, Mina, this is the prettiest dress that I've ever seen!"

"You bet it is, girl! You look _hot_. Doesn't she look amazing, Hotaru?"

"I wish I could look that good in a dress! It really is stunning! " Usagi felt oddly shy for a moment at her friend's honest comment.

"...Do you really think so?"

"We do!" Minako exclaimed. She then remembered that there was one member of the group present. "Hey, Seiya!" She whipped around to face the sitting man, startling him just a little. "What do you think? Isn't it perfect for her?" she gushed in a very girly way.

Usagi and Hotaru turned to him to see his response, with Usagi a little surprised that Minako would ask _him _about how she looked. But Usagi was even more surprised when she saw Seiya's face. Was that what she thought it was?

"Uh... yeah." He had responded slowly, and his response was a little delayed. Usagi looked a little harder at him. It was just a_ little_ bit... but there was definitely some color on his skin that she'd never seen before.

Was he... _blushing? _

She stared at him for just another moment. Sure enough, there was just a tint of pink on the bodyguard's cheeks.

"'Yeah,' what? Come on!"

"It... looks nice?"

"...Close enough. See, Usagi? Even Grouchy agrees with us!" Both Minako and Hotaru turned back to Usagi. "That means it _has _to look good!" Apparently, they hadn't noticed the odd change of color in Seiya's complexion. At least Minako hadn't; she surely would have gotten on his case if she had.

But Usagi brushed it aside. Seiya Kou wasn't the kind of person to blush. So, she returned her attention back to her best friend with a smile, happy that she'd found the dress. Seiya, however, had a little more trouble averting his gaze.

The second Usagi had come back out, the moment that he had laid his eyes upon her, Seiya froze. His heart didn't skip a beat, his breath didn't hitch in his throat, he didn't gasp. But he did find himself unable to tear his gaze away. Seiya could not help but stare at her. He hadn't seen Usagi in a dress before, let alone anything so feminine.

"Flustered" was not a word to describe him; _he _did not get_ flustered. _Or at least... he didn't _think_ so. And he was usually right. Was it possible that he could be wrong? He glanced up at her again.

Did she know how utterly _beautiful_ she was?

Seiya closed his eyes and fought the urge to shake his head. He wanted to scold himself, but that would mean admitting that he'd been affected by her appearance. And he most certainly had _not! _Not him, the strong and stoic bodyguard. Such things did not have an impact upon him.

And so, Seiya stood up, more than ready to have her change back and leave.

"Are you done?" It came out rather rude, laced with irritation that he had not meant to use. He regretted saying it, but wasn't about to apologize. It wasn't something he did.

Naturally, it irked Usagi that he had spoken to her in such a way, and with such unprovoked hostility. So she glared at him, mad that he'd become mean so suddenly and ruined the cheery atmosphere.

"Yes, I am," she nearly snapped back, withholding her true anger. _Jerk, _she thought. _And we were getting back to being civil for a moment there, too. _And with that, she turned and went back into the room to change.

When Usagi was inside, Minako whipped around to Seiya and whispered angrily.

"That was uncalled for, Seiya!" It was almost a hiss. "Now I see why she dislikes you so much!" She shot him a sharp glare. Somehow, Minako's words disturbed the man.

Did she... really _dislike _him? This got to Seiya a little, though he didn't know why. He wanted to snap back, with "why should I care?" or "oh well," or "so what?"

But instead, he opted to not respond. Minako took his silence for indifference, and turned away from him with a 'hmph.'

Usagi came back out again shortly, in her original clothes, the new dress back on the hanger. She looked at the three waiting outside; Seiya looking aloof and bored, Minako looking rather pissed off, and Hotaru looking uncomfortable. Something had obviously happened in her absence. Lifting her eyebrows in confusion, she turned and walked off to pay for her dress. Let them stand there in an awkward silence, she was continuing with her day.

Usagi mentally sighed. Not only had Seiya gotten on bad terms with Haruka, but now he had done something to Minako and Hotaru as well. The day had not exactly gone as planned.

At least she had an awesome dress.

"So, Usagi," said Minako as she caught up to her friend, "tell me what was so funny earlier today."

"...What are you talking about?"

"You know, before you and Seiya got in the car? You were laughing hysterically and said you'd tell me about it later!"

After a moment of silence, Usagi remembered what Minako was talking about. It was the incident in which she had said "shotgun," and made Seiya angry because he misunderstood her.

Usagi, of course, only burst out laughing again. The lady at the cash register was rather frightened at the sudden display. Usagi paid for her dress as quickly and as calmly as possible, as to not make any more of a scene then she already was. Usagi was only able to calm down after leaving the store, and had a difficult time explaining the story to her best friend as they went to meet up with Makoto and Ami. Minako found the story almost as funny as Usagi did. Seiya walked a distance behind them in agitated silence.

Upon meeting up, the girls decided that their shopping for the day was done. As they exited the mall, they said their goodbyes and headed towards their corresponding cars; Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru together and Seiya with Usagi and Minako. In the distance, Usagi could hear Hotaru's high voice ring out.

"Shotgun!"

- - -

"So, this is the guy, eh?" she said, looking through the dimmed window that was only transparent one way.

"Yes. And we've gotten nothing more than 'hmm' out of him. It's quite infuriating," he added on with a bit of anger.

"I can imagine. How long have your people worked on him?"

"Nearly all day. And not a single word. That's why I called you."

"Well then, let me have a go and I'll see what I can do."

"Great, I'll send you in. And just so you know, I really appreciate your help. I know that you were out today, I'm sorry to ruin your plans."

"Don't worry, it's no problem. I think I'll enjoy this," she said calmly.

"...Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh, yes. No one messes with my Koneko without getting it from me." This made him grin a little.

"We'll be watching, of course, to make sure he doesn't try to pull anything." She nodded.

"As usual. But don't stress over it, I have a feeling he won't last long." He wasn't sure whether or not he believed her.

"Whatever you say. I'll send you in, now. Go do your thing."

"It would be my pleasure." She grinned as she walked through the door that the man had opened for her.

"Good luck," he said quietly after her, though he doubted she'd need it.

_

* * *

_

Hmm, I wonder what that could be? Hah, okay, so it's not too hard to figure it out. I didn't describe Usagi's dress because it's from DLS and I'm feeling way too low and lazy to go into a descriptive mode. So it's up to you all to picture it, unless you already know what I'm talking about from my other story.

So I was watching a few of the StarS episodes , and got all excited when I watched episode 184. It's the one where Seiya is sort of like Usagi's bodyguard, and I LOVE it. Or at least that's what he says; "I'll be your bodyguard! If a thief breaks in, I'll knock him out! Aren't I a nice guy?" I like the part with the cockroach. And the closet part. It's hilarious.

But anyway, if you haven't seen it, or have-but not in a while, WATCH IT! Take out the spaces, or get the link from my profile.

http / www . youtube . com / watch ? v-pu7X4x3aN4

As for actual commentary on this chapter; I liked it a lot. Mainly the traditional Haruka vs. Seiya conflict and the Seiya looking at Usagi in a dress part. See you guys next chapter.

**PS!**

As if I didn't have enough on my plate already, guess what?

...I started another new fic.

What is WRONG with me?

Teasers for Under the Full Moon coming next chapter... maybe.

What have I gotten myself into now?

Laters!


	8. In Which Much Happens

Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?

NOTE NOTE: Sorry if you got 2 alerts, this chapter had issues with uploading.

Notes: Again, sorry for the delay. I get free time, then I lose it, sigh. I'm also having more fandoms added to my list. I've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist on youtube and Howl's Moving Castle when a friend brought it over. So that's also taking my time. And I'm making graphics for a friend's site. And classes just started. Aaaaah! So far I love my classes and teachers, so college doesn't seem so bad. Sigh. A freshmen all over again, alas. DLS is coming along, too.

Anyway, my friend has this awesome S/U forum and you should all check it out. http/ z14.invisionfree. com/ RadiantPassion/ index.php Just take out the spaces. Go! Please?

Also! You may not see much of a plot yet, but no worries! There is a definite plot and storyline. Aspects of it will start surfacing more clearly soon, if you haven't picked up on some of it already. Ah, I love it! And I hope you all will, too. It's very exciting.

And a note: Taiki and Yaten are not gay! And certainly not with each other! They share an apartment, that's all. Men can live together, you know, without being homosexual. So no getting ideas!

And since I was so slow, and because I love you, y'all get a hugeass chapter. Longest yet. Yay!

Enjoy.

Posted 8/30/06

Damn pagebreaks aren't working.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

Last chapter:

"_So, Usagi," said Minako as she caught up to her friend, "tell me what was so funny earlier today."_

"_...What are you talking about?"_

"_You know, before you and Seiya got in the car? You were laughing hysterically and said you'd tell me about it later!"_

_After a moment of silence, Usagi remembered what Minako was talking about. It was the incident in which she had said "shotgun," and made Seiya angry because he misunderstood her._

_Usagi, of course, only burst out laughing again. The lady at the cash register was rather frightened at the sudden display. Usagi paid for her dress as quickly and as calmly as possible, as to not make any more of a scene then she already was. Usagi was only able to calm down after leaving the store, and had a difficult time explaining the story to her best friend as they went to meet up with Makoto and Ami. Minako found the story almost as funny as Usagi did. Seiya walked a distance behind them in agitated silence. _

_Upon meeting up, the girls decided that their shopping for the day was done. As they exited the mall, they said their goodbyes and headed towards their corresponding cars; Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru together and Seiya with Usagi and Minako. In the distance, Usagi could hear Hotaru's high voice ring out._

"_Shotgun!"_

_- _

**Chapter Eight: In Which Much Happens**

-

The ride back was full of mindless chatter between Usagi and Minako. When the three finally got back, Minako had to go home for dinner, leaving Usagi and Seiya to eat with the rest of the Tsukino family.

Dinner itself was rather dull, the conversation being nearly lifeless. Kenji was not present at the meal, and Usagi could sense the tension in the room because of it. Her mother was not at ease. Usagi didn't know exactly why her father wasn't dining with them, but she wasn't about to ask. She could practically feel her mother's bad mood, and became a little upset herself. Shingo, as usual, was oblivious to the moods in the room.

Seiya had a hunch that Kenji's absence was linked to the man recently brought into their custody, though he betrayed no sign of it. The young woman next to him was obviously stressed; he didn't want any of her frustration directed at him. So, het let her glare at her food instead, her head clearly full of confused thoughts and irritation.

- - -

"Let me tell you about your situation right now," she said in a monotonous voice, her steady and narrowed gaze directed at his own eyes. "You are in the custody of the United States Government, and under the supervision of a lot of very angry people. I happen to be one of them."

The man in the chair stared straight ahead, as if the woman addressing him was not there at all. She was leaning against the wall opposite him, as he sat at a plain, metal table. He was handcuffed with his hands behind his back to the chair, which was securely attached to the floor. This was due to a violent struggle he had put up earlier. But now, his calm facade held even though the woman was very intimidating. It was easy to tell that she was upset with him on a personal level; she obviously had a connection with his target.

"But before we get started," she said with a slightly lighter tone, "why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Haruka Tenou, famous race car driver and experienced detective," she purposefully gloated. "Now, what can I call you?" The man did not respond.

"Not going to tell me, eh? That's too bad. It would be so much easier if you would just let me know. But I think I'll figure it out by the end of our little session." He turned his head to her and glared with fiery eyes.

"Anyway, like I was saying... no one here is very happy with you. We are all quite upset that you tried to harm Ms. Tsukino." Haruka pushed herself off of the wall and approached the man. She put both hands on the table and leaned foward on them, putting only a couple of feet between their faces.

"This can be very easy if you cooperate. Wouldn't it be nice to get out of this room? I mean, grey isn't my favorite color, and I doubt you like it either. It's also quite cold, don't you think?" His glare held against her plain expression.

"I would really appreciate it if we could just get this over with. Tell us who you are, who you work for, and exactly what you were sent to do. It's not too hard, really. Then we can let you out of here. It would be nice to be in a warmer and more friendly place, wouldn't it? And perhaps you could get something to eat?"

He turned away from her and stared down at the table. She forced a loud sigh and shrugged, standing up straight.

"Well, that's unfortunate." The smallest smile came to her mouth. "Though I may enjoy having a conversation with you... however one-sided it may be."

Haruka went to a corner of the room to get a chair to sit on right across from the man. Dragging it to the table, she sat down and casually rested one elbow on the flat surface.

"Now, what can I say to get you to talk... should I negotiate?" she said to him, though she sounded more like she was thinking out loud. "No, I don't think that would work with you." Haruka pretended like she was thinking hard. "Could I offer you something in return for the information?" He did not respond.

"No? Hmm..." She sighed loudly again. "I could always threaten you, I suppose. But with what? I wonder..."

Haruka made an expression as if a brilliant idea had occurred to her. "Oh, I know!" She abruptly stood up, her chair being pushed backwards with the force of her movement. His head of orange hair snapped up at her sudden action, and his eyes widened as she reached around behind her right hip. Haruka whipped out a gun and pointed it right at his head.

"I could always just shoot you," she said lightheartedly, as if it was nothing at all. The man tried to scoot backwards, but was couldn't due to the chair being attached to the floor. "I mean, I'm pissed off enough that I could kill you." He blinked several times, both shocked and afraid.

"You see, Usagi Tsukino is not just the president's daughter to me. She's actually a very close friend. And since you don't know me, I'll just have to tell you that I'm _very_ protective of my friends. I get upset when people mess with them. In fact, I tend to take it quite personally." Haruka shrugged again, but kept the gun aimed at his skull.

"And you really picked the wrong friend of mine, you know. Usagi and I go way back, see. She's a really sweet girl, albeit a tad naive sometimes. She is, in fact, the friend I am most protective of. You really couldn't have picked a worse person to mess with. Well, I suppose your boss picked her." Haruka smirked and her gaze intensified.

"However, your _boss_ isn't here. _You _are. So..."

The man's eyes became even bigger when he heard a click noise come from the gun, signifying that all Haruka had to do was pull the trigger and he would be dead.

"...I suppose you're all I have to take my anger out on. Sucks for you, doesn't it?" Haruka let out a dark chuckle. "But it can't be helped. After all, I don't know your boss is, do I?" She looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Although, I think killing you would be satisfying enough for now."

Haruka knew she was getting to him. Fear was radiating off of him in waves. He was doing a decent job of hiding it, but his eyes betrayed him. Now that she had shown just how frightening and serious and downright deadly she could be, Haruka was ready for a strategy change. It was time to whip out the lies.

She unhurriedly lowered her gun, but never took her eyes off of him. Once it was safely back in place, she put her hands on her hips.

"But that would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?" She slowly took her seat again, all the while keeping her stare at him. He looked at her warily, and though his fear dissipated a little, he could still feel his heart pounding in his chest. "We need all the information you and your redhead friend can give us."

The man held in his shock at the mention of his 'friend.' He hadn't known they had two of them in their custody. Or did they? Regardless, the thought greatly disturbed him. He glared fiercely at her, refusing to believe it.

"You're lying," he spat. Haruka hid her happiness at his outburst.

"Now am I? I don't think you have the right to make accusations here." Realizing his mistake, the man promptly stopped all desires to talk and sat still as a statue. "Are we back to not talking?" Silence. "Such a shame. At least _Ruben_ talked to us, even if it wasn't much."

"_What?_" he exclaimed incredulously, almost shouting.

"Ruben. You may only know him by his street name, Rubeus. It was hard to track him down after he nearly abducted Ms. Tsukino, but we got him when he lowered his guard. Snatched him up and brought him here just yesterday. We're on quite a roll with the lot of you." She grinned. "At this rate, we'll have all your people in our custody. Then it won't matter if you give us information, because you'll all be in prison."

"...I don't believe you," he said after a pause.

"He was tough to crack, so don't look down on him too much..." An idea suddenly came to Haruka's mind, and she had to suppress an overwhelming urge to smirk. "We had to use some serious physical force." He only glared at her. "Seiya had a field day with that man... it was a little disturbing." The man drew in a deep breath.

"Oh, that's right! You've met Seiya before, haven't you? He's Ms. Tsukino's personal bodyguard-the man who got you here. I believe he gave you quite a scare, too." The man glared at her, remembering the painful blow to his stomach that Seiya's elbow had dealt.

"After your friend refused to talk, they called Seiya in. I was unavailable until after they had already brought Seiya here. But I witnessed enough to understand what the guy can do when he gets angry." Haruka shook her head. "Man, your friend was a bloody mess. It was pretty disgusting." He frowned at her, and looked like her would have attacked her if he wasn't so restricted.

"But what can you expect? He's getting paid a lot. I would have loved to do the same to your friend... and not to mention, to you. Sometimes, violence _is _the answer."

"You bitch!"

"Thank you," she said casually. "Protecting the ones I love is second nature to me. But Seiya, he was fierce! Though it's in a different way, I think he loves her more than even me. Which is a _lot_... I don't think you want to mess with him. It's only natural, really, to be that protective of someone you care about so much." Haruka cringed inside. Seiya would kill _her_ if he heard the things she was saying.

"Th man's a machine, I tell you. It took... three men, I think, to pry him off of your friend. Beaten to a pulp, Rubeus was."

"You're lying!"

"I'd hate to see what he'd do to _you_, who he's had previous experience with. I mean, he must _hate _you. I bet Seiya would simply unleash his fury upon you-just think about it. You tried to hurt _Usagi_. Not a good idea," she said, shaking her finger at him like a mother scolding a child. "I think about how much _I _would love to smack you around.. _Seiya_ would probably want it twice as much. He'd _destroy _you."

"Shut up!" he shouted as he struggled against his restraints, the handcuffs digging into his wrists as he lashed his arms about in an attempt to get free.

"But maybe that would be beneficial to us. Don't you think your friend's tongue would loosen up after seeing _you_ beaten up just as much as he was? Or better yet, what if you were _dead?_"

"SHUT UP!"

- - -

Usagi sighed. How did such a great day turn sour so fast? Her father's absence and her mother's mood shouldn't have her feeling so down. There was something else, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. She _did _know that she was feeling worse by the minute. She sighed again.

"...Mom?" Ikuko looked at her daughter, a little surprised.

"Yes?"

"I... would you mind if I excused myself? I don't feel well."

"Of course I wouldn't, dear. Is there anything I can do?"

"No thanks, mom. I'll see you later." Usagi slowly stood, and went to take her plate away from the table with her to clean her place.

"Leave it, Usagi. You go on ahead." Usagi smiled thankfully at her mother and exited the room, followed by Seiya.

- - -

"I don't like this. At all."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But don't worry, next time-"

"Next time? _Next time? _You... just get out."

"Look, I know that-"

"Get _out._" The sound of footsteps broke the silence in the room, followed by the sound of a door opening. A brief whisper preceded the sound of the door closing and more footsteps.

"If you don't mind me asking, what-"

"I do mind. Look, I'm not in a very good mood right now. I need good news, and all I'm getting is _bad_ news."

"Yeah, I know... anything I can do right now for you?"

"No. I have a headache... I'm going to go lay down or something. So you can leave, too. I'll find you later if I need you."

"Of course..."

- - -

"Why the sudden departure?" Seiya asked from a few feet behind.

"Something's bugging me, and I don't know what," Usagi replied with another sigh.

"But you just had fun with your friends and all, right?"

"Yeah, but... I don't know." _I need to get out. Something about just being here... I'll call Minako, _she thought. She opened the door to her room, and Seiya closed it behind them.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"I don't know," she said truthfully. Usagi walked to her closet and pulled out a lightweight white sweater, and lazily put it on over her head. Then, she went to her night stand, and reached into her purse to get her cell phone. She sat on the edge of her bed as she dialed her best friend's number and waited for Minako to pick up.

"Usagi! Hey!"

"Hey, Mina."

"What's going on?"

"Well...argh. Uhm... do you want to do something? I know we just went out, but..."

"But what?"

"I dunno... I just feel weird. Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure! Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, really. You can pick."

"Hmm... how about a movie? It's a big movie night, I'm sure there will be LOTS of hot guys!" Usagi smiled. Leave it to Minako to pick a place where the men were in abundance.

"Sounds good to me."

"We'll decide what to see when we get there. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Can you?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. When do you want me to come over?"

"...Is now okay?"

"Sure! I guess I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mina."

"No problem! Bye, Usa!"

"Bye."

Usagi flopped back against the mattress and stared at the ceiling. Something was just... eating at her. It was some sort of ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She brushed it off as stress from the past few days and instead focused her thoughts on other things. Like Minako. And movies. And... why Seiya was looking at her so oddly.

"...What?" she asked him skeptically. "Is something wrong?"

"...No." She frowned at him.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" Seiya took a moment to work out his answer, not quite sure himself.

"Something about you is off." Usagi's frown remained on her face as she sat up to face him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," he replied casually, and with a light shrug. Usagi suppressed the retort that formed in her mind and the urge to roll her eyes, opting for a sigh instead. "What are you and Minako doing tonight?"

"Movie. I want to get _out_ of this house."

"Mmm."

Usagi paused in her thoughts, and replaced her irritated look with a more thoughtful one.

"Seiya, how old are you?" she asked randomly.

"What?" Seiya replied, caught off-guard by her off-topic question.

"I asked you how old you are."

"Oh," he replied. "Twenty-two." Shock crossed Usagi's face.

"WHAT? _Twenty-two? _You're so young!"

"Not really..."

"Yes really! Aren't other people in your business much older? I mean, you can't possibly be experienced at such a young age. It just doesn't make sense."

"Then I suppose I don't make sense."

_Absolutely not, _she thought. "How did you get to... where you are, I guess, so quickly? Don't you have to go through, like, boot camp or something?" Seiya snorted.

"I wouldn't call it that..."

"Then what would you call it?"

"What do you think we call it?"

"Don't answer my question with another question!" she huffed. _He's so difficult..._

"It's more of a training than a 'boot camp.' Of course we stay in shape, but where I... learned to do what I do, they taught us more than made us work out."

"Where did you train?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"We're obviously going to be in each other's company for a while, Seiya. Don't you think we should get to know one another?"

"...Not really."

"Well too bad! I think we should." Seiya rolled his eyes. "You know, for being twenty-two you sure are immature."

"Speak for yourself, _Ms. Tsukino_," he said with attitude, stressing the formality on her name.

"Okay, _Grouchy_, since you won't tell me about your job..." She thought for a moment before continuing, "what's your favorite color?"

"...Red."

"Why do you like red?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Come on, Seiya! Put some effort into this conversation!" He sighed.

"Fine, fine... I like red because... it's a nice color." Usagi cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, so you like red because it's nice. Now, you ask me what my favorite color is." Seiya shot her an 'are-you-serious?' look, which she returned with a 'just-do-it' look of her own.

"Well then, what is _your_ favorite color?" Usagi grinned.

"White! But I like pink, too."

"How cute."

"Could you please cut the sarcasm? It's very rude." Usagi leaned foward a little for emphasis. "Look, I'm trying to get along with you, can't you do the same?" she said loudly, finally showing her frustration with him.

Seiya turned his gaze to the ceiling. Why _wasn't _he trying to get along with her? He didn't really know why he was usually so irritable around Usagi. It was odd, really, considering she was his principal, after all. They should be able to get along so that he could do his job, not to mention so that they wouldn't drive each other insane.

Something about Usagi just got to Seiya. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason he could always feel annoyed by her. Or something like annoyed. Sometimes he didn't know _what _the feeling was, only that it made him feel uneasy. Seiya didn't like feeling uneasy.

Though, when he thought about it, he _was_ being hard to get along with. And he had to admit that he did it on purpose sometimes. Seiya didn't like people prying into his personal life-which is exactly what Usagi did. But still... he couldn't really deny that his behavior was juvenile. Maybe he was being a _little_ childish.

"Yeah... sorry."

- - -

"HOLY SHIT!"

The man's eyes widened as he stared at the glowing screen in front of him.

"Taiki! TAIKI!" I've got him! And you won't believe this!" shouted the silver-haired man as he whirled around in his chair. "Oh shit, Taiki. WAKE UP!"

Yaten jumped from his seat and crossed the room to his friend's desk, where the brunette's head was resting in a deep sleep. The two had gotten little sleep the past few days, doing research for the president.

"Hey... _hey!_" Yaten whacked his taller friend on the head. Taiki stirred with a frown on his face.

"Go away, Yaten..."

"You dolt! I've found information on that blasted man!"

"Huh... wha?"

Yaten groaned in frustration and kicked Taiki. The latter abruptly sat up straight, quickly going through the stages of awakening.

"Sorry... I was really tired..." he shook his head to clear his mind. "Okay, what were you saying?"

"I _said_, I have info on the guy they just brought in!"

"You _do?_"

"YES," Yaten said, on the end of his tether. Taiki, still a little drowsy, managed to stand up and follow Yaten back to the latter's computer across the room. The shorter man sat down, while Taiki leaned over his shoulder and squinted at the monitor.

"His name is Tristan. I still don't have his last name. But I do have a bit of history," he said hurriedly. "Take a look for yourself, you may find this interesting." Yaten stood, and motioned for the other man to sit.

Taiki took the offered seat and began to read the text on the screen. He skimmed through the beginning, only glimpsing the information about the man's childhood and adolescence. He scanned for the more recent and important information, taking little bits as he went and encoding them into his memory. It was what he did. Yaten was better at finding things (demonstrated further by his great find on Rubeus' information the day before), but Taiki's mind was like a computer. His eyes darted back and forth as he read, anticipating the crucial facts he would soon learn.

Then, he saw it. And it hit him like a bullet.

"Oh my God!"

- - -

Usagi blinked, a little surprised at his apology. Recovering quickly, she regained her scolding attitude.

"Good! Now, let's try to be civil to each other. No more of this bickering, okay?" Seiya felt something tugging at him suddenly, a tingling in his senses. He glanced to the door for a moment.

"Yeah," he said monotonously, looking distracted. Usagi got his attention back.

"And no more being difficult! _Especially _on purpose!" Seiya grinned, turning back to her.

"Oh, of course."

"Now I _know _there was sarcasm in that one-"

"MINAKO IS HEEEERE!"

Usagi's door was flung open as an overly cheerful, and quite possibly high, blonde waltzed through the doorway.

"My God, Minako! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The standing blond laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Usagi. But you sounded so down on the phone!" Usagi smiled.

"Thanks for coming Mina, you're a good friend."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Usa! We've got movies to see, men to hunt, cities to storm!" Seiya snorted for the second time that day.

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little?" he said, popping into the conversation.

"Maybe. But maybe not," replied Minako happily. "Anyway, I think we should just go ahead and get out of this place! No dawdling, Usa. Let's go!"

"Minako... did something really good happen to you or have you had a lot of sugar?" Usagi asked cautiously.

"Bingo!" Minako exclaimed. Usagi was both shocked and curious. "I'll tell you about it later, though. Hurry up, I want to catch a movie before... soon." Usagi laughed.

"Okay, let's head out." She plucked her purse off of the small table next to her bed, and turned to Seiya to acknowledge him. "Good to go?" He nodded, and followed the girls out, closing the door behind him.

- - -

"Yelling won't help you, you know." Haruka looked carelessly into the man's burning eyes. He was seriously angry-which is what she wanted. He was more likely to slip up that way. "Talking to me will. So how about it?"

He glared.

"Again, that's too bad-" Haruka was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. Hiding her anger at the interruption from the man in the chair, she crossed the room and opened the door with a scowl.

"I think we can call it a day, Haruka," said Kenji. The woman's dropped her frown when she saw his face. He motioned for her to come outside with him, and she did so, closing the door behind her. She didn't acknowledge the two men behind the president.

"Are you sure? I think I'm getting to him."

"I know you are. But we've just received some very helpful, and critical, information. We need you on the case for it." He smiled. "It's time for you to do the job you're paid for. Let the interrogators have him."

"Of course, Mr. President."

"Oh, please. Formalities with people close to me are so irritating!" He smiled. "We'll start tomorrow, go get some rest. You did a good job today."

"Thank you, Kenji."

"Much better. See you in the morning, we'll call you in."

"Sure thing," she replied, before taking her leave. Kenji turned around to face the two men behind him.

"And you, gentlemen, also have my thanks. I must say, you two are excellent at what you do." Yaten grinned and Taiki smiled. "So, naturally, I want you also to get some sleep. I can tell you've been running low on it recently."

"Whatever gets the job done," said Taiki.

"Such hard workers! I'm glad I have you working for me." He made a 'shooing' gesture with his hands. "Now off with you! Go to bed. I'll call you back in, too. So feel free to sleep until then; you need it."

The two very tired men mumbled their thanks to the best of their abilities before lethargically walking away. Had the situation been lighter, Kenji would have laughed. But it wasn't, so all he could manage was a smile.

- - -

"So many movies, so little time!" Minako said, gesturing to the numerous advertisements on the walls.

"We can always come back, you know," Usagi said with a grin.

"True, true. So, Usa, what do you want to see?"

"Hmm..." Usagi glanced at the titles above the people selling tickets, hands on her hips and a look of concentration on her face. "I have no idea."

"You're always like this at the movies, Usagi." Minako put her hands on her hips. "Just pick one!"

"I can't! You do it."

"No, you do it!"

"No, you do it!" Behind them, Seiya sighed and rolled his eyes. Usagi had called _him _immature?

"USAGI."

"MINAKO."

"Just pick a freakin movie!"

"I don't know-oh!" Usagi's sentence was cut short when another body suddenly collided with hers from the right. It had come seemingly from out of nowhere, and nearly knocked the small girl over. She would have fallen had the person not steadied her so quickly.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" said the person who had crashed into Usagi, slowly releasing their hold on her. "I didn't mean to bump into you, miss. Are you alright?"

Usagi glanced down and rubbed her right upper arm, the place that had taken the brunt of the damage. It hurt a decent amount for a collision from just another arm, and was more of a stinging pain than the ache it really should be. The person obviously had very pointy elbows.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled as she looked up.

It was a man who had so harshly 'bumped' into her. He was rather tall, and had a medium build. But it wasn't his body structure, or handsome face that caught Usagi's attention. It was his eyes. And his hair, too. His eyes were a piercing red-no, orange. Or was it yellow? It was hard to tell. And his hair... was it _purple?_ It was definitely a shade of the color. How odd! A man with purple hair...

Usagi quickly realized that she was staring and turned her gaze away with an embarrassed blush, which she just _knew _Minako took for something else. She'd surely be teased later.

"Are you sure? I kind of smashed you. I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay, really," she said, waving her hands in front of her and stepping back a bit. For some reason, she didn't like him being so close to her.

The man seemed to have noticed her rubbing her arm, and took a step towards her. Deciding without her permission that he should inspect it for injury, the man took a hold of the blonde's limb and looked it over.

"Does your arm hurt? I'd hate to know that I damaged the arm of such a pretty girl." He _looked _genuinely concerned, though Usagi had a doubt that he wasn't. She did, however, think he was flirting with her.

"No. No, it really doesn't. I told you, I'm fine," she said, trying to conceal her irritation as she pulled her arm out of his grasp; though she didn't hide her disinterest in him. Usagi tried to take another step back, but was prevented from doing so by something hard and flat. She turned her head up and around, to find that Seiya was standing right behind her and that she had backed up into him. She didn't recall him moving, and only felt more embarrassed. However, Usagi's minor humiliation was short-lived.

"Are you quite through harassing my girlfriend?"

Usagi, Minako, and the man all gaped at Seiya. The three were all shocked to hear the words come from the bodyguard's mouth. Minako recovered first.

"Sorry, mister," she said as she glared at the man, "but she's taken. Go run into someone else." The man recovered second. Glaring at Minako, her stood up straight and retreated a couple of feet.

"My apologies. I was only looking out for your friend's well-being." The man turned on his heel and walked away. Usagi, finally recovering, raised a skeptical eyebrow at the man's retreating back. He exited the theatre and was soon out of their sight.

- - -

Outside, the man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He continued to stroll down the sidewalk, with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Nobody told me she was _dating_ her _bodyguard," _he muttered to himself bitterly. "That certainly ruined the fun. I was hoping to have some before we handed her over. Pity..." His sulking dissipated and a devious grin formed on his face. "But that's fine, I only like older women anyway."

- - -

"Yaten," said Taiki, eyeing a manilla folder on the table between their beds as he sat on his, "what's that?"

Yaten, emerging from the bathroom in his pajamas, looked to said object.

"...Oooh..." He cringed as he realized what was inside.

"Yaten..." Taiki said with a warning tone. Yaten only laughed sheepishly as her sat on his bed across from his tall friend.

"Oh, that's just... a file from the president. To... us."

"_What?" _

"Okay, so I forgot to read it... and tell you about it... is there something wrong with that?" Taiki was flabbergasted.

"YES."

"Well, I'll just read it now."

"Just forget it." Taiki waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "We'll have a look tomorrow. I'm dead tired. And that way, I can rat on you efficiently."

"Wonderful."

The two men, sitting exactly across from each other, both stared at the folder. Neither spoke, nor did they move. They did this for almost a minute, before both lunging for it at the same time. Since they had simultaneously reached for the folder, both grabbed a corner. They glared at each other, each slightly pulling on the object to take it from the other.

"Yaten, let go. I want to read this," Taiki said calmly.

"No way!" Yaten shot back. "It was given to _me!_"

"For _us _to read. You had your chance, so hand it over."

"No! You can have it when I'm finished!"

"Stop being childish. Release the file."

"Shut up, Taiki! Let go!" Yaten began to pull on the folder, trying to get it away from his friend. Taiki, frowning, began to pull back just as much.

Soon, the two were like children in a game of tug-of-war. They yanked it back an forth, both wanting to read the file first. Naturally, with all the pulling, the envelope ripped.

There was a flurry of white papers in the air. They flew from inside the open envelope and scattered across the room. While still intact, the papers were now out-of order and the room was a mess.

"Yaten!" Taiki glared down at the other man. "Look what you did!"

"Look what _I _did?" Yaten replied, pointing to himself, then to Taiki. "You helped!"

"Whatever..." Taiki got frustrated easily with Yaten, and decided not to argue so late at night. "Just... help me pick these up."

"Fine."

Taiki and Yaten both reluctantly bent down to the floor and started collecting the papers. There was a decent amount of them, and the men quickly found themselves holding centimeter-thick stacks of paper.

"How about this," said Taiki, "you can read those and I'll read these."

"Fine."

Disregarding the fact that the papers were not in order, and that they each were missing half the pages, Taiki and Yaten went back to their corresponding beds and began to read. The only sound in the room was the flipping of pages and the quiet breeze blowing past an open window.

Yaten, skimming through his stack, sighed. There was nothing too interesting. But still, he continued to browse through the pages, until...

"Hey, Taiki, I've got the info about Usagi's near abduction a few days ago." He skimmed through the text as he spoke. "I haven't really paid attention to the news... I didn't know she was with a friend. Apparently the friend managed to render the attacker unconscious." Yaten squinted in the dark at the small, black and white picture on the paper. He turned the light switch on the lamp between their beds for a better look. "Have you ever heard of Minako Aino?"

"Hmm... can't say I have." He stood, went to Yaten's bed, and sat down next to him. "Do you have a picture?"

Yaten pointed to the paper in his hand, and Taiki took a look.

"Right there," Yaten said.

"Nope, don't know her. But she's very pretty," he admitted.

"I suppose," Yaten said nonchalantly. Taiki rolled his eyes. Yaten never admitted that he found any girl attractive. Taiki was beginning to suspect that the smaller man was gay, and wondered if finding a different roommate would be a good idea. "Have you found anything interesting?"

"Not yet." Taiki never had been good at finding things. They went back to their papers, still seated next to each other. Every few minutes they would show the other something interesting.

About fifteen minutes later, Taiki suddenly gasped and dropped his stack.

"Yaten..."

"Taiki, what is it?" Yaten said with a frown. With wide eyes and an open mouth, Taiki raised his hand and pointed to the fallen papers. Yaten dropped his gaze, and it fell upon a large picture with words underneath it.

There, printed neatly on photograph paper, was a color picture. It was of a man from the shoulders up, who had a very blank expression. He had deep blue eyes and long black hair, which was tied back behind his head, much like Taiki and Yaten's. The man looked to be in his early twenties, and was wearing a navy uniform that both men had seen before. Yaten slowly opened his mouth.

"Holy shit." He blinked a few times. "Taiki," he whispered, "is that..."

- - -

"Seiya!" Usagi complained. "What did you go and do that for?"

"I had thought that you were feeling uncomfortable and decided to help you out. But if it irks you that much," he said, mocking her, "I won't do it again. Next time, I'll _let_ you get harassed."

"That's not what I meant! Ooooh... oh, nevermind!" She huffed when he smirked. Usagi wasn't mad that he'd helped her, but she knew Minako was going to get on her case even more now after the 'girlfriend' comment. She felt the headache coming on already! Usagi turned around to face her friend, only to find the other blonde staring at the doors where the man had just exited with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What a weird guy," she mused. "There's something about him that's a little off..."

"What do you mean?" questioned Usagi. Minako shook her head.

"Just seemed a little sketchy to me. But whatever, it's nothing too important." Minako changed her mood back to the cheerful one she'd come to the theatre with. "Anyway, let's move on! We still haven't picked a movie yet."

"Yeah..." Usagi sighed and then frowned as she looked at the movies. That guy had really pushed her hard; her arm was still sore from the incident. Again, she raised a hand to rub it gently. The slow movement didn't go unnoticed by Seiya, though not much did. He looked down at her with unusual concern.

"Hey... are you really okay? Or were you just trying to get away from that guy?" Slightly surprised, Usagi gave her attention to her bodyguard, though her eyes were still looking at the titles above.

"A little bit of both. It's just a little sore, that's all. The man had really pointy elbows." Though it still hurt, Usagi released her arm. She didn't want her two companions to stay on the subject. "Mina, see anything good?"

"Um... yeah, but I can't decided which. It's down to two." An idea occurred to her. "Oh, I know!" Usagi had thought she'd felt the beginnings of a headache, but did not expect to actually have her head start hurting like it was now. She frowned more and closed her eyes, not really paying attention to her friend. "Okay Usa, pick a number one through five."

"Eight," Usagi muttered, distracted by the pain in her head.

"Usagi..." Minako said with annoyance, putting her palm on her face. "Eight is not between one and five. Now, do it again."

"Alright..." Minako came up to Usagi and got close to Usagi's grimacing face, bending to the side a little.

"Do you have a number?"

"Yeah..." Usagi now had her eyes tightly closed and was rubbing her temples. The girl really was getting a bad headache.

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know, Minako... what did you say again?" Minako frowned.

"Have you paid attention to anything I just said?"

"No... I mean yes... ack! I don't know!" Minako's impatience faded.

"Whoa... Usagi, are you _sure _you're okay?"

"Yes. I... no." She groaned. "My head hurts a lot."

"You're not one to have migraines, Usa. You never get headaches!" Minako reasoned.

"Yeah, I know."

Usagi suddenly felt very lightheaded. She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness, but it only got worse. Usagi didn't like standing in the bustling crowd of people at all, it was making her nauseous. She was feeling strangely claustrophobic, and wished that she was somewhere more secluded. She looked around, searching for something, or just anything, to make her feel better.

"I... I'm going to the bathroom," she suddenly stated. As an after thought, she said, "Minako, can you come with me?"

"Uh... sure."

Usagi immediately headed to the bathroom, Minako in tow. The latter turned to the confused bodyguard behind her before walking away and shrugged. Seiya followed behind the two; he'd just wait outside for them. Weaving through the numerous people was somewhat difficult, but the three managed to cross the theatre without any further incidents. When the girls went through the door to the restroom, Seiya lounged against a wall twenty or so feet away.

As soon as both Usagi and Minako were inside of the bathroom, Usagi leaned against the wall and groaned again.

"Mina..." she said quietly. Her friend looked alarmed and went up to her.

"Okay, you are _definitely not _well."

"Minako... ugh, I feel horrible..."

"Hey, let's get you to a sink. Splash some cold water on your face, it'll make you feel better. Icy water is great for headaches!" Naturally, she was totally making this up. Nurse Minako was not someone you would want to take care of you. Regardless, the other blonde complied.

"Okay." Usagi slowly pushed herself off of the wall and walked a few feet towards the nearest sink. She was feeling increasingly weak, and a little sleepy. Seeing her friend's lethargy, Minako decided to help Usagi. She grasped her friend's arm for support, but immediately let go when Usagi let out a hiss of pain.

"Usa, what's wrong?"

"Oh shit, Mina. My arm is _not _fine."

"Let me see it." Usagi raised her arm so that her friend could look at it. But before Minako had a chance to inspect the other blonde's injury, Usagi suddenly slumped to the ground.

"Usagi!" Minako cried out as she tried to catch her falling friend. She managed to keep Usagi from hitting the ground hard, however ungracefully. "Oomph!" she exclaimed as her best friend nearly crushed her. They crumpled to the floor, Usagi held in Minako's arms, unconscious. "Oh, _shit!_ Usagi!" Despite being shaken, Usagi did not open her eyes.

"Aaaah! What am I supposed to do?" There was no one else in the bathroom "Um... ah..." She looked at her friend. "Sorry about this, Usa," she said right before slapping Usagi with a cringe. But still, Usagi didn't stir. Then Minako remembered something.

"SEIYA," she yelled angrily, as if it was his fault, GET IN HERE!"

- - -

Outside, Seiya was wondering what was taking the girls so long in the bathroom. He glanced at the door, frowning. Seiya was getting bored.

But then, something-or rather, someone-caught his eye. A familiar head of long, light-blue hair stuck out in the crowd. It was a woman, wearing a sundress that matched her hair. She was relatively pretty, though something was a little off. And he just _knew _he'd seen her before...

_Flashback_

_Seiya turned to face Usagi, only to find her gone. For just a moment he felt a hint of panic arise within him, but it immediately dissipated upon him sighting her at the cash register. He chided himself for being stupid. It was just a candy store, what could possibly go wrong?_

_Something rather brightly colored caught Seiya's eye. In the left corner of his vision, he spotted a head of long, light blue hair passing by. The person stopped walking, and stood a good thirty feet or so away from him. The hair color caught his attention because of how it stood out atop the woman's head. Or was it a man? Without looking straight at them, Seiya couldn't tell._

_He could tell that the person was staring at him. He felt it. But then he felt their gaze shift to something, or someone, behind him. Seiya turned his head ever so slightly in her that direction to see what the subject of the stranger's attention was._

_It was Usagi._

_As soon as he realized this, Seiya quickly whirled to face to the blue-haired person._

_But there was nothing._

_Something stirred in Seiya, then; it was that feeling that something was amiss. He had a sneaking suspicion that, for the second time, they were being watched._

_End Flashback_

Seiya was suddenly very alert. _The candy store! _he thought, remembering. He very much wanted to walk up to that person, put them in a headlock, and demand to know why she was there (even though she was only buying something at the concession stand). It was too much of a coincidence, for her to be there when he was with Usagi _again_, to have not been purposeful. Thus, he wanted to know why she was here. He was about to go and find out, when...

"SEIYA, GET IN HERE!"

It was Minako, and she sounded _very _mad. Seiya abandoned all thoughts of the woman in blue and dashed to the bathroom, flinging open the door. Upon seeing Usagi unconscious in a very upset Minako's arms, he rushed to the women on the floor.

"I don't know what happened, she just collapsed!" Minako blurted out. "One second she was standing up and the next she had fainted!"

"Give her to me." Minako hesitated, but handed Usagi over after a moment. Seiya quickly but carefully took Usagi and held her much like Minako had. The first thing he did was check for a pulse. After finding one that was both present and steady, Seiya rolled up Usagi's right sleeve. He was not surprised to find a tiny hole in Usagi's skin.

"She's been drugged," he angrily told the conscious blonde, who gasped. "It was that man. He must have given her the injection when he bumped into her." Minako looked scared.

"DRUGGED? Is she going to be okay?"

"Probably."

"PROBABLY?" she nearly shrieked.

"If this was done by the same people who have been after her for a while now, I'm pretty sure they want her alive. If they wanted to kill her, they could've just used a gun." Minako paled.

"D-don't say things like that!"

"But it's true."

Minako's face fell. She really didn't want to come to terms with it-with the fact that her best friend was in such danger. It wasn't something the average girl was used to.

"Who would do something like this to her?" she asked no one in particular."Who in the world could want to harm Usagi? I... I don't understand..." She could almost cry. "I mean, she's such a good kid, you know? She's sweet and friendly and nice... what reason would anyone have..." she trailed off.

"Well, at least she's fine for now. And I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"She... she's my best friend." Minako's eyes glimmered with unshed tears, as she realized just how little she could do for the girl she'd always known.

"I know," he said softly, as he checked Usagi's eyes. She seemed to be perfectly fine, except for being unconscious. It was just like she was taking a nap. Unfortunately, she wasn't waking up and Seiya's feet were falling asleep.

The bodyguard wanted to hit himself. He wasn't doing his job very well. Had Minako not been there, it would have been easy for someone to snatch up Usagi while she was unconscious in the bathroom. The whole thing might have been planned. It was a good setting, after all. It was easy to make mischief in big crowds.

Then Seiya _did _hit himself.

"Oh, fuck."

It _was_ a set-up! The woman in blue, Usagi being drugged, it all made sense. And the people targeting Usagi were no doubt planning to take her in her weak state, when she would go to the bathroom to recover from feeling ill. Then, once she was alone and unguarded, they would kidnap her and that would be it. And now, they were right in the place where the abduction would supposedly have taken place. They were sitting ducks and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Seiya...?"

"I'm so stupid!" he exclaimed, gathering Usagi in his arms and standing up.

"What's wrong _now?_"

"We need to get out of here. We're going back h-" Seiya cut himself off mid-sentence. He had been about to say "home," which certainly was not what the large house was to him. "Hurry." Minako nodded, disregarding the oddity because of the tense situation.

"Open the door," Seiya curtly said to Minako. In any other situation, she would have told him off for being rude and refused. But, since her best friend was drugged and unconscious and they were all near people who wanted to abduct Usagi, Minako hastily complied.

She was not expecting to come face-to-face with a blue-haired woman.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

Pagebreaks not working... grr.

AAAH! It hurts me to write such bad language! Bleh! Eeeeuuugh.

Yay! Sort of. I liked this chapter. Haruka got a little YodaSpeak in there, and Minako did a facepalm. Sorry if you don't like the names I have to give some of the characters, but it's necessary, I think. And I like the names. Soleil.lune helped me make them! She's awesome. Read her stuff!

I'm taking the appearances of the characters from the manga, which is by far more beautiful than the anime. Pretty much the only thing I like more about the anime than the manga is Seiya being a male... hah. Other than that, manga is better! So, yeah.

Also, saying again, Taiki and Yaten are NOT gay! I already have plans for them. And it involves heterosexuality. Though, I find that making fun of Yaten is great fun.

But uh oh! Things are starting to come together (not really, I just wanted to say that.) Well, we did get to see Yaten and Taiki make some interesting discoveries. Too bad you don't know what was so important on the computer. Or why Minako was so happy. You'll have to wait!

Also... apparently I have a death wish, and have started ANOTHER fic. But I'm very excited. So I decided to give you preview. So... since I love you, I present excerpts from Under the Full Moon.

-

**Under the Full Moon**

Summary: Seiya/Usagi. A young woman cursed seven years ago was forced into a lonely life of isolation, losing all she that she had once held dear. But after a chance meeting in the moonlight, her sad story becomes an enchanted tale of romance.

-

**Chapter 1: Cursed**

-

Excerpt 1:

"I think you should leave," Usagi said angrily.

"Not until I've done what I came to do. You see, I want this kingdom. And to get it, I have to get rid of you," she said pointing at Minako, who gasped in fright and stepped back.

"You leave Minako alone!"

"Shut up, you little brat!" With a simple wave of Beryl's hand, Usagi was tossed through the air and into a nearby tree, her pained scream cut short with the collision. "Now, princess, I have no desire to kill you..." Beryl advanced upon Minako, who was looking at the fallen Usagi with wide eyes.

"Minako, get away from her!" Usagi cried, trying to stand.

"Shut up, you!" With another wave, Usagi was sent flying through the air again and crashed into the ground a few feet next to her friend. Beryl then directed her right hand to Minako, who seemed to be totally frozen. "You won't be going anywhere, now."

"You... you witch! What did you do to her?" Usagi shouted, her voice laced with hatred.

"Nothing compared to what I'm about to do..."

-

Excerpt 2:

As the beams of light erupted from Beryl's outstretched palms, Usagi dove in front of her best friend, shielding her from whatever the wicked woman was trying to harm her with. As this all happened, time slowed down. The magic approached young Usagi as Minako broke from her trance and screamed out, and Beryl's eyes opened wide in shock. What had that little girl _done?_

"USAGI!" shrieked Minako as the light struck her friend hard, knocking them both down to the ground. She didn't notice Beryl fleeing at the sounds of approaching guards, attracted by Minako's scream. Usagi's eyes were closed as she lay unconscious next to her best friend. "USAGI! _USAGI_!" Minako crawled over to the still girl and held her in her arms, shaking her.

But Usagi did not open her eyes. Minako started to cry.

"Usagi! Usagi, wake up! USAGI!"

-

Excerpt 3:

The nurses backed away as Motoki knelt down to the bed, next to the standing doctor. He put a hand to her pale cheek affectionately, smiling with relief.

But as quickly as his wide grin had formed, it faded away. He was unable to speak before Usagi began to shiver violently, her eyes snapping shut and her arms wrapping around herself. Alarmed, Motoki leaned in closer to her and used his other hand to feel her forehead; he found it to be freezing cold. She was like a block of ice! Setsuna knelt next to him with a furrowed brow from the girl's state.

"Usagi! Come on, hang in there. You have to tell me what's wrong. Tell me what happened, Usagi," he pleaded. Usagi tried her hardest to reply, her words coming softly and quietly from her pale lips.

"Th-there was... a woman, t-tr-tried to.. c-curse... Minako... hit m-me inst-stead... th-then I saw... I saw-" Usagi's words stopped abruptly, and with a cry of pain, when a pain seized her in the chest. She sat up quickly, clutching at her heart. Eyes squinched shut, a few tears fell down her face.

"_Curse?_" said Setsuna, astonished.

Usagi only cringed as the pain grew. She had no idea what it was, but she knew that it _hurt_. A lot. And she wanted it to stop. She wanted to get warm, too. She felt so... _vulnerable_, and she was scared.

"Usagi!" said Motoki, more alarmed than ever. She turned to look at him with half-lidded eyes.

"M-Motoki... help me! I'm... so cold, and... it hurts!" She couldn't help but cry, and Motoki felt like he could cry, too. Usagi, basically his little sister, was in serious trouble-and he didn't know what to do.

He took her into his arms, trying to provide both comfort and warmth for the crying, shuddering girl. Usagi immediately latched onto him, needing what he could give her. She was the only family had, and he'd be damned if he lost her, too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's it, I suppose. Sigh.

UFM is still in the works, though I have a few chapters done. They are constantly changing as my idea for the story changes, which is a lot. I'm really excited. More than I was for any of my other stuff! UFM is going to be SO awesome. It will be my masterpiece! Well, maybe, haha. But I'm really looking foward to posting it. So, yeah. Would y'all read it? Do tell.

Until next chapter,

laters!


	9. Beauty Sleep

Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?

Notes: More sorries for delay. Just.. just... eugh. I hate life, I really do. See rant in latest chapter of DLS to see why life is hell. Again. You can cheer me up by reviewing, as the last chapter didn't get as much as usual. sigh. Also, this chapter called for time stamps, so I have (in italics) times written here and there.

"President Tsukino" sounds so weird. It's like... not American. It should be, but it's... not. But whatever, I can't use the dub names at all. It hurts me, and I'm not used to them either. It really, really hurts. Because then, in my head when I read this, they have the voices from the dub. Dub voices are BLEH! So... yeah.

Hope you like this chapter!

Enjoy.

Posted 11/22/06

* * *

- 

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

Last chapter: (I've given up on using italics. Too much effort.)

The bodyguard wanted to hit himself. He wasn't doing his job very well. Had Minako not been there, it would have been easy for someone to snatch up Usagi while she was unconscious in the bathroom. The whole thing might have been planned. It was a good setting, after all. Mischief could be easily made in big crowds with no one really paying attention.

Then Seiya did hit himself.

"Oh, fuck."

It was a set-up! The woman in blue, Usagi being drugged, it all made sense. And the people targeting Usagi were no doubt planning to take her in her weak state, when she would go to the bathroom to recover from feeling ill. Then, once she was alone and unguarded, they would kidnap her and that would be it. And now, they were right in the place where the abduction would supposedly have taken place. They were sitting ducks and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Seiya...?"

"I'm so stupid!" he exclaimed, gathering Usagi in his arms as quickly as he could and standing up.

"What's wrong now?"

"We need to get out of here. We're going back h-" Seiya cut himself off mid-sentence. He had been about to say "home," which certainly was not what the large house was to him. "Hurry." Minako nodded, disregarding the oddity because of the tense situation.

"Open the door," Seiya curtly said to Minako. In any other situation, she would have told him off for being rude and refused. But, since her best friend was drugged and unconscious and they were all near people who wanted to abduct Usagi, Minako hastily complied.

She was not expecting to come face-to-face with a blue-haired woman.

-

**Chapter Nine: Beauty Sleep**

_- _

_6:23 pm_

Minako nearly ran into the woman in front of her, being in such a rush to get out of the bathroom. The shock only lasted a moment, as the blonde was in a big hurry. She wasn't about to let some twit get in her way. So, Minako quickly brushed past the woman, all the while opening and digging through her purse for her cell phone. The blonde was one of the very few people to have the White House's personal number on speed dial. After pressing the number six, she mashed another button and held the phone to her ear.

Once Minako had passed the woman with blue hair, Seiya had obviously come to face her. The man was suddenly confronted by two conflicting emotions. One was anxiety, bordering on simple worry for the girl in his arms. The other was anger, with a little confusion mixed in.

Besides feelings, two courses of action occurred to him. He could keep walking out of the theatre and continue to get Usagi to a safe place, doing his job. He could also let out his anger by violently getting information from the female facing him, throwing all chivalry and respect for women aside. Technically, that would also be considered as doing his job. But Seiya couldn't just pin the stranger against a wall and mimic his performance earlier with the orange-haired man, as his hands were quite full.

The obvious thing to do would be to get Usagi out of there, but that would mean the woman would get away. And while he didn't have proof she was involved in the scheme, his hunch was strong enough to act on (or so he believed). He couldn't do both, and the fact made him want to explode.

Even worse, a commotion had begun around him. Usagi had obviously been recognized by someone, and word had gotten round in the crowd that the president's daughter was both unconscious and among them. A congregation of curious moviegoers began to form, and it quickly became a pushy crowd fighting to see the scene. Minako was nowhere to be seen, and Seiya was almost cornered by a mass of young people. Not to mention the woman who was the subject of his anger in front of him. What security the place had was trying to tame the crowd, but to no avail.

With an angry grunt, Seiya rammed into the woman as he went past her and made to the theatre's exit. It was a little satisfying to at least release some hostility on her. He had to fight his way through the crowd, whose members were like leeches; each person he passed almost latched onto him. He wasn't sure _why_ anyone would do such a thing, but he didn't like it. And he wasn't about to be defeated by a mob of mostly teenagers.

But before he could reach the glass double doors, the stranger has rushed past _him _and began to flee the scene. Seiya wanted so badly to bolt after her and drag her back with him for an interrogation. Things had not been going well for him. Not well at all... that is, until flashing lights and sirens skidded around both corners of the building, surrounding the area.

Police poured from the cars and paramedics from the ambulances. Obviously, Kenji, as an over-protective father and powerful man, had sent an army of law enforcers and doctors to his distressed daughter. Seiya saw the opportunity to get both things he wanted done, and immediately took it.

"Get that woman!" he roared, gesturing to the fleeing female as well as he could. "She's the one responsible for this, arrest her!" Seiya knew he was exaggerating, and bending the truth just a little, but it would get her in their custody anyway. He made a mental note to thank Minako for calling the squad, despite the size of it being a little too overwhelming. It was clear that she had made the call; the frantic voice of Kenji's daughter's best friend would summon such a force much easier than any other voice.

A handful of police officers promptly took chase after the running woman, though the bodyguard couldn't tell if they were having any success. He was too busy dealing with the pushy paramedics surrounding him. They kept asking him questions, all at once, and he couldn't understand any of them. He was already stressed, and really didn't want to put up with the people vying for his attention.

Their general, shared urging was to get the president's daughter into the closest ambulance (there were _three_). He decided that their questions could be answered later, pushing his way through the small mob. The doctors followed him as he quickly climbed into the vehicle, allowing them to inspect her and do their job while still doing his. Seiya remained, kneeling over Usagi, by her side as the paramedics finally got answers from him. They were short and concise, spoken monotonously from the man with a furrowed brow.

Had he been more alert and attentive to his conscious, Seiya would have realized that he'd never felt more on edge, never felt more frantic in his life than he did right then and there. Perhaps this was a good thing, and the realization would, no doubt, both disturb and frighten him. And that within itself was a hard thing to do.

- - -

_6:35 pm _

The ride to the closest hospital was short, though the minutes were hours for Seiya Kou. When the vehicle screeched to a halt and the doors were flung open, he actually jumped. And although the man was dazed and not quite in touch with the real world, instinct provoked him to protect his principal. It took much urging from several hospital employees to get him to release his hold on the girl, and she was promptly taken away into the building. The bodyguard followed closely, refusing to be separated from the blonde on the moving stretcher.

Seiya was still rather out of it through the process of Usagi getting settled. He hadn't expected her to need to get settled at all. He hadn't thought it so serious, hadn't thought there was a need to go to the hospital at all. She would go back home, and be watched over by some personal doctor in her room, resting comfortably on her bed. Instead, she was now lying on a small, white bed. At least they hadn't changed her clothes; a traditional cheap, paper-like robe didn't really suit her. Now the sundress she'd recently bought, that was a different story...

Usagi was surrounded by bustling doctors, no doubt poking and prodding her excessively. He saw blood samples being taken out of the room, and he hoped they would identify what had been put in her veins. The only reassurance he had was the fact that they had the blue-haired woman in custody, and a well-drawn profile of the man who had drugged Usagi, courtesy of Minako. But it wasn't much assurance to him, because the situation was graver than expected.

It was determined that the drugged Usagi was in a more critical state than previously thought. Whatever it was that had brought her into unconsciousness was powerful enough to have kept her there for a while. The clock on the wall told Seiya that she'd been out for about an hour. And they were still trying to find out what was wrong. His frustration was barely being contained, watching the professionals rushing about the room.

He was the only person in the room besides Usagi who was _not _a doctor, and was sitting on a small chair in a corner. No one else had been allowed in. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be there, either. A few nasty threats and assertions of authority, along with a firm statement about his job given by the president, got Seiya into the room. He wouldn't become friends with any of the medical personnel at the facility, that was certain.

_This is ridiculous, _he thought. _All I can do is sit here and wait. I hate waiting. _

None of the recent events had boosted Seiya's confidence in his abilities. If anything, he felt like he was losing his touch. It wasn't supposed to be a tough job. And yet he was already failing.

_I... really suck. _Seiya sighed, annoyed with himself. He folded his arms across his chest angrily and glared at the white floor tiles. _Just a little more trouble and I can say that I fail at life. It's just... ridiculous. _Were the tiles under his intense gaze alive, they'd be scared out of their wits.

Regardless of how the bodyguard felt, the doctors kept working, the clock kept ticking, and Usagi's eyes kept shut.

- - -

_9:52 pm_

It had been a while since the bustling in Usagi's room had calmed down. They knew that she'd been injected with a whole lot of something, but wasn't in any immediate danger of dying or anything too dreadful. Less people were there, now, and the few (three, that is) were quietly working on identifying the drug in Usagi's body. The doctors had informed him (after he'd basically demanded answers) that there wasn't much they could do at the moment, save for make her as comfortable as possible.

Seiya mused rather bitterly that she might get better soon without so much being done to her; maybe if they'd just stop running tests and sticking needles into her _all the time_ she'd come back to the world of the living.

And he didn't understand why they had to be crowded around her to classify the drug. They had trillions of samples of everything, there was no need to hover over her for such a long time. What else did they need from the girl? Surely just looking at her wouldn't solve any problems (which is what they were currently doing, and scribbling on notepads).

_Such a ruckus over such a small deal, _he thought. The floor tiles were relieved that the man had transferred his angry glare to the men in white coats. _I understand the testing and crap... but what the hell could they possibly need so many hours later? ...Idiots, _he added as an afterthought.

If he didn't know better, the bodyguard would've sworn they were trying to make Usagi's state worse than it already was.

_10:26 pm_

Two doctors.

One of the men in white coats had left for some unknown reason to Seiya, but he wasn't going to complain. He was really starting to believe the people were doing more harm than good. Purely on impulse, he broke the silence by speaking out with a very irritated voice.

"Are you people quite finished yet, or do you intend to poke her to death?"

The two left turned to him in shock, disbelief written on their faces. He only glared at the doctors, trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"Well? You don't look like you're making any progress." he spoke again, lowering his voice an octave.

"We're... just doing our job, sir," one replied both cautiously and professionally. They seemed to have remembered how scary the bodyguard had been when Usagi had first arrived.

"And I'm doing mine. I believe it is in Ms. Tsukino's best interest if you left her alone now."

"Well," began the other doctor, "that is not necessarily true-"

"Just give it a rest already! God, you people are so annoying," Seiya said quickly, not giving the others a chance to speak. "And don't even try to pull the doctor authority thing on me, I have a signed contract with the President of the United States saying that I'm responsible for that woman there, and I say you need to back off."

This continued on for a while, only saying the same thing a little differently each time. Seiya told the doctors to get out, they refused. Lather, rinse, and repeat.

_10:34 pm _

Finally, they had left. Seiya fought back a childish urge to make a face at their retreating backs. He credited himself for getting them out of the room, though somewhere inside of his mind he knew that they'd left of their own free will.

A few moments after the door had closed, Seiya's gaze turned to the still form of Usagi. It made him frown. He really wasn't used to her being still and quiet, it was quite unnerving.

_10:36 pm _

Still frowning. The frown wasn't completely directed at the blonde, but rather at the situation. Anyone would be troubled in this circumstance, naturally. Seiya was just... _extremely _troubled. A small part of his frown was for Usagi, him being upset with her for being in her current state so long. It wasn't like her, and he didn't like it. Thus, he blamed Usagi for just lying there and not getting up. Because, _obviously,_ it was her fault; she could just get up and they could leave, but no. She had to be unconscious. Such a nuisance!

_10:38 pm_

Still frowning.

The frown held through Seiya's sigh as he stood up from the small chair. He easily picked the chair up with one hand, and strode across the room to Usagi's bedside. Shooting her a quick glare, he put the object down and plopped back into it. His back was facing the wall that Usagi's back (or rather, her head) was facing, and his chair was parallel to the place she lay.

Only inches from the bed, Seiya could easily reach her. Feeling childish again, he stuck out a hand and put it in front of her face. He waved it around, like he was expecting her to come to just from the small gesture. When nothing happened, he gave his hand one more shake before returning it to his lap, and sitting there in silence.

_10:50 pm _

"_Hello_ in there, anybody home?" he asked Usagi futilely, pretending that he expected an answer, and glaring when she denied him one. Seiya pretended that he wasn't being immature and more out of character than usual. Usually, he'd sit in silence and wait like the unsocial, uptight person he was. Now he was acting like a kid, being mean to an unconscious person, but no one had to know that.

The reason he had started to blame Usagi for the situation was not because he actually believed her at fault, but because he really couldn't take anymore of his own self-bashing. He had berated himself so excessively that he'd run out of ideas of how to do it. He'd recalled his mistakes, criticized himself for them, criticized himself as a person in general, doubted his abilities, doubted he would keep the job (surely the president would fire him), and doubted pretty much everything he could think of. And then, he criticized more. Lather, rinse, and repeat.

But he really couldn't force himself to be angry at Usagi. He tried, but to no avail. Seiya couldn't harbor any negative feelings for someone who was a victim of (another) attempted abduction, which he believed he could have prevented. _Should _have prevented.

But feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to help Usagi, so Seiya tried to think of something else.

Usually an expert at droning noises out to focus concisely on specific things for his job, the man was very frustrated when he could not block out the steady beeping noise of Usagi's heart monitor; which was currently the only thing breaking the silence in the room. The beeps were slow, and their laziness was quite contradictory to their owner's disposition. It reminded him of the situation, and thus prevented him from more cheerful thoughts. His current thoughts, depressing ones of his failures as a bodyguard, had been inside of his tired mind for far too long.

Then, a new thought struck him. Or rather, a question for him to answer. Seiya had briefly pondered it before, but never given it too much time in his head to marinate. It had occurred to him now because of his previous train of thought, recalling the most recent events. Minako had asked him why someone would want to hurt Usagi, and he honestly didn't know.

But, Seiya wondered, could he give Minako an answer to her question if he thought hard enough? And even more importantly, he wondered if he could answer the question for himself. A question that might hold the key to permanently ensuring the girl's safety.

Why _did _someone want to have Usagi in their possession so much?

The most obvious answer would involve her father, the president. Surely, taking Kenji's beloved daughter hostage could get any kidnapper nearly anything he or she wanted; anything that was in the president's power to give. Money, most likely. It was typical-take something important away from a wealthy person, and demand money in exchange for that something's return.

There were alternative motives, of course. Maybe some psycho got a kick out of manipulating, perhaps even mentally torturing, the most powerful man in the United States. Or, following that train of thought, someone not-psycho could want to disorient the president in order to make the country weak. Could there be some terrorist organization just waiting for the president to slip up? It was another possible reason to abduct the president's only daughter. But if said terrorists knew anything about the country's government, they'd know that Kenji would hand over his duties to the vice-president. That would most likely eliminate a terrorist group as a suspect, and a coup-d'état as a motive.

Were Seiya not so worn down, his mind might have thought of other reasons for the recent events. But he did manage to come up with one more. One that didn't involve Usagi being the president's daughter, but involving her as a normal young woman.

As rare as they might be, Seiya couldn't quite rule out a stalker as a suspect. But if she _did _have a stalker, then it was a very smart one. One that could plan, and execute their plans well. Seiya was excellent at his job, and he was still having trouble doing what he was supposed to do.

And it would have to be a rich stalker. One that could afford to hire multiple agents to abduct the girl, and one that could get a hold of the disturbingly powerful drug flowing through Usagi's veins. That thought nearly made Seiya shudder. The image of a dark room with a crazed man mixing chemicals appeared in his mind. A man who wasn't very hygienic, and who put no effort into _not _looking creepy. Seiya imagined the man being not-so-muscular, but still having the feeling of fatality surrounding him. He saw sharp facial features, sharp like the hidden knife that was strapped to his side. The stalker hair dark hair, eyes, clothes, and even a dark living space.

A mad man with a dark life wouldn't be an unusual candidate for a stalker. Seiya could easily see a grungy, lonely man deciding to stalk a young woman. And try as he might, the bodyguard couldn't deny that Usagi was a pretty girl (currently getting a whole lot of beauty sleep). She had an air of innocence around her, and a sunny personality. Just the kind of person a stalker would love to corrupt.

That idea did manage to make Seiya shudder. Only a little, but he still flinched. He didn't like the thought of some evil person snatching her away and doing... bad things to her. Seiya certainly didn't want to think of those things. That girl sure could rile him up to the ends of the earth, but no one deserved that.

But oh, how she could irritate him. It was so frustrating. He did the same to her, of course. From the first moment when he had met one of her little Secret Service friends to the moment when she snapped at him in the movie theatre, she'd always managed to annoy him. Seiya briefly wondered what said friends were doing at the moment. Were they at the hospital too, or were they still at Usagi's house? Truthfully, he didn't care. He was just a curious man.

Eventually, the bodyguard came up with a new way to pass the time. He could think of ways to get on the girl's nerves. Unconsciously, he did it to assure himself that she would be fine and things would go back to normal when she awoke, as he needed some serious reassurance at the moment.

He could make fun of her being so troublesome, or childish. That would always work. And she was loud, too. And she seemed to be very sensitive about people teasing her about her unique hairstyle. He couldn't help but grin a little when he recalled her reaction to him calling her "odango." But then, he quickly frowned with confusion.

_Wait... now how did she know what that word meant?_ he questioned to himself._ She doesn't seem like a person who would speak another language well..._

Knowing a multitude of languages himself, Seiya could think of hundreds of names to call her without her even knowing what he was saying. But how did _Usagi_ know Japanese? She wasn't even good at English... That thought made Seiya suspiciously wonder if the girl knew more than she let on to.

He would ask her about that when she woke up. Because she _would _wake up, right? A very large overdose of a sedative wasn't enough to bring down the energetic girl. Or at least that's what Seiya kept telling himself. He hadn't heard of any drug that could have this effect on a person for so long, and not knowing things set the bodyguard on edge. He was used to knowing _everything_.

Seiya spared the still girl a glance, only inclining his head the slightest bit. If he didn't know better, the bodyguard would have sworn that Usagi's eyes had fluttered for a split second.

- - -

_1:17 am _

Unbeknownst to Seiya, he was not the only person staying so late at the hospital with his principal. Outside of Usagi's room, Minako was sitting (and had been for quite some time) nervously with bloodshot eyes that still leaked tears. Every once in a while she would sit up straight and turn around to look inside the room, through the long, glass window behind her.

God, how Minako missed Usagi. And it hadn't been but a few hours. The two best friends, otherwise known as Minagi, were currently very separated. No matter their physical nearness, Minako wanted to talk to Usagi. Or just see her, anything would do.

Unfortunately, Minako had to squint and peer through the think blinds covering the window, trying to block her vision from the inside. And the blinds did a good job. That didn't mean that she couldn't keep checking to see if they ever opened just a little. She was angry and confused as to why she couldn't go in. They weren't fiddling with Usagi anymore, so why was she prohibited from stepping inside the room?

Minako had actually tried to sneak in when no one was around just a bit ago, but the door was _locked. _It really,_ really_ pissed her off. Apparently they didn't want any more "bad guys" to get Usagi, and figured that locking the door would work just fine to keep such villains out. And apparently, they didn't trust her. And apparently, they didn't even think Usagi's mother and brother could go in, either. Minako really hated the employees.

About four hours ago, Mrs. Tsukino and her son had been convinced to go to bed and sleep. The convincing had taken a long time. When Minako had the persuasion turned to her, she simply glared at the employee urging her to leave and refused to move or say a word. Now, three hours later, the same man was trying to make her go home again. But there was no way that she was going to leave her best friend, regardless of the fact that she couldn't do anything to help. She silently envied Seiya, who was still inside the room with Usagi.

The tall, lanky man with a big nose was still rambling on. Minako was becoming more and more irritated with him, he clearly didn't understand the concept of giving up. She cut off his babbling with a snap.

"Look mister, I'm not leaving. I really don't care what you say, so stop wasting your breath and go somewhere else!"

The shocked employee got over her outburst quickly, and shot back his own glare.

"There's no reason to speak to me with such hostility," he said bitterly, "and it's past visiting hours. You've been here for..." the man trailed off, and looked down for a moment and checked his wristwatch, "nearly seven hours. It's past one in the morning. I really must _ask _you to _leave_."

"Did you hear anything I just said?" she snapped back.

"It's far past visiting hours," he said loudly, his voice raising with each syllable, "and I _will_ call security if-"

"Hey, hey, buddy. Calm down before you pop a vessel in your brain or something," said a new voice cutting into the angry and heated conversation. The speaker had just rounded a corner and come onto the tense scene. It was a rather small man with long, silver hair tied back. The tall man in the white coat turned his glare to the new person, while Minako just looked confused-albeit relieved as well.

"How did _you_ get in here?" the doctor questioned the other man with increased aggravation. "Like I said, it's past visiting-"

"You know what? I don't care what time it is." The man interrupted, while reaching into his coat pocket and showing something to the employee with a grin. "And neither do you, right?"

The tall man, defeated, had to retreat from the scene after the other man had flashed some sort of badge (though he didn't leave without a fierce look). Minako hadn't seen exactly what it was, but apparently he was affiliated with the law. The stranger then looked at her blankly for a moment, before silently taking a seat two chairs down from the blonde. Minako wondered if she should thank him, but her fatigue and sadness denied her the energy to think of anything to say.

"Well, aren't you gonna say 'thanks' or something?" he said arrogantly, turning to face her. Apparently, _he_ thought he deserved a thank you. Minako turned her tired and teary face towards him, her expression saying 'are you serious?' silently. The man dropped the cocky attitude upon seeing, for the first time, the blonde's face. He hadn't really noticed her state upon his extravagant entrance, and felt a twinge of guilt.

"Ah... never mind."

Minako simply rolled her eyes and turned away to stare at the wall. Sure, she was grateful that the guy had gotten rid of Mr. Persistence, but he was a total jerk! He didn't deserve her thanks anymore; at least _she_ thought so. She also thought that he would be a fool to attempt conversation again.

"So... how's it going?"

Apparently, he was a fool. Again, she looked at him with the 'are you serious?' expression. Was he blind? Did her whole _face _not show how she was?

"...Fine." It was said with a strong dismissive undertone, but the man didn't take the hint.

"You don't look fine to me," he said, digging himself deeper into idiocy.

"No, I don't."

"Well then you're not fine?"

"No, I'm not. Please don't talk to me," she struggled to say. She was on the edge of an emotional breakdown, and every word the guy spoke was only pushing her closer.

"Ah, sorry. But why are you upset?"

Was the damn man _retarded_?

"It's none of your business," she gritted out, "and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

"Fine, fine. But can I ask you one more question?"

"You just did."

"Well, can I ask you two?" Despite her growing distaste for the man, Minako figured that she'd give him one more, in hopes that he would let her be afterwards.

"Whatever. You've got one left, go ahead."

"Do you know who Seiya Kou is?" he said promptly. She paused.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you know where he is? I was told he was here, but I can't find him."

"You already used your question up, I don't have to talk to you anymore."

"Look, he's a good friend of mine who disappeared from the ends of the earth a few years ago. I finally found him, and I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me where he is." Minako rolled her eyes and pointed over her shoulder with a thumb.

"He's in that room. But you can't go in."

"What? Why not?"

"...You just can't. No one can," she said bitterly.

"But Seiya's in there!" he whined.

"He isn't supposed to be!" she exclaimed in extreme frustration. "The man practically threatened to rip out people's throats if he wasn't allowed to be in that room! They only hesitated to let him in, and didn't until he told him his relation to... the patient."

"Who's the patient? What happened?"

"That's none of your business. You can wait just like I am out here."

"Whatever. I'm going in, I work for the president."

"Do you seriously think that gives you the right to storm into the room where the president's daughter is in critical condition? Where she might be _dying _from some kind of poison? And just because you want to see your friend?" The man almost flinched away from her, and spoke nervously.

"Uhm... maybe..."

"No, it doesn't," she shot back. "If anyone has the right to be in there, it's either me or her parents. So sit down and deal with it, or leave." The statement was meant to be cold and accusatory, but ended up spoken weakly with a follow-up sob.

Guilty and defeated, the man sat down with a sigh.

"So... ah..." he scratched his head nervously, trying to think of light conversation topics. "Uhm... I'm Yaten," he blurted out, before tentatively asking, "what's your name?" Minako didn't respond immediately, but eventually turned to him with a blank face.

"Minako," she replied curtly.

Yaten forced a grin and thrust out his hand in a friendly gesture. The exhausted blonde reluctantly shook it, and briefly.

"So, Minako... ah... I'm impressed that you've stayed her for seven or something hours! It's a great feat, I must say." Compliments, Yaten figured, might dilute the dislike she obviously harbored for him.

"I suppose so," she breathed out, feeling a little better after yelling at him.

"You must be a very patient person. I mean, you don't have a book or something like that or anything to entertain you." Minako scoffed.

"I assure you, I'm one of the most impatient people in the world. Were I in any other situation, I wouldn't hold out for more than an hour or so."

"Yeah, me either. I suck at waiting. So, uh... what kind of situation do you mean?" Yaten asked very cautiously, his curiosity getting the better of him. But Minako was tired, and upset, and hadn't had real human company in a long time. Against what was left of her better judgement, she began to explain to him.

"Well, that girl in there," she said softly, again gesturing to the room behind her with a thumb over her shoulder, "is my best friend. Given that she's been unconscious for longer than I've been here and nobody knows why, I'm basically having a very long heart attack."

"Ah, I see. Well, you're a very good friend, Minako." She nodded her head at the wall in front of her, and spoke more to herself to Yaten.

"We've been together since before I can remember. I can't really think of a time when we were _not _best friends. My brain is going to explode if she doesn't get better soon."

"That would be bad. I hope it doesn't explode. I mean, I hope she gets better. Not that your brain exploding is less horrible than that, you know... yeah" Minako nearly smiled at Yaten's social ineptness.

"Yes, I know." She decided to turn the conversation to him, as well as her vision, moving to face him. "So, how do you know Seiya?"

"We... sort of grew up together," he said hesitantly. She had told him some pretty personal stuff, so he figured it'd be nice for him to do the same... even though he didn't usually do what was nice to do. This day could be Yaten's once-a-year good attitude day. "Me an' Seiya and another guy met at an orphanage, actually."

"Aren't you too young to adopt?" she asked with disbelief.

"I don't know, but we weren't there to adopt anybody. We were the kids, actually. None of us knew our parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Minako suddenly felt very bad for her previous statement, developing a sense of sympathy for the young man.

"It wasn't so bad, not really. We became fast friends, and good friends. We were like, the unstoppable trio at that place." Yaten grinned as he recalled his early childhood. "Man, we were such bad kids. We caused so much trouble there, I'm sure the adults hated us. But we had a hell of a good time."

"Well then, I'm glad. It's great that you didn't feel lonely and all."

"It _was _great," he continued on, excited, getting a little carried away. "Every day we did something different. Like, there was this one time when we told one of the adults that Seiya had swallowed a piece of glass, and when they were fussing over him Taiki and I put frogs in all the offices. Oh! And then there was this one time when..." he trailed off when he saw Minako's skeptically raised eyebrow and condescending look.

"Oh, don't mind me," she said amused. "Please, do continue." He could tell that the end of her statement was laced with sarcasm, and stopped his enthusiastic storytelling.

"Well, uh... we stayed there for a few years, for obvious reasons. Nobody wanted the troublemakers." His already diminishing grin faded completely as he continued. "Eventually, we were split up. Taiki, the other part of our trio, was adopted by a nice family. He was the most sensible one out of us three. Seiya and I were really upset... but hey, we couldn't really stop it."

"Did you ever see Taiki again?" she said with genuine interest.

"I sure did, and I still do. Every day, pretty much. We work together in research."

"Wow, that's great!" Minako exclaimed, her face brightening a little. It was a nice change from her previous, dismal mood. Still, she could be happier. "But what happened to you and Seiya after he left?"

"Well, that's where it gets weird. For some crazy reason, an older couple with a daughter my age decided they liked me and off I went. Even though I never really thought of them as parents, they're really nice people, though I do think of their daughter as my sister." Yaten's eyebrows angled upwards in sadness. "Poor Seiya, he was so upset. He thought that no one wanted him and all. It didn't help that he didn't have any real friends anymore, either."

"...I had no idea." Minako felt like she was beginning to understand the antisocial bodyguard a little. She couldn't imagine having no friends or family, and especially at such a young age. "That's terrible."

"Yeah, I know. And even worse, he never did get a family."

"Why not?"

"Probably 'cause he was a brat," Yaten said, laughing, "we both were. I... was probably the worst, though," he admitted sheepishly. "But anyway, some guy from some academy took him away and like, trained him to be super smart. Or something like that. We corresponded on a regular basis, the three of us. But one day, he was just gone. Like, 'poof' gone."

"But how did you find him then? And what happened?"

"We, meaning me and Taiki, were too stupid to ask the place he went to what happened to him, so we never knew. We tried to contact that place when we were older, but it like, closed down or something." Minako nodded.

"That's really strange..."

"Mhmm. And we really did try to locate the guy, but nothing. But just a few hours ago, Taiki and I were reading this file that President Tsukino gave us, and it was like BOOM there he was. His picture was there, with a description about him being a bodyguard now. We were like 'WHAT?' and tried to find him right away," Yaten said both quickly and enthusiastically.

"Wow, that must have been a shock. But where's your other friend?"

"Actually, he should be here soon. We split up to get info on how to get to Seiya, and I called him when I finally got Seiya's location just a while ago."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm glad that you three will get to see each other again."

"Yeah, I'm excited. It's been such a long time... I'm not actually sure what to say or do. Should I be all 'I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN YEARS, WHY?' or maybe 'so, how are you?' or maybe 'where the hell have _you_ been?'"

"You could always wait until he says something first, if that would make it easier."

"...I could do that," he said simply. "Hey," Yaten began again, but slowly, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what happened to your friend, anyway?" Minako's face dropped and she fought back a sigh.

"We were at the movies... well, we were_ trying_ to pick a movie to see."

"Who's 'we,' again?"

"Usagi, Seiya, and I. There were a lot of people inside the theatre, and some random guy bumped into Usagi. Apparently he'd injected something into her with the collision, but she didn't know it. Usagi said she felt bad pretty soon after that, and I followed her into the bathroom, where she pretty much collapsed."

"...Whoa, that's scary."

"Yeah, there was much spazzing involved on my part. I got Seiya to come in, and we left. I called the president to tell him what happened, and the police were there in like, a tenth of a second. It was pretty impressive... though the police station _is _right across from the place, which explains a lot," she rationalized.

"Eesh. Not a very fun experience, huh?"

"Nope. And all the people got excited and pushy and it was so stuffy and all and ugh... it was crazy. Seiya's really been beating himself up over the whole thing. I suppose it's understandable to feel a little guilty, though it really isn't his fault. It's just one of those things people blame themselves for, you know?"

"Yeah, and Seiya would definitely do that," Yaten asserted.

"And he was _really _upset with himself. He didn't show it too obviously, but I could tell. I tried to cheer him up a bit, but I didn't really have it in me to be cheery. So, naturally, I couldn't boost his... rapidly disintegrating self-esteem." Yaten cringed. Seiya in a bad mood was not a fun person to be around.

"He's pretty stubborn, but I guess you'd know that by now. Cocky, too. And irritating. It's probably why we became such good friends."

"I must admit that your description is very accurate. But he's also grouchy."

"Oh, yes he is. Especially when he doesn't get what he wants. Yes, he is."

"I suppose he's not so bad once you get on his good side. Though I'm not sure if I'm there, hah. First time I met him, he pointed his gun at my head."

"_What?" _Yaten said with shock. Minako merely shrugged, her grudge against the bodyguard from the incident having faded.

"He thought I was a bad guy or something. Usagi made him put it down right away, so it wasn't so bad. But still, he's a cocky grouch."

"We're both smart asses. I'm proud of myself for not being a jerk right now, actually." Minako laughed at his confession. "But deep down, and I mean _deep _down, Seiya's a good guy. He cares about people, but he's not good at showing it. Never has been. He's always been bad with expressing his emotions, except maybe for irritation, or anger, or something like that. Can't say I'm better, but you know what I mean." She nodded.

"Usagi's just the opposite. If she feels an emotion, you KNOW what it is. That girl wears her heart on her sleeve and I love her for it. Maybe that's why they bicker so much..."

"They bicker?"

"Oh_ yeah_, they do. It's gotten better, but the conflict is still there. Sometimes I think he _tries _to make her mad."

"That sounds just like him. I'm surprised that... no, I take it back. I'm _not _surprised that he still loves getting a rise out of people. He... might have gotten that from... me"

"I can't imagine why," she said monotonously.

"Whatever!" he replied quickly, huffing with mock anger. Then Yaten changed the subject. "So... what are the connections between all these people?" he asked himself more than Minako. "It's a small world."

"Apparently. Let's see, Usagi is my best friend, Seiya is yours. And that other guy, too."

"Taiki."

"Yeah, Taiki. And you work with Taiki for the President, who just got Seiya to work for him, too. Seiya was hired as Usagi's bodyguard, thus also working for your administration."

"So now, we're all working together, and we had no idea."

"Pretty much."

"Figures."

"Hah," Minako laughed, imagining the situation. :Usagi will be surprised to hear that Seiya has _friends_. She'll probably call me a liar!"

"That would be funny to see," he humored her.

"It _will _be funny. Just... as soon as she wakes up."

"She'll be up and kicking soon," he tried to reassure her (something he wasn't usually very good at doing), "so don't worry yourself to death over it."

"How do you know that?" she retorted, suddenly becoming bitter again. "You weren't there, and you don't know her."

"Okay, okay," he said, backing off. "I guess I don't know. But stressing about it won't help her get better, you know."

"Yeah..." Minako trailed off, once again becoming lost in her own thoughts. Her new companion joined the silence and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for his friend to arrive.

- - -

_9:32 am _

"Definitely an antipsychotic. We believe it was Chlorpromazine, but we'll need more time to determine the exact substance she was injected with." Every now and then she would glance at the clipboard in her hands, though there wasn't much information that he would care about on the sheets of paper. "Fluphenazine is also a possibility, as is Haloperidol, or Ziprasidone, and also-"

"Setsuna, please explain this to me in english. I don't understand DoctorSpeak," Kenji cut her off with a plea. "And you've already told me about the anti-psycho. I need _new _information, I need _updates_." The doctor smiled a bit at the president before continuing more slowly.

"Basically... she was given a sedative, probably to knock her out for a few hours. We're still not sure about it. Considering the short amount of time the drug took to affect her, it was very powerful." Setsuna wanted to cringe as she continued on, the situation wasn't pretty.

"Not to mention it must have been a pretty large dose... I don't think whoever did it knew how much of the drug they were giving her." Setsuna kept talking as the President nodded. "And I don't think they took into consideration her body type, we predict the dose was enough to take out a grown man, and even then it was still too much."

"Too... much?"

"Well, we don't think that they, the attacker or his employer, wanted to actually hurt her. We believe that they weren't very educated about medicine. That particular drug is used in much smaller doses, and varies for different ages and body types." She uncharacteristically bit her lip nervously before speaking her next words. "Technically... that particular sedative is injected into the muscle, and was most likely what was intended. However..."

"However?" Dread began to settle into the man's mind, and he felt a little nauseous.

"According to the blood samples, the needle must have actually hit a vein and the substance was put directly into the blood stream. It would be very hard to achieve that via a collision in the crowd, so we believe it was a very unintended, and very bad mistake made by the assailant. That's why it took such a short time to work and was so strong."

"Dear God, I'm going to have a heart attack." The president sunk into a lounge chair behind him and rested his head in his hands. Gripping his hair tightly with balled fists, he let out a frustrated groan. "I can't believe this... seriously, I can_ not_ believe it. My little girl just got some random poison shot into her body and still hasn't woken up." Setsuna sighed at his unusual cursing and approached the depressed man, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We have excellent doctors working with her as we speak. I'm sure she'll be fine soon, Mr. President."

"It's been _fifteen hours_!" he suddenly burst out, snapping his head up. Setsuna withdrew her hand with a sad look on her face. "When the hell are they going to fix her? What's taking so long? I want to know! God DAMMIT, I can't stand this!"

"I know, I know... it hurts me too. Usagi's a good friend, and I love her."

"I... I'm going to go and see her again," he said while lowering his voice. "I'm sorry, Setsuna. I just can't deal with all this information and data right now. Hell, I can't even do my job. I need to see my daughter's face."

"I understand," she replied solemnly. "But afterwards, you really need to get some sleep. I know how horrible this is for you, for all of us. But you can't be of any use to us in a zombie-like state." She smiled a little. "And trust me, you're getting there."

"We'll see..." Kenji lazily rose from the chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, Mr. President," Setsuna said very casually as she headed for the door.

"Hey, Setsuna, one more thing." She turned around to face the man speaking to her. "This substance, whatever you assume it is..." he trailed off, having a hard time voicing the question he was so worried to have answered.

"Yes?"

"Considering the dose and drug, and Usagi's small figure, how... how long do you think that... well, you know." He didn't want to say it.

"That she'll be unconscious?" Setsuna said for him.

"Yeah, do you have an estimate?"

"Well, this particular sedative has an approximate half-life of sixteen to thirty hours-"

"_That long? _I really am going to have a heart attack. I can't wait another hour, let along another _fifteen_," he said very quickly, not allowing the tall doctor to correct him.

"Oh no, Mr. President, she won't be out for that long," Setsuna said, almost amused by Kenji's jumping to conclusions. "That's only how long the substance will be affecting her, not necessarily how long she will remain unconscious." There was a pause before Kenji spoke again.

"Thank God," he said, relieved. "...But you're not telling me specifically how long it will be for _Usagi_. That's just average, right? What about an overdose?"

"As of right now, we really don't know. I'm very sorry." Negative scenarios ran through the president's head, dread washing over his already tired mind.

"Usagi _is _going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," she reassured him. She didn't mention that there could be serious side-effects, he was troubled enough as it was.

"All right. Thank you, Doctor Meioh."

"You're very welcome, Mr. President. But don't forget, you need to sleep."

Kenji managed a weary smile and a nod as he walked past her and left the room.

-

-

- - - - -

-

-

Long, that was.

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I certainly did. A lot happened. Usagi's a lot worse for the wear than we expected. Seiya's about to meet his two childhood friends that he hasn't seen in years. Minako's met Yaten and they haven't killed each other (yet). But my personal favorite; Seiya's thinking about Usagi more than usual. A _lot _more than usual. But it couldn't be too nice or anything. Romances have to develop over time, of course. Especially because in this Seiya's all stiff and uptight and not friendly like he is in the anime/manga/whatever (though he is a she in the manga, so... in the anime, I mean). And so... yeah.

Oh yeah, and what's-their-face's get told off next chapter for sucking at life. You should know who they are, if you know anything about SM villains.

Laters!


	10. Seiya's Jekyll

Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?

Notes: Frickin HUGE flashback in here. But no worries, you will likeit. Not much else to say, so... yeah. End notes are huge. But you should read them.

10,000 hits! I love you guys.

Enjoy.

Posted 12/13/06

* * *

- 

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

Last chapter:

"Well, this particular sedative has an approximate half-life of sixteen to thirty hours-"

"_That long? _I really am going to have a heart attack. I can't wait another hour, let along another _fifteen_," he said very quickly, not allowing the tall doctor to correct him.

"Oh no, Mr. President, she won't be out for that long," Setsuna said, almost amused by Kenji's jumping to conclusions. "That's only how long the substance will be affecting her, not necessarily how long she will remain unconscious." There was a pause before Kenji spoke again.

"Thank God," he said, relieved. "...But you're not telling me specifically how long it will be for _Usagi_. That's just average, right? What about an overdose?"

"As of right now, we really don't know. I'm very sorry." Negative scenarios ran through the president's head, dread washing over his already tired mind.

"Usagi _is _going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," she reassured him. She didn't mention that there could be serious side-effects, he was troubled enough as it was.

"All right. Thank you, Doctor Meioh."

"You're very welcome, Mr. President. But don't forget, you need to sleep."

Kenji managed a weary smile and a nod as he walked past her and left the room.

**Chapter Ten:** **Seiya's Jekyll**

_11:45 am _

Seiya Kou, a naturally calm and patient man, was sure he was going insane.

As good as he was at keeping himself company, staying in one spot for so many hours (it had now been almost _eighteen_) was wearing him down. Usagi's father had popped in for a while just a bit ago, and had brought with him a hefty breakfast for both himself and the bodyguard. Minako, also, had come to visit earlier that morning, and had stayed (she was sitting across from Seiya on the other side of Usagi's bed). The door was now open to visitors (and there had been _many _of those), but only after being cleared by the hospital employees-and Seiya, of course.

Minako had quite clearly expressed her anger, and he could tell that she'd been there just as long as he. In fact, he actually sympathized with the girl. For two reasons. First of all, she'd been there for so long like he had but _not _been able to see her best friend; and second, she'd had less-than-pleasant company...

Said company was named Yaten Kou. Fortunately, for Minako, Taiki had shown up shortly after Yaten, making the whole awkwardness thing easier for her. But Seiya hadn't thought about how it must have sucked for Minako to be with Yaten and Taiki for so long when the two men walked through that door. To say that Seiya was shocked would perhaps be the biggest understatement ever. Well, maybe of the summer.

_Flashback: 7:29 am _

Minako, try as she might, had not managed to stay awake through all the wee hours of the morning. The blonde had dozed off at around five; Yaten was out at around three with Taiki following suit. But, just before half-past seven, someone shook her awake.

"Nnnngh... five more-what?" her lazy, half-opened eyes widened to their normal size upon her remembering everything that had recently happened. A small, and slightly pudgy woman with a warm face was smiling down at her.

"You are Ms. Aino, I presume?" Minako blinked the sleep out of her eyes and tried to clear her very blurry vision.

"Mhmmm," she managed to mumble.

"Oh, good. I've heard that you've been waiting here for quite some time. And I'm glad to be the one to inform you that you may enter Ms. Tsukino's room." That did a decent job of waking up the young woman.

Very slowly, and rather like a zombie, Minako rose from her seat and shook her head vigorously to clear it.

"Thank you," she murmured as clearly as she could with a lazy smile. The woman-Minako assumed her to be a nurse-only smiled brightly and extended a hand, gesturing to the now unlocked door. It didn't occur to her tired mind to wake the sleeping men with ponytails, and so she grasped the door handle with no one to follow behind her. It took a couple of tries for her to turn it and push open the door, and she did so rather clumsily.

What she saw when she stepped through the doorway brought a strange smile to her face. It wasn't a happy smile, or a sad smile, but rather a smile coming from the sight that warmed her heart.

Usagi looked so much healthier-there was color in her cheeks and her breathing seemed normal. The unconscious girl's heartbeat was its usual speed (Minako knew this as a best friend of many, many years, that Usagi's heartbeat was a bit fast), and her overall state had vastly improved.

But it wasn't actually Usagi's normalcy and the relief it gave that brought Minako her smile, nor was it from the joy of seeing her best friend after what seemed so long. Perhaps it should have been, but it was not. What had made the corners of her lips quirk up was, in fact, _Seiya. _

As much as the man got on her nerves, she had to admit that in that moment, she found him absolutely endearing. The snobby, tightly wound bodyguard had also fallen victim to sleep. His head was resting on top of his bent left arm, on the edge of Usagi's bed. And currently, Usagi's left hand was limply resting on her stomach. Seiya had unknowingly intertwined his fingers with hers, and their hands were loosely clasped together. It was, to Minako at least, adorable. Even if she did think he was a grouch.

Never before had she wished so much to have a camera. That scene captured forever would be something to treasure, indeed. But then a rather mischievous thought occurred to Minako. Besides taking a picture of the two to hold dearly and always remember the day that Seiya, jerk extraordinaire, looked sweet, there was something else...

Oh, the _blackmail._

Minako mentally cursed not having her digital camera. A lot.

Forgetting the loss, the young woman crossed the room and went around to the other side of Usagi's bed, across from the sleeping man. She gazed down at her best friend affectionately, and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You'd better wake up soon, Usa. You've no clue how many people are about to die from worrying about you," she said softly. Minako then looked around the room, and discovered that there were actually four more chairs in the room. She wouldn't think that there would be chairs in there, considering how frantic the doctors seemed when Usagi had first been brought in. Maybe the medical personnel got them when she was asleep.

After getting one for herself and plopping down on it next to Usagi's bedside, Minako lightly flicked her best friend on the nose.

"I stayed up all night for you, so you better be grateful when you wake up!" Minako grinned. "Oh man, you should have seen _Haruka_. She went totally bonkers! I feel bad for Seiya, she's going to let hell loose on the poor guy when you're up and running again. Or just when she sees him. And oh, by the way, your little bodyguard is all cuddled up with you. It's quite amusing, and would work for great blackmail material. I bet I could get him to do all sorts of stuff with a snapshot of this! Maybe I could force him to do the can-can while wearing a pink, frilly hat, or something."

Her brightening expression faltered a little when Usagi didn't respond; Minako knew she wouldn't get any enthusiastic replies, but it still hurt a bit when her best friend remained still.

"Well, I think I should give you some updates, hmm?"

No response.

"Good answer. So, while I was out there, I met these two guys, right? One of them was a bit of a bitch, but what can ya do?" she continued quietly, trying not to wake Seiya. He deserved some sleep, after all. "Anyway, apparently Grouchy actually had friends when he was a kid! Kind of hard to believe, you know? But I think I'm gonna try not to get on his case so much, 'cause he's had it pretty rough. I suppose I can give you details later. It feels weird talking about his business when he's right in front of me. I kinda feel bad saying it all anyway, it's almost like gossip." She grinned, and unintentionally raised her voice because of her cheer's comeback. "But we're Minagi, nothing goes unsaid between us!"

Minako's one-sided conversation ended then, due to the fact that Seiya was a relatively light sleeper. Had he not been so sleep-deprived, he might have woken sooner.

Like Minako, Seiya woke lethargically and slow. He gradually took in his surroundings, and noticed the painful kink in his neck, and the blonde sitting up across from him-watching him with an amused, smug look.

"Why, Seiya, I never thought you to be a physical guy. More the stand-offish type." He looked at her, confused.

_What the hell is she talking about? _he thought. Seiya started to straighten up, feeling some more pain in his cramping back. However, as he moved, he noticed that his right hand was warmer than his left...

Oh, how his face was red.

He immediately snatched his hand away from the girl on the bed like he'd been burned, and looked at her like she was an alien. Minako held back a mean chuckle. If she was going to be nicer to him, she couldn't laugh at him. He was definitely embarrassed enough; fully-ripened tomatoes were put to shame. She almost changed her mind when he sent her a 'you'll die if you tell anyone about this' glare, but instead shrugged; though teasing him was also an acceptable alternative.

"Hey, I can't blame you. She's a hot girl. But watch out for the other guys, you'll have a ton of competition."

The glare intensified immensely.

"I do _not-_" he began defensively, but was cut off by the noise of the door behind him opening. A man's cocky, and not very deep voice spoke out-the familiarity of it made Seiya whip his head around to face the two men who had just stepped into the room.

The man who called himself Yaten was the one to speak first, regardless of how he'd wanted Seiya to begin the conversation.

"Long time, no freakin see, Seiya."

Seiya only stared at the men for a moment, then slowly stood up while gently pushing his chair away from him.

"_Yaten? _And... _Taiki?_ What..."

"Nice to see you too," Taiki said lightheartedly, stepping foward. "I'm surprised that your greeting is so unenthusiastic, granted the last time we saw you was when you were about seven years old."

Seiya's face remained devoid of any emotion save for shock, and he took his own few steps towards his old friends. He simply stared at them, his eyes darting back and forth between the two men.

"Oh, what the hell..." Yaten said, before casually walking up to Seiya and giving him a big hug. Taiki followed, his size managing to embrace both Yaten _and _Seiya at the same time. The latter, still overcome with shock, remained still. Minako laughed a little and chided the bodyguard.

"C'mon, Seiya. Just hug the guys, geez!"

And he did.

_End Flashback_

The long, and eventually both happy and excited conversation commenced shortly after Seiya got over the surprise of seeing his friends again. Though the happiness was not as lively as it could be, given that they had all gotten a minimal amount of sleep. Taiki and Yaten told Seiya all about their lives since the "split," and Minako joined in the conversation. The four formed a square around Usagi, with Taiki next to Seiya and Yaten next to Minako.

When it was Seiya's turn to talk, however, the man became more solemn. And Minako had been so glad that the bodyguard had lightened up and was friendly and talkative, too. He sighed and stared at the wall behind Minako and Yaten. Each member of the party was eager to find out the truth behind the man with a mysterious past. He'd been such a bright boy, full of happiness and energy. But all of a sudden he had changed, and they were about to find out exactly why.

Or so they thought.

- - -

"You IDIOT!" an enraged voice bellowed. "How in the seven hells did you manage to hit a _vein_? A VEIN, Hayden!"

"I assure you," a defensive voice replied, "that I was not aiming to-"

"But you did! And now's she's in the fucking _hospital!_"

"I've heard that she'll be fine-"

"Fine my _ass_, Hayden!" The furious speaker was wearing a mauve-colored suit with a white dress shirt underneath. His black shoes would have a shine to them if the sun was shining on them, but the dimly-lit room prevented that. There was a single, flickering flourescent light above the two men in the small room with grey, peeling walls. "Do you have any idea what possible side effects there are for the amount you shot into her bloodstream? And _where_ the hell is Finley? He was supposed to come back with you."

"Ah, about that..."

"About it?" The man named Hayden cringed.

"...The police got him."

"_What?_" The other man shot back with a warning tone.

"It was that stupid man's fault! I barely saw what was happening, there were so many people that I couldn't even get close to the window! But I heard that asshole shout to the police to get Finley," Hayden said defensively.

"Man? What man?"

"The girl's bodyguard, you know? Ruben, that guy is just ridiculous! But what worries me more, is that he called her his _girlfriend._ I don't see how that's possible, but if it is, the boss is gonna be _so_ pissed off."

"Not _him _again! Maybe we should try to take out the bodyguard instead of focusing on her. Argh!" the one named Ruben growled in frustration. "We are _so _dead."

"Tell me," said a new, deeper voice, "are you '_so _dead' because of what I just saw on the news, or because of something else?" Hayden and Ruben nearly jumped in surprise, their heads whipping to face the intruder. They looked at each other with similar, very scared looks.

"Oh, about that..." Hayden trailed off, not so thrilled to be in this situation. "You see, sir, there were many people bustling about the theatre, and it was really difficult to get a precise hit in..."

The rest of the conversation was, to say the least, not very pretty.

- - -

As Minako, Yaten, and Taiki waited for Seiya to inform them of his life since they'd last been together, An ache began to settle in the bodyguard's head. There was no way he could deal with his returning stress from the situation with Usagi _and _the stress from telling his story at the same time._ No possible way. _

"Uhm... Seiya?" Yaten said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Seiya replied quickly, and the other three looked confused.

"Can't what?" asked Minako.

"I can't talk about _that_ right now. There's just too much going on."

"But-" Yaten interjected, before being cut off.

"It's okay," Taiki said, earning a glare from the smaller man across from him. "It'll give us something to talk about later." Seiya nodded gratefully at Taiki.

"Yeah."

"Well, we've got to be going. Yaten, up with you."

"We do?" Yaten asked, confused.

"Oh yes, we do. We shouldn't really be here, but... well, we did have to see you, Seiya. But we have to get back to work, the president called me on my way here and told me they had a new guy for us to research." Yaten nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Hey, Taiki," Seiya said after a moment of thought, "you wouldn't happen to know if the police got a woman with blue hair, would you?"

"I've no idea. I don't even know what the name of the guy we have to look up now is." Seiya sighed.

"Well, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Give me you phone numbers and call me if you find out anything about this woman, okay?"

"No problem, you have something to write with?"

"No, but you can just put it directly into your cell." Seiya had a lot of things on his person, but no writing utensils-unless you wanted to write in blood. Two knives, a gun, and even mace, yes. There were a few other things, but the nifty gadgets weren't things to use as weapons or to write with. So, as for pens, no.

"Ah, I knew that."

And so, the three men exchanged numbers. Little did they know that Minako had sneakily typed in all of the numbers to her own cell phone when they were preoccupied. You never know when a thing like that will come in handy, right? At least she thought so.

After Yaten and Taiki had left, Minako's stomach had loudly complained to her about its needs. It was easier than Seiya thought it would be to convince the girl to get something to eat and some sleep. He, of course, couldn't leave Usagi's side because he was her bodyguard. But man, was he _tired. _He groaned for that reason, cursing the hospital for not having more comfortable chairs. Maybe he could get them to wheel in another bed, or something. He was getting desperate; he _needed _to sleep.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in stepped a happy president.

"Stand up, my boy, we're going back to the house!" he said with a grin. Seiya looked astonished. Not only because of what Kenji had said, but because he'd called Seiya his _boy_. He wasn't part of Tsukino family. That was just weird.

"...Are you _serious?"_ he asked, though Kenji was unaware of it questioning two things he'd just said.

"Completely. There's nothing more they can do at the moment, so she's doctor-free until she wakes up, or if anything strange happens. But it shouldn't," he added quickly, but mainly for his own reassurance.

Though he tried very hard to suppress it, Seiya couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

- - -

_2:37 pm_

Seiya was very, _very _happy. After they had all gotten back to the White House, Usagi had been set up in her bed. She had been changed into some of her own pajamas by some female doctors, then gently laid down and covered up. Her arms were on top of her light covers, so that the heart monitor could be attached again as well as the IV to ensure she didn't starve to death. But what made Seiya the most happy, was that he was able to sleep. Kenji had told him that he'd be told all about the doctors' findings some time after the younger man had rested up.

And he had the most vivid dreams. But this was not an unusual occurrence for the man. Knowing a little bit of psychology and having a certain red notebook saw to that.

It was one of the main reasons that Seiya was so good at his job. A little bit of mind training-well, a _lot _of mind training-over the years had given the bodyguard an advantage. During his time at the... "academy," he'd been taught to use sleep for more than just rest (he didn't need much sleep, but still used the time wisely). Dreams just as real as actual reality could serve as extra time to learn all sorts of things. While resting, Seiya could actually think and experiment in his dreams; and wake up remembering it all. The only thing he had to do was immediately write down everything in his dream, and the dreams would remain clear and easy to remember. He didn't even have to record them to remember them now; but he had to keep that skill working. In order to keep the ability, he had too keep up the method. Seiya couldn't afford to lose that precious time.

It was almost like magic; in his dreams he could go to a library and actually _read_. In his dreams he could go to a restaurant and actually taste the food. Seiya could do almost anything. Unfortunately, he couldn't retain any results from intensive exercise. He couldn't improve his aim with a gun, or his skill in the martial arts, or his physical endurance. Now _that _would be amazing. Physical training during sleep would be too good to be true. And so, Seiya had to limit his sleep activities to things that would improve him mentally, rather than physically. But he wasn't about to complain.

Using the hours of the night to do such things was an ability taught to him by the most ingenious man Seiya had ever known. Dr. Tomoe had seen great potential in the young Seiya, and the boy had quickly become a favorite of the brilliant man. _The _favorite, in fact.

Now, years later, Seiya was chuck-full of knowledge and getting smarter every day.

But now, he wasn't getting much exercise.

Watching over the young woman named Usagi was a full time job. There wasn't time to go to a gym or go running by himself. Perhaps he could convince the girl to go jogging every now and then, to keep himself in shape. Sure, he could do push ups and sit ups and all whenever he wanted, but running was a necessity. One that he was seriously neglecting.

Seiya rolled over in his sleep. His current dream wasn't too exciting, however real. He didn't really feel like doing anything at all, and thus was reclining in a lounge chair. On the beach. With seventy-degree whether. In his pajamas. With a smoothie. It was very nice.

- - -

_2:49 pm _

Seeing as Usagi was still in a vulnerable state, and that her bodyguard was conked out due to exhaustion, Kenji decided to bring in some temporary protection for his daughter.

Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Mamoru were very happy to be let go of their current duties; in order to attend instead to their friend. Because of how busy they were, they hadn't been able to see her yet. Thus, the five eagerly took the opportunity to do so.

The president had fully debriefed them on the situation before sending them to Usagi's room, where both Seiya and she were out cold. The five guards shared some anxiety as they approached the door to the girl's room, afraid of seeing her in such a weak state. It wasn't like her. They spent just a moment exchanging apprehensive looks outside, before Kunzite turned the doorknob and stepped in. Jadeite followed second, and was the first to speak.

"Oh, God..."

Eventually the five men gathered their bearings and settled themselves around Usagi's bed. She was nearest to the left side of her bed, from her own perspective, and it was the side closest to the door. Jadeite took the place closest to her head, with Kunzite to his left. Zoicite's chair was at the foot of the bed, and to his left was Mamoru's, and last was Nephrite.

"Well, damn." Kunzite's voice was quiet, and sad.

"I second that," replied Zoicite, leaning back in his chair. All of their eyes were on Usagi's still, pale face, which was disturbingly blank. Mamoru turned his gaze to the sleeping man behind Zoicite.

"This is all his fault," he said bitterly. His other companions looked at him to realize who he was talking about.

"Look," Nephrite said after a moment, "he's not my favorite person either. But don't put all the blame on the guy, he's doing a better job than we did."

Mamoru didn't agree at all. So she had managed to sneak away from them a few times, so what? At least Usagi had never had this happen to her under _their _watch. He didn't think about the fact that there weren't a bunch of people after her then, either.

"Whatever you say," he scoffed.

Jadeite, though his head was bent to face Usagi's, let his eyes slowly and discreetly wander to Mamoru's face. After watching the man with dark hair for a few moments, Jadeite got the feeling that Mamoru felt more animosity towards Seiya than he let on. It was shown in the way that he looked at the bodyguard. Like Seiya had wronged him personally or something. But there was something else about Mamoru that seemed odd to Jadeite. Besides looking at Seiya strangely, the way he looked at _Usagi _was...

"..anything, Jadeite?"

Nephrite's voice brought Jadeite out of his thoughts and back to the real world. The latter briefly wondered if Mamoru had noticed his scrutinizing.

"Come again?" Jadeite replied, not having been paying attention to the conversation around him. Nephrite looked at him inquisitively.

"I asked you if you knew anything about the guys we have in custody, didn't you hear?"

"Oh... no, I don't think so," Jadeite said a little too quickly. "At least nothing more than we all know. What about you?"

"I just said that, Jadeite... oh, never mind." Nephrite's gaze was a little suspicious, but he quickly dropped the look before Jadeite could identify it. Something was going on with Jadeite. And Mamoru, too. The tension in the room was building from things gone unsaid, and Nephrite wasn't exactly sure he really wanted to hear them. They could change things between the five friends, and he certainly didn't want that. Kunzite and Zoicite seemed to pick up on the odd vibes emitting from Jadeite and Mamoru, but they didn't talk about it.

The truth was, _Jadeite_ knew more than he was letting on.

And Mamoru... well, he had been spending his free time a little differently these days.

While Zoicite and Nephrite decided to stay out of whatever was going on, Kunzite silently vowed to find out what was happening behind closed doors.

- - -

_7:51 pm_

Seiya slowly woke up, feeling quite refreshed. He noticed that five solemn, and rather irritated, men dressed in black were sitting around Usagi's bed. Apparently, they had been his stand-ins while he caught up on some much-needed rest. The members of the Secret Service who were the girl's friends did not seem happy with him, but the one named Mamoru in particular appeared angry. The others didn't seem to blame Seiya, and only directed their upset moods at him because he was the only one to direct them at.

Upon Seiya's return to the world of the living, the five left in silence, each sparing Usagi an affectionate glance as they walked past. They had, after all, spent hours by her side. Perhaps they'd gotten their fill of seeing the girl and weren't going to fight to stay. But the bodyguard could tell that they would remain there if required, and without hesitation.

After spending a few minutes of quality time with his notebook, Seiya took a short trip to the bathroom. When he was done observing himself in Usagi's huge mirror above the sink, he tried to fix his disheveled hair a bit while frowning at the bags under his eyes. Were he just a little more vain, he might have looked through the drawers for something to cover them up. Seiya almost cringed at the thought of how horrible those circles must have been _before_ he'd gotten some sleep.

After exiting the large bathroom, Seiya made his way across the room to the edge of Usagi's bed. He didn't know whether or not to be curious or amused at the look on her face. Was she... _frowning_? Since when did unconscious people-not sleeping people, _unconscious_ people-frown?

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" he asked her, almost like he was waiting for her to respond.

He wasn't expecting to have his question answered. And certainly not by the person who did.

"Oh, I'll _tell_ you why I'm pissed," a voice snarled. "I'm in a bad mood because some asshole didn't do his job and landed one of my closest friends in the hospital!"

Seiya whirled around to face the door that had been flung open, and met the gaze of a _very_ angry Haruka.

"Nice to see you, too," he mumbled to himself sarcastically.

"I can't believe you! You're getting paid a buttload of cash for doing absolutely nothing! If you weren't employed by the president himself... argh! You have _no idea_ how much I would just _love _to strangle-"

"Haruka!" a voice scolded. "Calm down! You didn't come here to get angry at anyone, you came to visit Usagi. You remember that, _right?"_ A lovely woman had side-stepped the woman yelling at the bodyguard, and had quite an exasperated expression.

Seiya was surprised how Haruka actually listened to Michiru, who was now a few steps in front of the other woman. "And so did I. Seiya, if you would..."

He nodded and stepped aside to allow the two access to the resting girl, retreating to his bed and pulling out a book; but not before returning Haruka's glare with equal ferocity. Michiru held back a sigh. She and Haruka gazed sadly at the girl below them, and spoke in relatively hushed voices.

"I can _not_ wait to get my hands on this Finley guy for messing with Koneko." It was laced with a scathing hate for the man. She was feeling rather violent today.

"I hate to admit it, but I share the same sentiment. Anyone who harms Usagi is not in my good graces." Haruka nodded.

"I really don't care how small the man is, that whole 'pick on someone your own size' thing doesn't apply to the little bastard."

"Indeed."

There was a knock at the door, then , before it opened slowly (and just enough for a blonde heard to pop in) with a creak.

"Haruka! Michiru!" the girl said with a bright smile as she entered and closed the door behind her. "I didn't know you were here, it's nice to see you again."

Seiya pretended not to pay attention to the three females throughout their entire visit. Even though he knew they would never do anything bad to Usagi, it was his job to do such things.

- - -

_8:40 pm_

Sometime after Haruka, Michiru, and Minako had left, Seiya had given up on reading; he had actually done a bit after their departure. Usagi's state was still bothering him too much for him to focus on much anything else.

And so, he stood and crossed the room with a sigh, taking a seat on the right side of Usagi's bed. With one leg dangling over the edge, Seiya rotated his body so that he was facing his own bed, with his left bent on top of the mattress of Usagi's bed, and so that he could still look at her. The man rested his right elbow on his corresponding bent knee, and his other hand supported him as he leant back towards the headboard.

Just a few days ago, the man would have never sat on that girl's bed. That would be... inappropriate. But this question of Seiya's changing nature didn't even occur to him.

"You know, you _really _ought to wake up soon. Your friends are worried sick, obviously, but your parents are going crazy, too." Seiya knew she couldn't hear him, but it somehow eased his guilt to talk to her. Maybe if he was a little nicer he wouldn't feel so bad about everything that had happened.

"And you know," he continued, "your parents are actually some pretty great people." Seiya yawned a little yawn, not really sleepy, but tired enough for the action nonetheless. "I'd never tell you this in real life, but I'm actually a little envious..." As if to ensure he wasn't really telling her this, he glanced down at Usagi to make sure she was still unconscious.

Knocked out, check. Her eyes were still closed. So, Seiya went on.

"I don't know if my own parents were bad or good or anything, but I would have liked to remember them." Unconscious or not, Seiya couldn't quite believe he was telling her this about himself. And yet, he kept going.

"The earliest memories that I have, that is, the ones that are clear, are those when I was at an orphanage. Before that I only have a few blurry moments in my mind." Seiya drew in a deep breath and stared up at the white ceiling, turning his focus away from the creamy-yellow walls.

"I only have a crappy picture of them to remember what they looked like. I don't actually remember my father at all." Seiya frowned at the ceiling for just a moment. "Somehow I have the feeling that he wasn't so great." It was true. Seiya just knew somewhere inside that his father wasn't a fabulous person, though he didn't know how or why. But then, his frown faded.

"My mom, I think, was a good person." The thought of his other parent was a much better one. Though he couldn't recall her very well, there was a strong affection attached to the fragment of her memory. "I sort of remember her face on my own, you know, without that photograph. She was pretty. And kind, too." An uncharacteristic, soft smile came to his mouth.

Oh yeah, he would _definitely _not be telling Usagi this if she could actually hear him. Seiya probably wouldn't tell anyone else, either.

"I have this one memory of her, though it's kind of fuzzy, that I like. I think we're in a kitchen, and there's a big window. I can see the trees outside, and the colors of the leaves tell me that it's fall." Again, he glanced down at Usagi to make sure she wasn't awake.

"I know I'm really young, 'cause I'm so damn short," he huffed. "But I'm on a stool, I think, overlooking a counter top. She has her long, black hair down, and she's wearing a white dress. She's cutting up apples, and there's a jar to the side.

I know from another memory, the only other one I have of her, actually, that she really liked caramel." Seiya grinned. "She used to let me eat some whenever she had it out. But anyway, my mom's cutting up these green apples. She's making the slices almost paper-thin, and I still don't know how she could do that. I actually tried, once. It's completely impossible. But nobody has to know that I couldn't do it, because I, obviously, can do everything." Seiya took another glance at the girl to re-check her status.

Still not awake.

"But the reason, I think," he continued, "that she cuts them so thin is just so that she can have a lot of slices. She puts the caramel into a little dish and we dip the slices in it. I guess it's kind of cheating, because we're using the same amount of caramel per these thin slices that we'd use for normal-sized ones. This way, you get to eat more caramel. It's so unhealthy," he sort of scolded himself.

"But it tastes so good," Seiya admitted, "so I guess it's worth it. That's about all I remember, except for her talking to me. I don't remember what she was saying, but she had a beautiful voice." Seiya's reminiscent smile faded.

"I tried to find her, or find out what might have happened to her if she was, well, you know." He didn't really like to think that his mother might be dead. "But there was nothing. All I had was a picture and my last name. I don't care so much about my father, I just have that feeling... that I don't like him. But I would've liked to find my mom. I just gave up after a while, it was wearing me down." The man sighed and turned his conversation back.

"So you should be happy, that your parents are such nice people and are here for you. Don't take it for granted," he added while scratching his head.

"But I don't think you do. At least in general. You did sneak out a few times in the past and all, right?"

No response. But he pretended that she'd agreed with him.

"Exactly."

Seiya sat there for a few minutes in silence, not sure if he should keep talking to her. He did feel better. Telling her about his childhood, something he'd never told anyone, seemed like an okay way to repay her for what she was going through. Even if she couldn't hear him. And maybe, just maybe, he might feel better if he told her that, too. But he wouldn't. He would, however, say something else.

"And hey, Ms. Tsukino, I have to say that... well, I'm sorry for all this mess."

If only the girl could see the look on his face.

"I hope you get better soon, Usagi."

Seiya hadn't even noticed that he'd called her by her name.

He only continued to sit there, a little lonely in the silence.

- - -

_9:12 pm_

In a lab just one floor above where Usagi's room had been at the hospital, Setsuna Meioh sat, troubled. While she was a very educated doctor, she didn't know _everything_. So, she'd had to do some extra research on the drug believed to be inside Usagi. Indeed, it had been Chlorpromazine. And as Setsuna read down through her scribbled notes, read the list of side-effects for overdoses of the substance, she felt her nausea grow.

Dry mouth. Seizures. Depression. Tardive dyskinesia. Akathisia. Leukopenia. Agranulocytosis. Liver toxicity. And those were just the main ones.

But the one that made her eyes well with tears was the one abbreviated as "NMS."

Neuroleptic malignant syndrome. A five percent chance had never seemed so big before. But when the five percent meant _fatality_, it was huge.

Usagi wasn't just a good friend to Setsuna, she was a _great _friend. A close friend. Whom she had known since before Usagi was the president's daughter. Since they were in _high school. _Setsuna was only four years older than the girl.

And Setsuna wouldn't believe someone five years ago if they told her that, when she was twenty-three, the girl she'd given a ride home from school would be under her watch in a hospital. And that said girl's father would be the president. And that Setsuna would work for him.

She shook the thoughts from her head and focused again on her current workings. Right now, she was comparing the amount of the drug in Usagi's body to the probability of all the side-effects on her list.

The results did nothing to cheer her up.

Setsuna decided that she wanted to visit her friend again, as if to reassure her that Usagi was fine. Even if it might only be for now. Little did she know that going to the White House was a very good thing to do, because she didn't know what was going to happen in the immediate future.

As the doctor stood to leave, her sad eyes darted up to the calendar just above her on the wall. She really hoped that Usagi would be better soon, because in four days, the girl would be twenty years old. It just wouldn't do for Usagi to miss her own birthday.

- - -

_10:00 pm _

It was ten at night, and Usagi could hear the distant hour chiming of the grandfather clock not too far down the hall from her room. Yes, she could _hear _it. Because, contrary to what everyone thought, Usagi was not unconscious.

She was _awake. _

And soon to be insane.

She could hear, and she could feel, but she couldn't move at all. She couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't speak. She was trapped inside her body and no one knew that she wasn't knocked out anymore. And it was driving her nuts. She wanted to scream, "I'M AWAKE!" but she couldn't. She wanted them to know that she wasn't some invalid, that she was back from the dead and _bored out of her mind. _

It had happened just as she was being taken to her room, after coming back home. Her senses had started returning very slowly. At first, she only heard voices as murmurs, and touches barely registered. But now, she was wide awake. Except that her eyes were closed. She could smell the familiar scent of her bedroom, feel the softness of her blankets, and hear herself breathing. But still, she couldn't move. And so she couldn't talk, and she couldn't see. It was the most infuriating thing that had ever happened to her.

People had come to visit her. It was really sweet, but she didn't really notice that because she was too busy trying to talk back to them. But no one could hear her. And frankly, she was _pissed off. _

At one point in time, Seiya had come up to her and asked why she was frowning. The answer, to Usagi, was obvious. But this made her a little relieved; at least she was getting closer to making facial expressions. Hopefully she'd be able to move soon. Or at least talk. Anything was better than this.

In her early stages of waking up, she had recalled what she remembered happening before blacking out. It was all a little fuzzy, and she couldn't really remember it well. She was at the movies with Minako and Seiya, and got bumped into really hard. The man who'd done it was a little weird. After a sudden wave of nausea hit her, she'd retreated to the bathroom. Minako had followed, and then the world went black. When she had woken up hours ago, she had a _massive _headache and a serious need for something to drink. What the hell had happened to her? The questions she had and frustration kept building throughout the day and now, she was certain, she was going to explode. Not to mention she felt like shit.

But there was something that kept her thinking. It was Seiya, who was currently talking to her, thinking she was still unconscious.

And the things he was saying!

There was no way he would speak to her about such personal things and in such a nice voice if she was feeling fine and was awake. It was... weird, in a way, to see-or rather, hear-this other side of the man.

"_And hey, Ms. Tsukino, I have to say that... well, I'm sorry for all this mess. I hope you get better soon, Usagi."_

The fact that he had told her things so personal was surprising enough, but _that _really surprised the girl. He'd never called her _Usagi _before. At least not since she'd snapped at him about it so long ago. Perhaps this was Seiya's Dr. Jekyll, and his usual self was his Mr. Hyde.

The former, she much preferred.

Suddenly, an enormous wave of nausea hit her. Even worse than the one at the movies. And her headache became a stabbing pain wreaking havoc under her skull. It was total agony; and yet she could do nothing. She couldn't ask for help, couldn't express how miserable she was. If she could speak, she'd be moaning and groaning in pain-it was that bad. Now that she could feel such things, she discovered that a light sheen of sweat was forming on her forehead from the physical goings-on. She was hot and the room was suddenly very stuffy.

Then, something strange happened. For the first time in more than a day, Usagi's mouth opened. And she let out a very soft, but very pained groan.

The man sitting next to her turned in disbelief. When he saw her expression (yes, she had one) and realized that she had, in fact, made a noise, he scrambled off of the bed and ran around to her side.

The bodyguard looked at Usagi's face, which had a furrowed brow and was beginning to glisten. While the fact that she was showing some signs of consciousness was good, these particular signs were _not _good.

Seiya's hand shot into his pocket to retrieve his phone, and he had Kenji on the line in seconds. The young man was never one for easing into a conversation that had a point, so he got down to business.

"Mr. President, I believe your daughter may be waking up. But she doesn't look so good; I would advise that you come to her room with a _few_ doctors as well." The "few" was emphasized to prevent another overflow of medics, as had happened earlier.

"Done," was the only reply that Seiya received.

-

* * *

- 

Wow, Usagi. Took you long enough! Rise and shine, sheesh.

Yah, yah, I know I suck what with all the cliffhangers and all. But it was getting so long, so I basically just chopped off the last five pages and turned them into the start of chapter 11. Wow, ELEVEN. This is going a LOT faster than usual. And I guess my ideas for this story are just coming easier than usual. Hmm, it's nice.

But aha! Little did Seiya know that she heard everything he said. Ooh, that's gonna come back and get him later. Maybe not in the way you might think. Oh, and sorry about not revealing Seiya's past and junx, I couldn't just uncover the mystery man all at once! But you got to find out about his mum and all, hurrah.

Oh, and wtf is up with Jadeite and Mamoru? What's got their panties in a bunch? Keep reading to find out! Oh, and the next chapter is quite nice. I like it very much.

And I totally want some apples and caramel right now. I may just have to go get some. It's amazing that I'm an average weight. You wouldn't know with the way I eat, hmm.

Perhaps some ice cream, too.

Oh, and when I wrote "all the wee hours of the morning," I almost wrote "wii hours." Probably wishful thinking, because of the new gamecube wii, which I DO NOT HAVE. -CRIES- I have the new Zelda, but nothing to play it on! It is the worst thing ever.

Figured out who the baddies are yet?

DLS writer's block aaaaaaahh.

I know what to write, I just don't know how to go about it. And ugh, I didn't like last chapter of DLS so much. But whatever, I'm getting there.

**PS!**

Life is good. Very good. :) But I have to go and party now, cheers! (But I don't drink, so get those silly ideas out of your heads that I'm a hardcore college party freak!)

Oh, and I'm home. First semester is SO OVER! I have SIX weeks of winter break, YES!

**PPS!**

Review! I feel sad, my usual amount of reviews per chapter in both my stories is going down. Perhaps because of finals and all this week. Or midterms, depending on if you're in college or highschool. Sigh! Pleeease review? It will make me update faster, heh heh.

Laters!


	11. Seiya's Hyde

Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?

Notes: Late, yes. But if it makes you happy, the next three chapters of this are already written. It certainly makes me happy!

This chapter is named "Seiya's Hyde" for a reason. There is just a little anger involved.

Important note for UFM at the bottom!

Enjoy.

Posted 12/19/06

* * *

- 

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

Last chapter:

The fact that he had told her things so personal was surprising enough, but _that _really surprised the girl. He'd never called her _Usagi _before. At least not since she'd snapped at him about it so long ago. Perhaps this was Seiya's Dr. Jekyll, and his usual self was his Mr. Hyde.

The former, she much preferred.

Suddenly, an enormous wave of nausea hit her. Even worse than the one at the movies. And her headache became a stabbing pain. It was total agony; and yet she could do nothing. She couldn't ask for help, couldn't express how miserable she was. If she could speak, she'd be moaning and groaning in pain-it was that bad. Now that she could feel such things, she discovered that a light sheen of sweat was forming on her forehead from the physical goings-on. She was hot and the room was suddenly very stuffy.

Then, something strange happened. For the first time in more than a day, Usagi's mouth opened. And she let out a very soft, but very pained groan.

The man sitting next to her turned in disbelief. When he saw her expression (yes, she had one) and realized that she had, in fact, made a noise, he scrambled off of the bed and ran around to her side.

The bodyguard looked at Usagi's face, which had a furrowed brow and was beginning to glisten. While the fact that she was showing some signs of consciousness was good, these particular signs were _not _good.

Seiya's hand shot into his pocket to retrieve his phone, and he had Kenji on the line in seconds. The young man was never one for easing into a conversation with a point, so he got down to business.

"Mr. President, I believe your daughter may be waking up. But she doesn't look so good; I would advise that you come to her room with a _few_ doctors as well." The "few" was emphasized to prevent another overflow of medics, as had happened earlier.

"Done," was the only reply that Seiya received.

-

**Chapter Eleven: Seiya's Hyde**

-

It took less than two minutes for both Kenji and a team of doctors to arrive at Usagi's bedroom. In that time, Seiya watched Usagi's grimacing face, and her slow journey back to consciousness. Or so he thought-unknown to him she had already slipped out of unconsciousness.

Usagi was now able to move her eyelids, but they did not open. They were too occupied with being squinched shut tightly from the pain Usagi was feeling. Her breathing became ragged, and her mouth opened just a little for the breaths to come and go more easily. Seiya saw a finger on her right hand twitch, and was torn between relief and anxiety.

Then, they arrived. The president must have had a team of medics on standby just in case of such a situation, they'd come so fast. It figured. Kenji and Setsuna were the first to come in, followed by three, no, four other doctors. Seiya supposed it could have been worse.

The bodyguard was spared a quick glance from the president and the head doctor who had entered first, and he moved aside for the second time that day. But this time, instead of going to his bed, he walked around Usagi's and stood on the other side. He felt his cell phone vibrate, but ignored the phone call. It couldn't be anywhere near as important as Usagi's situation right now.

Worry had immediately crossed the party's faces upon entering the scene; Kenji and Setsuna's the most. That list of horrible side-effects came up in Setsuna's mind, but she shoved the depressing thought away quickly. She had things to do, and could worry about that later... unless Usagi exhibited signs/symptoms of those side-effects. Then she'd have to deal with them right now. And Setsuna really hoped that wasn't the case.

- - -

While Setsuna was very unhappy, Haruka was the exact opposite. She was grinning quite evilly. The fact was, the man called Tristan was beginning to loosen his tongue after a few "sessions" with the woman, and said woman was about to interrogate the newest addition to the suspect list on Usagi's case.

His name was Finley. Finley something. They didn't have a last name yet, but Yaten and Taiki were working on it. The man had light-blue hair, and was rather feminine. In fact, he had been wearing a _dress _when they brought him in. Haruka never expected a cross-dresser to try and kidnap Usagi. But the guy sure did make a convincing woman. It was only after he was forced to change into other clothes that _he_ was no longer thought to be a _she_. This case was getting more and more weird every day.

And not just because of the strange suspects. It was weird because of the information they were slowly collecting. Haruka was one of the few (along with the president) to know absolutely everything about the case. And so far, it was very confusing. They had been trying to figure out who was trying to take Usagi, of course, but also why.

What was most strange was that Haruka was beginning to believe, quite strongly, that this had more to do with just Usagi being Kenji's daughter. She wasn't sure how much more, but that idea was a fact in her mind. She didn't know that she and Seiya had gone through such similar trains of thought.

Because Haruka was beginning to think that someone was not after Usagi; the president's daughter. They were after Usagi; the young woman.

And it scared her to death.

- - -

"Hey, Yaten," Taiki said, "I think we should call Seiya."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the president _did _just tell us about this Finley guy, right?"

"Mhmm."

"And how he was taken down by Seiya pointing him out?"

"Mhmm."

"And how Seiya had thought he was a woman?"

"Mhmm-wait, that means that the _guy _is Seiya's 'blue-haired woman?'"

"You hadn't figured it out?"

"...Of course I had!" Yaten sputtered.

"Oh, _right." _Taiki rolled his eyes, and got out his cell phone. Seiya would love to hear this.

- - -

_Not good. Not good not good not good. This is _not _good,_ Setsuna frantically thought as she looked Usagi over. To the young doctor, it looked like Usagi was simply having a nightmare. But she knew better than that. God, how she wished the girl would wake up and help them help her. It was even worse now that Usagi's mother and brother had to see her like this, though the teary Ikuko seemed to be ushering Shingo out. He was too young, she thought, to witness his big sister like this.

Maybe, Setsuna wondered, Usagi _was _awake. It was a rare possibility, but not entirely impossible. More like improbable.

"Usagi?" Setsuna asked her. "Usagi, can you hear me?"

The blonde, despite the pain, tried her very hardest to answer her friend. But she could not form the words to tell Setsuna that yes, she was awake. And had been for quite some time. She made another pained noise that sounded sort of like "yuuugh," but Setsuna didn't take it as a yes. But then, it got worse.

Usagi felt like a knife had been thrust into her stomach, the pain there was so sharp. Her eyes shot open wide, and she gasped in a deep breath-almost like she'd just come up for air after holding her breath for a long time underwater. And though her throat was dry and her voice was raspy, Usagi finally found the strength to speak.

"Ohshit," she nearly hissed at the ceiling with her combined words.

Seiya had never been happy to hear someone curse before in his life; that is, before Usagi had just now. But he wasn't exactly happy. If anything, he was feeling worse. He wasn't sure, but Seiya might have preferred the peacefully sleeping Usagi to the awake, agonizing one.

"Usagi, you have to tell us what's wrong. Everything," Setsuna urged. They would need the information quickly, as the blonde might not be able to speak at all shortly.

"Ow... OW..." Usagi cringed, the question not really registering in her mind.

"Usagi, listen to me." Setsuna very gently cupped Usagi's head in her hands and stared directly into her eyes. "What hurts? How does it hurt? I need to know."

"Everything. My head, my stomach, my muscles. My head a lot. Oh, my _stomach._ That's the worst. Like a knife... God, I'm thirsty. Do you have-OW." Her face twisted again in pain. Dear God, what had she done to deserve this? Oh, how she'd love to sock the man who'd done this to her. She'd _destroy _him.

"There's water in the mini-fridge, I'll get it," said Ikuko hurriedly. While she was crossing the room, Setsuna turned her attention to Seiya.

"Seiya, help me get her in a sitting position. Get the pillows there," she commanded with a point. He didn't respond, only complied. The bodyguard quickly climbed onto the bed and grabbed the two pillows next to him, putting them behind Usagi's back as Setsuna leaned the girl foward.

Ikuko had just gotten the water, and brought the bottle to Setsuna, who immediately uncapped it and held it to Usagi's lips. While the girl struggled to drink, she did so as much as she could. She still couldn't really use her limbs, which made it even harder. But the idea of giving Usagi a drink was shot down as she promptly passed out again.

"Considering our conclusion that whoever did this didn't really want to_ harm_ Usagi... I think we can safely assume the attacker did not mean to hit a vein... definitely not."

Seiya's worry showed on his face from his place on the bed, where he was sitting on his knees. Usagi's parents were off to the side, trying not to go into hysterics, allowing the doctors to do their job.

- - -

Haruka was very happy. In an evil, demented sort of way. She hid the devious grin trying to make its way onto her face, but it was hard. She stalked up to the man in the chair, and leaned on the table, her eyes bearing right into his.

"Stand up," she commanded in a low, deadly voice. The small man blinked, and almost complied. Haruka shrugged, then reached to her right hip and took out her pistol.

"Okay then, stand up or I'll shoot you in the face." Haruka cocked the gun and aimed it right at Finley's forehead. She wanted to get to business, to the _fun _part. Terrorizing him.

She grinned, and Finley stood like his chair was on fire.

But then the door was flung open wide, revealing a man who was very much enraged. The fire in his eyes combined with just the slightest hate-discreetly worn on his face-made for a terrifying sight. Finley knew at once that he was in even bigger trouble. At the loud nosie of the door opening, Haruka had also turned to see what was going on, gun still aimed at the man's blue hair-covered head. When Seiya strode across the room with a purpose, pulling a knife out of nowhere, the woman immediately stepped aside. Than man was _scary. _She gaped at him in shock. She hadn't been expecting loathing on legs to storm into the room, seething.

Seiya grabbed Finley by the collar, and mercilessly slammed him against the hard wall. The smaller man collided with the hard surface with an "oomph," and there was a loud thud noise. The bodyguard grabbed Finley's left hand and pinned it to the other man's shoulder, holding the knife to Finley's index finger.

"Tell me what you did to her _right now _or I swear to God I will slice off this finger!" he roared. Haruka gasped from behind him and looked at Seiya like he was an alien. "And I will keep going until you have none left. And then, I shall cut off every one of your toes until you give me the answers I want to hear! Do you understand me?" Even Haruka was taken aback by this sudden display of emotion. Finley was shaking in fear.

"I-i-it was just a sedative!" he blurted out, eyes wide and staring at the knife pressed so close to his finger.

"Why did you want to sedate her?" the bodyguard pressed. The other man didn't answer right away, so Seiya slid the knife against Finley's finger, drawing blood and eliciting a yelp from his captive. The crimson dripped onto the while tile floor, staining it boldly.

"Seiya, I don't think that-" Haruka warned, but Seiya ignored her. As much as she enjoyed tormenting the _bad guys... _she'd never cut off a body part. Though... it looked kind of enjoyable to intimidate someone so well. She had to give it to Seiya, he was doing a good-however violent-job.

"Answer my question!" he snarled.

"It was just to make her cooperate," Finley burst out, "so that she wouldn't put up a fight-"

"Why would she put up a fight?" Seiya asked loudly, it was more of a yell than a question. "What were you going to do with her?" Finley tensed, and gave no reply. Seiya could tell he was getting close. "Answer me!" The knife cut deeper into Finley's skin, and the blood flow increased.

"I was only following orders, I swear-"

"And I swear I will chop this off if you don't tell me _what _orders they were!"

"Seiya-" Haruka cut in, her face crossed with skepticism.

"Stay out of this!" he shot back. Usually in such a situation, Haruka would beat the crap out of a man who said that to her. But this was different, it involved Usagi. Perhaps she'd give him a piece of her mind later... oh yes, she would do that.

"Now tell me, WHAT were you supposed to do?"

"We were supposed to take her back to..." Finley faltered, quite hesitant to release the information, "to bring her to someone."

"Who?"

"The man-the man who tell us what to do."

"_Who?" _

"I-I don't know his real name!" Finley almost squeaked.

"Tell me what you do know! God _dammit,_ tell me who!"

"I don't know his real name!"

"What do you call him?" Finley looked around nervously. If he revealed his boss' name, he'd be in deep shit. But he was already in deep shit now. What was worse? "I said, _what do you call him?" _Finley shook his head in response, and Seiya's face contorted into a snarl.

A sudden scream filled the room, and a finger dropped to the floor.

"Tell me his name!"

"_AAAH!"_

"Do you want to lose _another? _I assure you, I am completely serious. I will not stop until you tell me what I need to know!" He couldn't recall ever feeling so angry, and he was just a little disturbed to find that he _liked _it. The rage and adrenaline rushing through his veins put him on a high, and made him feel like he was truly doing his job. He felt his failures fading away as the fury took over.

"Seiya! You-you just _cut off his finger!"_ Haruka shouted, astounded. She hid the fact that she didn't feel bad not stopping the bodyguard from torturing the man with blue hair. The surprise, however, was genuine. She had _never _seen someone have any sort of appendage sliced off! It was gory, and although she'd never been one to be squeamish... the removal of the finger was just a little too sudden.

"It might not be the last! Now tell me, you lying, cross-dressing, son of a bitch, _who do you work for?" _

"I _don't know_ his name!"he cried, hissing as blood flowed down his hand and arm. It hurt _so _much, and yet he couldn't do anything about it. And that man with black hair was squishing the wound so painfully...

"You have to call him SOMETHING, don't you?"

"Yes, but it isn't his real-"

"I don't care! Tell me or you lose the middle one!"

"B-but I can't, he'd... _uuug..._ kill me..." Finley groaned in pain.

"Not if _I _kill you first!"

"_AAAAAH!"_

Another finger hit the ground.

"You would be doing yourself a favor if you just said the bastard's name, _Finley. _Or do you have no survival instinct at all?"

"B-but..."

"I'm perfectly fine depriving you of all these digits, it's not _my _problem. But I'll tell you, the reason the human hand is so useful is because of the opposable thumb. This hand will be even more useless if you lose that!" Seiya squeezed the hand, and the other man cried out in pain. Haruka made no move to stop him, but wondered why the hell their audience on the other side of the window wasn't doing anything to stop him.

Seiya then had the sudden urge to check on Usagi. Where it had come from, he had no idea. But the urge was powerful enough to take his rage hostage for the time being. It was a strong feeling tugging at his heart, and without warning he dropped Finley to the ground and turned on his heel. The man shrieked when his hand was released, any and all touch on it was pure agony. He groaned from his spot on the ground, and Haruka wondered if she should call someone in to ensure he didn't bleed to death.

"I'll be back," he muttered to Haruka, setting the bloody knife on the table and wiping his bloody right hand on his black pants leg. She watched him exit through the door with an open mouth and even wider eyes.

"Well, _shit." _

Maybe she wouldn't piss him off purposefully, not until he was in a great mood.

- - -

As he stormed through the halls, Seiya calmed himself down. He didn't want to go into Usagi's bedroom as the man he was just a few minutes ago.

Finally, his hand, still a little stained with blood, reached and turned the doorknob to her room. As he walked inside slowly and closed the door behind him, taking in deep breaths, he felt a strange soothing emotion wash over him. The bodyguard approached his calm, sleeping charge on her bed and stared down at her.

And then, the most amazing thing happened.

Ever so slowly, Usagi's eyes fluttered open, gazing straight up into his.

All the doctors around Usagi, who had previously been sitting around waiting for her body to make some progress, jumped to their feet in excitement. Usagi simply blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to focus. She looked at Seiya curiously, as if she were trying to figure out who he was.

"Welcome back," he stated simply. A little smile formed on her lips, though she said nothing. But he knew that it wasn't because she had nothing to say, but because her voice hadn't quite returned.

"Hi," she mouthed.

For the first time ever, Usagi saw Seiya smile. He wasn't beaming, but he was genuinely smiling. And she found that it suited him much better than blankness, or that irritating... whatever it was. Smirk, or something. Though that wasn't _too _terribly bad...

Her attention was quickly diverted to the bustling about her, doctors asking her all sorts of questions before Setsuna took charge.

"Usagi, how are you feeling?" The girl opened her mouth, but only a croak came out.

"Fine," she mouthed. Setsuna seemed to understand, and nodded. "Water?" Usagi mouthed again. She was immediately given some after being helped into a sitting position, though Setsuna had to give it to her, as her arms were still too flimsy to really use. She was glad that she wasn't ablaze with pain anymore, but really wished that she could have her voice back.

"I think we're done here," Setsuna said unexpectedly. The nurses looked at her like she was insane. "Let's unplug her from all these machines, hmm?" They followed her orders, however reluctantly. Usagi looked very happy.

It took a while, but eventually it was only Usagi, her family, Minako, and Seiya in the room. Usagi was being asked "yes" and "no" questions, so that she could answer with just a nod or shake of the head. A shrug served as an "I don't know."

There were many shrugs.

- - -

Hours later, at approximately midnight, Usagi's voice had finally returned. Unfortunately, everyone had gone to sleep and so she couldn't tell that to her family or best friend. There was only one person left in the room, but he was always there, so he didn't really count as an extra person. Regardless, she wanted to talk, and he wasn't asleep, so...

"Seiya?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes?" came the reply, after a long pause.

She wasn't quite sure what to say. Usagi certainly wasn't going to say that she'd heard his entire story and all when she was supposedly "unconscious," most certainly not. Most certainly _not!_

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked from her lying position on her bed, on her side, under the covers, after having tried to go to sleep for a long time. "You know, seeing as I was sort of out of it for the last... er, how long has it been?"

"A long time."

"How long?"

"...More than a day."

"Oh."

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, can you catch me up on things? Like, from the moment I went out to the moment I woke up?"

"I suppose so," he complied, rising from his bed and walking to hers. To Usagi's great surprise, he actually took a seat on the edge of the bed. Usually, Seiya wasn't one for physical closeness unless it involved his job. Was this part of his job? Usagi wasn't sure.

"Let's see... ah, yes. You remember when a man bumped into you, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what was the last thing you remember?" Usagi frowned in thought.

"Feeling sick and going to the bathroom," she said curtly after a moment.

"Okay," he began with a deep breath. "After that, Minako called me into the bathroom where you had gone unconscious. She called your father, who called nearly all the police and medical personnel in the entire country to come get you. We took you to the nearest hospital, where you stayed for many hours, before bringing you here."

"That's it?"

"Yes," he said with a little bit of hesitation.

"...Really?" she asked, disbelieving. She felt a little disheartened, for a reason that she didn't know.

"Basically." His voice sounded odd, but Usagi couldn't tell why.

"I see."

Usagi believed the conversation over, but apparently, Seiya didn't. She turned over on her back and scooted around, slowly sitting up just a little. Seeing as Seiya didn't leave, she started the conversation up again. Usagi wasn't really sure what to talk about, so she voiced the first thought that came to her mind.

"So, any new stuff on the people involved?" she mused. Seiya laughed, but the laugh was cut off when his face darkened and he fell silent just a second after. The strange outburst struck Usagi as more than just odd.

"Um... Seiya?" she asked after a moment. His prolonged silence was even more odd. She barely made out him shaking his head in the darkness.

"We didn't get the man who drugged you, but we got the one who was going to take you away. They... er... I thought it was a she, a woman with light blue hair." Seiya made a face. "And, well, the person I thought was a woman was actually a man," he said darkly, making Usagi suspicious. She blinked a few times and spoke cautiously.

"Is that... funny, or is that... bad?" She was confused by what he said and the way he said it was contradictory.

"I found it funny at first, but after... dealing with him," Seiya said after a pause, choosing his words carefully, "I found nothing about him amusing at all. Except perhaps his stupidity." But then he suddenly realized something.

"Oh, damn," he cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, more confused than ever. Seiya rolled his eyes at himself.

"I forgot to go back."

"To where?"

"I was... interrogating him, and left to check on your condition. I said I'd be back, but... well, apparently not," he grumbled.

"_You _interrogated?" she questioned with astonishment. "That's Haruka's job, not your-oops."

"So you _do _know that she's not just a racer!" Seiya exclaimed with triumph. Usagi clapped a hand over her mouth. Did she _really _just say that? No way! Seiya smirked.

"Er-that is, to say..."

"I already knew, so don't worry yourself over it too much," he said wryly. Usagi frowned.

"...What?"

"I already knew about her, and the others. Even when you told me about them as just your friends when we first met." The blonde felt herself getting mad.

"You knew... and you didn't tell me?" she said, quite angrily. "You tricked me!"

"I suppose I did," he replied nonchalantly.

"_God,_ Seiya! You are so..."

"So what? Fabulous?" he suggested.

"There's no word for it. It's too terrible," she said indifferently.

"Whatever you say." There was another long pause. Usagi really thought the conversation was over. But... he was still there.

"So, um, what are they like?" she asked, getting a little bored. Seiya frowned at her in confusion. "You know, _them, _the bad guys." Seiya nearly snorted. The bad guys? Honestly.

"The newest one is a complete coward, but as stubborn as they come."

"What do you mean by that?" Seiya paused for a moment, thinking of what to say with great caution. "Seiya?"

"When he got scared, his secrets slipped out like butter. But when it came to the most important piece of information, he refused to tell me."

"Scared? Uh oh... Seiya, what did you do to him?" she asked, rather innocently. Seiya's response was delayed again.

"I threatened him."

"With _what?" _she sputtered.

"Can you say anything that isn't a question?"

"Can you answer mine directly?"

"Can you live without the answers?"

"...That depends," she said slowly, pondering the question in her head while talking.

"Hmm?"

"If I say I can't live without them, will you tell me?" Seiya did not think about this for even a second.

"No." She glared at him.

"Oh, so you don't care if I die, huh?" she huffed, not giving him a chance to answer. "Fine then, be that way! It's not like I care," she replied haughtily. _Liar, _her conscience told her. But Usagi's first comment had hit Seiya hard.

"You shouldn't say things you don't know about, Ms. Tsukino." The man had stayed by her side nearly every second, she could show some appreciation. Usagi was baffled by his sudden hostility.

"What's got _you_ so miffed?" she asked blearily, tiredness setting in despite her day's worth of sleep. When he didn't respond, she felt bad. Usagi really was starting to miss the Seiya that had talked to her while she was asleep, but that didn't mean she had to be mean to this one. Usagi sat up to her full height slowly, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

It was at this time that she realized how awkward her situation was right now, though Seiya didn't seem to have noticed. They were both on her _bed. _And not so far apart. She was glad it was dark, as she blushed an embarrassing shade of red. Seiya didn't seem to notice that either.

"...Nothing in particular."

"Okay," she said very slowly, a little weirded out. She supposed any girl should be happy to have a piece of mancandy on their bed, all to themselves. But it's not like they were... _that _way. Usagi's eyes sudden flew open wide as she came to a horrible, terrifying realization.

_...MANCANDY? _she thought, humiliated at herself. _Did I SERIOUSLY just think that? Good GOD! _Usagi shook her head vigorously, trying to get the traitorous thought out of it.

"Well then... what about the other guy?" she said quickly, quite flustered. If he noticed, then he showed no sign of it. Seiya thought about this for a moment, recalling the man named Tristan.

"He's a little tougher than the more recent guy." Seiya made a face. "More than a little tougher. But we may not need him, the new guy, Finley, might tell us what we need to know."

"What do we need to know?"

"Why people are trying to abduct you, of course."

"Oh, yeah," Usagi said quietly, all embarrassment from previous thoughts whoosing away. She'd almost forgotten about that. "But, isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"It's because of my father, clearly." she said shakily, not really sure that it was true. But it was the least-horrible reason she could think of, and tried to make herself believe it. "He's the president, they just want a ransom, right?" It was said in a way that told Seiya she needed reassurance, because she was scared. Who wouldn't be?

Seiya didn't know if he should tell her if there might be more behind it. It might be more terrifying to have a personal stalker after you than someone who just wanted money from your rich daddy.

"...Of course."

-

* * *

- 

Tada, hmm.

Oh, and I actually researched the real side-effects for the drug Usagi got smacked upside the head with... well, arm. And she did exhibit the behaviors. So it's not made up, it's all real. Hurrah! One of them that was pretty serious was something like "internal torture," eesh! Nasty stuff.

Haha, Seiya called Fish Eye a cross-dresser. But hey, it's true!

Wow, angry man. Very angry. And seriously violent, sheesh! Gosh, Seiya, what's got your panties in a bunch? Hmm... I wonder.

Oh, and I decided you all should get a Christmas present for being so lovely. So expect something posted here on the morning of December 25th, or the night of Christmas Eve. I haven't decided when Santa!Kael is going to come, hmm. Depends on when she gets up, or how long she stays up on the internet. Your present starts with "Un" and rhymes with "der the Full Moon."

**PS!**

Boys-I HATE THEM! Okay so I have this problem, will you all help me. There's this guy I kind of like (more than kind of) but he's such a dolt. He's not a shy guy, but suddenly he's all cowardly and was about to ask me on a date then backed out and asked if I wanted to get a smoothie. Not that there's anything _wrong _with smoothies, but dinner at Noodles or something would have been better. And now there's this _other _girl that's all droopy on him, and he might like _her, _and I am fed up with him! Stupid, STUPID Sean-oops, did I say his name? Yes, yes I did.

Sigh, what's a girl supposed to do? I like the guy, he pretty much likes the other girl, who totally doesn't really like him. She's just a stupid, shameless flirt! Without totally sabotaging her, how shall I win over Sean-I mean that guy I was talking about?

Help me? Pleeeease?

Laters!

I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M POSTING A THIRD FIC. I'm such a dolt.

And DLS block is back. ...Bleargh.


	12. NOTE

To my lovely readers,

Sorry, very sorry, but this is not an update.

I thought I should explain why I've been completely absent for months. My hard drive in my laptop was completely wiped out, and I lost all of my dear files. For school, for fics-everything. Needless to say, I was very upset. It's a weird story, but the details don't matter. What does matter is that I luckily backed up my files onto my iPod a little bit before my laptop was basically demolished, and have almost all of my writing intact. I lost about 3 chapters total, but it'll be easy to redo them as I already know what happens in each one.

I might be able to salvage some files when I take my laptop in to this place that might help me. Wiping out my hard drive was not something I did on purpose. I lost a whole lot of school stuff, and it's caused me a lot of stress. So, that's why I've been dead online. I do plan to continue and finish all of my stuff-this is not a hiatus. I hate those, they just mean discontinued in a nicer way. Not taking a break, either. I will keep on writing, and when I finally can post again, I expect I'll have a whole lot to post, indeed.

Other than that, life is good. I hope you all are doing well, and I'm excited to see you next chapter. Laters!

I hope for the best, and to see you soon,

Kael


	13. Hit or Miss

Disclaimer: Don't know why I bother.

Notes: ...Don't ask. Nice long chapter to make up for the delay, though. :)

Enjoy.

Posted on 1/13/08

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

-

**Chapter Twelve: Hit or Miss**

-

Haruka was not unpleased with the way things had gone in her interrogation. Finley, or as he had revealed as his street name, "Fish Eye," was very eager to provide explanations after his interaction with Usagi's bodyguard. After a period of time in which he needed medical attention, Haruka had managed to get some valuable information from the guy and was currently going over how to present it to Usagi's father. It wasn't the best news, though any news couldn't have been too positive. At least she had news, at all.

"Good morning," she said dryly as she entered a simple drawing room, the president, Kunzite, and Artemis the only others present. Kunzite was standing behind the president's chair, strong and tall and silent. Haruka addressed the man in the middle as she found a chair to sit on. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really and not much, I'm afraid," Kenji replied, gazing at the darkness outside through a window across the room. "Sorry to have disrupted all of yours." His attention was diverted to the door that the detective had just walked through when it opened again, an another entered. "Come on in and take a seat, Seiya. I trust Jadeite is currently with Usagi until you're done here?"

"Just as you requested, yes, he is," Seiya confirmed. "And she's still asleep."

"That's good... Usagi needs her rest. Granted is it around four in the morning. But let's get straight to the point. Haruka, enlighten us." Haruka glanced down at a piece of paper with assorted things scribbled on it to remind her of the information collected. Seiya scowled on the inside, complaining about the time and how the meeting surely could've waited until there was light outside. Haruka broke his angry thoughts with a lazy voice.

"Both of the men we have in custody now, Finley and Tristan, both work with others under the same man-though apparently they've never done this particular work before." She scratched the side of her head an yawned. "They're basically henchmen, paid to do whatever their boss tells them to do; a group of people that just answer to one shared person. They're called out for errands, or 'missions, 'as Finley called them." Haruka cracked her neck and took a moment to brush off the tiredness trying to re-invade her head. "This guy has them do all sorts of things, it's sort of like a gang, but not quite. They don't go around claiming territory. It's odd, but also makes sense." In the low lighting, the president's eyes looked dark and sunken, and his mouth was set in a straight line until he spoke.

"I think I might actually get what you're talking about." Kenji cleared his throat and then sighed. "But I want to know what this has to do with my daughter." Haruka frowned and again tried to shake off the sleepiness setting back in. She wasn't sure why this man had woken them all up at this ungodly hour, but couldn't just ignore her cell phone ringing with his name on the caller ID. She knew it had been a bad idea to stay the night there. If Haruka had just done home regardless of the late hour when she had finished her work, she might still be asleep in her bed. But she had to keep going through all her information. Curse Usagi, she thought, for driving her to work for so long. Haruka wasn't sure why Artemis was here so awake and alert, but it wasn't really her concern.

"That's where it gets fuzzy," she explained. "Finley's not sure who exactly he works for. Goes by the alias 'Diamond;' Taiki and Yaten are checking it first thing when they get in."

"Good. Now what do they want with Usagi?" Haruka blinked several times, and noticed that Seiya wasn't very alert, either. Kunzite remained ever the strong, silent type-at least the way he was when not around Usagi. Haruka stifled a yawn before continuing.

"The most likely answer would be taking her as a hostage for ransom, obviously," Kenji nodded. "But this is the disturbing part-Finley hinted that it might be for other reasons. For this mystery man's own purposes." A lazy frown fell upon the president's face and he drummed his fingers on the chair's armrest.

"His own purposes? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Haruka shook her head again.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be anything good. It worries me-a lot. We'll have to take extra precautions to ensure your daughter's safety. I fear that this isn't about you, Mr. President. It may actually just be about Usagi, as an ordinary young woman." She allowed the man to process the information for a moment before continuing. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but I don't want to make any understatements. The situation seems to be much worse than we thought."

"Oh, my baby girl," Kenji nearly whispered, putting his head in his hands. "My sweet baby... why?" Artemis looked at his old friend with sympathy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I knew, sir. I'm sorry," Haruka admitted with difficulty. "But if it's any consolation, which I personally don't think it is-I believe that Usagi isn't meant to be hurt if successfully abducted. Though other reasons may be worse, I have to say." The president showed no signs of improvement.

"When you say 'other reasons,'" Seiya cut in, "what do you mean? Did that ass say anything to give us any clues?" Haruka sighed.

"Not really, but I have a bad feeling that it's something... intrusive, for lack of a better word. Finley told me he was assigned to take her unconscious body back to a location which I haven't gotten-yet. He was given specific instructions to make sure no harm came to her. Well, other than the sedative."

"Which they administered incorrectly," he recalled with a low voice.

"Yes, that." The two shared an intense, but restrained, anger. The previously immovable and expressionless Kunzite clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, turning them to the window. Artemis started jotting down various bits of the conversation onto a notepad, and Kunzite was listening intently with a look of deep concentration and thought spreading across his face. "I'm feeling this Diamond guy is more likely to be a stalker than a ransom-fiend. Though I don't know if it's any better. What we need to do is not dwell on the obviously terrible implications of that possibility, and concentrate on taking these people out." After nearly a minute of silence, the president finally found his voice to speak.

"I want all of them-every single one-locked up. I want them tracked down and shut away in a dark, dismal place." Kenji's words were muffled from under his hands, but still audible. They were shared thoughts of all in the room. "And it needs to be done quickly and neatly. If this gets out of hand, I'll be required to hand over my authority to the vice-president. It would kill me to have to sit back and watch this unfold with no power. Not that I don't trust Marc, but I need to remain emotionally stable and be able to be the president and a father at the same time."

"And you are excellent at both, sir." Kenji look up at his close comrade and managed a smile.

"Mr. President, there's one thing I'd like to bring up with you," interjected Seiya. The man across gave the bodyguard his attention. "If you are going to at all, what will you tell Usagi?"

"I'm not sure," was the hesitant reply. "I don't-wait, what do you think?" Seiya thought for a moment, not expecting to be asked his stance on the matter.

"My personal opinion... I think leaving her in the dark is a bad idea, but she doesn't have to know everything." Much to his surprise, Haruka nodded. "There's no reason to have her scared, at least not now. Letting her know enough for her to feel informed is good, I think. Revealing that she might have a stalker-who obviously is a smart and wealthy man-can probably be withheld." Kenji appeared to accept Seiya's opinion. He looked around at the other three.

"Any other thoughts?" The room was silent, and it seemed that they were all in accordance. "Haruka, I want to hear more from you later today-thank you for the update. Kunzite, inform the rest of your crew about the basics we've just gone over, and I'll debrief you in more detail later when I myself know more about it. Artemis, the same for you and yours." There was a pause. "Seiya... I want you to inform my daughter what you think is best to inform her of-I think you might be able to do it better than me." The bodyguard looked at the distracted leader skeptically. "But be careful, now." Haruka did not seem to like this, but she remained silent. There was a beat before Seiya responded in a bland voice.

"Certainly."

"All right then, class dismissed." The room began to clear. "Oh, and Seiya..." The bodyguard halted in his tracks, and slightly turned his head in acknowledgment. "...try not to damage those we have in custody so much next time, hmm? We could get in trouble."A schoolboy caught doing something naughty, the grown man winced and was grateful his face was mostly hidden from the president.

"...Of course."

Seiya supposed he should be grateful that he hadn't been fired. Butting off fingers was probably not the most logical thing he had ever done. Putting the thoughts away, Seiya exited the room and gratefully retired for the second time that night. He found Jadeite to be sitting in a chair next to Usagi's bed, staring at the door as he entered through it. They wordlessly exchanged duties, and Seiya ventured back into slumber.

- - -

As tired as she was, Usagi was having a difficult time falling asleep. She had a killer headache keeping her awake, as it was hard not to focus on the pain. The affliction had faded in and out all day, but was bothering her most now when all she wanted was sleep. She was not going to wake up in the middle of the night again. Huffing in irritation, she slowly sat up and moved to the edge of her bed. The painkillers in her medicine cabinet seemed like Usagi's only hope. Swinging her legs over the edge, the blonde forced her weakened body to stand and trudged across her room. She crept past the other bed, sparing its occupant a short glance before opening the bathroom door and stepping inside. Shutting it quietly behind her, the young woman made her way to the sink. The mirror that was the medicine cabinet was large, and easy to find. Usagi located the bottle she wanted, opened it up, and shook out two capsules. Now she just needed some liquid to down them with.

Usagi fumbled around for the glass that she knew was somewhere on the counter. Her hands sought it out clumsily in the dark, her eyes squinting in the general sink area. Usagi wasn't about to blind herself and make her head worse by flipping on the lights. It didn't take too long to find it, and filling the glass with water wasn't very much of a problem, either. Usagi popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed them with water, breathing a sigh of relief after the process.

It was hard to see where the counter was in the dark, and her depth perception was somewhat skewed. Usagi thought the flat surface was under the glass when she placed it there, but she was wrong. Put down into thin air, the glass fell to the tile floor and shattered, shards littering the floor along with the remaining water. Usagi breathed a curse and shook her head.

To add to her graceful night, Usagi took a step towards the light switch, not awake enough to consider the sharp, wet pieces on the floor. Naturally she stepped on one and slipped, cursing again as she hit the floor herself. With a frustrated growl mixed with a yelp from the new puncture wound, Usagi noticed that she'd cut both her feet, as well as her hands. She sat there fuming for a moment over the whole situation, disregarding the intense stinging. And her head still hurt. She contemplated her next move with a cringe, not wanting to slice herself up any further.

The door suddenly swung open, and in came a man and his drawn gun. Usagi violently started with another yelp and whipped her head to face the intruder. He looked down with surprise, only to find Usagi glaring up at him. Not that it was solely directed at the bodyguard, of course. It had already been there-but him scaring her nearly to death hadn't made the blonde happy.

Surveying the scene quickly, Seiya put away his weapon and exited the room. Returning with shoes on his feet, he came back in and bent to Usagi to access whatever had been going on. There was a small amount of blood decorating the white tile, and slight concern came over his face. Her narrowed gaze remained.

"You all right?" he asked. Usagi lifted her hands and shoulders in a shrug, and placed her hands back down-on glass.

"God DAMN," she nearly shrieked to her bloody hands, staring death at her impaled palms in front of her face. "I dropped a fucking glass and then there was chaos," she spat.

"Calm down, you'll just do more damage." The blonde's face was not even less friendly, but Seiya brushed her attitude off. "Don't worry, Usagi. I'll get this fixed up. Just... don't move." Usagi huffed in response, but remained where she was. Seiya shifted at her side and scooped her up into his arms, and carefully stood. He put her on the counter next to the sink, where her legs dangled over the edge, safe from the perilous floor. The man closed his eyes and flipped on the lights, and Usagi scowled at his lack of a warning, eyes flying shut. He didn't seem to notice, opening his after a second and avoiding the initial flash.

"Hey," she said with a realization, "you called me Usagi."

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but you usually-"

"Is there some kind of a first aid kit in here?" Usagi had to think about his question, because she hadn't needed to use more than a band-aid before in her bathroom.

"...Under the sink," she replied after some contemplation. Seiya bent and rummaged around in said cabinet. He emerged with a small white box, which he placed on the side of the sink where Usagi wasn't. Opening the lid, he stared at the contents condescendingly.

"Not the best I've seen," he drawled. "Kind of... sad, for such a big and fancy house."

"What did you expect to find under my sink, a hospital?" she remarked. Seiya only shrugged.

"Do you have tweezers?"

"To the right of the sink." Seiya retrieved them without complaint and proceeded to douse them in rubbing alcohol from the small box. A thought struck Usagi, and she didn't like it. "Is this going to hurt?" Seiya shrugged carelessly.

"A little, probably," he said simply. Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes." Usagi thought that he could have been a bit less blunt.

"Would anyone else do a better job?" It was his turn to glare at her. "You're not like a doctor or anything. Isn't it kind of shady for you to just pluck stuff out of my skin?"

"You want to leave them in there until you can get to a medical facility or something? Or you could leave them in until whatever people you have here for health are around. Really, it's just taking the pieces out and cleaning-not much to do. Unless you want to be knocked out or something..."

"Oh, whatever. Just-never mind."

Seiya took the tweezers in his hand and bent to Usagi's feet. She bit her lip in anticipation-the blonde had never been very brave about such things. He gently took hold of her left ankle and raised her leg so that he could inspect the first foot. It wasn't anything bad, but there were several small pieces of glass embedded within the flesh.

"Try to hold still." Usagi wanted to hit herself in the head for this mess, but wasn't about to mess up her hands any more than she already had. Instead, she opted to nod.

"Ouch!" she yelped, and he stopped.

"It's not going to feel good no matter what... sorry."

"Be more careful! Are you trying to kill me?"

"...I'll try not to."

"Right."

Several shards later, a more-than-disgruntled Usagi huffed. Bloody pieces of glass were now on a washcloth on the sink counter, as were all the others Seiya could find on the floor, and Usagi's hands and feet were disinfected and wrapped up. The man washed the little bit of crimson on his hands off under the faucet, not wearing any expression in particular. Usagi's irritation was evident, however.

"Not so bad," he concluded, "what it?"

"Speak for yourself," she snapped from the counter. Seiya rolled his eyes, half regretting helping her out. Maybe next time he could just let her wallow in agony and sit back and watch. Usagi seemed to feel guilty of her treatment of him, though. "Thanks, I guess." He shrugged again, and moved to stand close to her.

"Come here," he said, and Usagi leaned in the opposite direction skeptically. Seiya was getting low on tolerance for this girl. "What, you really want to walk on your diced feet?" he said, taking position to pick her up again and allowing her to grab a hold of him as well. Seiya did not allow Usagi to object, because at the moment he really didn't care about anything she thought. She gave in and allowed him to get her off the counter and out of the bathroom. "Maybe you should keep slippers in here or something," he mumbled as an afterthought.

"Maybe," she said through a yawn. Seiya carried the young woman across her room and placed her as nicely into her bed as he could considering his aggravation. She scooted around and pulled up the covers, snuggling into their warmth. The bodyguard began to walk back to his own bed, when she called out to him softly with a tired voice.

"Thanks, Seiya." He nodded in response as he turned around to face her, finding the girl to be sitting up, half under the comforter.

"You did pretty well, yourself. I half expected you to be bawling." Usagi rolled her eyes and collapsed back into the softness.

"Shut up."

"No problem."

- - -

"Oh good, you're here," Artemis said more to himself as he gestured to the seat across him in the same room as they had been that morning. It was now some time past noon, and both of them seemed to be decently awake. "What's Usagi up to?"

"Watching a movie with that friend of hers," Seiya drawled.

"Minako, I'll assume from your tone." The bodyguard nodded and Artemis had to grin. "I'll get to the point now, because I have a busy day." The older man reclined back in the chair, as if recalling the message from invisible words on the ceiling. After a moment, he turned his attention back to the man across from him. "The president has been thinking about many things today, and decided on a course of action to further raise his daughter's defense."

"More than having a personal bodyguard present at all times?" Seiya asked with skepticism. "I don't know if I should feel insulted or relieved."

"Don't worry, it's not that he thinks that you can't do your job. Usagi's very dear to him, and no matter what protection she has, he'll worry about her. No matter how old she is, she's still his little girl. And thus, he has a task for you." The younger man was stumped.

"...All right." Seiya wasn't sure what else he _could_ do.

"The president would like you to teach Usagi self-defense." For a moment, Seiya stared blankly at Artemis's equally blank face.

"Now_ that_ seems like an insult. I mean no disrespect to the leader of this country, but it's my job to defend-what does she need self-defense for?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I suppose he wants Usagi to be prepared for anything. If you were her only means of protection, and something happened to you, she'd be snatched up in a second. Usagi is a small person who has no knowledge of how to hurt someone-except for a verbal lashing. She's very good at that."

"Quite believable." Seiya shook his head. "So what am I supposed to do? Teach her all of Mr. Miagi's tricks in a week? I'm sure a basic self-defense class for women would suffice, and it's not hard to find one."

"Which is why she's scheduled to attend one in a few hours. Minako agreed to do it as well, as Usagi was very adverse to the idea."

"She would be. Wait-she's going out to move around so soon?"

"Her father's orders."

"Whatever the president says. But I think it's a bad idea, she hasn't fully recovered. Also, she has cuts on her hands and feet from a mishap in the bathroom. Broken glass." Seiya tried not to roll his eyes. "Wait-when did all this happen?"

"Just now. Jadeite explained it to her while you were on your way down, and called me just a bit before you came in to report her response." Seiya raised a brow. "She'll fume around for a while, but should go, however grudgingly, since Minako is going, too." Seiya was not looking forward to dealing with those two, and when they were irritated. Artemis noticed the blatant discontent on Seiya's face and an amused smile broke across his face. "It won't be so bad, Seiya. All you have to do is sit in the room somewhere and make sure nobody busts in to stir up trouble. And I doubt that will happen in a room with fifty or so people in it, practicing how to hurt offenders." Seiya nodded in agreement.

"It will be interesting to watch those two attempt to defend themselves." Seiya began to smile before Artemis abruptly crushed his rising spirits.

"And the president wants you to teach her how to use a gun, as well."

"...Say what?"

"Basic knowledge on how to fire a handgun if necessary. That shouldn't be too hard for you, right?"

"No, but the last thing I want is for that girl to have a loaded firearm on her. She'll shoot me," Seiya firmly stated. "Or at least she'll be tempted. I won't be very affective as a bodyguard if I'm dead."

"Usagi won't be much of a daughter if she's dead." Artemis leaned back again and crossed his arms, and Seiya felt like he was a teenager being lectured for doing something wrong. "Like I said before, you can't guarantee protection, no matter how skilled you are. There's always something that could happen, and you're not invincible. Should you fail, Usagi needs a backup plan." Seiya wanted to take the opportunity to refute the statement and gloat about his training, but held the immaturity back by a thread and tried to calm his wounded pride.

"I won't fail," Seiya almost snapped back. "It's not something I do, I can promise you that."

"I do have faith in your abilities, Mr. Kou," Artemis reprimanded, not willing to tolerate stubbornness. "But are you willing to risk a young woman's life on your confidence that you can stop anything and everything that might come at you-at her?"

"There's nothing to risk, because nothing will happen to me," Seiya asserted quite firmly. "Your argument is void." Artemis matched his rigid stance and responded in a threatening tone very foreign to his usually kind nature.

"It is the _president's_ argument, and it is not invalid." Seiya immediately shut his mouth. "You're very young to be a bodyguard so experienced, Seiya. Don't contradict your rare maturity for your age with stubbornness now."

"I'm not being stubborn," Seiya said, realizing almost instantly that he had just confirmed Artemis's statement. The bodyguard resolved not to speak without thinking first again.

"If you were to die, Usagi is helpless and quite possibly could die along with you." Seiya averted his eyes to the carpet to avoid the older man's intense gaze. "You would do well to remember how many people care about her." Seiya kept his mouth at that, and Artemis paused for effect before ending their conversation. "Your employer wants you to teach his daughter how to use a weapon, and I suggest you do it."

Seiya glanced back at Artemis, only to find the man on his way out. After a moment in the room alone, the young and sometimes stubborn man took his leave through the same door. He was not looking forward to the rest of his day.

- - -

Usagi was not enjoying her day. In fact, the blonde wished she could fast-forward to its end.

"Mina," Usagi expressed with exasperation, "this is so embarrassing. People are still staring at me." The president's daughter liked being around Minako, because the latter always turned heads with her pretty face and taken-care-of body. People tended to pay more attention to Usagi's best friend when they were together, which prevented her from being recognized as much. While it was nice to get attention because of looks, preferred staying under the radar. Paparazzi were the bane of her existence.

"Fame comes with downsides, Usa." You're a big girl, don't let their socially inept selves make you feel uncomfortable." Minako seemed immune to Usagi's complaints, and maintained her optimistic attitude. The two were surrounded by nearly fifty or so people all imitating three instructors in the front of the room, which reminded Usagi of her high school's gymnasium. "Now punch that air!" Usagi felt like punching something else.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" Usagi replied dryly. Mina scoffed.

"I look ridiculous, too. So hush up and pay attention so we can get this over with, darling. Remember, you could be here looking like an idiot by yourself."

"Yeah, I know. Except you look hot and I look twelve." It was a relatively big overstatement, and Minako paid no attention to it. Usagi awkwardly managed to mimic a move being taught to the large group. The blondes were wearing similar dark denim shorts and white sneakers, which they had bought together on one of their many shopping trips together. While Usagi had picked out a plain, light pink t-shirt for the day, Minako had opted for a flirty blue tank top. When the girls had met up in front of the place they were in now, Usagi had found her friend boy-watching in her short shorts, typical for the best friend.

"Hey, Usa, look at that big chunk of man over there." Minako was absolutely unable to _not_ flirt. She didn't wear things so revealing as to look scandalous, but managed to pull off being more attractive than any other "gifted" female wearing less. With a flattering outfit appropriate for the hot weather, Minako was a beauty goddess. Usagi was often insanely jealous.

"Oh Mina, you _would."_

"And don't feel too bad, you're doing pretty well considering you diced yourself up like a salad last night." Usagi wanted to frown, but she couldn't help but laugh. "And you're not oozing blood from all this galloping around, right?"

"No, I'm not." Usagi shook her head. "Thanks for coming, Mina, even if you are a pain."

"I do what I can." Usagi laughed again and shook her head as Mina copied a jab with little grace. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a more distinctive, familiar pair of eyes directed at her. It was not another nosy civilian ogling at the president's daughter, but Usagi's personal protector, and he looked bored as hell. This raised her spirits a little.

From the corner of the large room, Seiya sat on a small chair observing his principle's every move. It was a good opportunity to learn what she could and couldn't do, what her strengths and weaknesses were. At the moment, the most he figured she could manage is a kick to the groin and a slashing with her fingernails-all of which was common knowledge. She didn't seem to be picking up on any new techniques. And to top it off, Seiya didn't notice any particular strengths. Or any strength at all. Usagi was a slip of a girl, really, who was for some reason being sought after by someone powerful. The twisted facts were more than bothersome, and brought a deep frown of worry to the man's face.

"Hey, Usa... why is Grouchy trying to murder you with his eyes?" Usagi looked confusedly over at the man in the corner, and after a moment of processing his rude and mean stare, returned it with a force of her own. "WHAT?" Usagi mouthed to him. Seiya seemed to snap out of a daze, and was suddenly looking at her quite normally, confused himself as to why the girl was sending so much anger his way.

The blonde huffed, and decided to ignore him for the rest of the lesson. Seiya wondered briefly why in the world someone would want to willingly abduct this confusing and accusatory female. The man glanced up at a clock on the wall opposite him, above the doors to the building. Upon seeing the time, the man breathed a sigh of relief and waited out the few final minutes in silence.

- - -

"The guy instructor was totally checking you out, you know." Usagi scoffed at Minako's girly tone.

"Pssh. He was staring at me because I'm related to the head honcho." A grin spread across her features. "Not that I minded, of course." The girls giggled, and Seiya only fell further into despair. The three had recently been picked up by one of the Tsukino's personal drivers, Minako in the front passenger seat and Usagi directly behind her, next to Seiya-who looked very uncomfortable being so close to such quick and often undecipherable girly chatter.

"That's my girl!" Minako threw her head back dramatically and fanned it. "I'm sorry, but the heat radiating off of you is almost unbearable! I've no idea how he didn't get dehydrated after being around you for so long." Usagi laughed a genuine, pure laugh.

"Right, right. You are always so correct about _everything."_Usagi poked her friend in the forehead for emphasis.

"Yes, I know. And it was kind of fun. I mean, pretty much everyone looked stupid, so they were funny to watch and made me feel less moronic. And mmm, that guy helped, too."

"Some day you'll pick _one_ man and stick with him, Mina."

"No way!" Minako denied fiercely. "There are far too many of them for me to settle for just a single individual." Usagi poked her friend in the head again, and Minako retaliated with a playful bonk to Usagi's skull. The president's daughter shrugged.

"There's a guy out there for you somewhere, Mina. He just hasn't found you yet." The blonde up front rolled her eyes and grinned.

"So says the boy-magnet who turns down every date request that comes her way!" Minako countered. Neither girl noticed how uncomfortable the man in the backseat was becoming. They were just such... girls.

"Now you can't blame me for that," Usagi reprimanded. "It's hard to tell when they really like you and when they just want to date someone famous. I'm not the most perceptive kid on the block, I know." Biting her lip, Minako immediately regretted bringing up Usagi's love life, remembering how it had always been a touchy subject since her father's election. "Can't usually tell if guys like who I am or what I am. It'd be nice to just be plain old Usagi, the friendly girl who likes to have fun. Being Usagi, the daughter of the President of the United States, isn't fun." Minako knew how much Usagi hated having to act like such a refined lady, and attend all sorts of things with her father. Usagi wanted normalcy more than anything. Minako gave a sympathetic smile and squeezed her friend's shoulder.

"Just a little longer, Usa. We'll hang in there together." Usagi shook her head.

"Not if he wins again. Then it's another four years of being monitored and having to act like a perfect role-model to protect his image. And you know how bad I am at that. Honestly, he could've just stayed a senator with your dad and everything would be so much simpler. It's not like we saw him all the time before, but now our family never gets to have real fun together."

"I know the feeling," Minako admitted, though she knew Usagi had it much worse.

"We're so used to not spending time with each other that, when we get some break or whatever, we don't know what to do with ourselves!" Usagi drummed her fingers on her thigh, a habit picked up from her father. "Is it like this with all families who move into that huge house, or is it just us? Ugh! I hate that place. I hate how we get even more attention from the media and from idiots on the street who just stare at me, and I hate how I don't get to do things with my dad anymore, and I hate... ugh, I just-"

"I know, sweetie. I know." Usagi discontinued her rant with effort, drumming her fingers instead and concentrating on her friend's comforting touch.

"...If you're feeling stressed, I have something that can help you release it." Usagi, surprised to hear the man speak so randomly after remaining silent for so long, turned her full attention to him. "It's a present from your father." Usagi's mood skyrocketed like Seiya had never seen before.

"A present?" she asked, leaning a little towards him with anticipation. Seiya was almost disturbed with the speed of her mood change. "What's the occasion?"

"Not really any one special occasion," he admitted, leaning away from her, "more of a result of many recent events."

"Well, what is it?" she asked excitedly, not one to hide childish curiosity over presents. Seiya bent over and reached for a small black duffel bag at his feet, partially pushed under the seat. He unzipped the bag and carefully removed an object from it, though Usagi couldn't see what it was, just peering over his shoulder. The bodyguard straightened up and displayed the object in his palm as if it were nothing at all.

"The newest addition to your ensemble." Usagi stared at his hand blankly for a full five seconds.

"...WHAT?"

A little over a pound in weight and just over six inches long, the sub-compact pistol lay flat in Seiya's hand for the blondes to gawk at.

"It's a very popular self-defense pistol, your new Glock 26. As of now, you have a Concealed Weapon Permit. Basically, for defense, you can carry it around anywhere you go. Just as long as you don't go flashing it at people, of course. Washington doesn't exactly allow citizens to carry guns, but considering your situation, and your father's power, there it is." Seiya stared impassively at his principle's shock for a good while before her response.

"My father got me a _gun?"_ Usagi looked at it in disbelief. "Uh, what? _What?_I was thinking more like a nice dress or something. I can't believe that I-my dad got me a _gun?_" Seiya nodded.

"And I'm going to teach you to use it." Minako's face lit up as Usagi continued to object.

"What? No!"

"Oooh, can I learn, too?" Minako exclaimed with interest and envy. Usagi turned to her friend, looking dramatically betrayed as she prodded Minako's head insistently.

"Mina!" Usagi stopped abusing the other blonde after another, harder hit to the head. Seiya wondered briefly if all young women were so rough with their closest friends. "There is no way either of us should be using one of those."

"Your father insists," Seiya asserted. Usagi twitched.

"He _what?"_

"Don't make this more difficult then it's already going to be." The blonde to his right folded her arms and sent a glare his way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seiya shrugged.

"I don't expect you to succeed without extensive lessons and frankly, I'd rather be doing something else." Not one to realize or resist reverse psychology, Usagi fell right into his trap.

"Okay, fine. I'll become a master at shooting and use you for target practice." Seiya turned his head and looked out the window, and the release of focus from Usagi only increased her motivation to defeat him in any way possible.

"Whatever works for you," he said to the passing cars and people and trees. "And we'll see about your master skills."

- - -

Master skills were not exactly what Seiya Kou would say Usagi Tsukino possessed. She did have an impeccable ability to instill fury within the well-trained man and strip him of his self-restraint, and had successfully made him want to scream throughout the lesson. As for her master skills, or lack thereof...

"You're still not doing it correctly," Seiya drawled. Usagi huffed and threw her arms up in the air before resting them on her hips. Seiya watched nervously as she flung the weapon about. "Careful with that!"

"Hey, I've never done this before," she protested. "Give me a break!" Seiya shook his head.

"If you would just listen to what I have attempted to tell you, _several times, _the bullet might go somewhere in front of you instead of the ceiling." Usagi pouted and crossed her arms, attempting to look as aloof as possible. Instead, it came off as childish.

"Yeah well you could have explained better. It's not my fault you're a bad teacher." Seiya gritted his teeth and put a hand on his hip, where his own gun rested. It was a habit of his, reaching for his weapon when tense or threatened. His hand twitched on it as he remembered that he was a grown man, who was immune to the immature antics of whiny girls. But this one was really, really testing his patience.

"This is the fourth time I've done this," he seethed. "Pay attention and you might actually learn something." Usagi rolled her eyes and then narrowed them. "And stop acting childish."

"I am _not-"_

"Just hand me the gun," he ordered. Usagi did so without hesitation. "Now watch. First of all," he began, "you don't hold it with two hands. This weapon is supposed to be fired with just one." Seiya took a hold of Usagi's gun, slowly wrapping his fingers around it and showing her the placement. "Also, you should keep your arm straight. Putting it in front of your face can do more damage than you might think if its close enough. Blowback will not be your friend."

"Right," she said, with a typical snob attitude. Seiya ignored it and continued on.

"Now this is where you always stop paying atten-_Ms. Tsukino!_" The blonde had zoned out, her gaze going over the bodyguard's shoulder and past him. Seiya's frustration was becoming less easy to restrain every moment in her presence. "In a real life situation, you can't get distracted like that!" he snapped. Usagi immediately focused on the man in front of her, instead of the rather attractive and flirty one not so far away.

"Okay, sorry."

"Just don't do it again. Now, look. This isn't hard. You hold it in front of you, arm straight, directed towards the target." Seiya turned his gaze away from Usagi and toward the bulls eye in the shooting range. "It will take practice, but eventually you should be able to aim somewhat well-MS. TSUKINO!" The girl snapped back to attention with a nervous smile, her eyes meeting his, which flashed with anger. He lowered his voice, and it was dangerously deep. Seiya was trained to be this kind of person, one who could threaten and intimidate with ease, and his behavior corresponded as it was supposed to. "I swear to God that I will _shoot_ that man here and now if you look over there one more time! This is a very important thing for you to learn," he insisted, and tried very hard to sound untroubled by his next words. "If something happens to me, and you don't know what to do with this thing, you're out of luck." Usagi's face was struck with guilt and her eyes went to the ground.

"Uh... sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to prevent whoever is after you from taking you away. A bullet will. Ms. Tsukino, I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation." Usagi's shamed expression turned into a pout as she raised her head.

"What's it matter, anyway? This is stupid. If something happens you'll just beat people up or shoot them yourself." Seiya's rage calmed and his expression became gravely serious.

"Usagi, as much as I can do, I'm not invincible." Seiya managed to maintain a steady voice devoid of doubt, though it took effort not to waver. Admitting he was weak in any way was not something that came easily to the man. "We don't know who these people are or what they're really capable of doing. But if they can drug you like they did, then they probably could do a lot of other things to you."

"That was just-"

"No, don't object." Usagi bit her tongue to hold back a rude comment. Seiya turned his body fast, his arm rising swiftly and his head locked in place to focus on the target in front of him. It was a decent distance away. With a furrowed brow, he fired six consecutive shots straight into the center as if they were magnetized and drawn to it. Usagi's eyes widened and she began to fidget with her hands. Seiya did not alter his stance. "It's not difficult for an experienced person to put a bullet straight into your head. Say you're could be out in public with your friends, enjoying a day, suspecting nothing at all. Out of the corner of your eye, you see someone headed straight for you. But there's not enough time to turn and run." Still, he remained poised with his arm extended and ready to assault the target. "Suddenly people around you scream and try to escape the area in a panic. Your friends are torn between fleeing the scene to save them selves and staying with you, as you lie dead on the street, in a pool of your own blood. One second you're carefree on a summer day, and the next..." Seiya fired a single shot straight in the center, the bang echoing against the walls louder than any other shots, and Usagi jumped. "...You're dead. Do you know how serious this is?"

"But you-you would see them!" Usagi refused to process the preciseness of Seiya's flying bullets and how easily they could pierce through unprotected flesh. He lowered his arm and craned his neck to look at her. "You'd take them out and nothing would happen!" Seiya offered no response to her claim.

"Imagine a similar situation. Only this time, you're one of the people torn between staying and leaving." The bodyguard lifted the weapon in his hand, finger ready on the trigger, and put it right against his temple. Usagi's eyes widened as Seiya's finger slowly began to retract to his palm. "There's red on the ground, and you look down to see what it is." Before Usagi had time to stop him, her protector had pulled the trigger while pointing the gun at his skull.

"No!" she screamed in alarm, heart jumping out of her chest. But after a quiet click, Usagi found Seiya to be still standing there, alive. The man had already exhausted the gun of all its bullets, which were embedded in the target instead of his brain. Usagi was too shaken by the display to yell at him for scaring her. The only reason that the pair hadn't gained the attention of every other person refining their skills is because of the constant shots being fired, drowning out the heated argument for anyone not in the immediate vicinity.

"The one with a hole in their head," he said while thumping the unloaded weapon on his chest, "is me. This leaves you alone and helpless. You look up from my lifeless body at the person who has killed me, and the last thing you ever see is an evil smirk on their face."

"That wouldn't h-happen," she stuttered. "You're faster than that and I could just hide behind something and-"

"No, Usagi! And even if they didn't kill you, you would still meet an unfortunate fate. I can't guarantee that I'll always be there to protect you." Seiya's unoccupied hand balled into a tight fist at his side. "I'll try my damned hardest, but sometimes that's not good enough."

"Don't-don't say that. You're just saying things to-"

"To what? Make you shut up and listen to me? Yes, maybe I am. But you need to not be so careless anymore!" Just when it looked like Usagi was finally going to cooperate, she came up with another refute, reigniting Seiya's anger.

"They don't want to kill me," she assured herself. "If they wanted to, I'd already be dead."

"Now you're just being stubborn! So what if they don't want you dead? They want you, and we know that. Do you want to find out why? Do you want to be taken somewhere foreign and be a prisoner of who knows what kind of people? Certainly not good ones. 'They' may be after more than cash. And from my discussions with several people, no, we don't think they want to kill you."

"Wait, then why are you freaking me out so much? That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is you being held captive. It might be for money, but ransom is the lesser of two evils." Usagi's look of innocent confusion made something twist in Seiya's stomach. "You're a pretty young woman, and your recklessness makes you an easy target. There are a lot of sick and warped people in the world. Do you want one to take you away? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't enjoy spending quality time with someone who's more than interested with you. Do you understand?" Usagi did not respond. She was looking at her feet, and Seiya could barely see her face. The man held out to her the firearm in his hand and waited for the blond to stop chewing her lip.

"Take it, Ms. Tsukino." Seiya's voice was neither quiet nor gentle. It was firm and unyielding, as was the man it belonged to. Seiya could be annoying and teasing, but... well, Usagi had though she would get special treatment, being his responsibility and all. Proved wrong, the young woman tried not to think about Seiya being strict on discipline or not treating her in a different way. Her thoughts remained stuck on Seiya's demeanor. He was trained to be a killing machine, after all. It was his job to take people down whenever he had to. And that was good, because it would help protect her, right? Usagi wondered how many people Seiya had killed. Did he think about how he was ending a life whenever he pulled a trigger?

"_Take it!"_ Usagi nearly jumped when he all but shouted at her, gaining the attention of a few other people practicing around them. Without meeting his gaze, Usagi timidly retrieved the weapon from Seiya's outstretched hand. Had she looked at his face, she would have found it not crossed with anger, but anxiety. The bodyguard didn't want to upset her, but if instilling terror into his principal was the only was to make Usagi learn to protect herself, then he would do it. There was no way he was letting her resist a way to prevent getting herself hurt, even if he had to hurt Usagi himself. Getting attached to her was never a part of his plan, even if he didn't know he was.

Seiya watched with a blank face as Usagi blinked several times, trying to follow his directions. She bit her lip and readied the weapon, aimed as best she could, then closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Sure enough, it went in a straight line in the direction is was supposed to go. While it didn't strike the target, it was a great improvement from her earlier performance. The blonde turned her head to Seiya with questioning eyes and nodded slightly, eyes looking towards the target.

"Do it again." Usagi took a deep breath, grateful for his change in tone; indifference was better than outrage. He did not look at her. This moment dragged on for just a few seconds more, her looking at him and him denying recognition. The blonde released him from her gaze and followed his command. Neither of them spoke nearly an hour, Usagi's bullets piercing the air with sharp noises and Seiya wordlessly showing her how to reload and observing her progress. Eventually she turned to face him, though he did not do the same.

"Um... how am I doing?" There was a moment before he spoke, and Usagi waited with baited breath.

"Terribly." Usagi nearly gaped at him and exhaled heavily the air she had been holding in. She had been working really hard, and thought that she was definitely doing better. Seiya had just crushed whatever confidence she had built up, and the blonde had already been feeling down. Her hands hurt from gripping and firing the gun with sliced palms and her nose was assaulted by the musty smell ever-present in the air. "That's enough for today. We'll come back tomorrow."

Usagi felt her eyes become watery, but refused to let anything spill onto her cheeks and give him any sort of satisfaction. Overcome with frustration and anger and a feeling of inferiority, Usagi stared murder into the side of her bodyguard's face. Still not making eye contact, the man held out his hand and Usagi forcefully thrust the gun into it, then briskly walked towards the exit. She wished that he would leave her alone, and that she wouldn't have to spend any time with him, but still he followed. And he would do so to anywhere she would go.

Usagi stormed out of the building and towards the road where a car was waiting for them on the other side. The place was on the corner of a big intersection, but their ride was parked at a spot in a small line of metered spaces. The blonde looked both ways as she approached the street, and seeing no oncoming traffic, didn't stop to wait for the man behind her-but he was catching up anyway. Usagi's exhausted heart was furiously pumping hot rage through her veins, and she couldn't hear anything Seiya was trying to say to her over the pounding in her head. The only sound that did manage to reach her ears assaulted them, but she was still in her own world. The noise came before it was visible, but both reached her far too slowly.

When she did see the source of the screech of tires, the slow-motion phenomenon took over. A black sports car skidded around the corner, which wasn't fifteen or so from the jaywalking blonde. It had been doubtlessly speeding down the road before turning onto the street Usagi was now in the middle of, and the momentum was too much to stop in such a short distance. As soon as the girl in the road was noticed, the car's driver slammed on the breaks and jerked the steering wheel as far as possible to the right, the automobile rotating as it sped towards her. A classic deer in headlights, Usagi froze, mouth opened in a silent scream. She turned ever so slowly to the left to face the inevitable collision.

Before Usagi knew what was happening, a heavy force slammed into her body and she went flying towards the pavement. When her body connected with the ground, she felt the bruises that would be visible later begin to form. The young woman could only gasp as the street made contact with the bare skin on the right side of her body, the rough surface skinning her arm and leg raw with a terrible flash of pain. Any and all bruises she might have received would now be hidden behind a great red mess. Usagi slid across the pavement with her eyes shut tight as her flesh was abused, but came to an abrupt stop as her body came in contact with the median in the middle of the road.

Laying there in fiery agony, Usagi managed to wonder why her skull hadn't cracked open, being what had hit the object splitting the road in two. Her skin burned as she laid still on her side, but there was a warmth on the front of her body. And there was also something that had come between her head and the block of cement that was warm. Come to think of it, there was something around her, too.

Usagi's eyes opened weakly when she heard a pained groan, and what she saw was shocking. In front of her lay Seiya, eyes squinched shut and jaw clenched tight. His right arm was above her head, having taken the blow of the separator instead of her fragile skull. The left was wrapped tightly around her body, having kept her from flying any further across the street and into moving cars. The bodyguard had somehow snatched Usagi from her spot in the road and leaped out of the path of the deadly vehicle, putting his body between hers and the car. He had taken the brunt of the landing, and as a result prevented her from serious injury upon the impact of their landing. In turn, he had also received the brunt of the pavement's cruel caress.

She herself was in too much pain to do much of anything, but Usagi heard voices rising all around her and the opening of car doors. Someone was on a phone calling for medical aid, and others were stopping their vehicles to see the fallen pair. Worry and guilt crossed Usagi's brow as her protector groaned again and removed his left arm from her. He attempted to push his body into a sitting position with his right arm, which shook under the pressure of lifting his weight while wounded. The man nearly collapsed, but gritted his teeth and caught himself. Usagi was overcome with emotion when she saw the blood on his face, arm, and part of his back. Seiya's shirt was ripped on that side, as was the skin under it. His left pants leg was tattered and also decorated with his blood, and the raw flesh in so many places on his body made Usagi nauseous. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was dry and released no words.

"Fucking... cars," he growled. "You... fucking w-watch for them." Not so much hurt as shocked, Usagi sprang up to sit and supported Seiya as he almost collapsed again. "Idiot!" he hissed.

"I-oh my God," Usagi sputtered. She still wasn't sure what had happened between storming out of the building and laying on the street. "Oh my God! Seiya, what-are you okay? Oh shit!" Usagi's concern grew as she saw the extent of his pain. Seiya looking remotely uncomfortable meant serious injury. In her peripheral vision, Usagi saw a figure running up to them. He rushed over and bent over Seiya, looking frantic and guilty.

"Sir-sir! And miss, are you all right? I'm so sorry! I've called an ambu-" Seiya's fist cut off the man's apologies. Fury flashed on his face as Seiya pulled his arm back and threw his clenched hand into the driver's jaw. Usagi was still too surprised to pay attention to the driver who had almost hit her, and was now incidentally also laying on the pavement. Flat on his back, the 30-or so year old cradled his cheek and whimpered to himself. The bodyguard winced as he made to stand up and continue an assault on the driver, but Usagi pulled on this uninjured arm and he sat back down.

"Seiya, don't-"

"Usagi, he almost killed you!" Seiya asserted in a low voice, through gritted teeth. "Why do you defend him?"

"Because-well, I don't know." Usagi frowned as she realized that she was angry at the man, too. "But don't hit him again, Seiya. We don't want to cause any trouble."

"That man nearly drove his car into you!"

"...Well, yes."

"It's my _job_ to ensure your safety and take out whoever threatens it. Are you getting on my case from fucking protecting you?" Although without any sound of pain, Seiya's face was contorted with distress when he peeled off pieces of fabric from a revolting-looking exposed biceps muscle. "I sort of just saved your life," he gritted out, "because you decided to be stupid and-"

"Okay, I know. But... he didn't actually hit us, so technically you assaulted him when he didn't hit you." Seiya glared at Usagi and gestured to the blood on his body. The guilt returned in a strong wave that hit Usagi hard. "Er... never mind. Oh, Seiya. I'm so sorry-"

"Wait," he interrupted, having caught sight of the blonde's own marred flesh, "You're hurt." Usagi glanced down at herself, and compared the flowing red on her to the dripping crimson on him.

"Not nearly as much as you." Seiya frowned and observed her arm closely.

"Yeah, but you're a girl." Usagi didn't snap back at him, because he looked so tormented. And a little concerned, which was kind of nice.

"Are you going to be all right?" she inquired again, more gently this time. His worry faded and the aggravation returned. Seiya looked down at his oozing arm and leg, and fought the urge to touch his face. With the skin nearly stripped off of his body entirely in places, the bodyguard wasn't eager to increase the damage.

"Fucking arm feels broken. Had to punch that idiot with my left... could've done more damage with my right." Usagi briefly mused if he was trying to show off. She noticed that some people were gathering near them, too timid to approach closer due to Seiya's display, but concerned enough to see if they were still alive or not. Usagi paid them no attention.

"I believe you," she mumbled with pity for the driver, still out of commission. But she had more sympathy for the bodyguard, who was in pretty bad shape, and because of her. Seiya coughed and breathed in deeply, then exhaled with a shudder. "Seiya, I'm sorry."

"Just... whatever. I need to hit that asshole again-" Before Usagi could cut him off, sirens and flashing lights rounded the corner that the black sports car had come from. Seiya gave up the idea of beating the other man to a pulp and checked up on Usagi again. "You need to get cleaned up," he murmured. Seiya lifted a bloody hand and placed it on an uninjured part of Usagi's arm, turning it gently to assess the damage. "Also, you need to stop getting hurt. Your father is going to fire me."

"I guess I should say thanks... I'd be a lot more hurt if you hadn't pulled me out of the way."

"Don't run away from me like that again," he said firmly, like his earlier tone. But there was a subtle undertone of concern in his voice, and Usagi couldn't bring herself to be upset with him. The blonde mused if the anger was caused by him feeling afraid, scared that something would happen to her. If so, then maybe he wasn't hating her before? Usagi doubted it. "Disinfecting is going to be a _bitch."_

She nodded to him, and he released her arm to turn and look at the vehicles. They had stopped near them, and people were pouring out of the opening doors. In seconds they were surrounded by medics, both bodyguard and principle assuring that nothing was deathly serious. Still, they insisted that both, Seiya especially, be taken back to the hospital to have his arm looked at and both their bodies cleaned up. Thus, he and Usagi got into one of the vehicles, and the former groaned as he saw something out of the back of the ambulance as the doors closed in on them.

"Great," came Seiya's sarcastic and rather hoarse voice from beside Usagi.

"What?" she asked quietly, seeing his discontent with people invading his personal space to assess his injuries. Seiya put his head in his hands, as if closing his eyes and hiding would make the frustration and inevitable explosion disappear.

"This is going to be all over the news. Your father is going to kill me."

* * *

Uhhhhmmm yeah. I don't know anything about guns. But I do know a lot about wikipedia. It is wonderful and one of my best friends. But ew, that last part? This one time I skinned my knee raw when I was little and it was not fun. Fell off my bike on a hill, oops. Remembering how the shiny skin underneath was white and pink and glistening in its rawness seemed nasty enough for such an intense skid. Except it was worse for them. Bet those two are having fun! 

...I will try to update faster. :/

Laters.


	14. Progress

Disclaimer: Um, duh.

Notes: La la la. You'll like this one.

Enjoy.

Posted 2/12/08

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her–the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

-

**Chapter Thirteen: Progress**

**- **

"Great," came Seiya's sarcastic voice from beside Usagi.

"What?" Seiya put his head in his hands, as if closing his eyes and hiding would make the frustration and inevitable explosion disappear.

"This is going to be all over the news. Your father is going to kill me."

- - -

"I can't thank you enough, Seiya." The bodyguard stared at the president in total shock.

"...Excuse me, sir?"

"You saved my daughter's life. She could have been killed in a car accident today, but you were there to push her out of harm's way." The president was speaking to the bodyguard in the same room as he had been in with Haruka, Kunzite, and Seiya during the early morning hours some time ago. He sat in the same chair as he had then, looking weary like he frequently was as of late. "I owe you more than I can give–wait, is there something wrong?" Kenji had finally noticed the other man's perplexed face.

"No, nothing's wrong," Seiya replied with a shake of the head, trying to brush off the confusion. "I was expecting you to be upset." Kenji smiled a little.

"It's not your fault that Usagi's stubborn and doesn't think before she acts. She told me everything." Apparently, Seiya thought, Usagi had decided _not_to tell her father about their conversation earlier that day. He wondered what kind of things she _did _say to make the president so gracious towards him. "So tell me, how did everything go? Is she doing well?" Seiya paused for a moment before responding.

"Your daughter is a quick learner, Mr. President, and is making admirable progress in her shooting abilities." The father breathed a sigh of relief.

"I never thought I'd willingly put a weapon into my baby's hands. And on top of that, I would never expect her to be good at it–not that she doesn't have her own talents." Seiya wondered what these talents were–but he couldn't think of any off the top of his head. "Thank you, Seiya." The standing man inclined his head towards the president in acknowledgment.

"It's nothing, sir."

"Very well then, you can go." Seiya began to do so, but was stopped briefly before his exit. "Oh, and send Usagi back for a moment, will you?"

"Of course."

- - -

Seiya found Usagi on the way back to her room, chatting with Motoki over a plate of cookies. He spotted the two as he walked past the open doorway to some kitchen area, watched them for a moment, then caught their attention by taking a few steps towards the pair. The female's head turned at the movement in her peripheral vision, still laughing at something Motoki had said. When Usagi looked at Seiya, however, the smile slipped off her face. Her voice became flat as she saw his relatively unfriendly expression, angry in that she didn't think she deserved his bad attitude. They had just come to a sort of truce, and Usagi did not like him ruining it.

"I've just finished speaking with your father," he announced. Motoki didn't glare at the bodyguard's impassive expression like Usagi did, but he did shoot Seiya a disapproving look. The stranger's apathy was not welcome, and Motoki didn't appreciate people making Usagi unhappy. He didn't know a single person who didn't like the girl, let alone one who would purposefully offend her.

"I bet you told him how horrible I was," she responded to his cold face.

"We did discuss your skills." This did earn Seiya an angry stare from the other male, and Usagi shook her head and looked away from him. "He wants to talk to you again."

"Seiya, you need to pick a behavior and stick with it." The blonde slipped off her stool in one fluid movement, and without sparing him another look, brushed past the bodyguard and out of the room. Usagi was tired of his mood swings–men didn't have PMS. And her protector, she thought especially, should be able to control himself.

- - -

"I'm proud of you, Usagi. Seiya said that you did very well today." The blonde stared at her father in disbelief, but he paid it no attention.

"...He what?" she mumbled, but her father continued without answering her question.

"Considering your injuries," he went on, "we'll postpone this instruction until later." Usagi nodded dumbly, still affected by his earlier statement. "But Usagi, you have to be more careful. I'm just glad I found out that you were okay at the same time that I found out that you ran into the path of a speeding car." The confusion faded into guilt, and she gave her father an apologetic smile.

"...I'm sorry."

"I know, honey. And I think you've suffered more than enough for me to need to punish you. However, I won't stand for recklessness–not from you," he said firmly. "I have very high expectations and I know you can live up to them." Kenji's voice softened. "You're an amazing young woman, and it would kill me if something happened to you. So please, be more cautious." The blonde nodded and fidgeted with her hands. "Listen to Seiya, he knows what he's doing."

"Okay," she said quietly, feeling liquid pooling in her eyes.

"I know that it's hard adjusting to a complete stranger following you everywhere, but I need to know that you're safe out there in the dangerous world. And while he may be unpleasant sometimes," Kenji added with a smile, "Seiya can do his job well if you let him. So you two try to get along, all right?"

"Okay."

"You act immature, Usagi, and like you don't care about much of anything. But I know just how grown-up you are. You have a big heart, and I refuse to let anyone break it." Usagi tried hard to look like said adult, but a tear managed to spill over and trickle down her face. The blonde hastily wiped it away with a sniff, and her father rose from his chair to approach her. "So keep having fun like you do, because it's summer and it's what I want you to do. Don't burden yourself with excess worry, that's my job." The man reached out and pulled his daughter into an embrace, and she returned it with a few more sniffles.

"...I love you, daddy."

"And I love you, too, sweetheart. Don't you ever forget that, you hear? I know I don't have much time for you, or your mother or brother, but you're my world. And without you, it would come crashing down. That is why it is imperative that you're careful, but I don't want you to worry all the time. Don't do anything too reckless, but don't hold back. Youth is short, and you should enjoy it while you can. So keep that chin up, and don't let anything drag you down. You're as strong-willed as they come, Usagi. Everything will be okay." Usagi managed to keep herself in check with a few shaky breaths, and held onto her father tightly. She did miss him, and more than he knew.

"Mmm-hmm..."

- - -

Usagi hadn't talked to her father much more after that, and found Seiya in the kitchen where she had been just recently. She was surprised to find him talking to Motoki, though they weren't chatting like friends. It was strange, though, how they didn't seem to be upset with each other. It looked like they were having a civil and casual, albeit a bit tense, conversation. Their exchange ended abruptly at her entrance, and she kind of wished she had eavesdropped.

"Seiya," she said without hostility, "what did you say to my father about today?"

"I told him about what we did," he replied simply, "and what happened." Usagi frowned in confusion.

"But you said to me that I wasn't good at shooting. Why did you tell him differently?"

"Lying to the president is a bad idea and I'd rather not do it." There was a beat, and Usagi disregarded the fact that it meant he had lied to her, on purpose.

"Wait, so I wasn't terrible?" Seiya shrugged, and Motoki glanced at him skeptically.

"Perhaps not."

Usagi thought that she should be infuriated with the man, but instead felt only more confusion. "But you were so mean... I thought you hated me or something." Usagi's statement caused a narrowed gaze to be shot at the bodyguard from the male across the table.

"If I hated you, would I have jumped in front of a moving vehicle for you?" Usagi's guilt resurfaced, killing any rising feelings of hostility. Perhaps he would've done it anyway, because he was getting paid a large sum to protect her. But Usagi believed his words, and thought more about his state at the present moment.

"How are you feeling, anyway?" Seiya shrugged again, and glanced down at his arm, which was thoroughly bandaged. Both Usagi and Seiya were dressed with the cloth in several places, though the male was much worse off. The scratches on his face didn't look too bad, and the rugged look almost suited the man. Still, focusing on the extensive damage done to his flesh under the bandages made Usagi cringe.

"It's irritating, I guess. Can't do much at the moment." She had no idea how he dealt so well with the pain he had been in before, though she assumed he had a high tolerance for pain, being who he was and all. The blonde, naturally, had next to none.

"Not about how much you can function, I mean. But you're not like in agony anymore, right?"

"Not now, no." Seiya set a glower at the wall. "...Fucking cars." Usagi smiled a little. "It looks repulsive, but I'll live. How about yourself?"

"Pretty much unscathed, thanks to you." Motoki's expression became less angry, giving in to the sympathy rising in him for the bodyguard. He suddenly felt awkward, and after looking at the both of them a few times, excused himself with a wave and left them alone. Usagi watched him exit until her friend was out of sight before turning back to Seiya. "I really am sorry," she said with genuine concern, "I shouldn't have run off like that–"

"It's fine, Ms. Tsukino," he asserted, cutting her off. "I provoked you to act and don't blame you for being upset. You must understand that I don't like even the mention of a lag in my abilities." Usagi nodded, and remained quiet. "I've already failed once, at the movies, and I didn't like it." There was a moment of silence during which Seiya gave her an apologetic look, something that she had never seen before. It faded soon, however, with the return of a glower directed this time at the nearly-empty plate of cookies. "When it was suggested that you might need more protection than me, I was mad. Your decision to not cooperate combined with my anger over the whole situation in the first place made me more irritable than usual." Usagi figured that they were both to blame for the unfortunate events, and decided that Seiya and she should put it all behind them and move on.

"Apology accepted," she said after a moment with a nod. She was not expecting him to turn back to her with a cocky grin on his face, which she had not missed.

"Who said I was apologizing?" he drawled, and Usagi nearly gaped at him. "Your behavior was still uncalled for, and you acted out before I did. Then you proceeded to try and kill yourself, which I had to deal with in a most painful fashion." Usagi wanted to be angry at him, but she couldn't find it in her to argue. He really had been through a lot of trouble, without which she might be dead.

"Oh, you're such a jerk," she forced in response. There was no feeling behind the insult, and Seiya shrugged, the pompousness never leaving his smile.

- - -

It took a few days for the pair to heal enough to continue making Usagi a better fighter. Due to her absolute refusal to attend any more public classes for self-defense, the president's daughter had found a new teacher in that area. Seiya had offered grudgingly when she expressed how she would _not_ go back to the class that he would instruct her on basic hand-to-hand combat, but Usagi would rather not fight a grown man with only her bare hands. Especially Seiya, because she knew that he wasn't exactly her best friend and wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hold back. Haruka had also offered her services, but Usagi was sure that her friend would refuse to even fake a swing at her. It would be a lecture, not a hands-on class.

What she needed was a good friend who wasn't afraid to be mean. One who would tell you if you did, in fact, look fat in a dress. That when asked for the truth, tell you that your cooking was bad. One that wouldn't agree just to be agreeable, and tell you when you were wrong or being a brat and not understate their claims.

Rei was perfect at that. Unfortunately, Rei couldn't teach her much in the self-defense area. But Usagi had a good friend who just happened to be an excellent cook, loyal and dedicated enough to Usagi to provide a lesson when asked for it.

"Makoto," she huffed, "am I getting better?" Usagi was pretty much breathless. She was very, very out of shape–the blonde would have to find a jogging buddy and fix that.

The brunette smiled sympathetically. "Not much, Usa," she replied truthfully." The blonde's face fell, though she appreciated the honesty. "But there is a very slow, but steady, improvement that I can see in you. You've always had the potential to excel in anything you really try to do." Usagi's face lit up.

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely, Usa! It's just that you don't try hard to do much of anything." The blonde's face darkened. "Now don't give me that look, you know it's true. Just put effort into more things and you'll feel better about yourself." Usagi seriously considered her friend's advice, and found herself uncharacteristically driven to follow it.

"Might just give that a try," she mused out loud.

"Now that's the spirit," Makoto encouraged with a smile. "Now show me that right hook of yours again!"

Usagi's blocked blows weren't very graceful, but they were at least somewhat accurate. Makoto had informed her friend of vital points to hit and where nerves were concentrated, and attempted to show her how to strike them. The brunette had started out fighting when she was very little, becoming the one to stand up to bullies in school and protect the smaller children (which was most of them). But she could only do so much with swinging her fists and maintaining strong muscles. When Makoto reached early adolescence, she took martial arts classes with others her age. In high school she had taken up boxing, though not for sport or competition. She enjoyed it all as a hobby, and it provided great exercise and proved a fun way for her to stay fit.

Usagi, of course, had no previous training other than an hour-long session earlier in the week. It would take a while for her to grasp the basic concepts, at best. But Usagi figured that as long as she could put her fist into someone and make it hurt a lot, she would be okay. After all, she would have a firearm and a bodyguard. Only if it hit rock bottom would Usagi have to hit someone, and could hopefully disable them for as many seconds as it took to whip out her gun and shoot them. Except... she couldn't do that yet, either. Perhaps she wouldn't miss if the person was standing less than a foot from her.

"Girl, you're zoning out again. If you keep going zombie on me, you're going to get hit again." Usagi laughed nervously. Twice today Makoto had landed a hard blow to her shoulder, which should have been easily blocked if Usagi had been focusing even the slightest bit. The brunette had apologized profusely, of course, but lectured Usagi on paying attention.

"Ah, sorry," Usagi mumbled. She wasn't sure why she kept losing control of her thoughts, which were blank. The blonde blamed it on stress, that she wasn't thinking clearly a lot of the time. It wasn't a valid excuse, however, and Usagi really needed to stop being lazy. She really didn't want any more bruises. The blonde was almost looking forward to her other instruction, even though the teacher wasn't all that encouraging–at least she wouldn't get hit. But that wasn't for another hour or so. Usagi waited it out as patiently as she could, avoiding her friend's fists to her best ability.

- - -

Seiya didn't want to discourage Usagi, as she was improving. But it wouldn't do her well to learn incorrectly. At the moment, she was still having trouble properly handling her weapon. The blonde's aim wasn't too bad considering her lack of training, but she still wasn't gripping it right. The firearm kept slipping around in her hand when she pulled the trigger, and it wouldn't be good for her weapon to misfire due to improper hold.

"Really, I don't want to show you this again," Seiya said, bored.

"Then explain it better," she said with a tinge of attitude. The man seemed incapable of making compliments or being encouraging, and it would be less tiring if he was more supportive. "No matter how many times you go over anything, I don't seem to get it." Seiya thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Fine," he said childishly. Seiya approached her until they were standing side by side, and Usagi waited. The bodyguard had to fight the urge to grumble, feeling particularly grumpy at the moment. "Just... hold your arm out and make like you're going to fire. Only one hand, though."

"Okay."

"Now pay attention." Seiya put his left hand on the gun, wrapping his fingers around the barrel and holding it in place. "Your wrist is at an awkward angle and your fingers are all over the place. Relax them." After a second of silence, Usagi complied. Seiya used his right hand to readjust hers, straightening her arm to make a perfect line from her shoulder to the gun in her hand. "Good. Now don't tilt it, and put your fingers here," he moved a few that were off to the side back into place, "and here. Does that feel better?"

"...Yeah, it kind of does," she said with surprise.

"Try shooting now, when you're not just doing whatever. Try to focus more on keeping your hand in place and steady." Usagi took a moment to calm her nerves, anxious about not improving after specific instruction. After a deep breath, Usagi held it in and fired.

There was a moment of silence before a grin spread across her face, and it lit up with satisfaction and pride. She was a little hesitant to look at Seiya, not wanting to encounter any more criticism. The blonde gathered her wits and turned to him, and found what she had been wanting to see for a long time. A small smile graced the bodyguard's face as he looked at the target, which had Usagi's bullet embedded on the edge of it. The blonde had actually hit the thing, and she could tell that he was impressed.

"Nicely done, Ms. Tsukino." Usagi wanted to jump up and down, she was so proud of herself. On top of that, Seiya's acknowledgment of her accomplishment was encouraging. She admired her work for another minute or so, and was overcome with a wave of strong confidence in her abilities. The girl's newfound skills got the better of her, then, as she turned back to her bodyguard and found an object of new interest. Sure, it was a little soon to move on so fast, but Usagi was on a high and not coming down anytime soon.

"Can I try that one?" Usagi surprised him, looking at the gun on his hip. Seiya turned back to the blonde, and eyed her suspiciously upon seeing what she was talking about. It was... his gun. His gun. Seiya was very fond of this one. He did not like–he did not allow–other people to handle the weapon. The very mention of such a thing was preposterous.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked in a low voice, and she only shrugged. This in itself put Seiya off, because people usually left him alone when he wanted them to.

"No particular reason." The man was shocked at her random interest in one of his most prized possessions without reason. "It's bigger and looks cool." Seiya instinctively put a hand on top of the weapon, protecting it like it was his child.

"That's not a valid reason," he asserted quite firmly. "You will not be touching my gun." Usagi nearly pouted, looking at him with a pleading expression. Her success with her own weapon had driven the girl to a desire to upgrade, much to Seiya's obvious distaste. She really, really wanted to try it out. It made the bodyguard very nervous.

"Please? I know how to do it now. Aren't you proud of me? Please?" Usagi was not convincing, but it was the strangest thing–the young man found himself giving in anyway. He didn't believe her act, an yet... still. Seiya wondered how and when Usagi went from hating the thought of touching a gun to wanting to move on to bigger and better things. Against his better judgement, which didn't seem to be protesting like it usually would, Seiya withdrew his weapon and turned it around in his hands. "It's not like it's a big deal, Seiya." It really was a big deal, and a bad idea. Seiya sighed. "Come on, please?" The bodyguard continued to run his hands over his weapon, as if holding onto it would discourage the blonde beside him. But she did not yield, and for the first time in a long, long time, Seiya caved.

"...Fine." Usagi's victory showed on her face, and he was already missing the gun. "But remember," he nearly growled, "it's different than yours. And also, it's mine." The blonde didn't seem to notice his fierce possessiveness of the object.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Usagi stood impatiently in front of him. Seiya did not like the idea of ever surrendering his gun–and to this girl, to boot. Not that he didn't have more than one knife oh his person and superior close-combat skills, but his long-range weapon wasn't something he handed over. Very slowly and reluctantly, Seiya nodded. It took a lot of effort for him to release the weapon when she took it from his hands, and he watched it go with regret.

"Don't touch a thing," he said immediately. "Remember, mine."

"Wasn't going to, geez." Seiya swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched her observe the weapon. "But hey, make sure I do it right this time. I'm tired of messing up–can we go for success on the first try this time around?" Seiya doubted it was possible. But the sooner she got her fill of using his gun, the sooner he would get it back, right?

"...I suppose," he said with a sigh. "But you have to listen to me, and carefully. Don't do anything to my gun."

"Just show me, Seiya." He looked at her inquisitively, so she continued. "Like, show me how to do it instead of just talking. That's how it worked last time." The man said nothing for a moment, and she stared at him impatiently. For some reason, he was reluctant to do as she said. He just didn't feel right doing things like that.

"It's the same as before, basically. Just repeat what you did last time." Usagi rolled her eyes, and casually fired the gun. Her carelessness both angered and worried Seiya, and the regret from letting his weapon go skyrocketed. After she pulled the trigger, the small difference in blowback from the gun pushed her back, as she hadn't expected it. It wasn't much of a push at all, but as a small female Usagi staggered backwards with a yelp.

"Seiya!" she nearly shrieked, glaring death at his face. "It's–it's_ not _the same!"

"Yes it is. You're just physically weak," he asserted, and Usagi stomped her foot.

"God, Seiya, you're so difficult. Maybe I wasn't trying my best, but I'm still not good at it. I really want to succeed, and without practicing for hours. Can't you show me like before?" Seiya sighed again, and hesitantly approached her. He stopped when they were a couple of feet apart, frowning a little over the whole situation.

"I don't even know what you want me to do," he complained.

"Well I don't want to fall over, and if you look for the bullet you'll see that I definitely wasn't holding it right. I don't care if I'm bad, as long as you don't criticize me, and show me how to shoot well. Can't we just get this over with so I can be good at firing guns?" The bodyguard grumbled something under his breath, and thought for a moment before taking action. He tried not to grumble again as he cracked his knuckles and shook his head. "Just be really thorough on the first try and I'll be a master in no time!" He really didn't want to do this. And Usagi didn't seem to share his discomfort as Seiya stepped closer to her.

"Okay, good," she said cheerfully. "Now show me what to do." The bodyguard was hesitant, but eventually reached around her smaller body from behind and nearly enveloped the girl. Seiya placed his hands over hers, holding the weapon steady. The man was irritated when he found it harder to focus on his aim than usual. Usually he could point and shoot–no problem. This was taking more concentration, and he assumed it was probably because he wasn't in direct control.

"Remember what I said? You have to straighten out, Ms. Tsukino. You're holding the gun too low." Usagi wordlessly raised her arms just enough to be parallel to the cement floor, and tightened her grip.

"Good?"

"Yeah." Seiya brushed the awkwardness aside that he was feeling, and locked his eyes on the target. "Now this weapon is different from yours, obviously. One thing is that you'll feel more pushed back by it, but you shouldn't go flying or anything–though you should probably know that. Don't worry about falling over, because I'm behind you. It's not going to be a massive thing, really. You know it's coming this time, and it's not very forceful in the first place." He refrained from commenting on her being weak again, though it was difficult.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well then, give it a try."

"Wait–just like that?"

"Yeah. Not too much to it, I told you before, so go ahead and shoot." Usagi showed her first signs of discomfort, not liking jumping into the unknown where an unfamiliar firearm and a flying bullet were concerned. She'd done it just a moment ago, without any success. The failure was somewhat daunting. But if that's what the man said to do, then the blonde would do it before more doubts grew in her mind. It was just a little push, after all.

Usagi pulled the trigger, Seiya's hands on hers keeping the launcher in her grip as it jumped in her hands. The man also prevented her arms from going back to her chest and her body stumbling back with his own, and the surprise brought from Usagi a little yelp.

"Spicy, that one is."

"Not really," he drawled. "You should try a machine gun."

"...No thanks. Hey–look! I hit the target again, see? I can shoot a gun, yes! I told you it would work!" Seiya stepped away from her, then, not realizing how long he had remained in his place against her body. She didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in her success. "Oh, I know! We should go celebrate my awesome skills of fabulousness." Seiya quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't get cocky, now."

"I know what we should do," she said quickly with excitement. "This accomplishment should be rewarded with ice cream, I think." Seiya rolled his eyes and put a hand to his forehead at her childishness. Honestly, how old was this girl?

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely!"

"Oh God, I'm babysitting a five-year old," Seiya groaned, and Usagi glared.

"I'll have you know that my birthday is coming up! I'm going to be twenty-one, for your information."

"I really don't care." Usagi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shut up, jerk. Come on, I want ice cream–you can treat me to it."

"Wait–what?" The girl was insane! "I never said I'd buy you anything–"

"But you're a jerk, so you owe it to me." Seiya opened his mouth with a glare to protest, but she didn't allow him to argue any more. Usagi thrust his gun towards him, and he ungracefully received it. "I know a great place, you'll see." Seiya's temper was not going to be suppressed for much longer at this rate, he knew. As soon as the bodyguard had placed his gun back to its usual place, Usagi reached out and snatched his hand, pulling him out of the building behind her.

"What–"

"Just go along with it, Seiya. Really, you need to lighten up."

Usually, he would be angry at the girl. She had grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the place against his will, to do something he didn't want to do, which he was supposed to pay for.

Maybe the bodyguard was just too tired to protest, he thought–because the feel of her hand in his was definitely not what was quelling his anger. The immature, annoying, and exhausting blonde was nothing but a sum of money. The thought of Usagi's skin against Seiya's being what calmed the man's emotions didn't even cross his mind.

-

-

* * *

Just wait until you read the _next_ chapter. Oh yeah, yes. 

Laters.


	15. The Making of Amends

Disclaimer: No.

Notes: Heh heh.

Also, if you want to know the layout of Usa's place, see whitehousemuseum . org (without the spaces, of course) because it's the truth (I put Usagi in the east bedroom, btw, and Seiya's just got a twin bed or something somewhere in there on the opposite wall or something–use your imagination, but add a desk and computer, too). It pays to live there, if you notice the many awesome things to do. Ah, if only. After studying the place, I noticed a few errors in the story. But I don't care enough to fix it, because I'm a lazy bum. Will be accurate from now on, though. Moving on.

Another long one for you guys, and I'd appreciate reviews for it. It's pretty gigantic. A lot of effort went into this one and the last one, and I was saddened at the lack of feedback last time. Come on guys, tell me what you think! It makes me update faster, and lets me know if I should do more or less of things. Talk to me:)

Enjoy.

Posted on 2/19/08

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her–the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

-

**Chapter Fourteen: The Making of Amends**

-

"Thanks for the ice cream!"

Seiya huffed in response to her cheer. The two were exiting the shop, and Seiya felt a wave of heat hit him square in the face. His gaze narrowed further with the sun in his eyes, and the bodyguard briefly wished he'd brought sunglasses. That problem, he thought, would be solved soon enough.

The two had walked a few blocks in the summer weather to the ice cream shop Usagi had spoken of, where Seiya had been forced to buy her the cold treat. The blonde had been confused when he hadn't gotten any for himself, and had expressed her shock loudly after his claim that he didn't like the food. Usagi had vowed to find a kind he liked one day, but Seiya had brushed it off and taken the opportunity to exit.

"Not like I had a choice," he grumbled. Seiya scratched his head while Usagi took a few big steps to catch up to him.

"Wait, where are you going? The driver is back that way–"

"Do you have a way to contact him? We won't be needing his services for the rest of today."

"Seiya, I am not walking back." The man halted in his steps, and a ghost of a grin showed on his face.

"Did I say we were going to walk?" he said rather mysteriously. Usagi eyed him with skepticism.

"Well, no–"

"Ms. Tsukino," Seiya began, "I've been thinking about this for some time now. I was driven to and picked up from the airport to get here, and am driven all over the place with you. Frankly, I'm sick of it. I need something with wheels." Usagi had to hurry to catch up with the man as he began moving again.

"Seiya, isn't it a bit hasty to just go and buy a car on a whim?"

"Car? Not today, at least." Usagi rolled her eyes when a small, mischievous grin spread across his face. "But I'm sure I'll need one of those, too. Now go on, Ms. Tsukino, and make the call. Wouldn't want to keep the driver waiting when he's not needed."

- - -

"Oh,_ hell _to the no!" Usagi took one giant step back from her bodyguard, fiercely frowning. She put a small hand on the shiny object being held out towards her and pushed it back at Seiya's chest.

"Safety first, Ms. Tsukino." Usagi shook her head vigorously, and Seiya shrugged. The man tossed the object to her, and the blonde was forced to catch it. With free hands, the bodyguard donned his new sunglasses, his grin growing as he followed up with new leather gloves. Reveling in his new purchases, Seiya stood there confidently as he flexed his covered fingers, feeling the leather fabric with great satisfaction.

"I can't believe you," Usagi gushed. "You're such a... such a... a guy." Seiya nearly snorted at the blonde.

"Would you prefer me to act like a girl? Sorry, but no. And, being a guy, I find happiness in certain things. One of those happens to be looking like a bad ass, on a bad ass bike, with bad ass equipment." At this, Usagi rolled her eyes. "Now put that helmet on," he said more firmly, "or I'm leaving you here." Still holding the headgear in her hand, the blonde put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"You headed to the mall next to get some boots to match your new look? Honestly, Seiya, I can't believe you just walked in here and bought a motorcycle."

Damn right, he'd bought it, Seiya thought. The fastest and most powerful on and off-road bike the place had. About $16,000 had earned him the means to own the road and the dirt. But even then, it hadn't been enough. The motorcycle was only the second-fastest they'd had, and so Seiya was coming in later that week to buy upgrades. He was also having his old bike flown in, because he needed the speed demon. Nothing could compare to his red Suzuki Hayabusa–not even his new machine (as was obvious, the former being the fastest bike in the world). But he'd get it as close as possible to have a fast bike for hard terrain. While the man didn't really have a use for an off-road vehicle, it didn't mean he couldn't have one.

"Believe it or not, you're putting the helmet on. Further delay of this will cause me to follow up and purchase more things to make me look like ferocity on wheels. I'm thinking a new jacket, and boots, and–"

"Listen to you, 'ferocity on wheels–'"

"It's true. But seriously, it's hot outside. I'm ready to feel the wind and look great. Put the helmet on, or I'll force it on you." Seething, Usagi jammed the object onto her skull before her objection could grow any further. With a cocky smirk that had the blonde rolling her eyes, Seiya removed his sunglasses, put his helmet on with more grace than she did, and flashed her a thumbs-up. With a glance around the parking lot, the bodyguard reveled in the fact that his new vehicle was definitely the best of all of them and pocketed the glasses. Shiny and new and expensive, the bike was his new love. His guns, of course, he couldn't ever _not _love, but they had competition now.

"You need to be nicer to me," she chided. "I have a gun, you know."

"I am nice to you–I bought you ice cream and a helmet. And you'd be on the ground before a finger could graze your weapon." Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but found nothing to say–it had just become habit to argue. She watched as the man put his right hand on the right handle, and swung his left leg over the seat. Seiya settled in place, then turned to Usagi. After a moment, he flipped up the black visor on his helmet and Usagi saw his impatient look. "If you want to stay here, just tell me. I'll resign and leave you here for the bad guys. That way I don't get in trouble and can go have fun with my new bike. You won't be so well off, though."

"Whatever!" Usagi scowled behind her own headgear and approached the motorcycle. She stared at it for a moment, more indecisive than usual.

"You need help getting on?" he asked without sarcasm. She did look genuinely confused behind the anger.

"No," she mumbled, and began a clumsy attempt to mount the vehicle like the man had. As a small female, she had some trouble getting on–and as Usagi, she had trouble doing it with any grace. It took Usagi a few moments to board the motorcycle, but eventually she managed it and squirmed around on the seat.

"Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before, Ms. Tsukino?" he asked slowly, suddenly wary of being so close to her in a situation in which she might have a spaz attack.

"Once," she said nervously, "a couple of years ago. Haruka's got a few–she took me for a ride."

Something in Seiya snapped. At the mention of Haruka, his competitive nature had been sparked and a rush of adrenaline hit him hard. Seiya had to outdo that manly character. He had to be the best. He was going to be the best. The man shoved the key into the ignition and twisted it, revving the engine when it started up for the first time as his property.

"Forget what you learned before," he said in a low voice, glancing at the street and adjusting his grip on the vehicle. The bodyguard flipped his visor shut, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. "Prepare yourself."

"What do you mean by–_aaah!_" Usagi yelped when the machine underneath her jerked, and her hands went fast around Seiya's middle. The bike sped across the parking lot and into the road, carrying an experienced driver and his terrified passenger. Usagi's fingers curled tightly into Seiya's shirt, her arms clutching his torso in a death-grip. Through her fear, Usagi managed to perceive the dynamics of what was in her hold. It seemed to be solid muscle that was in Usagi's embrace, and the realization roused color to her cheeks. It wasn't like hugging a rock, because the warm body was soft, too. It just happened to be very toned at the same time. Usagi hastily pushed the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated more with hanging on.

"All that's left to do now is to find a place for me to park," he shouted to her over the roar of the wind. Seiya quickly turned his head back to glance at Usagi, before focusing on the road again. She wasn't paying any attention–the blonde seemed to be too focused on staying on the vehicle. "I'll ask again later," he muttered to himself.

- - -

With a mental note to get his own spot for it, Seiya parked his bike in an area which Usagi directed him to–after they had slowed down enough for the blonde to gather her wits. She was getting used to making quiet entrances and exits now, as opposed to the previous escorts everywhere.

There was one plus to being almost abducted–she was no longer required to accompany her father places and make public appearances, out of his concern for her safety. Before, she'd had to act the part of the president's daughter. Now, she could be a relatively normal young woman. Keeping her activities on the down-low meant less attention from the press and more fun–even if it meant she was constantly subject to Seiya's personality. Sure, her house had a pool and a bowling alley and a home theater. It had a lot of things. But it wasn't the same as going out into the real world, which Usagi could finally do. The helmet she wore concealed her face from view while traveling, which was also a plus.

It would be nicer to go by herself, though. In her own car or something–not that she had one after it was totaled four years ago (she still claimed it wasn't her fault). Usagi was not looking forward to Seiya toting her around. As the bike slowed to a stop, she heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Usagi could've sworn that Seiya had taken longer to get back than necessary, testing out his new ride for the first time under his name. Her voice was breathy and came in quick pants.

"You said something... about getting a car?"

"Maybe," he said off-handedly, and her eyes widened. "I don't know if I'll need one with my two bikes."

"Wait, what? You–you said you would get a car, too. I can't take motorcycles!" Usagi said with panic, but Seiya brushed it off.

"You'll get used to it," he responded, and the blonde almost shrieked. "And just because it seems like I'm made of money doesn't mean that I am." There was a beat before she spoke.

"Aren't you?"

"Well, yes." Seiya's cocky grin returned, and Usagi threw her hands up in the air.

"Just–just shut up. I'm going to take a long shower, now, and forget all about the last half hour. Then I'm going to talk to my dad about a birthday party, and relax for the rest of the day." Usagi stormed off, and Seiya followed. He was growing accustomed to it.

- - -

"I figured he'd say that," said a female voice over the phone.

"It's not bad, though," came the reply. "I kind of wanted to do something small this year. Last year was..."

"A disaster?"

"Yes." The referred-to event involved an ambush by the press when Usagi had gone out to a fancy restaurant with her friends–a mistake that she wouldn't make again. "But anyway, I don't mind having a small party or whatever for my birthday."

"I'm glad you and your father are getting along better, Usagi."

"I dunno Rei, it's kind of weird." Usagi stopped pacing around her room, and flopped down onto her bed with a great huff. "I think you need to come over and argue with me, there's too much agreement."

"Usa, you're a riot."

"Well are you going to come?"

"Oh, you're serious? Sorry, but I'm booked for today. But we should catch up soon! Maybe watch a movie or something? Definitely soon–by the way, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I want my life back," Usagi whined.

"Usagi," Rei scolded over the phone, "shut it. I want to know what to get you from a _store._" There was a pause.

"...I dunno."

"You're a great help."

"Sorry," Usagi muttered, reclining back on her bed. She glanced over at Seiya, who had stood from his and was now at his desk, doing something on his computer. She couldn't see because his back was blocking the screen, but she heard his fingers on the keyboard and the clicking of his mouse every now and then. Usagi heard her friend sigh on the other line.

"Don't worry about it, Usa. I'll figure something out." Usagi nodded, and the conversation continued on for a little longer. Eventually the two said their goodbyes, and Usagi flipped her phone shut before carelessly tossing it on the mattress. She was bored, and began to think of something easy to do that required little or no energy. She spotted a book on her bedside table and picked it up, flipping through the pages with no particular place in mind. Across the room, Usagi's bodyguard looked bored, himself. His head rested on his left hand, eyes staring at the screen, which was now blank.

Seiya had thought for a long time about his relationship with Usagi. Basically, it was about the recent changes in their behavior, At first, they had been almost enemies. Now it seemed like they had reached some sort of neutrality, based on a silent truce that had been made. It was a shaky truce, but neither seemed to want to kill the other as much any more. Sure, they bickered, but it wasn't very hostile. Before, Seiya had thought of how satisfying it would be to shoot her in the face, and he was sure she would have loved to do the same to him. There had been many times when Seiya had to remind himself of the insultingly obscene amount of money he was being paid, in order to not quit on the spot and get away from Usagi as fast as possible.

The man wasn't sure if he liked this agreement. Being at odds with the blonde was something he had gotten used to, and in it he had found a sense of security. Now that they were sort of getting along, the bodyguard wasn't sure what to do with himself sometimes. It was easier when Usagi was being a brat. He could dislike her with ease and focus on his job. She was immature and irritating, and he could make fun of her and feel no remorse. It was difficult actually caring about Usagi's feelings. Protecting her physically was much easier than keeping her emotionally happy. Seiya would much rather put a bullet between someone's eyes than take care of this girl like a good friend. It was... weird. Something had to be done.

Seiya had been laying on his bed, doing nothing in particular but looking at the ceiling like a zombie. Usagi was on hers, reading some book. She seemed to be quite absorbed in the text, Seiya found as he turned his attention to her. Looking at her, he felt no irritation or negative feelings arise. Yes, something had to be done.

"What's that you're reading?" he asked, and after a moment her focus on the pages wavered. "A picture book or something?" The desired effect was achieved. Usagi's head whipped to face the young man with anger in her eyes, and they flashed upon meeting his cocky smirk.

"It's a novel, you moron." Usagi put a finger in the middle of the book to save her page and held it up for him to see. "Only the best one ever, I've read it like a hundred times." Seiya raised an eyebrow at the cover.

"You would," he remarked condescendingly. He was surprised she read at all, but it was typical for her to make such a girly choice.

"What, is there something wrong? This happens to be one of the most famous pieces of literature of all time. Jane Austen is a genius."

"Please, you're just in it for the romance. It's a satire, you know. Austen never intended for the book to be a love story."

"Seiya, you spoil everything fun. Now leave me alone, because Mr. Darcy is much more interesting than you are." Seiya huffed childishly, and Usagi went back to her book.

"He's a fictional character, he can be made more interesting than anyone." Usagi growled and thumped the book down on her bed.

"You're just jealous of him. Mr. Darcy is rich and powerful and all the women want him. He's romantic and woos the one chick who hates his guts, which is pretty impressive considering what a conceited guy he starts out as."

"I'm rich and powerful," Seiya boasted.

"Not like he is, idiot. Do you have a manor? Are you up in high society? No."

"I bet Mr. Darcy couldn't rip someone's throat out right before snapping it." Usagi cringed.

"That's disgusting. You can't do that."

"And I'll have you know that I make way more money than he does."

"Not if it was all in the same time period."

"But we're not, so I have more money. And I could shoot him from half a mile away."

"That... would ruin the book. Seiya, you are both proud and prejudiced and I suggest you stop harassing someone who doesn't exist. Not in a million years could you go through such a transformation as this fictional character. You are arrogant, aloof, and damn annoying–and you always will be. So shut up, and leave me alone."

"Are you saying that someone in a book is better than me?"

"What," she taunted, "feeling a little insecure now? Jealous?"

"Of a guy named Fitzwilliam? Hell no." Usagi looked like something in her had snapped. Seiya watched slightly anxious as her frown dangerously deepened.

"You... you're such a jerk!" she said loudly. "Why is it that as soon as we start getting along you have to go and ruin it? At least Mr. Darcy can go from being a complete asshole to a perfect gentleman and stay that way." The frown became more and more hostile as she spoke, and Seiya was torn between satisfaction and regret. "You go from asshole to tolerable and then right back to asshole again. God, Seiya. Would you just pick a demeanor and stick with it? Stop being bipolar, it'll cut down on my suffering."

Seiya had to make a choice, on where his feelings stood–he picked a side as quickly as he could. The man was glad that they were back on bad terms, instead of regretting it. Yes, he was satisfied. And the man wasn't about to jump in front of another car to fix it. Maybe he was being immature, but she was even more immature. Maybe not in this case, but in general she was. The bodyguard had to have his moments, of course, in order not to be a stiff prick. Better an annoying man than an emotionless one.

Suddenly, the oddness of the thought struck him. What was the bodyguard thinking? Since when did he pick being irritating over neutral? Most of his life, he'd been the antisocial kind of person. Minding his own business and doing whatever it took to do his job. When did he start caring more than necessary, and enough to actually try to make relationships a certain way?

Seiya looked at his protégé, who had the lingering frown on her face that was slowly fading away as she was once again lost in her book. He turned his focus away from her, and back to his computer. Anything was better than thinking about that female.

- - -

This continued on for an entire week. Usagi would go about her business, and Seiya would follow her around. She had been forced to go with him, however, when the bodyguard had gone to have his motorcycle improved. Throughout the week, she had also been forced to ride the vehicle. At first she always started out terrified and rather miffed, but after a few days it started to bother her less. Usagi didn't have special gear like Seiya, though it didn't matter so much as she didn't drive. He had bought her the helmet, but she didn't have gloves or boots (which he had, indeed, gone to the mall to buy) or sunglasses meant specifically for riding a bike like he did. Her own glasses sufficed, though, for the time being.

One day when Usagi and Minako had gone to the mall in Minako's car, Seiya took the opportunity to do some shopping of his own. Without a trunk, it was hard to take bags back from the mall. That was when he'd bought the motorcycle ensemble. While he didn't go all out, the man now had black boots and a snazzy black leather jacket in addition to the gloves and sunglasses. The first time Usagi had gone out after the shopping day with Seiya, he had been decked up in his all-black outfit. The ensemble seemed to make him more cocky than usual, but Seiya didn't care. He liked looking like a bad ass, and disregarded Usagi's irritation with him.

It wasn't his fault that the ladies would flirt with him at stop lights even when a female was right behind him. And Usagi couldn't see from her spot behind him when Seiya would give said ladies a wink before speeding off when the light turned green. The bodyguard was by no means a flirt, but couldn't really help it at such times.

Not that he flirted on the motorcycle as a distraction from the lady seated behind him. He didn't use the females vying for his attention as a way to divert his mind away from the small arms wrapped around him for long periods of time. Usagi's intertwined fingers in front of his abdomen were of no consequence. They also were not the reason he teased her when she could hear his voice over the wind–when he wasn't talking to the other girls, of course. Not that he did that a lot, either.

And so the week passed, Seiya and Usagi being somewhat civil to each other, but not quite friendly. He would tease her, she would snap at him, he would brush it off, and she would ignore him. There was a lingering twinge of regret in the man as he verbally assaulted Usagi several times a day, but he brushed the remorse aside. Yes, the process happened several times a day, every day. It went on without any fluctuations, and the man became relatively satisfied with the pattern. Unfortunately for Seiya, it was about to be broken–and of all people, by himself.

- - -

The morning of Usagi's birthday arrived, and it found Seiya at his desk and Usagi asleep in her bed. The man sat at his computer, doing whatever he was, just past the hour of twelve. Usagi stirred behind him, and the man threw her a glance over his shoulder as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. As far as Seiya knew, she was having her friends over that night to do something, though he didn't know many of the details. When the blonde was more awake, he would find out.

"At one there's a birthday lunch with your family," Seiya said, gaining attention from her groggy eyes. "It's fifteen after." She nodded, and he went back to his computer.

Usagi took a few minutes to wake up, having stayed up late last night watching a movie with Kunzite and company. She and the five men had spent the night catching up, giving her a break from Seiya's tiring presence and increasingly irritating personality. Usagi had spoken with Jadeite the most, and Mamoru the least due to his late arrival–Mamoru had been busy until an hour or so into the first of three movies they watched. Usagi had really enjoyed her night, receiving her first happy birthday wishes at midnight with her old friends.

"Ms. Tsukino," Seiya interrupted her thoughts, "what are your plans for today?"

"The girls are supposed to come over," she said through a yawn. "We're going to do something at the house, and then go out. Not sure where, though."

"By 'the girls,' who do you mean?"

"Well, Mina, Rei, Makoto, and Ami are basically 'the girls.' You know, since we've been together for so long. Hotaru, too, though that's more recent. Those are 'the girls,' but I've asked Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna to come, too. They're usually busy, though, so I dunno..." Seiya nodded as she trailed off, and he heard Usagi sigh.

"When will you find out who's coming and what you're doing?"

"Well, I'm going to call–" Usagi was cut off by her phone ringing, which she answered after fumbling around for the object on her bedside table. "Hello?"

Seiya let her have the phone conversation, continuing to keep to himself for the next few minutes until the blonde addressed him. When she did, he voice was sad and irritated at the same time.

"Well Rei and Ami can't do anything," she announced, dejected.

"You did tell them about all this two days ago," he reminded without any sympathy. "Planning things on short-notice makes it less likely that less people will be able to participate. It's common sense, Ms. Tsukino." This earned the man a glare.

"Thanks, I had no idea. You're _really_ a genius."

"Don't take your anger out on me. Not my fault that they're busy. Oh, and happy birthday." Usagi grumbled at his attitude and unsentimental birthday wish. "You should probably check up with your other friends as soon as possible."

Usagi grumbled again, and made a path for the bathroom after grabbing some clothes from her dresser. She shot the man a glare as she passed his bed, which he shrugged in response to. He heard the door lock after she closed it, then there was some rummaging around, and then the sound of running water in the shower. Seiya stared blankly at the door, feeling a strange regret for the cold treatment he was giving the blonde first thing on her birthday. The bodyguard shook it off as best he could, and put his head in his hands with a sigh. Irritating her wasn't as fun as it used to be, which was frustrating–and it was getting harder to be mean to her without feeling bad about it. She seemed to be growing up and responding less to his antics, the small increase in maturity creating a sort of immunity to his verbal abuse. Seiya didn't like it at all.

The man sat at his desk, dazed. He stared emotionlessly at the screen in front of him until the door to his left opened, a dressed Usagi exiting. Slowly he stood, before kneeling at his bedside and opening a small black duffel back underneath it. Without pulling the bag out all the way, he searched around in it like he did every morning, and pulled something out. He usually did it when he first woke up, but had forgotten about it until that moment. Thus, Usagi saw Seiya's action, complete with him zipping the bag back up and pushing it back under the bed. He wordlessly stood and went into the bathroom himself, and although she was curious, Usagi neither inquired about nor went to investigate the contents of the black bag.

"Are you going to eat with us?" Usagi asked Seiya as the door opened a few minutes later, and he stepped through it.

"Didn't know I was invited." There was an awkward silence before Usagi swallowed her pride with difficulty, and decided to give the man one last shot to repair his terrible manners.

"Didn't know you needed to be invited," she stated simply, and Seiya's demeanor abruptly changed.

"It's your 'family birthday lunch,' I was told." His voice was no longer laced with attitude, but more neutral. "That girl–Diana, it was. She came and told me."

"Well it's my birthday, so I get to decide who can come."

"It's just your family," he reminded, hiding how left out he was suddenly feeling.

"Don't be an ass, Seiya. We got off to a bad start today because of your behavior and I won't tolerate it on my birthday." Guilt suddenly and finally hit the man, knowing it was true. "So stop it and let's go." At this, Seiya started. After all his mistreatment, she was being so kind?

"Wait, what?" Usagi folded her arms over her chest and looked at him like he was an idiot. He wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"_My_ birthday, remember? If I say you can come, you can come–family or not."

The bodyguard was stunned by the display of kindness over his behavior. His resistance against being nice to her had been completely wiped out, much to Seiya's dismay. He wasn't used to being included in things, of being a member of a group. All his life, the man had been a loner. The mention of acceptance into a tight, strongly-bonded circle was pretty moving. It took a while for him to find words, and even then they came out sloppy.

"I–uh... thanks." Usagi nodded in response to his slightly confused expression.

"Now come on, I'm hungry."

- - -

The lunch had not been as exciting as Usagi had expected. Her family seemed worn out, even her little brother. They ate good food, all of Usagi's favorites were served. The blonde's family tried to be cheery, but all of the Tsukinos were tired–not excluding Usagi. They didn't seem to mind Seiya's presence at all, and after a while he was able to relax and enjoy the meal.

After an hour or so, Kenji had been summoned by Artemis, who apologized for the interruption. The president spoke with his friend outside of the room for a moment, during which the others in the room were silent. Usagi became very depressed after her father apologized profusely, expressing that urgent matters required his attention. Seiya frowned after the president had left, feeling sorry for the dejected blonde. The bodyguard made a mental note to speak to her father, as such an urgent matter might be important for him to know.

Lunch continued on a more mellow note, and everyone seemed to want to be somewhere else. It was over soon, and the family went their separate ways. As Usagi trudged back to her room, Seiya in tow, the man noticed disappointment nearly radiating in waves off of the blonde. When they did reach her bedroom, Usagi immediately went to work on checking up on her friends for activities in the evening. It was around four or so, and Usagi became more and more depressed after each phone call. After about an hour, she hung up the phone for the last time. A minute of dead silence passed before she moved at all, and it was to face the man across the room.

"You wanted to know what was going on tonight and with who, right?"

"Yes."

"The answer is nothing and no one. I'll spend the evening with a tub of ice cream, I suppose, accompanied my a long period of mindless TV-watching." Seiya watched as Usagi sat on the ground, leaning against her bed with watery eyes.

"Wait, so none of your friends are coming over?"

"Too many of them are unavailable, and I want us all to be together. We'll just do it next weekend, after my parents take me out to get me a present–they want me to pick something out, so I'll just do all my birthday stuff next Saturday or something." Usagi's discouragement was evident, and it roused both anger and sympathy within the man. Seiya stood from his bed, sat at his desk, and the sound of fingers on keys was the only noise present in the room. Usagi looked at his back curiously from her own bed, unable to see past his body what was on the screen. This continued on for a minute or so, before Seiya suddenly stood and turned to face Usagi.

"We're going out. Put on something nice." Usagi just stared and blinked. "Do you really want to stay in on your birthday?" His voice was cold, but Seiya's intentions were good. The guilt from earlier in the day, when Usagi had called him out for being mean to her on her birthday, had built up to a point where Seiya felt a need to remedy the situation. The entire week's situation.

"Well, no..."

"Then let's go." The bodyguard was now constantly, _always,_ torn. He kept going from being okay teasing her and being a jerk to wanting to be nice and have her be his friend. The latter made him feel somehow nervous, and so he had avoided it. But the weight in the scales was shifting. His urge to be distant from her was becoming more level with the desire to be kind. Seiya didn't like it at all.

- - -

About an hour later, a black luxury car with tinted windows rolled to a stop, back lights flashing. The right door of the back seat opened an inch, only to be closed a moment later as the left one opened all the way. A man emerged, and his blue eyes darted around as he closed the door shut. He glanced around while walking behind the car and around to the other side, thoroughly taking in his surroundings. He wore black blacks and black dress shoes, accompanied by a black dress shirt and a striped silver tie. There was a barely noticeable bulge on his hip, the source of which concealed under the black blazer that completed the dark ensemble. The man checked the object under his jacket to secure its presence, and took one last look around.

Satisfied with his observations, the man put his right hand on the door handle, and took a step back as he opened it. He reached out his right hand towards the inside of the vehicle, and after a moment, a slender arm emerged with a small hand that took the outstretched one. This time a woman emerged from the car, a curious smile on her pretty face. The blonde was wearing her new pink summer dress with matching fancy sandals, and she wore the outfit well. After fully exiting the vehicle, she released the man's hand and smoothed out her dress. When her head came back up, her smile dropped off her face.

"Seiya," she said slowly, discovering the large amount of people outside the restaurant, "do we have a reservation?"

"No."

"Oh, Seiya," she groaned in disappointment, shoulders slumping. "We can't possibly get a seat here, it's Friday night at Café Milano." Seiya shrugged (it was becoming his trademark alongside the cocky smirk) and shut the car door that Usagi had exited through.

"I don't need a reservation."

"Isn't that a little cocky? Your confidence may be–"

"Don't worry, Ms. Tsukino. First of all, you're the president's daughter. And second, I can be very convincing and influential."

"By influence, do you mean money, or do you mean threats, violence, and guns?"

"I have both. It's not for you to bother with, let me take care of things."

"But–"

"Think of it as my gift for you."

"Gift–what?"

"It's your birthday, of course–people give presents on birthdays. And so, I'm taking you out to dinner at a nice place. Relax, Ms. Tsukino, and enjoy the evening." Seiya, unbeknownst to her, had also bought something for the blonde. But that would be for later.

"Seiya, you really don't have to do this. I mean, I do appreciate it, but it seems like a lot of trouble."

"No, I don't have to do this. But I want to. Now stop arguing with me, honestly. You're being very annoying and hard to please." As they approached the restaurant, Usagi looked at Seiya in a different light. He tried to come off as not caring with some of his words, but others revealed that he actually wanted to make her happy on this day. Instead of refuting his comment, Usagi smiled a little. After a week of cold interaction, the kindness was very welcome.

Seiya was unsure if all the people crowded outside had previous reservations or were just waiting for something to open up. The man didn't really care. He and Usagi had stopped at the edge of the bundle of people, and as a tall man he was able to see the extent of the restaurant's business. It was pretty crowded. Not that it was going to stop him. The bodyguard grabbed Usagi's hand, and before she knew what was going on, he was leading her through the mass. As the people being pushed complained and shot the two dirty looks, the blonde felt her grp slipping. Seiya brushed off the feeling of Usagi holding his hand tighter, and eventually got them to the restaurant's entrance. A well-dressed man stood at a podium with an open book in front of him, and blinked a few times when the two emerged from the crowd and practically ambushed his unsuspecting self.

"Name, please?" the man managed after a moment.

"Kou." The man flipped through the pages and then looked up at the bodyguard.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have you on the list."

"I know," he stated simply, confusing both Usagi and the man in front of him. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"...Certainly." Seiya held up a finger to Usagi telling her to wait for a moment, as he pulled the man aside. She looked at them skeptically as Seiya spoke in a low voice which she could not hear, with his back to her. The man working at the restaurant looked over Seiya's shoulder at her, recognition dawning upon his face. The bodyguard regained the man's attention, and after a minute, both came back to Usagi.

"We'll take the best table you have," Seiya stated firmly.

"Absolutely, sir. Right this way."

Usagi looked at her companion, confused and awed at the same time. He spared her a glance before turning to the employee, who was waiting for them at the main entrance to the restaurant. Seiya placed a hand on the small of her back, ushering her forward into the room. Coming out of her daze, Usagi followed Seiya's lead after the man, his hand guiding her all the way to the table. She didn't notice that he did not remove it until they reached their destination, at which time the bodyguard pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit.

"What did you say to him and how much money did you give to get this table when there were so many people waiting?" she said as she took her place at the table.

"I told him that I was Seiya Kou," he replied as he pushed her chair in, "master of the universe. Obviously, he bent to my will." Usagi laughed, and questioned him no further–it was rare of him to joke around. Seiya went around to the other side, and sat down across from her at the circular table meant for two. The blonde looked around, and noticed that everyone looked really sophisticated. She suddenly felt very important and very inferior at the same time. Being around these clearly powerful and wealthy people made her feel likewise, but being surrounded by them was also intimidating. They were all so well-dressed and mannered, and the young woman wished that she were older and more mature. There were several very beautiful people there, and she noted that some were familiar-politicians whom she had been introduced to and the like. More than feeling elevated in high society, however, Usagi felt out-of-place.

"Yeah," she mumbled, not really focusing on him, which he didn't like. Seiya had taken her out to a very expensive Italian place, and had expected a little more attention. But after a moment, he noticed her discomfort, as well as its nature.

"You know, Ms. Tsukino, that you are better than all of these people." Seiya suddenly had Usagi's full attention.

"What?" Was he on crack? Hadn't Seiya been a complete ass that morning? Now, he was acting like the perfect gentleman. It was more than unnerving.

"You're not shallow or fake, but friendly and genuine. That's really something among the rich, even among those with good reputations and images."

"Really? I don't know... I feel under-dressed and childish."

"Usagi, you are the most beautiful person here." Color rose in her cheeks, unexpected and surprising her. "Now stop fretting about everything. Today is special, have fun. Don't make me command you to enjoy your birthday."

And then, for the first time, she saw him smile. Not a smirk or toothless grin, but a true smile. Dressed up and looking sharp, the fit man across from her with a smile on his face was the most attractive male in the room. The returning smile graced her face before she knew it was coming, and neither Usagi nor Seiya noticed any glances from other customers at their good looks.

"Welcome to Café Milano," a male voice said from beside them, gaining their attention. "My name is Leo and I'll be your server for this evening." While not as much as Seiya, the waiter was pretty handsome, himself. The tall man had light brown hair and honey eyes, which were on Usagi more than her companion. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can you give us a moment?" Seiya said rather quickly. "We haven't looked at the drinks menu yet." It was true, and Usagi had no idea what she wanted.

"Of course, sir." Leo turned and left, and Seiya's eyes followed the waiter's back as he did so.

"So, um... what are you getting?"

"Well I'm not much of a drinker," Seiya replied, giving his focus back to his charge, "but I figure I might as well get a bottle of wine if we're in such a fancy place. Do you have any particular taste?"

"Not really," she answered truthfully. "I'm also not much of a drinker, and not just because I'm underage. But not white wine."

"I agree."

"But I can always get water or something, because an entire bottle here will probably cost more than a meal. You can get it by the glass."

"Don't worry about the cost, Ms. Tsukino. Just ignore numbers, will you? I'm not letting you get a hold of this wine menu. The whole thing is on me, and I say that you get what you want. Seriously, anything."

"Oh, okay. How about you decide, then," she offered, and Seiya nodded.

"A bottle of the best you have then, please." Usagi just then noticed that Leo had returned, and was taking the order. "I'm sure you'll pick out something good."

"Of course, sir."

- - -

The two conversed for a while, and at first it was casual, mindless chatting. Eventually, however, it became quite interesting for the blonde.

Usagi had finally found out why Seiya was so good at his job and so young. He had done nothing but train for it his entire life–no real education at a college or anything. Private school at an academy that taught only the necessary material made it easy to focus on fighting. Seiya knew nothing about history or art, Usagi had discovered. His math was okay, but he wasn't a calculus wiz or anything. Enough math to do science well was all he needed to know. And he didn't need too much science, either. Killing people with a pinky was probably what he concentrated on, she mused to herself. She also wondered if he could do that. The man had been vague on his career before Usagi, and the way Seiya had responded to her questions about it indicated that he wasn't up for discussion on the topic. Even though it had only sparked her curiosity further, the blonde decided to stay away from his past in jobs for the time being.

Eventually, their drinks arrived. Seiya sampled it, and accepted the wine. The two conversed more before toasting to Usagi's birthday, which made her smile for a long time.

"It's good," Seiya remarked, after taking his first sip after the initial taste when it was brought to the table by the waiter–the one Seiya did not like at all. "Very good. Never had Italian wine before." It had better be good, he thought, because he had checked the price on the menu after receiving the bottle. It was the most expensive they had. But price wasn't an issue–as if Seiya wasn't already loaded, his current salary was quite enough to afford the meal. When the bodyguard had requested the best, apparently, he had really gotten it.

It was then that the lights were dimmed, and the candle between Usagi and Seiya shone brighter. Its flickers graced the table and the pair's faces, as well as those of the other customers. A shadow was then cast on the table, and it belonged to a man in a nice suit with a friendly face.

"Is everything going well for you two this evening?" he asked. Usagi figured that the short, pudgy man was the manager or something, because he certainly wasn't a waiter.

"Very well, thank you," Seiya responded. He was full of surprises, Usagi thought. She hadn't seen him act sophisticated before. It was... kind of weird.

"And the lady?" Usagi fought the threatening blush–she'd had enough of those for today.

"It's been a very nice evening," she managed with some grace.

"I'm glad. Well, I'll leave you two to finish your meal. I hope you enjoy it, sir, and the same for your lovely date." The blush came, and Usagi sputtered.

"Oh, ah, we're not... I mean–"

"Thank you," Seiya interrupted, and the manager nodded before taking his leave. "So, how's your food?"

"It's really good, actually." Usagi was glad for the change in subject. "What about yours?"

"Pretty delicious. It even rivals my love for hamburgers."

Usagi laughed.

- - -

Some time later, both had finished their meals. They had taken their time with the food, talking and eating and enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant. Leo had come back (much to Seiya's chagrin) and asked if they wanted a dessert menu. The bodyguard had firmly declined, and Usagi had done so as well, but more politely. The two spent a little more time together, talking about all sorts of things. Usagi tried to ask Seiya about himself, to get to know him better. It was difficult to get information out of him, but the blonde did the best she could. Most of it was Usagi talking about herself, because she answered his questions more often than he did hers.

Eventually, after asking if Usagi was ready to go, Seiya asked for the check. When it came, the blonde couldn't help but try to sneak a peek at it. Her bodyguard didn't allow much of a view, however, getting the bill straight from the waiter when it was delivered. Usagi couldn't make out what they were before Seiya took the bill into his hands, but there were definitely four numbers before the decimal. She shifted awkwardly in her seat, unsure if she should say anything about it. Usagi opted for silence as the man scribbled on the paper, and neither said anything until Leo returned to retrieve it. When the waiter did come back, Seiya's temper was sparked again.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal today," he said to them, though his eyes ended up staying on Usagi after a few glances for both, "and that you will come back soon."

Seiya was glad that his tip had been minimal.

"We'll see," the bodyguard said gruffly as he stood, showing his taller height to the blonde man. With his superior size revealed, Seiya watched with satisfaction as Leo nodded and made his exit. Usagi watched the waiter leave with confusion, not understanding his hasty departure.

"That was weird."

"He was weird. Ready to go?"

"Yeah... hey, wanna walk a little? It's nice outside, not very hot."

"Whatever you say," he nonchalantly replied, putting a hand on her back like before and escorting them to the restaurant's entrance. "You should call the guy, though, so he knows."

"You mean the driver? He has a name, you know." Seiya shrugged, and gave the man who had shown them to their table a nod as they passed by. "It's James," Usagi informed, "and he's a pretty cool guy. But he won't be here yet, because I didn't tell him when to pick us up."

"Well just tell him what you want, and we'll go for your walk." Usagi nodded with a smile, and took her cell phone out of her purse to notify the middle-aged man of their new plans. They stopped walking once they got outside, and Seiya noticed that it was a little warm outside for a jacket.

"I'll say he should be here in what, an hour or so? We can walk around and come back then."

"It's up to you."

Usagi dialed a phone number that she apparently knew well, and had a quick chat with who Seiya assumed was James. Her expression suddenly became one of embarrassment, and Seiya discovered why as he glanced across and further down the street at the car that was waiting there.

"Um," Usagi said with an embarrassed laugh, "he's already here. I guess I forgot to tell him he could leave and come back when I called..."

"Typical."

"Shut it, Seiya." Usagi gave the road a quick glance to check for oncoming cars before crossing the street, and approaching the one that had been waiting for them for almost three hours. Seiya followed her, and watched as the blonde spoke through the now rolled-down window, though he didn't listen to the conversation. Seiya took the opportunity to remove his jacket, and enjoyed the cooler feeling once it was gone. Eventually, Usagi straightened up and turned to her bodyguard.

"So?"

"Apparently, James decided to take a nap, so he's not really mad. Says we can do whatever we want and he'll pick us up where and when we want him to."

"Nice guy."

"Yes, but he does get paid to do it." Usagi then noticed Seiya's jacket at his side. "You wanna put that in the car?"

"...Good idea."

Usagi said something to James, and the doors unlocked. Seiya opened the closest one in the back and tossed his jacket in, and after a thought went ahead and took off his tie as well, letting it join his coat in the backseat. It wasn't cold enough, really, to require a jacket. The main purpose had been to conceal his gun. Seiya had been surprised that the press had left him alone as of yet, and having a gun on his hip in plain sight wouldn't repel attention from the media very well. Better the president's daughter to be seen in public with a random man than a random man with a weapon. Sure, it had already been on the news that Usagi had been nearly kidnapped, but Seiya remained anonymous in his identity. In the short time that he had been her bodyguard, the media had not yet broadcasted anything about him, not to mention anything at all about Usagi. He only hoped it would remain this way for as long as possible.

Seiya pulled his shirt down a little, letting it out a little on one side from being tucked in just a bit. It was dark outside, and since the black gun blended in well with his matching ensemble, he didn't mind leaving his jacket in the car. Unless you looked for it, the weapon wasn't really visible. Seiya just wouldn't parade it around, and he was sure it would be okay–it was too warm for a jacket. The bodyguard closed the car door, and followed Usagi after she bid the driver a farewell and walked off in the opposite direction that the vehicle was facing, Seiya in tow.

"I'm sorry that your friends and family couldn't do much of anything with you today," he said while unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt, and fanning it out a little. While it was a warm night, he didn't want to be indecent and expose his entire chest or anything, so the few buttons would have to do. Usagi shrugged at his comment–sure, she would have enjoyed celebrating it with them. But at the end of the day, she was happy with how it had been spent."That doesn't matter, we're doing it later. And I had a great birthday, I'll have you know. Thanks, Seiya. You really made my day–it was pretty miserable."

"I'm glad to hear it." Usagi smiled and nodded, then looked ahead as they walked away from the restaurant. Seiya glanced at her in his peripheral vision, unable to completely tear his gaze away. She was absolutely beautiful. Truly, Usagi was exquisite. Her hair really looked like a river of spun gold cascading down her back in this lighting, with a near-full moon in the sky. It was almost odd, such pure loveliness. She was only twenty–no, twenty-one years old. If let down, Seiya mused, the blonde's hair would be like a shining cape that shimmered in the night. Not that he was looking, of course. Not at the way it fell elegantly over her shoulders, enhancing the glow of her creamy skin, from her face, to her neck, to further down the neckline of her dress...

No! Just because her dress was revealing from his higher angle didn't mean he should look. Nor should the bodyguard have an urge to discover the softness of her hair tonight. Or observe just how long her legs were, regardless of her height. He shook his head, being a man who did not think such things. In no way was Seiya becoming interested in her figure. Yet, for the first time, he felt a desire to actually reach out and touch her. And not in a friendly way. The bodyguard's hand suddenly moved at his side, itching for something intimate. He quickly returned his raising arm to its previous position. Because no, Seiya didn't think those things, because he was a different kind of man! Very different with other things on his mind. Like guns and fighting and motorcycles. Not things about this young woman, who, despite her ridiculously irritating childish behavior, managed to be more sexy than any female that the man had met–

Seiya abruptly halted in his steps, flabbergasted. Traitorous thoughts! And_ where _had they come from? Perverted, he was! There had been nothing but randomness involved, that he was sure of. But that didn't stop the bodyguard from feeling more deeply disturbed than he had ever been before in his life. Was he actually _attracted_ to _Usagi?_ Attracted. To _her?_ There was no possible way. Not at all! But then how had these images been thrust into Seiya's mind? They were more than just inappropriate, they were taboo! What was he to do?

The man shut his open mouth, ignored Usagi's skeptical stare, and briskly walked past her. The blonde had to move quickly to catch up.

"Whoa Seiya, are you constipated or something? You look kinda tense."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Correct," he said. "I look great." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Just walk."

And that is what they did.

- - -

Usagi flopped down on her bed and removed her shoes, and Seiya went over to his bed. Instead of sitting down, he bent at its edge. Usagi spared him a glance, and discovered him pulling out a cardboard box from underneath. He picked up the package and stood, turned to face Usagi, and approached the seated blonde. Seiya held out the package, and she looked at him with confusion. Why was he showing her this cardboard box?

"You... trying to mail that?" she asked skeptically, and he shook his head. "Then what's with the package?"

"I don't do wrapping," he stated simply. Usagi thought for a moment, and then it clicked.

"You–you got me a present?"

"Is it really that surprising?" Usagi took the box and put it on her lap, staring at it. It was surprising, actually, and especially after he had just taken her out to (an expensive) dinner.

"But... when?"

"Online. It occurred to me during your phone conversation with Rei. Are you going to open it or not?"

Still a little dazed, Usagi pried apart the cardboard. Eventually the box was open, and she blinked several times as she pulled out a smaller box with a picture on it. She opened the smaller box, and found that the object inside matched the picture on the outside. They were brand new, expensive-looking sunglasses.

"Because your normal ones aren't right for high speed," he said on the side as she looked at them. A grin began to spread across her face as she examined them, and something stirred in Seiya. "Keep going."

"There's more?" Usagi put the sunglasses next to her on the bed and moved her hand through the small pieces of styrofoam, then closed her fingers around something new. She pulled it out, and her smile held fast. "They're just like yours!" Seiya nodded, and pointed to the big box again. "..._More?"_

"Yeah." Usagi blinked more, put the gloves next to the sunglasses, and easily found the last one. It was the biggest, and as she pulled it from the box Usagi wondered why she found it last. From the styrofoam emerged a larger piece of clothing, and she stood up with it in front of her.

"...Wow." It was a leather jacket, greatly resembling that of her bodyguard. It was a _nice_ jacket.

"I figured you'd better be properly-equipped if you're going to ride a motorcycle. But if you want boots, you'll have to pick them out yourself."

"You considered shoes, too?" she asked with disbelief, and Seiya only shrugged. Usagi put the jacket back on top of the box, and put the box on the bed beside her without releasing it. Seiya watched her curiously, as the blonde stared at the box. Then, he noticed something odd. Why were her eyes watering? Was there some possibility she didn't like all the gifts? Usagi had seemed happy before, but the building tears in her eyes only confused the man.

"Ms. Tsukino, is there something wrong?" The blonde turned her head to look at him, and the bodyguard's confusion grew. She looked like she was going to cry, after he'd just given her birthday gifts, _and_ taken her out to dinner–it made no sense to the man.

"Nobody–nobody else did anything," she said, sniffing.

"Uh..." Seiya was not good with crying women, and the blonde looked like she was getting close to it. But before he could say anything, she had sprung from the bed and wrapped her arms around him tight. Stunned, the man stood rigid with his arms raised a little at his sides. "Hey, uh–"

"Seiya," she said into his chest with a few more sniffs, "thanks for caring." Still shocked, the bodyguard made an awkward attempt to return the gesture. It took a moment for him to put his arms around her, but eventually Seiya pulled together a decent (however loose) embrace. His eyes were still wide, but the bodyguard managed to close his gaping mouth a little. "You were the only one who really tried."

"Usagi..." he trailed off in a whisper, still surprised and a little uncomfortable. The close proximity on his bike was nothing like this, and Seiya didn't know what to do with the rush of feelings that hit him head-on. The bodyguard swallowed hard, and fought the pink trying to taint his face. Seiya could actually feel his heart, and it was beating hard and fast. The man absolutely could not remain in this stance.

He was saved, then, as Usagi released him. Seiya let his arms drop as she pulled away, giving him a watery smile. The man managed to pull a sloppy one together, and tried to regain his composure. Usagi didn't seem to notice his discomfort, which was fortunate for him–Seiya was not one to get flustered. It just didn't happen.

"Well," she said after taking a deep breath, "I'm tired. Think I'll be going to bed soon."

"Yeah..." Seiya was still fazed, but Usagi went on with her business and searched through her drawers for pajamas. After retrieving some, Usagi shot him one last grin, then headed to the bathroom to change. Seiya watched her go, eyes following her back the whole way to the door. It was only after a few moments after she was out of sight that he finally came to his senses, and the bodyguard blinked many times at the carpet. Something was seriously wrong with him.

When Usagi emerged, Seiya took his turn. The man washed up as usual before bed, pulled on pajama pants and an undershirt. Seiya gave himself one glance in the mirror before leaving, at which time he found Usagi to be in her bed and snuggled under the covers. The lights were out, but Seiya easily found his way to his own bed. The man carelessly tossed his removed clothes onto his desk, keeping the gun in his hand. As usual, Seiya put it under his pillow where it was easy to reach. But he was in no way tired–not in the slightest. If he had been before, the man certainly was awake now. But Seiya didn't feel like reading, or doing something else.

So he got into bed, like his charge, and stared at the ceiling. Seiya did this for quite some time, until his eyes became tired. The man closed them, and rolled onto his side, facing Usagi. He adjusted his gun under the pillow, so that it wasn't directly under his head and making the cushion uncomfortable. Once situated, Seiya breathed in deeply and exhaled. Yes, something was wrong with the man. Terribly wrong. Seiya was resting calmly, in the peaceful silence of a secure environment, with his gun right beneath his head. But despite all this, his heart was still racing.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Oh yeah. It begins. And don't think you've seen the last of Leo.

Review! Come on guys, I need some feedback. This one was huge, just for you. :) Tell me what you think. Knowing that people are reading this and liking it is encouraging. I get down when y'all are silent. So go ahead and press the purple button, you know you want to!

Laters.


	16. That Fresh Feeling

Disclaimer: Nope.

Notes: Another big one! You know you love me. These _ten thousand_ word-ers are getting to me, so tell me that you like them! Or if you don't, if it's true. Constructive criticism is also much appreciated.

And the snowball is rolling down the mountain. Getting bigger and picking up speed! Seiya's moving along quite fast now, and increasingly so. Hmm, yes.

Also, I want to thank you guys for the great feedback last chapter. It warmed my heart! Do keep it up, because it drives me to write. Thus, you are getting this now! I love you guys. This chapter is a huge turning point for our leading guy, as he realizes a few things–whether or not he likes it.

Also, there are a lot of outside quotes in this chapter. See if you recognize any of them. :)

Btw, "Fresh Feeling" is one of my favorite songs. And the lyrics really make sense, too, so you should go listen to it! It's by the Eels and is fantastic.

Enjoy.

Posted 2/25/08

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her–the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

-

**Chapter Fifteen: That Fresh Feeling**

-

Seiya had been called upon by the president before the bodyguard had a chance to ask about the father's departure during Usagi's birthday lunch. Indeed, it had been important. The conversation, summed up, had gone as such:

"We finally got a location off of one of them, the small-fry," Haruka had said. "When we got there, it was all cleared out. They were gone."

"I won't rest until every single one of them is in jail," the president had replied.

This was repeated several times. Seiya got bored of it fast.

Seiya, Artemis, and Kunzite had also participated in the meeting, and the five were, unfortunately, getting used to talking about such things. The same five people discussing the same dilemma of Usagi being in danger was something Seiya hoped wouldn't become routine.

Basically, the president had sent in his people to invade the place, which was on the outskirts of D.C. in an old, shady building. It looked pretty abandoned from the outside, and the same on the inside. It was made of dark red bricks, and had many broken windows. Most of them were clouded over, the inside invisible from the outside. Perfect for an evil lair, Seiya concluded after seeing the pictures. But the headquarters of the villain had been cleared out, not a trace left of whoever was allegedly holding up in there.

Almost no trace.

After a while, the president called in another person. Setsuna Meiou was the head of a crime scene investigation team, and had brought good news. It was then that Seiya discovered that his friends weren't just computer nerds, but computer nerds that worked with Setsuna. While they never went out into the field, the two worked in the crime lab with Setsuna and other forensic scientists. Computer forensics for Yaten and Taiki, who would've thought? Not Seiya. He hadn't talked to them in a long time, he realized. Hopefully he could catch up with them sometime soon.

The evidence Setsuna presented had identified another involved in the operation to take Usagi away, a man named Stephan Blake. His alias was Sapphire, and there wasn't much on his file. A nearly-successful, rather huge bank heist was the only thing on his record, but the man had never been caught. Identified, but never convicted.

The two men currently in custody were listed as accomplices, as well as another man named Hayden Craig. Emilia Grace was also involved–but neither of their aliases were known. They seemed to be part of a gang, or organization, or something, that basically did whatever it wanted. From robberies to illegal trading to selling things on the black market, these people were always up to no good. And with their leader and location unknown, it was still going to be difficult catching them all–and knowing that they indeed, had caught them all. Until then, Usagi was not safe. Neither was her bodyguard.

And on the opposite side of the city, the two top men of this group were conversing about this very thing.

- - -

"Something has to be done about this, my brother."

"What do you have in mind?"

"It will be impossible to succeed with that brat around. He needs to be eliminated."

"I agree. But he seems very skilled, it'll be hard to take him out. How do you want to do it?"

"I don't care how you get it done as long as he's dead! If you have to, send in three or four to ambush him all at once. That bastard, he's ruining me! I don't care who does it or how. Put a bullet in his head, stab his heart, hit him with a car, poison him–_whatever._ Just kill the bastard!"

"I'll get on it right away."

"Oh, and Sapphire–make sure nothing happens to the girl. There will be grave consequences if she gets hurt again."

"Of course."

- - -

Another week passed. After Usagi's birthday, her relationship with the bodyguard had improved. They didn't fight anymore, not really. There were the trivial spats, of course, but nothing bad. The teasing was all in good fun, and no longer hurt her feelings. It seemed a little too good to be true, to Usagi. To Seiya, it seemed that doom was inevitable, because something good like this couldn't possibly last. Regardless, life went on.

It was Saturday, and the night promised excitement for Usagi. When five o'clock rolled around, all of her friends were going to eat out at Usagi's favorite restaurant–even Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna could come. After that, the group would go to see a movie at the theater (not the same one that Usagi and Minako went to when the "incident" occurred before), before some went their separate ways. The three oldest women couldn't stay out after that, but Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Hotaru had further plans. Usagi was going out to a club, where she fully intended to dance and have wild fun like she and Minako had been planning to do for some time.

Seiya was not looking forward to this.

- - -

Seiya had never been so bored.

After donning the same attire he had worn when taking Usagi to dinner for her birthday, Seiya had waited another half hour for the blonde to be ready to go out to dinner with her friends. It was a nice night, so the two took his bike to the restaurant. Usagi had actually grown to like the machine–even love it. And so, she didn't mind putting on the helmet and fixing her hair once they arrived. Usagi greeted her friends before they were seated, and the meal lasted almost two hours. After that, the group went to their separate vehicles and proceeded to the movies, where they spent another two hours. By the time the group left the theater, Seiya was about to die of boredom.

Then it had been time for the girls to split. The three oldest went their separate ways, and the rest made their way to Usagi's house. It took a while for them all to get there and inside, but eventually Seiya found himself kicked out of Usagi's room while the girls prepped to go out for the night. It was taking forever, and the man was not about to wait for them to be girls for much longer. Why couldn't they have worn the same clothes, like he had?

Just when he was about to knock on Usagi's door and tell them to hurry up, it opened. The girls poured out, Usagi last. And when he saw her, the man wished he hadn't looked.

Usagi was wearing a crimson halter dress, the ties at the base of her neck hanging down her back. It went down to her knees, tight from the waist up and flowing from the hips down. With matching red heels that weren't ridiculously high, the girl was about one or two inches taller than normal. The unwelcome thoughts once again invaded Seiya's mind. Usagi looked good enough to eat.

NO! No, no! Seiya did not, he did _not_ think these things! He mentally chanted this to himself all the way to his bike, and all the way to the place where his evening would only get worse. And it got much worse.

- - -

Seiya knew that his ears would hurt before the group stepped through the door–he could hear the beat of the music blaring from inside. When the party of seven entered the club, Seiya knew he was in trouble. Most of the place was a dance floor, though there was a decent bar on the side. The bodyguard looked around, already anxious about the amount of people there. The place was packed, and he didn't like it at all. On top of that, he didn't know what to do with himself. There was no way, of course, that he would put himself among the moving bodies. And yet the other option was to stand away from the dance floor, away from his principle. It was a most irritating dilemma.

The man noticed the president's daughter lean in close to Minako, talking to her over the noise. The latter nodded, and followed the other girls to the center of the dance floor, commencing their night right away. Usagi walked back to him, however, and pulled the man aside. Like she had done to her blonde friend, the young woman got near to Seiya and leaned in close, putting her mouth a few inches from his ear.

"Seiya, I don't really see you as the dancing type. So I'm not sure what to tell you, other than you can hang out at the bar if you want to. I'll be coming over for a while, of course, but I want to have some fun with the girls first. I do feel bad for dragging you here and then ditching you, but there's not much I can do about it."

Seiya knew what she could do about it. She could sit with him at the bar and keep talking into his ear, her voice reaching him as her body was close to his–no! Not the thoughts again! Seiya fought not to yell out loud or hit himself in the head. It was all he could do to not turn his face to hers when responding, fearing that something horrible might happen. He didn't even want to imagine what terrible sorts of things could occur. It was no good.

"It's fine. Just don't go anywhere that I can't see you." Usagi pulled away from Seiya, and gave him a dazzling smile that affected the man's stomach in a strange way. Not that it meant anything. And he didn't miss her face being close to his. Nope. Usagi gave him a nod before walking off, turning around one last time and giving him a prating wave before she was engulfed in the twisting mass. He heaved a heavy breath and shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the traitorous thoughts invading at the worst of times.

The man groaned in frustration and ran his hand down his face, stretching down the skin as it went. With another shake of the head, Seiya cracked his knuckles and went to find an empty seat at the bar. There were none. Not yet, at least. The bodyguard approached a timid-looking young man, tapped him on the shoulder, and mustered the nastiest look possible.

A moment later, Seiya hoisted himself up onto the unoccupied stool, and waited for the bartender to come to him. While waiting, the man glanced back to where Usagi was, making sure nothing was amiss. When the server (one of two similar-looking young men, both blonde and of decent attractiveness who were quite possibly brothers, and one female who could've been their sister) came around, Seiya ordered himself a straight bourbon, then turned back to the blonde some distance away. It was then that he made a discovery.

Something was very, very amiss. It wasn't that Usagi was in danger, though. Seiya was the one in peril.

There Usagi was, in her flattering red dress, dancing alongside Minako. And the blondes weren't dancing like modest girls–not at all. Seiya had never seen anything like this from Usagi before, not even close. The girl knew how to move her body on a dance floor. The bodyguard nearly fell off his stool upon first seeing her in action, barely managing to catch himself and regain a little bit of his composure. But with every sway of Usagi's hips, his calm facade slipped away more and more.

Good lord! What were those females trying to do? If it was to gain the attention of nearby males, then the blondes had done it. Seiya tore his eyes away from Usagi and her creamy legs, slamming the images of her flat stomach and curvy chest out of his head with a great gulp of the brown liquid in his glass. The man could hold his liquor, and any kind. Still, it burned his throat and made his eyes water. He refused to believe that it was because of Usagi. The bodyguard squeezed his eyes shut and cringed from the feeling, and took another swig to empty the glass. If the sensation took his mind off of that damned woman, then he would drink anything given to him. And he would make sure that the next time the bartender came around, he would get something stronger. He didn't care what it was.

Unfortunately, Seiya still had to watch Usagi. It was his job, and he tried to keep a straight face as his eyes went once again to the young woman. Immediately, he turned back around, and found the bartender right before him. He demanded more alcohol, and took another gulp as soon as it arrived. Damn his high tolerance! The man needed a buzz as soon as possible, he thought, forgetting that such m a thing would be bad as he had driven. Drink in hand, Seiya swivelled on his stool and forced himself not to look directly at Usagi as he scanned the crowd. Checking for threats everywhere was also something he had to do, and it was quite easy. Much easier than watching the female closely. He would just not look in that direction–

Too late. Seiya's eyes had been unable to not stop on her form on their way across the club. The man almost choked on his drink, and had to swallow hard to avoid looking like an idiot. The other customers, he mused, probably already thought he was a moron. Perhaps it was true. He took another swig. She was nearly irresistible to his eyes, and he cursed himself for the flaw. But as Seiya's eyes locked onto her feminine body once more, another feeling took hold. While the terrible feeling of attraction was still there, something else was present.

This, the bodyguard could not identify. But whatever it was, it wasn't welcome. His stomach moved again, and Seiya put his second empty glass down. This fluttering, sick, horrible, nice, and fresh feeling wasn't one he was familiar with. It was probably from drinking too fast, Seiya thought. His flabbergasted expression would not have turned into something softer and foreign without the presence of alcohol. The man must have been slipping, because he knew from previous experiences that he could drink almost anyone under the table. He ordered another drink, but resolved to slow it down. It wouldn't do for Seiya to get plastered today, nor any day that he was on this job.

Thankfully, the strange feeling passed quickly. Yes, it had been because of the alcohol, definitely. He hoped it would not return. Seiya was still plagued, however, by the terrible thoughts. He took a moment to put his head in one palm, whining to himself.

"Unnghh, my job is so hard. _Why_ can't my job be easier? It's so hard..."

Seiya continued to feel sorry for himself and frustrated at the same time, miserable as he forced himself to check up on Usagi–though as rarely as possible while still making sure there was no danger. The strange feeling returned again, but he slugged it in the face by draining the contents of his third glass. He prayed it would stay away. But if his streak of bad luck continued, then... well, he wouldn't be a happy man. For now, he would keep up the careless attitude and do his job like a man.

- - -

Minako was determined to understand the man better. If they were to spend so much time together, the two would have to get along. So, she decided to learn about the bodyguard in an attempt to lessen the hostility between them. The man was currently seated on a stool at the bar, looking aloof and bored. He glanced around carelessly, but his eyes were still doing their job and checking Usagi frequently. She figured his casual looks were more of him surveying the room thoroughly, constantly searching for any possible threats. He did, however, look genuinely bored.

Minako watched Seiya closely, studying his expression and stance. It took a good while of observing the bodyguard for Minako to catch something cross his face, and for just a moment–but it gave nothing away. It was irritation as a drunk female nearly stumbled into him. Still, Minako kept watching from her peripheral vision, as discreetly as she could. The girls danced and danced, laughed and spoke during breaks in the songs.

Then, she saw it. An emotion flitted across the man's face, and Minako had witnessed it. Seiya had been looking at Usagi as was his routine, but this time his gaze lingered. It was nearly impossible to detect, but if Minako was good at anything, it was reading people. For just a moment the bodyguard let his guard slip, before putting his stoic mask back on again. Minako was a little confused, as the bodyguard's expression was not one she'd ever seen on him before. On any other male, she would easily know what it was. It took a while for her to process everything, because of Seiya's natural behavior.

And then, something clicked. Minako all but stopped her movement with the realization. She checked herself, reevaluating her conclusion and trying to discover a flaw. The blonde found none. And as she continued to stare at the man, unable to remain discreet, it became as clear as day. Suddenly, everything made sense. It was such a shock that even when the bodyguard noticed her attention, Minako didn't look away. She managed to close her open mouth and move her body again, but it took several moments for the girl to turn away from Seiya's irritated glare. He probably didn't like her looking at him like he was an alien, though he also probably didn't know was she was thinking about, Minako figured. Probably a good thing, too. He would forget about it soon, but Minako certainly would not. She hadn't thought the man capable of feeling such an emotion.

Life, for Minako at least, was going to be much more interesting. She wasn't sure how she felt about Seiya now, though some of the dislike was gone. The blonde was surprised– flabbergasted, even. She was also intrigued, and confused. Then, there was the anxiety, because she wasn't sure what good could come from this. She was uncertain about how bad it was, because everything depended on Seiya's decisions. It could mean chaos, she knew. Most likely something negative would happen. But on the other hand, there was just the slightest chance that maybe–maybe something. Minako wished that this something could happen, whatever it was. Maybe, just _maybe,_ Usagi could get what she needed, and had needed, for a long while.

Only time could tell. That, and the stubborn man's actions. Minako could only hope that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Such dangerous waters had to be navigated carefully, and these were especially perilous. Minako was torn between telling Seiya to go back to shore and handing him a map. Now was too soon, she thought, for her to know which course would be best for him to follow. But it would probably to be leave the sailing to others.

And yet, Minako had never been one to discourage affection.

- - -

"Have you thought of anything yet?"

"I might go with an ambush, but I need to work it out more."

"Good."

"I've decided on Rubeus, Hawk's Eye, and Emerald for this operation. I'll go with them, and watch from a distance."

"Don't mess up, Sapphire. I may be more lenient with you because you're my brother, but I'm getting tired of that girl always evading us."

"I'll do my best."

"And I'd only accept that statement from you. Now go and get to work. If they fail, your turn will come soon. I trust it won't come to you getting the job done?"

"I certainly hope not."

"Good."

- - -

Seiya sat at the bar, slowly sipping his fourth drink (he'd vowed that this one would go at a safe pace) while he watched over the girls as they had their fun. The whole thing seemed quite foolish to him. Dancing around in a hot building to loud music with complete strangers? Not enjoyable. Besides being irritated by his body's betrayal every two seconds, the man didn't care. Not at all. Seiya was a good actor, too. He wasn't interested in the slightest.

Not until then, at least.

Seiya put his drink down on the bar as a man approached Usagi. A familiar man. One Seiya already disliked. But who was he? The loud and energetic atmosphere combined with the alcohol made it a few moments until Seiya matched the man's identity to his face. Who was that again? It was... it was... someone. _Who _was it again? Seiya thought and thought, and then it came to him, mid-swallow.

The waiter. THE WAITER!

Seiya's rage was ignited.

There he was, crossing the dance floor to the unsuspecting blonde Seiya was paid to protect. The bodyguard chocked on the liquid going down his throat, and it nearly came out through his nose in a narrowly-avoided snort. Oh, how the man would love to go and break the boy's neck. The blonde male put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, and she turned to face him, ceasing her dancing. The blonde man said something, and after a moment recognition dawned upon Usagi's face. Seiya could see the waiter's name on her lips as she remembered him from the restaurant, and the off-work server smiled. The bodyguard was going to rip the grin clear off the boy's face!

As Seiya watched the blonde pair, his fingers tightened around the glass. He took another swig of the brown liquid, cringing a little as it burned its way down his throat again. The man nearly slammed the empty glass back on the counter, and a couple of people around him jumped. Seiya's eyes narrowed dangerously, the fire in them directed at the casually-dressed waiter. Leo, was it? Yes, Leo. This Leo was standing very close to Usagi. Everyone was close together–the place was packed. Bodies next to or up against each other was the source of the heat, and Seiya felt a stronger heat building up inside of him.

The seething man at the bar almost broke his glass when Leo's hand descended upon Usagi's shoulder again, and he leaned in close, talking into her ear so that she could hear his voice in the loud club over the blaring music. Seiya was forced to let go of his glass when Usagi smiled at Leo, because he knew he was about to crush it. What in the hell were they talking about? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. They were both smiling. Seiya's anger hit a high when a new song began, as events began to unfold on the dance floor.

The topic of the blondes' conversation was apparent as Usagi resumed her dancing–with Leo. They were dancing. Together. Usagi and that boy. Sure, Rei and Makoto had partners, too. But Usagi had been just fine dancing with Minako! She didn't need this boy to come over. When the girls danced together, it was fine. But when paired up with someone of the opposite sex, the dancing was different. The bodyguard did not like it.

Seiya's fury skyrocketed as the waiter's body went up against Usagi's. They joined the other couples in the room in movement, and with every moment that the blondes were touching Seiya was a step closer to ripping out Leo's throat. His fingers twitched, aching for satisfaction. They wanted nothing more than to wrap around the blonde man's neck. Unfortunately, the setting was a difficult one to murder someone in without stirring up discontent. Still, the man continued to imagine just how wonderful it would be.

- - -

Minako almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the look Seiya was giving Usagi's dance partner. It was simply murderous. Something had to be done, and quick.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked Leo suddenly, not giving him a chance to respond before taking Usagi away from him. The president's daughter made to protest, but her best friend gave her a look that told her to obey now, and ask questions later. Not that Minako would answer them–it was Seiya's business, how he felt, even if he didn't know. But Minako couldn't have anyone getting slaughtered on Usagi's birthday celebration night. Seiya would have to murder Leo on his own time.

Not really feeling up for it at the moment, Usagi danced with her friend for a few minutes before caving in. She was tired, and decided to take a break. A drink would probably help, she mused, before communicating her actions to Minako and heading for the bar.

- - -

Seiya took several deep breaths to calm his anger when he noticed Usagi approaching him. He was a man. He had no feelings whatsoever. Nothing was wrong.

"Hot in here, isn't it?" she said cheerfully, and Seiya nodded calmly.

"A little." Damn right, it was hot! It was terrible! Seiya was about to die. And the way Usagi's skin shimmered from the slightest of perspiration didn't help at all. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily, and the girl's voice was heady in his ear as she leaned in close. Yes, the man was going to die.

"How're you holding up?" she asked while putting a hand on his arm, close to him so that others couldn't hear her inquiring about his well-being. He probably wouldn't take well to the people seeing a small female ask him if he was okay.

"Just fine," he grumbled, wanting the woman's hand off of him. She removed it after a moment, and he internally sighed in relief. She was too close, her face and her body much too near, and speaking in such a voice, too!

"Well, I'm really hot," she said while hopping onto the stool next to him, "so I figured I'd take a break."

Oh yes, she was hot. Not that Seiya was thinking that. But damn, she was. The bartender (the man with slightly darker brown hair than the other) came around and Usagi said something to him that Seiya couldn't hear, but her drink came soon and it looked like something fruity. As the bartender was putting her glass down, Seiya pulled out some money and paid for it. Usagi began to protest, but Seiya stopped her with a wave of his hand. She didn't have a bag on her, and he did _not_ want to see where she was keeping her money.

"Thanks, Seiya." He nodded. It was time for another drink. "Hey, you look upset. You okay?"

"Yes." Seiya then proceeded to feel like an idiot. Realizing that Usagi did have her money in a decent place, and that she had left the small clutch with _him, _and that is was actually in his pocket, made him even more upset.

"I don't believe you. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, I'm fine. Bartender!" Seiya got himself another. He truly wasn't getting drunk, though he wished that he could start feeling loose now–but it would take a lot more. The man didn't know how much more, and wasn't sure if he should try and find out.

"Seiya, how many of those have you had?"

"Two." Except it was five. Or was it six? He'd stopped counting–the damn woman had been too distracting. She needed to realize that she couldn't just–

"Seiya, are you there?"

"Sorry, what?" Apparently, he had zoned out. Or something. He really hadn't had that much to drink, and even if he had, Seiya would be fine. Something else was getting to him.

"Oh, never mind." Usagi sighed and shook her head at him, but then laughed. Apparently, she found it funny that he'd drifted off instead of her? Seiya wasn't sure why she'd laughed just now, but then Usagi turned her head to him and flashed a smile.

And there it was again. That terrible, wretched feeling. So horrible, and yet, at the same time... strangely wonderful. The blonde didn't seem to notice, as she never had, her bodyguard's discomfort. Usagi looked so very lovely tonight. Did she have any clue what it was like to be next to her?

Seiya froze. He had just made the realization. THE realization. The one that he, _Seiya Kou, _was attracted to Usagi. _Usagi!_ Of all females!

He was attracted to USAGI!

"Oh,_ fuck."_

It was terrible. The man finally figured it out and couldn't stop himself from letting his head drop to the bar and hit it with a resounding _thud._ The blonde's concern and attempts to get his attention didn't register as the thoughts flew through his mind. Sure, she was beautiful. But she was a brat! A spoiled little girl! And Seiya was a strong man who was in control of his emotions and actions. He was excellent with his self-control. The man didn't have time to think any women were attractive. He only had time to make sure this one wasn't abducted or killed. Hormones has never been an issue with him before. Even as a teenager when all the other boys were horny jerks, Seiya had been mature and in control of himself. Sure, he'd had women in the past. But now was not the time. And even if it was, she was NOT the girl! NO!

At least he didn't have feelings for her. Now _that_ would make him pull the trigger and end his life. Still, thinking she was hot and being affected by it was no good. No good. No good at all.

"HELLO!" Finally, Seiya was snapped back to reality with a whack to the head. "Seiya, what the hell is the matter with you? You're acting ridiculous!"

"What?" he whined, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and the front with the other. Usagi's face was contorted with anger, and he frowned back at her for hitting him.

"First you act all weird and lie to me about being okay, then you slam your head against the wood, then you grumble and call me a spoiled brat, and then you ignore me! What the hell, Seiya? I thought you were done with being a jerk!"

"I'm not a–"

"Forget it," she said with a shake of her head, and the man hit a wave of shame slam into him full-force. Usagi's face looked angry, but her eyes betrayed the mad facade and showed hurt. "I'm leaving, Seiya. Have fun all by yourself, because no one is going to spend time with an asshole." With that she abruptly slid off her stool and left him. He watched her go with guilt, and barely stopped himself from hitting his head again. He really was a jerk.

But this time, Seiya wasn't happy that she was mad at him. Now, he was sad. And it was the strangest thing.

This strange thing was dangerous. It had to be eliminated immediately, by any mean necessary. Seiya found his means, then, sitting at the opposite end of the bar drinking a martini. Anger took over and he left his stool, stalking over to the blonde man.

"Never thought I'd run into you again," he greeted less than cheerfully. The blonde man at the bar turned around on his stool and spoke in a flat voice.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yes," Seiya replied, "it is me. I think we need to have a talk." Leo scoffed.

"About what? How you tipped me ten percent?" Leo turned away from the man, aloof and cold as he sipped his drink. Seiya's gaze narrowed.

"About how you need to back off," he said firmly. Leo shrugged, still not looking at Seiya.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The bodyguard was going to kill him! This guy really wanted to die, it seemed. And who was Seiya to deny him his wishes? The man would be happy to assist Leo if he truly desired death.

"Do you know football?" Seiya randomly asked, fiercely glaring at the blonde male in front of him.

"Yeah," Leo said with a nod, turning back around to face the bodyguard.

"Are you familiar with the offsides rule?"

"Yeah. That's when somebody crosses the line too soon." Seiya felt a malicious grin trying to make its way onto his face, but it was hard to see too much with the lighting in the club. He flexed his fingers at his side, which were itching to snatch any part of Leo and tear it off.

"Exactly."

"I don't see what that means, or how it matters. I'm doing more than you are, so you should back off." Seiya was going to rip him apart!

"Listen, buddy," Seiya almost growled, "there are a whole lot of things I could be doing right now, so be glad you're still here."

"Well from my experience, you're pretty useless. You don't tip well, and you can't dance. What exactly _are_ you capable of doing, big guy?" Leo taunted, and Seiya's fist balled at his side. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ dance, he just _didn't_ do it. And Seiya could do a lot of things. There were so many he wanted to do to this other man. His voice came from deep in his chest and rumbled up, low and dangerous.

"I'm capable of stopping your heart with one hand–"

"Seiya! I was–I was just looking for you!" A female voice cut him off, and the bodyguard turned to face it. Seiya's death glare fell upon the approaching Minako, who laughed nervously before he spoke again.

"Oh, _really?"_

"I have a good idea," she said quickly. "How about you go back to the bar and let me talk to this one here, okay?"

What was this girl doing? Seiya wasn't a dog! He glared at her and made a deep noise, almost like a growl. This was probably one of the worst days of his life. He wasn't about to leave.

"Minako, go away. This is my busi–"

"Get!" she said, shoving the man towards the bar. Had he not been on the edge of his tether with Minako standing next to his intended victim, Seiya would've taken the guy out. Instead, he gritted his teeth and gave Leo one last nasty glance before leaving, fists clenched the whole way.

- - -

"You_ moron!"_ Minako hissed at Leo, poking him hard in the chest. "Do you have a death wish? Don't piss that man off!" The woman put her hands on her hips and gave the man a slice of attitude. "Seriously, just leave Usagi alone. I'm sure there's someone else you can flirt with. She's not a good girl to go after right now." Leo shook his head and examined the collar on his light-blue dress shirt.

"Why not? She's single, isn't she?" Minako bit her lip.

"Yeah, but... well, no. She is, but she isn't. It's–it's complicated." She shook her head to clear the confusion from it that she herself felt over the whole situation. "Look, she's my best friend and I know what's going on. Seriously, you need to back down." Leo clicked his tongue and shook his own head in disagreement.

"That guy doesn't call her by her first name, he doesn't dance with her, and he doesn't act like he's interested. They're obviously not together, and I don't see a problem if she's not taken. The guy's probably taking her out on dates just because she's a celebrity, whereas I'm genuinely interested."

"Ah, so you know who she is. Well then, you should know one thing–she's out of your league."

"That's what you say."

"I'm serious. That 'guy' you're talking about doesn't like you, and he's dangerous. Steer clear of Seiya, if you want to stay in once piece. He really, really doesn't like you. And it's best to stay away from a man when his blood is up," Minako advised.

"His blood's always up."

"Then perhaps you should stay away from him altogether. And that means keeping away from Usagi."

"We'll see about that."

- - -

Seiya stormed over to his stool, sat down, banged his fists on the bar, and then dropped his head onto the wood. It hurt, and Seiya grumbled quite angrily, and rather loudly for grumbling, to himself. He didn't look back at the arguing blondes, because he wanted the whole situation out of his mind. He _hated_ that guy! Why were people all around Seiya making his life miserable? There were the guys trying to abduct Usagi, and now this waiter. The bodyguard was going to lose it.

"Dammit!" he cursed into the wood. "There are so many idiots whose asses I have to kick! I'll have to start carrying around lists to keep track of them all!"

He sat there, like that, forehead against the wood that smelled of smoke and alcohol. Seiya managed to not bang his head against it again and again, as tempting as it was. He was pulled from his self-pity by a familiar voice.

"Hey there, Grouchy," came Minako's voice, strangely soft. She approached the crestfallen man with his head on the bar and put a hand on his shoulder. Seiya looked up to see her sympathetic smile, though he didn't know why she wore it.

"What do you want?" he snapped, but the blonde ignored it.

"Usagi's way out of his league, Seiya. Don't worry about that prick." The man frowned at her, angry that she might be suggesting something.

"Why should I care?"

"I'm just saying." Minako knew how it felt, the worst feeling of all. There were several types, and the most terrible was unrequited. Seiya may not be completely there yet, but he was heading that way. Not that Usagi didn't care about him, but if it were to happen, it would take time. This man was almost there, _now._ She had seen it just a little while ago. "And Usa's a smart girl, she wouldn't do anything stupid with him."

"Like I said, why–"

"I'm just _saying..."_

"Okay, right. You can go now." Seiya tried to dismiss her with a wave of his hand. "Go make sure she's not doing anything too provocative–her father will fire me if she goes off with that ass. That girl is acting much too carelessly, flinging herself all over the place and letting that bastard touch her and–"

"I'm sure she has a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this."

"Good. Can't wait to hear it." Minako sighed, though she almost laughed.

"We'll then, I'll leave you to yourself. But Usagi won't be with any other man tonight except you, I'll make sure of it! Oh, and Seiya, don't waste too much money on the bourbon, okay?"

"Go away!" That was it, Seiya was through with this girl!

"I will. Just make sure you keep watching her. I know it's not hard, I mean she _is_ a sexy beast–"

"Minako," he growled, "I am going to _shoot_ you–"

"Later!" She skipped off. Seiya grumbled more, and forced himself not to order three more glasses of alcohol.

"Dear God, why is my job so hard?"

- - -

Seiya wallowed in his misery for nearly an hour after that before the girls decided to call it a night. They took a while to exit the club, and bid each other their farewells. Seiya and Usagi had just begun to walk to his motorcycle when she sniffed him and made a face.

"Geez, how much did you drink? You're not drunk, are you?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I'm not much of a drinker. I used to be–not that I was a drunkard or anything, don't get me wrong." It was during the years when he had a different job that the man had turned to alcohol so much, to forget. To forget about everything in his life, and everything not in his life. "That's why my alcohol tolerance is so high. I'm a man, and big, and have further built up how well I can hold my liquor. So don't worry, I'm fine. I'd be more concerned about your friend over there, if I were you."

"What–Hotaru!" The younger girl had wandered away from Ami, apparently, who was her ride. The blue-haired woman was nowhere in sight, and Usagi watched with concern as Hotaru skipped over to them with more energy then usual.

"Usagi, hey!" Hotaru sang, before beginning to speak very quickly. "You know, that blonde guy wants to jump your pants. And did you know that Seiya is really hot? He is. Also, Haruka and Michiru are lovers! Did you know?"

"Hotaru, where's Ami?" Usagi asked firmly, but the younger girl only continued to ramble on.

"And I have a boyfriend, too! Haruka would be sooooo mad if she found out. We've been dating for almost two months now! Oh man, can you believe that Haruka and Michiru are–"

"HOTARU!_ Quiet!_ Dear God, how did this happen to her?" Seiya took the moment to contribute to the conversation.

"I think she may have been drinking for the first time and became intoxicated." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Seiya, I know that. But I don't know how, because Ami was with her, and Ami is responsible. Ugh, if Haruka finds out I let her get like this, shit will go down. She'll probably find a way to blame it on you, so help me out here."

"Wait, did she just say that Haruka's a–"

"Seiya, focus!" The man shook his head at the immaturity surrounding him.

"Okay," he drawled, "here's an idea. Call Ami, tell her to take Haruka home." Usagi stared and blinked for a moment, wheels turning in her head.

"...Not bad."

"What can I say? I'm a genius." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Oh, hush. Just make sure she doesn't wander off while I call Ami, okay?"

"Whatever you say."

- - -

After half an hour of confusion over the phone as to where everyone was, Usagi finally got in touch with Ami. Eventually, the latter met up with them with may apologies, which Usagi just nodded in response to. The blonde really just wanted to go home. She handed over the youngest girl in the group to her supposedly responsible friend before she went with Seiya to the parking lot across the street, where his bike was parked.

"Wow, that was crazy," Usagi remarked, breathing deeply to relax herself. "I feel like a mess, all sweaty and messy and gross! I don't look too terrible, do I?"

Maybe, he thought, he should say something nice–it was a good opportunity, after all. Seiya didn't know why, but he had the urge to get Usagi to really like him. And so, he spoke.

"You look sloppy."

Open mouth, insert foot.

"Seiya," she grumbled, "you're horrible." Cursing himself mentally, the bodyguard remained silent as they approached his bike. The entire evening had been one wretched experience, and he wanted it to end as soon as possible. Seiya truly thought his night couldn't get worse.

It did.

They had just reached the machine when the man sensed that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. A deep frown of anger and anxiety crossed his face as he grabbed Usagi by her upper arm and yanked her around to the other side of the motorcycle. She cried out in protest, but Seiya didn't have time to apologize as the source of his nervosa came into sight.

"Get down," he ordered gruffly, much to Usagi's confusion. In an instant his weapon was at the ready, and it was only seconds until he pulled the trigger.

"Wha–"

"Get_ down!"_

Usagi ducked behind the motorcycle, and she heard Seiya fire a single shot out of his gun. She heard a female voice cry out in pain, and made to stand and look in the direction it came from. Her bodyguard roughly pushed her back down, and Usagi would've yelled at him had she not seen the danger in his eyes and his gun still aimed to fire. People nearby screamed, and panic spread throughout the surrounding crowd across the street, outside of the club. The man shooting was visible to them, and all the citizens frantically tried to get in the club for protection or otherwise scatter.

Something caught Usagi's eye, then. There was a person with a gun, but Seiya couldn't see them because his back was turned. And she knew who it was–it was the man who had tried to abduct her when she was with Minako at the carnival. Usagi opened her mouth to warn him, but no sound came out. Apparently, the man was more alert than she thought. For without any indication that someone was behind him, the bodyguard sensed that something was amiss and glanced over his shoulder.

"Fuck!"

With lightning reflexes, Seiya whirled around and opened fire. But the man took cover behind a large tree trunk, and Seiya couldn't leave Usagi to go after him. While the woman on the other side of the motorcycle was down, she wasn't dead. There wasn't time for Seiya to wipe her out for certain and put Usagi on the fallen woman's side of the vehicle to protect her from the new offender. And so, he used his own body as a shield, crouching on one knee in front of Usagi. That way if the woman fired, they were both protected by the bike–as long as it didn't blow up or anything, but they didn't have much of a choice at the moment. He was too injured to get up and approach them, so they were safe from him. This new one posed a deadly threat.

Not as deadly, however, as the second man who entered the scene. Usagi knew him, too. He had drugged her at the movies.

Seiya was occupied with the fiery-haired man behind the tree, who periodically shot blindly at the pair. An expert shot, Seiya managed to put two bullets into the man's arm as it reached around the trunk again. He cried out and staggered from his hiding place, and in an instant was on the ground, with a bullet in his head.

It was then that the new presence became apparent to the bodyguard. There was just an instant for him to act, being alerted by Usagi's panicked warning two seconds before the enemy pulled his trigger. No time to tell Usagi to lie flat on the ground, no time to dodge the impending harm. Only time to put himself between the girl and the speeding bullet and fire a shot that might reach its intended target.

With as much speed as he could muster, Seiya swung his arms to the left and fired as many shots as he possibly could before the inevitable collision. The bodyguard managed to get out four bullets before one hit him square in the chest. Usagi screamed, as did the man Seiya had released his fury upon as he crumpled to the ground. The bodyguard felt the sudden, sharp pain erupt in the center of his torso as the tiny piece of metal struck, cutting off his fifth shot. Seiya had kept firing until the enemy bullet had struck him, at which point his body was jerked back by the force. The bodyguard's gun almost left his hand as he fell backwards, groaning loudly when his back slammed against the hard cement.

"SEIYA!"

"Call... police," he ordered, voice quiet but firm. "Do it now." Usagi could only panic, and her bodyguard was not happy with it. Didn't she notice the absence of blood?

"Don't talk, Seiya!"

"I'm... fine, just... just–winded. Oh, _fuck..."_

"Oh my God!"

"CALL!" Seiya yelled, and it took a lot out of him. Usagi nodded, and searched through her purse with shaky hands. Seiya wanted nothing more than to lay down on the asphalt, but he was pretty sure two of the attackers were still alive. He had to catch his breath fast, compose himself, and try to take them out.

No. Seiya was a man, he didn't need to rest–there wasn't time. Gritting his teeth, Seiya sat up somewhat and looked around the motorcycle. The woman was unconscious, but not dead. Not yet, at least. Seiya hoped the paramedics would arrive too late to save her. The first man, the bodyguard knew, was dead. As for the second, he was the one who Seiya aimed his gun at. Unable to stand just yet, the bodyguard breathed heavy breaths as he rolled onto his side, laying on the pavement facing the fallen man with four bullets in him. Due to the situation, Seiya's rapid fire hadn't hit the purple-haired man in any fatal places–but the bodyguard had not expected them to. He was surprised any hit him at all–not to mention all four. The fallen stranger had three in his right shoulder, one in his left, and another on his left upper-arm. The bodyguard painfully drew himself up, barely managing to kneel while keeping his gun ready.

Before Seiya could decide whether he should just kill them or wait and let someone else deal with it, the familiar sirens and flashing lights made the decision for him. They had come fast, and he assumed that someone in the crowd outside the club had dialed 911 before Usagi had gotten a chance to. The first vehicles to arrive were those of the police, who were upon the three attackers as soon as they exited the cars. When the ambulances arrived, Seiya hoped they would find more than just the one man he had shot in the head to be dead. He hoped they were all gone.

Once it seemed that all threats were eliminated, Seiya allowed himself to recognize and deal with his own pain. His gun clattered to the pavement as he doubled over, clutching his chest with a groan. The material may have served its purpose in saving his life, but the expensive body armor didn't stop the bullet from slamming into his torso. While the soft bulletproof vest had spread out the shock of the bullet and absorbed the impact all over his chest, instead of right where he was struck, the pain promised an impressive bruise. And to think that the man had considered leaving it behind. He'd never been shot in the heart before, naturally, or anywhere relatively close to it. Yes, he had been shot before. But he knew how to turn and move his body so that vital organs were saved if avoiding the bullet was impossible. This had been the first time that Seiya had gotten hit in such a place. Regardless, he was still alive.

Usagi was not aware of the fact that he was wearing said protective gear, and was thus freaking out beside him. While Seiya didn't want her to worry so much, he wasn't quite ready to tell her otherwise. His breathing was labored now that he had realized his new injury, and the pain had come. It wasn't excruciating, but he would rather not try to speak at the moment. Usagi's nerves could wait–he was _not_ feeling good.

She was promptly removed from his side by a paramedic, the man noticed in the corner of his eye, as they rushed to the pair on the ground. Seiya could hear her complaints and protests about being taken away from him, and had the bodyguard been feeling better, he would've appreciated it. At the moment, all he could do was glare from lingering anger at the whole situation at the people crowding around him, and force out a few words.

"I'm fine," he grunted. Seiya looked down at his shirt, which had a hole in it. The man began to unbutton it, eventually revealing a mushroomed bullet on top of his soft body armor. Though they calmed somewhat, the medics still ushered him into their vehicle to check for internal injuries at the hospital. He grumbled various complaints as they helped him to his feet, about how he didn't need any help, how he was fine, etcetera. Idiot people, he thought. They should know by now that he, Seiya Kou, was invincible.

Regardless, the man couldn't help but cough a little and wince as he walked, his chest twinging still from the pain. He barely noticed the blonde's presence beside him when she spoke, at which Seiya turned his head a little to listen to her. She was rambling on about all sorts of things, like his well-being , and wondering how he wasn't bleeding to death, and he really couldn't understand most of it. Seiya noticed that in Usagi's hand, dangling at her side, was his gun. Relief washed over the man when he realized he could've just lost it, having forgotten completely about the weapon he had dropped. Seiya would thank her later. For now, he'd just sit and wait until they let him out of this vehicle that Usagi had some trouble climbing into.

During the time it took them to get to the hospital, Seiya had recovered enough to take out his anger on all of the paramedics, snapping at them when they asked him questions. He'd already said he was fine, what more did they want from him?

Right before he was about to snap, the vehicle stopped and the doors opened. Seiya and Usagi were taken into the hospital, and after some time, were thoroughly looked over by doctors. Usagi was finished first, and had gone straight to the room Seiya was in afterwards. The man was just putting on his shirt as she entered the room, and when the blonde saw his exposed chest, concern took over her face and she rushed to his side.

"Shit, are you okay? That looks horrible!" And indeed, it did. As Seiya had expected, an impressive bruise was already beginning to form, and the place where the bullet had struck was especially bad. It was red and irritated as well as purple, and would only get worse before healing.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "They did x-rays and probed me and said that nothing's wrong." Usagi nodded, but she still looked worried.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." He sighed, and took a seat on the table-bench thing in the room, whatever it was called. Seiya hadn't really wondered about it before, but now that Usagi was examining his bare self closely, he could definitely think about anything else. A crinkle-paper pad, maybe? Or a whatchamacallit, or... anything! Why did Usagi have to do this to him?

"Are you sure you're okay? It was really scary back there. You did get shot."

"Like I said," Seiya grumbled while buttoning up his shirt as quickly as possible, "I'm fine." Usagi backed off from her place so close to him, and bit her lip.

"You really had me worried there, you know."

"Sorry, I guess." Usagi smiled, and leaned against the thing he was on.

"It's okay. Though I feel more like I should be apologizing." Seiya only shrugged.

"Don't worry about it."

- - -

"I managed to grab Emerald in all the confusion and drove her back here. She should be okay, she's downstairs with the girls. But Hawk's Eye was taken away, and he was in bad shape."

"What about Rubeus?"

"...He didn't make it. Bullet in the head."

"God_ damn!_ Sapphire, I do _not_ care how you do it, just KILL THAT MAN! At this rate they'll have all of us either dead or in prison! Take him out, or I'll do it myself!"

- - -

"So," Usagi began curiously, "you were wearing a bulletproof vest?"

"Usually do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He obviously didn't wear one all the time, but Seiya hadn't said 'always,' he'd said 'usually.' Usagi knew this because of the time when they were on the motorcycle and she had paid attention to his body under her fingers, and she assumed the reason it hadn't occurred to her again was because she didn't feel his body there–she felt the vest. And Usagi had thought that he had been able to focus of her own free will! She supposed it could be true, because she never watched him change or get his clothes to change. He always woke up first and went to bed last.

"It's very thin, to remain unnoticeable–I don't usually wear white shirts, to conceal it. I only have one, and it's black. Can't get more than one, because it costs so much. It's a hassle, so I don't put it on all the time. But most days, yes. It's designed for easy concealment under normal clothing. Very expensive."

"That's... interesting. You know, you always seen to have some trick up your sleeve."

"Yes. That, and knives." Seiya mentally berated himself. Since when was he an awkward teenager showing off for a girl? Since never! This was only further proof that something horrid was wrong with him, and Seiya didn't like it. But that didn't stop him from showing off.

"You have _knives_ up your sleeves?" Usagi asked, effectively impressed.

"Just one," he said, pretending to be aloof, "left arm. But I have an extra gun and knife at my ankles."

"Good God, Seiya! You're like a human shelf!"

"I have all sorts of gadgets," he boasted. "It seems cool, but I only get them because my life is in danger every day. Lots of money is spent on all the stuff I have, so it's not everyday that they're passed out by my boss. Still, it pays to have money and a job that requires such tools." Usagi's curiosity was ignited, and her inner-child took over.

"Oh man, that's so sweet! Can you show me some of them? What can they do?"

"Well–"

"USAGI!" came a loud voice from the open doorway. "Are you okay? What happened? I saw it on the news! I WAS SO SCARED! It said that–"

"Whoa, Mina! Calm down!" Usagi held up her hands in defense when her friend rushed over to her, eyes wide and breathing heavy from running. "I'm okay, can't you see? Everything's fine."

"Fine? FINE? You could've died!" The blonde friend latched onto Usagi in a tight embrace. "People tried to SHOOT you!"

"But I'm not dead, Mina. Seiya protected me, and everything was all right."

"Seiya! My hero!" Minako promptly released Usagi and gave the unsuspecting man a death-hug.

"Minako," he wheezed, "let go of me!"

"Ah, sorry." A lightbulb seemed to go on in Minako's head. "Wait a minute, what about you? Are you okay?" Seiya rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for asking, as I was the one who actually got shot."

"Sarcasm, Seiya," Usagi reprimanded. "Come on, try to wean yourself off of it a little."

"Maybe."

"So, when can you guys leave?" Minako asked. "I hate hospitals."

"Oh, we can go," Usagi replied. "We were just talking for a bit."

"Talking, eh?" Minako said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Why are you doing tha–_Mina!"_

"What?"

"You–you–just get out!" Minako scurried away, holding back an evil cackle, and Usagi sighed. "Sorry, Seiya. She's just weird." The blonde hopped up onto the thing Seiya was on and sat next to him, a little too close for comfort. "Oh, and I never really thanked you. You pushed me out of the way of a moving car and took a bullet to the chest for me. So... thanks. Forgive me for being so troublesome?"

"Yeah," he murmured, noticing how her position so near to him had the blonde's arm brushing up against his, and she seemed to have no clue as to this close proximity being... inappropriate.

Then, the worst happened.

No! Now was not a good time for the thoughts! And surely she would notice, with his heart suddenly beating so fast. It wasn't normal, for attraction to make the organ hammer in his chest like this. Maybe he was sick or something. Definitely sick, he concluded, finding himself drawn to the young woman more than usual. Not that it had become usual, of course.

"Seiya, are you okay? You look kind of off, or something."

"No, I'm..." Not. He was not_ off._ Put off, maybe. Also sick, because he shouldn't have the urge to reach out and touch her face, which was much too close to his. And her mouth was suddenly very alluring–dangerously so. Usagi was a stupid, stupid girl! She had no idea how she was tormenting Seiya so! His head dipped down a little of its own accord, and Seiya barely caught himself before anything became too noticeable.

Too late. Usagi had noticed that yes, he was acting a little off. His face wasn't one to look soft, neither were his eyes. Embarrassed, but hiding it well, Seiya hoped that she wouldn't draw any conclusions. Not that there were any to draw! Still, she looked flustered by the awkward encounter and removed herself from his side. Something in Seiya lurched after her as she moved, but he remained where he sat.

"Shall we go?" Usagi said with a smile, half-forced. It was still an uncomfortable moment, and she tried her best to remedy the situation.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded and walked out of the room, and the bodyguard stared at the place where she had been standing for a moment, just thinking. After coming to a conclusion, he followed Usagi out of the room.

Yes, Seiya was sick. That was what he'd figured out. What kind of sick, Seiya didn't know. And regardless of his wealth, he didn't know what medicine he could buy to cure himself.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Yay :)

Don't forget to review! You know the updates will come faster. They've been coming along nicely, don't you think? And such huge chapters! So yeah, press that purple button. Thanks and love to you all :)

Quotes were from both TV shows and movies; Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Chuck, L.A. Confidential, and Fullmetal Alchemist. Did you notice:)

Laters.


	17. Newsflash

Disclaimer: Seriously?

Notes: Sorry for the delay! I got lazy. But another big one! You know you love me. :) But anyway.

I've been getting a lot of comments inquiring about Usagi's feelings, so I figured I'd clarify. You see, I've written my stories from different points of view. DLS is both Seiya and Usagi (and they're in love with each other at the same time), UFM is primarily Usagi (and she falls for him first), and IYBMB is primarily Seiya (and he falls for her first). So I'm not letting you into her head on purpose–at least not too much. Most of this is Seiya's story, though others have to be put in there sometimes. Like... well I can't spoil it, but soon you'll need to see through Usagi's eyes. So yeah, just clearing that up. And I can't have her falling for him right away, that would ruin the whole idea:) But don't worry, you'll get your fill. She's attracted to him in this chapter, but isn't about to go confessing any feelings of undying love and passion, because they don't exist. Still, don't worry. Just read and be happy! This chapter jumpstarts her attraction, because it's about damn time!

Enjoy.

Posted 3/16/08 (The 6th was Michiru's birthday btw, so happy late birthday, Michiru!)

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

l

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her–the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

l

**Chapter Sixteen: Newsflash**

l

Usagi gaped at the television screen. The press was all over the recent events in her life, but one story in particular stuck out.

'Who is Seiya Kou?'

And even worse, the headlines scrolling across the bottom of the television screen contained labels for the man; from cousin to boyfriend to bodyguard, questions about Seiya's identity were all over the news.

"Long lost brother? Now _that's _a stretch."

"Seiya," Usagi nearly screamed from her sitting position on the bed, "this isn't funny!"

"Oh come on," he replied, standing next to her, "you have to find it a little amusing." While Seiya found it funny, Usagi clearly did not. They had gotten back from the hospital several hours ago, and it was now nearing eleven o'clock. The blonde had turned on the television just moments ago, plopped down on her bed for a little watching before sleep, and had discovered that the details of her life were now available to the public.

"It's no good for my dad, first of all. And second, now everybody knows about me being in danger 24/7 and all that shit."

"I mean, we look nothing alike."

"Seiya..."

"I'm much more attractive."

"Seiya!"

"And you're way too immature to be related to me in the first place."

"Seiya," she growled, "I'm going to hit you if you don't shut up!" But he only continued on his tirade, and her fingers twitched in anticipation of injuring him.

"On top of that, if we were siblings, I certainly wouldn't hang out with you all the–"

"That's it," she shrieked, "you're going down!"

Usagi jumped from her seat and lunged at Seiya, her attack complete with a battle-cry. Her prey, unfortunately, she was no match for. The blonde's smug bodyguard whirled to face her and put his hands on Usagi's shoulders before her fists could reach him. Seiya pushed back, his force stronger than hers, and the girl went backwards onto the mattress with a yelp. Angry excitement flashed in her eyes as he pinned her shoulders to the bed, reveling in his victory over the upset female. Seiya trapped her there for a moment before realizing two things: one, Usagi was not struggling to escape his evil clutches, and two, that he didn't really have a reason to still be holding her captive. It was actually rather inappropriate considering their supposedly professional relationship.

Seiya was about to jump away from her, embarrassment burning the hungry skin of his palms, when he suddenly found his hands to be glued in place. Usagi's face had changed from one of revenge to something quite different. The expression quickly became a magnet whose attracting opposite was the face above it, Seiya's. Unable to stop the forces of nature, the man's head began to close the distance between his and the woman's beneath him. Usagi's eyes widened as his softened, as she appeared to sense that something odd was happening–though she didn't do anything to stop it. Seiya wasn't sure what she wanted, but what he wanted was very clear. There had been a good three feet between them, with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed and his arms out straight trapping here there. As the gap closed, Seiya began to care less about how Usagi looked both uncomfortable and willing at the same time and more about the inevitable collision.

Before he could halve this distance between them, Seiya was interrupted by a knock at the door. Violently jerked back to reality, the man immediately removed himself from the blonde on the bed, whose eyes were still wide. Flustered and breathing quickly, the girl sat up and tried to make herself look presentable despite her red face.

"Usagi," came a voice from the other side of the door, "are you there? It's Mamoru."

The voice flipped a switch in Seiya, and the bodyguard's anger was instantly ignited. Mamoru was a DEAD MAN! Seiya vowed to himself then and there that he would one day SLAUGHTER this bastard, no matter how Usagi might try to stop him! His blood boiled as he tried to keep himself under control, his self-restraint wavering.

"Uh–yes," Usagi said meekly. "Yes, I'm... I'm here–um. You can come in."

Seiya had no time to think about why he was so enraged as the door opened slowly, revealing the new bane of his existence. The man was carrying a bouquet of red roses in a red vase with black polka dots, which Seiya found to be downright hideous. Black and red–it would be what Mamoru looked like when Seiya was done with him. Mamoru looked in at the scene as he entered the room, and seemed to notice that it was an uncomfortable moment.

"I... I have a lot of things to do, so I'll be quick. Sorry that it's late, but I wanted to get you something. Happy birthday, Usagi." Still flustered, Usagi stood up and went to her old friend. He presented her with the gift, for which she thanked him verbally and with a hug. Mamoru handed the present to Usagi, who walked over to her dresser and placed it upon the wood. Mamoru went over to it after her, and turned the vase a little.

"What," she asked through a laugh, "you don't like how I put it?"

"I just want the best side facing forward," he replied with a smile. She thanked him again, and he nodded. Seiya noticed something was off with the other man, who looked almost... guilty. Did he really feel so bad about giving her a present just a few days late? The other guards hadn't gotten her anything. Still, Seiya's anger remained.

"That's very kind of you, Mamoru," Seiya said. What it meant was, 'you can leave now,' and Mamoru seemed to take the hint.

"I've got to be on my way, Usa. Happy late birthday, again." Mamoru reached out and gave the blonde one last hug, staring at Seiya the whole time. The two men had a silent battle between their glares, fighting for dominance. For what, Seiya wasn't really sure. Mamoru made it clear. "I'll see you later, princess. I do miss you, we all do. Don't forget your friends, we're here for you if you need anything. We should hang out with the guys sometime. And Usa, don't let this kid bother you too much." Seiya took a step forward and barely stopped himself from storming over to Mamoru and breaking his nose when Usagi nervously stepped between them, her back to Seiya. The bodyguard's fist balled at his side and he raised it a little as he spoke.

"You did_ not _just–"

"Yeah, we'll catch up some time," Usagi said quickly. Seiya did not like her playing the mediator–he wanted to fight with Mamoru. Something was off about the man. Mamoru nodded, and with one last threatening look at Seiya, headed for the door. The bodyguard watched him go, a fierce possessiveness burning within. He was sure Mamoru felt it, too. They always had been in some unspoken competition, and now Seiya realized what it was over, what the two men were fighting for against each other.

It was Usagi.

And Seiya did _not_ like losing. On top of that, the last person he'd ever lose to would be Mamoru.

"Um..." Usagi trailed off, bringing Seiya out of his hatred and back to the present. She had turned around to face him, but wasn't looking him in the eye. "Anyway... I'm going to go to bed, I think. Rei and Mina and I were planning on going shopping tomorrow, and I wanted to get a head-start."

"Okay," he mumbled, still cross about everything. The usual routine followed, of the two taking turns using the bathroom to change and wash up. Seiya didn't feel like reading or going on the computer, so he went straight to bed. He wasn't sleepy, though, and it took him much longer than he would've liked to fall asleep. It was happening a lot lately, the thoughts running through his head cruelly holding him back from slumber.

O O O O O

Seiya Kou had _not_ enjoyed tagging along after the three females for hours, watching them shop and be girls in general. It wasn't until around seven that Usagi, Minako, and Rei had decided to call it a day. They had been driven by James again, due to the difficulty in parking found in the Georgetown shopping pandemonium going on. Seiya watched Usagi talking with Rei in front of him, the feeling in his stomach relentlessly torturing him. He felt dangerously nauseated, in some strange way. Not quite sick, but definitely some sort of–

"You look ill, Seiya." Minako now, too?

"I'm fine," he grumbled. The annoying girl had stopped walking next to the other females, dropping back to talk with Seiya. She was not welcome, and the bodyguard wondered why she pestered him so much.

"You sure you're not sick?"

"Maybe a fever or something going around."

"There's nothing going around," Minako stated. "Homesick, maybe? Or perhaps, lovesick?" Seiya turned his head to her and stared death at her mischievous face.

"What was that?" he growled.

"Oh, nothing!" Minako skipped ahead to her other friends, and Seiya glared at her back all the way. The three girls talked for a few minutes, with Seiya ten or so feet behind them. Eventually, they all stopped, and Seiya watched curiously as Usagi bid her two friends farewell. Rei and Minako walked back towards the bodyguard, both waving as the passed him. Minako winked, but broke eye contact before Seiya could give her another nasty look. When Seiya turned back to Usagi, he found her right next to him.

"They've got things to do, and are just gonna take the metro back."

"They don't want a ride back like they came, with us?"

"Well, we're not going back yet." Seiya raised an eyebrow. "I'm hungry," she added, and he rolled his eyes. Typical Usagi.

"Then eat something."

"Obviously. Come on, let's find something tasty."

"Whatever."

The two walked in silence for a while, Usagi glancing around for a place to satisfy her hunger. Eventually, a pizza place caught her eye, and she gestured to it. Seiya and she stopped at the corner of a street, waiting for the walk sign so they could cross the busy street.

"I_ love_ shopping in Georgetown!" Usagi exclaimed, looking down at a large bag in her hand and admiring her purchases.

"Yeah," Seiya muttered, suddenly tense. He sensed that something was amiss, but couldn't figure out what was bothering him so, and so suddenly. He didn't like feeling wary of his surroundings, which was exactly what was happening. The bodyguard felt very unsafe, and his heartbeat sped up as he glanced around, worried for both himself and Usagi. It was then that the girl noticed his odd demeanor, and looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Seiya," she said, "is something wrong? You look... weird." There was a beat before he spoke, at which time Usagi became visibly uncomfortable.

"Yes, something's wrong." Usagi shifted on her feet and her eyes darted around the scene, like Seiya's were.

"What is it, then?" she asked. And until that exact moment, he wasn't sure. But after turning around, the bodyguard had spied a familiar face. One he had been shown in a photograph, of a man with dark blue hair and a serious face. Seiya knew what kind of a man the person some distance to their left was–a bad person. One who was allegedly out to get Usagi. It was time to move.

"I'll explain later," he said, taking a hold of her hand and dragging her around the corner. "Now, we run." Usagi stopped him then, suddenly unwilling to cooperate and pulling herself away from and out of his grip.

"Wait, what? Don't tell me that homeless guy is freaking you out. Don't worry, I'll protect you from the hobos." Usagi stood between him and the homeless man down the street, dramatically striking a heroic pose.

"We've been through this before!" he reminded her, not wanting to repeat the incident with 'Tiger's Eye.' He grabbed her hand again and proceeded to haul her down an alley and through it, to another street. "Just go with it!" His demeanor spread to Usagi, the girl reevaluating the situation and growing nervous.

The bodyguard ran with Usagi at his side, matching her speed even though he could go faster. It was the fastest they could go, really, as she wasn't as quick as he. It would have to be good enough. As they ran, Seiya looked around for a way to escape. There wasn't time to hail a cab or call James. The best thing he found was suddenly in front of him, and the bodyguard went for it.

"There!" he shouted, pointing to the stairs in front of them leading underground. The entrance was about a block away, and the bodyguard urged them forward. Usagi followed his lead, and the two rushed down the steps as fast as they could.

"Seiya," Usagi huffed while briefly inspecting her bag, "do you have a plan?"

"Yes," he lied as they approached the entrance to the subway station. There wasn't time to get a farecard, so Seiya skipped the payment and ran right up to the barrier. Placing his right hand on the top of the fence next to the normal entrance with retracting orange triangles, Seiya jumped into the air and swung his legs over, landing gracefully on the other side. "Quickly," he ushered, gesturing for Usagi to come closer. She did so, and was a little surprised when he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over the fence, steadying the blonde when her feet touched the ground.

"Now what?" she managed to wheeze out, winded.

"Run," he commanded, pointing to the second set of stairs behind him.

"You retard!" she shrieked, and their disturbance was gaining the attention of more and more people around them. "Are you serious? I'm not leaving without you, idiot!"

"How sweet," he drawled. "I'll catch up, so go! Go to the bottom and wait for me there, but if a train comes, get on it!"

"But–"

"GO!"

Torn, Usagi glanced to the stairs and to Seiya. After a moment, she fled down the steps and out of sight. Seiya disregarded the strange looks people were giving him, and the large, pale, bespectacled woman approaching. She started to yell at him for not paying, but when he took out his gun and aimed it at the first set of stairs, she promptly shut up and scurried off. The people around saw the man draw his weapon, and scattered, thinking he was some kind of bad guy. He didn't care about them, or the fact that the woman had gone back to her booth to probably call security–who Seiya was surprised were absent from this level. Right now, Seiya had to focus on one thing.

When the man came down the first set of stairs, Seiya recognized him instantly. The bodyguard immediately opened fire upon the man with navy hair, who returned the favor while reaching the bottom of the stairs and taking refuge behind a stone pillar. Seiya heard his name being called from down the stairs, Usagi's voice frantic after hearing the gunshots. The bodyguard fired two more bullets before he dashed down the steps, not satisfied with only getting one hit. The man known as Sapphire had a minor wound that barely had hit his left shoulder, and Seiya blamed his inaccuracy on being startled by Usagi, not worried about her. He ran into the girl halfway down the staircase, her having decided to come back for him. The two raced downwards together, skipping the last few at the very bottom.

"Seiya, what's going–"

"I thought I told you to go!" he yelled, seeing the subway departing as they reached the lower level. "The train is pulling away!"

"I couldn't just leave you here–"

"_Idiot!_ Oh, never mind!" Seiya again grabbed her hand as another train pulled up on the opposite side, and he took them as quickly as possible to the farthest away car. If Sapphire had managed to get down to the train, he would only have time to get into the last car. Seiya needed to put as much distance between them as possible. He managed to get them to the second-to-first compartment, just as the doors were closing. Sparing a glance behind them, he cursed out loud as he saw their pursuer narrowly enter the last compartment. Heart racing, he tried to think of a way out of the situation.

"Seiya, tell me what's going on."

"You know how there's that group of people after you? One of them is following us. He has a gun. He's also on the train." Whispers of varying volume arose among the other passengers at this, as well as from the sight of the two being winded and Seiya in possession of a visible gun. They were both panting, Usagi more so. After a moment, the train began to move and Usagi spoke in a panicked voice.

"What should we do?"

"I–oh,_ fuck!"_

"What?"

"That stupid bastard!" Seiya growled, pointing with his left hand. Usagi followed his gaze, and could barely make out the form of Sapphire several compartments behind them through the dirty plastic windows. "He's moving through the cars!"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, it is! And he's trying to do it again. Somehow the _idiot_ managed to get through a door and cross over into the next compartment, risking falling out of the moving train! That man–or Sapphire, as we know him–is trying to get us while we're trapped here, so that we can't escape at the next stop." Usagi gasped, and her balled fists went to her chest as she curled into herself with fear.

"What–what do we do?" A moment passed before Seiya reached a decision, which he voiced firmly and with confidence that scared the blonde beside him even more.

"We have to copy him."

"...WHAT?" she exclaimed, disregarding the commotion intensifying around them. "No _way_ am I–"

"I'm really sorry, but this might scare you a little. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Usagi nearly shrieked upon realizing what he meant. Seiya approached the door connecting their compartment to the next one, which was closer to the front of the train. The people in the car screamed as he shot the door connecting the car they were on and the first. He kicked it open, and proceeded to do the same to the one on the next compartment. Usagi watched, horrified, as the wind rushed into the open subway car and the ground rushed beneath it.

"What the HELL–"

"He's three cars behind, don't complain!"

"DON'T COMPLAIN? You just–"

"Listen to me very carefully. I'm going to help you cross the gap between the cars, but you have to go fast."

"No! No, NO!"

"YES! Do you want to get shot?" Usagi vigorously shook her head, and approached Seiya near the open door. "I can risk a shoot-out with all these people around, it's too dangerous. That's why we have to get out of here before he reaches us."

"I'm going to die now, aren't I?"

"If you keep stalling, yes!"

"That's not very encouraging, Seiya! You're insane!"

"You won't need encouragement if I _shoot_ you, Ms. Tsukino!"

"You wouldn't shoot me!"

"Want to test that theory?" he challenged, and she backed down after glancing back towards the cars behind them, seeing the man with navy hair only two compartments away.

"...No."

"Then_ move,_ Usagi!" The blonde nervously stepped closer to the open door, not yet used to scary events becoming more frequent in her life. Seiya looked carefully at the gap, ignoring the protests and panicking of other passengers. Just as he had finished surveying the dangerous task at hand and turned to Usagi, he found her to have had a sudden and violent change of heart. The blonde had backed up, and ran at the opening. She jumped across the gap with a scream, even though it was only two or so feet across. It was still a moving train, after all. Momentarily stunned, Seiya blinked and gaped at the girl collecting herself in the next compartment. She'd crossed on her own, and even managed to hang onto her shopping bag! The girl was a walking contradiction!

Shaking the confusion off, Seiya followed Usagi's lead and took them through the new compartment, the discontent of the previous one spreading to the passengers which the pair passed. The subway entered a tunnel underground, swallowed by darkness. It was easy to break into the front of the train, which was a tiny space attached to the car they were already in. Seiya wasted no time in barging into the space, and the unsuspecting conductor turned to look at Seiya like he was a space man. One who had just made him very angry. The conductor was a middle-aged, short, stout man with a baseball cap covering his balding head with grey-brown hair. He glared at the pair, and spoke quite harshly.

"What the hell–"

"Stop this train!" Seiya demanded, his voice loud and firm. "Do it now! And open this door, but not the other ones!" Usagi stood awkwardly nest to Seiya, opting to stay out of the heated conversation.

"Fuck no, you idiot!" the conductor shot back, quite miffed. "What the_ hell_ are you doing? I'll have you arrested!" In an instant, a gun was pointed at the conductor's face and Seiya's booming voice filled the small space.

"I_ said,_ STOP this train! Now!"

"Hey," the man said slowly, recognition dawning when his eyes went to Usagi's face, "aren't you the president's daughter?"

"I am GOING to SHOOT you!" Seiya roared, the protective instinct on the verge of driving him mad. Seiya released the safety of the gun and moved his finger a little on the trigger for emphasis, and the click sound got the conductor's attention. The man's eyes widened in fear, and he immediately took manual control of the train. After what seemed like forever to Seiya, glancing back at Sapphire approaching them slowly but surely, the train slowed to a stop. With his gun still aimed at the terrified man, the bodyguard waited until the door next to them had opened before letting the conductor off the hook.

"Go away!" the small man shouted, and Seiya was happy to oblige. He looked back at their pursuer once more, becoming panicked at the thought of harm coming to the blonde next to him. Seiya wasted no time in exiting the compartment, jumping out of it with ease and turning back to the young woman still inside.

"Usagi, hurry." She rushed over to the open door and tossed her bag with her new purchases in it to Seiya (who was not happy that she was looking out for her new clothes instead of herself, though he put the bag behind him on the ledge anyway), and Seiya reached for her before Usagi could prepare to hop down like he had. He grabbed her around the waist like before, and took her down with him. Still shocked by the whole situation, Usagi didn't complain. It was awkward because of the height, the door being a good five or so feet from the ground in the dark, chilly tunnel. Seiya would've liked to exit the subway into the outdoors, but there hadn't been time to wait until the train had exited the underground passageway.

"Seiya, I'm sca–"

"Get up on that ledge," he commanded. Usagi awkwardly climbed over a rail as Seiya turned back to the driver, who was still stunned. "Close the door and get out of here, idiot!" Seiya ordered in a low voice, and in an instant the driver had recovered and started the train back up. Just as Seiya turned back to the ledge, Usagi was finally over it. The bodyguard climbed up and lifted himself over it effortlessly, and watched the metro pick up speed as it left. Soon, they were surrounded in darkness, and there was a minute of heavy breathing before either spoke.

"Seiya," Usagi said in distress, "this is madness!"

"Better that then death."

"This_ is _death. We're in a subway tunnel!"

"Yes, we are."

"What if a train comes? We'll die!"

"No, we won't. There's room–look." Seiya took out a small flashlight attached to his key chain. He pointed it at the wall, and Usagi saw the small ledge with a handrail was wider than it first seemed to be. There were small lights along the tunnel, dimly lighting the area. "People have to be able to come down here for maintenance or something. I don't know, really. But I know that this is here, and that the man chasing us is confused as hell right now."

"Okay, James Bond, now what?"

"I'm smoother than Bond, Ms. Tsukino. And it's a good thing, too. Now come on, we have to walk."

"I can't believe that we're doing this."

"You don't have to believe it, just do it."

Usagi stood there for a moment, biting her nails and thinking. The girl was just about to say something when she was distracted, and different words came out of her mouth.

"A train is coming!" she suddenly exclaimed, seeing lights coming towards them. "We're going to die!"

"No, we won't. I've done this before."

"Holy shit, this is the end!"

"No, it's not. Just stay close to me."

"We're going to die!" Usagi shrieked as the train neared, and Seiya reached for her hand for comfort. Before he could grab it, the girl had turned herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She held onto him tightly, eyes shut tight from fear.

Seiya put his arms around Usagi and rotated their bodies, so that her back was against the wall. This way she might feel more safe, he thought, having his body protecting hers from the train that wouldn't actually hit them. She shrieked again as the train reached them, honking as it whizzed past. The noise was loud and the wind fierce, and the girl clutched her bodyguard in a tight grip. This was no good for Seiya, of course.

When the train had passed, neither let go. Usagi because she was still in shock, and Seiya because he just didn't want to. The man realized something, then.

Usagi was snuggling into him!

WHAT?

"What are you doing?" he asked with unintended anger. She immediately released him.

"I don't know. Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention. It's just a little cold down here, and you're warm, so.. sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"Whatever. Just walk." Usagi, dejected, reached for her bag and complied. Feeling guilty, Seiya wordlessly took the bag from her, carrying it in her stead. The began to walk in the opposite direction as the subway had been taking them, because Seiya figured the exit to the tunnel was closest to them that way, and it was also the opposite direction of Sapphire's location. They moved in silence, Usagi and Seiya upset about similar and different things.

O O O O O

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they emerged from the tunnel. Two more trains had passed, but Seiya and Usagi hadn't been too far from the exit, after all. Seiya glanced around at the trees and buildings around them, coming up with what to do next. He decided on walking towards what looked like civilization, or at least something similar to Georgetown. He communicated this to Usagi, and she followed his lead.

"Hey, Seiya," Usagi spoke up, "how come you're so uptight?" On cue, his back muscles tightened and Seiya whirled to face her, halting in his steps.

"...What the _hell?"_ Usagi only shrugged at his incredulous expression, also stopping.

"You've always been a bit of a jerk," she explained. "Why is that?" Seiya face grew more cross.

"Are you serious?" he drawled.

"Yeah." Seiya thought for a moment before responding childishly.

"...Because you're a brat, that's why." Seiya turned back around and resumed walking.

"Shut up, asshole," Usagi said with a roll of her eyes. "I want to know seriously why you're such a prat. Is it because of your childhood or something?"

"That's none of your business," he firmly stated, visibly tensing.

"But you told me about it."

"No," Seiya asserted, "I didn't."

"Yes, you did. When I was in my bed and all. I couldn't move, but I heard you talking. Everybody thought I was out, but I wasn't. I guess I forgot to tell you that, ha." Again, Seiya stopped walking. This time his shoulders slumped in embarrassment and he had to try hard not to hit himself on the head.

"...Fuck."

"Come on, tell me!"

"No!" Seiya couldn't believe this girl. What was wrong with her? His fingers twitched as he resumed walking again.

"You're so mean!" she called out to him, jogging a few steps to catch up at his side.

"I–_shut up, _Usagi," he growled.

"There you go again, saying my name but being a jerk and going all bi-polar on me–"

"Fine!" he finally gave in, exasperated. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me what you used to do," Usagi said quickly. There was a beat before Seiya spoke.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to know more about you. You can ask me questions, too, if you want."

"Whatever."

"So, tell me about your career." Seiya's discomfort from her question was apparent in his shifty eyes and furrowed brow.

"Can you... pick a different question?"

"No."

"Look, I–it's complicated," he said as an excuse. "You don't want to know."

"I do want to know," she refuted, and Seiya's irritation grew.

"Listen, I don't think that–"

"Seiya, just stop being an ass and talk to me."

"Okay then," he half-sneered, "Ms. Tsukino. You _really_ want to know?" For the first time, she looked doubtful. But still, Usagi egged him on.

"Yeah," she said hesitantly.

"Fine," he grumbled before dropping the bomb. "I was a hit man."

Silence.

"I told you that you didn't want to know," he snapped, feeling dejected.

"Are you–are you serious?" Usagi asked, leaning away from him. Seiya glared at her and pointed to his face.

"Do I _look _like I'm joking?" Usagi broke eye contact and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well, um..."

"I've got loads of money, all kinds of fighting skills, and you've seen me kill a man without hesitation. Is it so hard to believe?"

"You... you killed people for a living?"

"Great," he exclaimed, using his hands for emphasis, "now you're scared of me. I never should have told you–"

"No, that's not–"

"I wasn't a murderer or anything," he shot back. And as if justifying himself to Usagi this one time would prove himself a good person to the entire world, Seiya let everything spill. "I didn't go around slaughtering innocent people, Ms. Tsukino. They were dangerous–criminals, villains, pathetic excuses for human beings capable of cruelty that you can't even begin to imagine. The only jobs I took were ones to do society a favor. Contract killing isn't always this monstrous thing that only the most heinous of beings do. It's more than getting rich quick, more than being cold-blooded. It takes a strong person to go around killing people to make a living. And we're not all terrible, ruthless killers. I'm not a monster, I'm one of the good guys. I'm the guy who takes out those who are trying to hurt others. And I don't mean just _unkind_ people. I mean low-key terrorists to rebellion leaders. I knew that trains could open single doors and that there was room in the underground tunnels because I diffused a bomb in a subway tunnel. Hundreds of people could've died. I killed the man who had just finished setting it up and disabled the device before it went off. Yes, I did kill a lot of people. I did it all over the world. Some may have deserved it less than others, but I killed them anyway. That's just how it was, and I'm not going to lie to you and make it seem less serious. So don't go being afraid of me, or thinking that I'm a murdering bastard. Because I'm telling you, I'm not!" Several moments of silence passed between them, Usagi looking very small compared to the aggravated man.

"Is that why you never talk about your past?" she asked quietly. "Because you're ashamed of your previous profession?"

"It was a hard time for me," he snapped. "A lot of shit was–wait, it doesn't bother you that I killed people for a living?" Usagi fidgeted with her fingers, intently staring at her nails.

"Well, they were terrible people, right? I can't say I approve, but... you're a good guy now. You don't do it anymore, because now you protect people for money. You take care of me."

"I..." Seiya truly didn't know what to say. Once again Usagi had taken his anger and returned it with kindness. The feeling in his stomach hit him again, and the bodyguard desperately sought for something to take his mind off of Usagi's reassuring words. He opted to change the subject as they finally reached the street, and Seiya took them around the edge of a building and among the people. "Call that James guy," he instructed, "and tell him we'll be needing a ride. I'm not trusting any taxis, busses, metro, or any other form of public transportation from now on." Usagi wordlessly obeyed.

Still carrying Usagi's shopping bag, Seiya led them into a small deli, where they took a seat in the back and waited for James. The bodyguard put his head in his hands and sighed, thoroughly ready for the day to end. Seiya lifted his gaze when he heard Usagi's chair scraping against the tile floor, and saw her walk over to the counter. He watched the blonde's back as she spoke to an awkward-looking teenage girl, who had big, round glasses and a full set of bright green braces on her teeth. After a moment, Usagi handed the girl some money, and the girl told an equally awkward-looking boy something. A few minutes later, Usagi carried a red tray back to the table where Seiya sat. She placed it on the table and took a seat across from her bodyguard, who looked a little worse for the wear.

"I don't know what you like to drink," she said, "so I just got you water." It took a moment for Seiya to focus on Usagi instead of being in a tired daze.

"Oh... thanks, I guess." Usagi nodded, and proceeded to unwrap from aluminum foil a steaming Reuben sandwich. Seiya watched her take half of it into her hands, and she paused to look at him staring at her.

"Stop watching me like that, it's creepy. Eat your food," she added before gesturing with her head to the left, "the condiments are over there."

"What?"

"You do like hamburgers, right?" Seiya sat up straight and looked at her with confusion.

"Well, yeah. How did you know?" Usagi shook her head at him.

"You said you loved them at dinner on my birthday."

"You remembered that?" Seiya asked with disbelief, and Usagi nodded.

"Yup." Usagi took a big bite of her sandwich as Seiya reached for his own and took it out of the foil. He took it over to the counter Usagi had pointed out, put miscellaneous things on it, and came back to the table.

"Thanks," he mumbled, feeling about as awkward as the employees looked. Usagi nodded again and took another huge bite, not noticing how schoolboy-like the man in front of her was acting at the moment. He became more aloof about a minute later, at which time she came up with a question.

"By fe way," she said with her mouth full, "when's your birfday?"

"July thirtieth," Seiya said offhandedly and Usagi swallowed before expressing her surprise.

"_What?_ That's really soon!" Seiya shrugged.

"I guess so."

"It's like... in less than two weeks!" Seiya's head lolled to the side.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Were you gonna say anything?"

"I don't know." Usagi rolled her eyes again, as was becoming habit with him.

"Geez, Seiya. I bet you weren't going to mention it, or that you'd forget. We have to do something." Seiya looked back at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's your birthday, obviously."

"Whatever," he huffed. "I really don't care." Usagi narrowed her gaze.

"Well, I care! So, what do you want to do?"

"Not get shot or hit by a car or chased by someone with a gun," he said bitterly.

"Shut up, jerk. Now tell me, what kinds of things do you like to do?"

"I like to shoot things." Usagi rolled her eyes again.

"I know that. What else?"

"I like... to fight."

"I know that, too!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "Tell me something else!"

"I like hamburgers," Seiya offered, and Usagi gave up.

"Okay,_ fine._ For your birthday, you can go and shoot and fight and eat a hamburger."

"Sounds excellent," Seiya drawled. For the umpteenth time Usagi rolled her eyes, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their food.

"You know," Usagi said after awhile, "that was kind of fun." Seiya nearly choked on his water.

"Fun?_ Fun?_ Are you _mad?"_

"No. I just mean that it was kind of an adventure. And I got to know you better, too."

"...Whatever."

"Stop saying 'whatever' all the time."

"Stop being difficult!" Seiya snapped back, and Usagi grinned.

"Never! Admit it, you like me this way!" Dumbfounded, Seiya sputtered a moment before managing one word.

"No!" was the word he came up with, and quite pathetically. Usagi raised an eyebrow, and her grin remained.

"So you _do_ like me this way, but you won't admit it?"

"Yes–wait, no. That's not what I said–"

"It's okay, Seiya," Usagi interrupted. "I know I'm hard to handle, but so are you. But that's fine, because I like you this way, too." Before Seiya could say anything, Usagi's phone rang. His open mouth closed into a grumpy pout as she talked to James, he figured, seeing a black car pull up in front of the deli. Seiya was proved correct when they cleaned up their food a few minutes later, after finishing it, and went to the car. Usagi greeted the driver as she and her bodyguard got into the vehicle, but Seiya remained silent.

James asked Usagi how her day had been, and Seiya was only a little surprised that she left out any mention of their dangerous adventure. The bodyguard was troubled as they traveled back, thinking about what he would say to Usagi's father when explaining what happened. It would take a lot to silence the press, and if it were to be done, it would have to happen immediately. He would speak with Kenji as soon as they got back. The president had already had to speak to his people about his daughter's situation, claiming that it was an attempt to take her hostage, and stating that she had escaped with help from bouncers at the club. Seiya was a "friend" of hers, or so Kenji said. Nothing else had been revealed, and Seiya hoped things could be kept under-wraps in the future.

O O O O O

Seiya had, indeed, informed the president of what had happened as soon as they arrived. Usagi went right to her room, physically and mentally exhausted. By the time Seiya went to her room, the blonde was asleep. It was just past ten, said the clock on her nightstand. Seiya closed the door behind him as quietly as possible, then gathered his pajamas and went into the bathroom. He spent a few minutes readying himself for bed, also exhausted from the day's events.

After putting his normal clothes away, however, Seiya did not get into bed. He found himself drawn to the sleeping female, and was unable to resist the urge to approach her. The man crossed the room silently, and arrived at her bedside. Before he could stop himself, Seiya was kneeling there and gazing at her face intently. Usagi was sleeping on her side, facing him, with one hand under her pillow and the other and the other in front of her stomach. The man's face softened, seeing her so peaceful and safe. When they had been in danger today, Seiya had been remarkably scared–for her.

His hand betrayed him, then, traveling to Usagi's hand on the mattress and covering it with his own. So many thoughts were in his head. How many times was this going to happen, her being in danger? Could he keep saving Usagi? How long would he be her bodyguard? Did he _want _her to be completely safe, if it would mean his work would be complete? Seiya wasn't sure, because he sort of, almost, maybe was enjoying his time with Usagi.

The oddness of everything suddenly struck him. There Seiya was, touching Usagi in her sleep, staring at her, and thinking about her! What was_ wrong _with him? The man snatched back his hand, looking at Usagi as if it was her fault that he had this peculiar illness. Stumbling backwards as he stood up, Seiya breathed in deeply and looked around the room. He was feeling very ill all of a sudden, and made a beeline for the bathroom. Not nauseous, but rather overcome with feelings and thoughts, he entered the room with increasing anxiety.

Angry and confused, Seiya drew in a deep breath as soon as the bathroom door was closed. He stood in front of the mirror, and noticed how his breathing had quickly become heavy and fast after entering a place of privacy. Seiya stared at his reflection angrily, brow low and jaw clenched. His hands balled into fists on the sink counter, and the bodyguard cursed himself. Seiya turned on the sink and let ice-cold liquid pool into his hands, then proceeded to apply the chilled water to his face. The man wanted to fill up the whole sink and just stick his head in, he was so upset.

Seiya took the towel hanging next to the sink and wiped off his face, none too gently. He gritted his teeth and leaned onto the counter, having a sudden urge to slam his skull against it. A headache would take his focus off of how strange he felt. It was terrible. Seiya hated being in the dark. Maybe, he thought, he should quit. That would solve all of his problems. Usagi was making him sick.

But after he imagined leaving the blonde, Seiya found with a sickening twist in his stomach that he wouldn't be able to bear it. Was she really that important to him? Honestly, could this girl be so critical in his life? After a moment of thought, Seiya whispered his realization into the stillness.

"Oh, fuck."

Yes, she was. And she was too important. He cared too much.

"_Shit."_

Seiya knew Usagi would be the end of him. He just knew it.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell is _wrong_ with me?" he asked himself, hitting his fist on the counter. "Seiya, you idiot."

A complete idiot. Because he knew that this wasn't just a normal attraction anymore. He wanted Usagi. Seiya had feelings for her, and not just ones of passion and lust. It was something else which he still couldn't identify. But it was powerful, Seiya knew, and dangerous. The bodyguard knew what he wanted. The only way to save himself would be to resign. And he couldn't do that, not now.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered into the darkness. "Is this death? I'm..."

Damn. He didn't know what he was. So lost in his thoughts was he, that when the bathroom door opened and a small female stepped through it, Seiya didn't notice. Her presence was only brought to his attention when her quiet, concerned voice broke the silence.

"Seiya, are you all right? I heard a noise, and you didn't answer the door..."

Seiya's head snapped up with a jolt, and his eyes met soft ones belonging to Usagi. With worry on her face, the blonde slowly approached him. Dread having settled in his stomach from his previous thoughts, the man almost backed away. But something grabbed a hold of him from inside, and Seiya found himself stepping forward and surprising Usagi, suddenly very close to her body. She inhaled a sharp breath as Seiya's body continued to act on its own accord, regardless of how his mind was fighting to stop it. The bodyguard put his hand against her cheek, gently holding it in his calloused palm.

"Seiya, what–"

Usagi's eyes widened when her bodyguard boldly ran his thumb over her bottom lip, his daring shocking both of them. Ever so slowly Seiya's face came within an inch of hers, and hovered there, as if waiting for Usagi to close the final gap. It was the strangest sensation, of everything feeling right. Seiya had never felt it before. Nor had he ever lost control of his body, his lips parting just a breath away from Usagi's. Very gently the bodyguard pushed her towards the wall, and was just about to move his mouth forward, when–

"Ow!"

Usagi's back hit the light switch and they were both blinded.

"Shit," Seiya hissed under his breath, shutting his eyes tight. Not just because of the assault on his eyes, but because he had been so close to satisfying this need of his only to have the opportunity snatched away–and for the second time! It was then that the realization came. No longer could he fight against himself–Seiya had to act. Nothing good could come of it, he knew. But Seiya couldn't push his feelings aside anymore, they had grown too strong.

He still wanted to touch her. It was terrible. But when Seiya opened his eyes, the lights had been turned off and Usagi was gone. And yet, the man knew he couldn't stop. His new desire to win the girl over had struck him before he had a chance to defend himself against it, and now Seiya was trapped. He heard Usagi's bed squeak as she climbed into it, and he sighed at the lost chance. Seiya had never felt such regret and disappointment.

Usagi had gotten away this time, he thought, but he would try again. She would understand him, and like him. She just had to. For now, though, Seiya hoped Usagi would think it was all a dream. He needed to collect himself and think. For now, he would pretend nothing was going on. Then Seiya would make his move. It was a horrible idea. It was taboo, inappropriate, and wrong. Very, very wrong. But he couldn't _not_ do anything. Even though Seiya's mind knew it would end in shambles, his heart... well, it didn't.

Only chaos could result from anything he did, but he was going to do something anyway. Whatever that something was.

"Stupid."

l

l

* * *

l

l  
Yep, he's gone. :) Congrats, Seiya, you actually have a living, beating, working heart. What're you gonna do about it?

Next chapter will knock your socks off. To ensure this proper effect, please make sure you're actually wearing socks before reading.

Please,_ please,_ review! I'm telling you, I love them. They make me very happy. So review! I was saddened at the decrease in feedback from two chapters ago to the last one.

You know what I hate? How this site messes up chapters when you use italics. Takes the spaces away! Grr! And WTF is up with the random question marks? I'm finding them randomly placed everywhere! WTF, ffdotnet, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Stop it! I can't even write f f . n e t anymore! I hate you, ffdotnet!

And I just re-read this (3/25/08), checking on things while writing the new chapter, when I discovered that my separators are gone! WHAT. THE. FUCK. Gotta use "O" and "l" now. GRR!

Laters.


	18. To the Stars

Disclaimer: Because that would happen.

Notes: This is it, folks. YES! And not just because you get what you've been wanting, but because we get to see through Usagi's eyes for a bit. If you're not wearing them, please put on your socks so that I can knock them off. This chapter is intense. Very emotional. Be careful, it's crazy!

Btw, Timbaland's "Apologize" is great for the part when Seiya and Usagi are "talking" outside of the theatre room. I recommend listening to it while reading that scene, because the song really fits. "To the Stars" is a song from Braveheart, a very inspiring musical composition that you should listen to. It's kind of hard to find, though. I suggest http: / www. b3ta. cr3ation. co. uk/ but without the spaces.

Sorry this took a long while to get out–I wanted to make it really good, and had a bunch of schoolwork holding me back. Also, thanks _so much _for the feedback last chapter. I loved it! And I love you all. :)

God damn this chapter is long. Please, please, review. Pretty please.

Enjoy.

Posted 4/23/08

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

l

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her–the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

l

**Chapter Seventeen: To the Stars**

l

Usagi had chosen _not _to watch the news, as she already knew what would be on it. Exaggerated stories of her running amok with Seiya in an escape from a bad guy, shoot-outs, and subway insanity. No doubt they were speculating over who he was, as a friend with a gun and etcetera was hard to believe. The press had probably figured it out by now, and Usagi didn't seem to care about what her father was going to tell them (or if he even had) about the event. Her assumptions, as Seiya had been filled in by the president himself, were correct. The father had told the media that yes, Seiya was a bodyguard, among other related things. But as the blonde didn't want to know, Seiya had withheld the information. Ignorance and bliss, Usagi's current best friends–not that Minako had been bumped down to second.

It wasn't hard to not tell her, as Seiya and the girl hadn't been speaking to each other more than was necessary. The previous night's encounter, apparently, Usagi knew was not a dream. The whole day had been awkward, though more so in the morning then now in the afternoon. Maybe it was due to Seiya's behavior, pretending like nothing had happened. Usagi seemed to go along with it, but was still off. It was only natural that she would be, he figured, as he had made very bold advances on her. And it wasn't like Seiya had shown attraction to her for a long time, so the whole thing must have been pretty shocking. While the bodyguard was feeling ridiculously stupid most of the time, he did still have that lingering regret–that urge to re-enact the event and follow through with his plan.

Getting the opportunity to do so, however, was unlikely. So he would wait, nervously and impatiently, until a time came. He could only hope it would be soon, because now Seiya's feelings became worse even by the moment instead of over the days. Truly, he had fallen ill.

At the moment, the unlikely pair was eating lunch in the family kitchen, just the two of them dining in silence. It was a simple meal of sandwiches and water, and it passed in silence until Usagi suddenly spoke. Seiya was a little startled by her voice so abruptly breaking the quiet, and almost choked on the pastrami in his mouth.

"Okay so," she chirped, "since you don't want to really celebrate your birthday, I've come up with something more low-key to do."

"What's that?" he said after swallowing, still weirded-out by her cheer and struggling to get the sandwich meat down his throat smoothly.

"We can have a picnic! There's this really pretty spot near a park that the girls and I have gone to before to eat together." Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"A picnic? That's kind of... girly."

"You're an ass, did you know?"

"Yeah."

"Just making sure you were aware of the fact. Anyway, if my idea isn't good enough, then you come up with something."

"...Let's not do anything."

"Screw you, we're doing something!" After a moment of thought, an idea dawned upon Usagi and she expressed it a little too happily for Seiya's liking. "Wanna make a cake?"

"No."

"Want Motoki to make one?"

"No."

"How about we buy one?"

"_No." _Dear God, this girl was perky! Her hyper cheer faded after a moment, however, when a scowl replaced it.

"...I hate you." The words were mean, but there wasn't feeling behind them, and Seiya shook his head.

"No."

"Let's just... go for a walk, or something? Is that boring and un-fun enough for you?"

"I suppose."

"Damn, you're irritating." Perhaps he was, but it was usually on purpose when he was around Usagi. Making her all fussy gave the man a sort of satisfaction with himself, or maybe he just liked seeing her peeved.

"Whatever."

"Well the place where I wanted to picnic has a cool view, so we could go there and just talk, I guess. But then again, you're not very good at conversation." Seiya glared at Usagi for a moment before taking his attention away from her altogether.

"I'm going to finish my sandwich now."

"Fine. But we're doing something, so if you don't come up with an idea then I get to decide. You got two weeks, boy!"

"...Whatever."

O O O O O

Soon after, the sandwiches were consumed and life was ready to move on. Following the meal was a visit from Minako, who arrived shortly after Usagi and Seiya had finished eating.

Seiya, having realized he didn't really have to follow Usagi around her house 24/7, had declined the invitation to join the girl and her best friend to watch a movie. He refused to suffer through any more romantic comedies–there was no way in hell he was watching another one for the rest of his life. Instead, he opted to sit in his bed and read various things (from gun magazines to the files the president had given him on Sapphire) and let the girls be girls. Minako arrived to find Seiya sitting on his bed, magazine in hand, and Usagi laying on her bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. They greeted each other as best girlfriends did, before Usagi took a trip to the bathroom and left Minako alone with Seiya.

The man became very wary of this girl when she approached him, a strange look in her eyes. She stood right before him in silence, observing his suspicious face. Seiya was just about to say something about her weirdness when Minako spoke, and much to his chagrin.

"You know, Seiya," Minako said in a hushed voice, "I've been thinking a lot." He raised an eyebrow.

"Does your brain hurt?" he drawled.

"Fuck you, asshole. I'm about to help you out."

"Language, Minako. Why are you whispering?"

"I can say what I want, shithead. And I don't want Usagi to overhear me." At this, Seiya leaned away from her and seriously considered making a run for it. "Anyway, I've been thinking all about waves and maps and navigation and chaos, and I've come to a decision. You might be just what the doctor ordered."

The girl, Seiya decided, was on something. Something strong, and illegal. Perhaps he should obtain some to relieve himself of stress, he thought.

"...The hell? You make no sense, stop talking to me."

"Listen carefully," she suddenly said quite seriously, and against his will Seiya found himself paying close attention. "Usagi isn't a decisive girl. She doesn't know what she wants, even if she needs it. You have to show her what she wants, Seiya. I wouldn't be saying this unless I was completely sure, so trust me. I'm on your side here. You would be good to her, I know it. She needs that." Had he not had so much stubborn pride, Seiya would have left the room right then and there. But his ego kept the man from fleeing the scene, away from a young woman who absolutely wasn't able to affect him with her words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right, of course you don't. Just remember, you have to show her what she wants. And if I'm right, and she does want what I think she does, she'll go with it. She won't do anything she really doesn't want to do. So give it your best shot."

"Minako, I don't know what you're going on about. You're crazy."

"Just remember what I said, okay?" Minako whispered quickly, hearing the sink turn on in the bathroom, signaling Usagi's soon return.

"Whatever."

Seiya brushed her off, outwardly shunning the girl. But on the inside, her words had left an impression. Was Minako actually encouraging him? It was, after all, taboo. But if Minako, Usagi's best friend, was pushing for this inappropriate pairing to happen... then something about it had to be good. Minako knew Usagi. The president's daughter had to be attracted to him in some way, or else the friend wouldn't be egging Seiya on. But to what degree did Usagi like him? Seiya had no clue.

The girl in his thoughts exited the bathroom, then, and Seiya immediately went back to his reading. There was no way he was going to look at her–there was the small chance that he'd get flustered. It was all Minako's fault. And Seiya did _not_ get flustered.

"Well, we're gonna go," Usagi said. "See you later." Seiya nodded, but didn't look up. He saw the girls leaving out of the corner of his eye, but just as they were going through the door, Usagi stopped. "Oh, I forgot to mention–after me and Mina visit for a while, I'm hanging out with Mamoru. So I'll be gone for a while, mmkay?"

At the mention of Mamoru's name, Seiya tensed. That was not his favorite person. When had this meeting been arranged? Seiya didn't remember Usagi making plans with the asshole! The anger swelled within him, and Seiya opted to nod curtly and stare at the page of his magazine like the ad was actually interesting. As soon as the females had left, Seiya's hands tightened around the pages and crinkled them noisily. He growled deep in his throat and threw the magazine to the floor, standing in his anger. He _hated _Mamoru! That bastard, making plans with Usagi like that behind her bodyguard's back! One day, Seiya would get him. One marvelous day.

Not today, though. Seiya had to sit and let it all happen. Just stand back as the other man did whatever with Usagi. And there was nothing Seiya could do about it. The bodyguard frowned deeply, crossed his arms, and flopped back on his bed with a huff. He would just take a nap. Fall asleep, push everyone out of his thoughts, and not think of any of it. A simple, easy, and affective plan. Seiya would just close his eyes and not care about what was happening outside of Usagi's room.

O O O O O

He couldn't do it. Seiya was unable to leave Usagi alone with his arch nemesis. And so, he had reduced himself to spying. The man had tailed Usagi downstairs, where she was apparently meeting up with Mamoru. Seiya made sure she didn't notice him following her, because spying was way too immature for a grown man such as himself. Eventually Usagi reached her destination, and Seiya waited until she had entered the room and a few moments after before moving close to get a better look.

It was a horrid thing to do, but as long as no one ever found out, he could peer through the open door every few seconds to see what was going on, and listen in on the conversation. As his charge and worst enemy had fun together, Seiya seethed in secret some distance away, eavesdropping like a child. He waited there for a while, listening to pleasantries and greetings being exchanged, and to the start of an activity. This continued on for some time, and Seiya was rather bored. And yet, he still stood outside, listening in.

"I must say, princess, that bowling is _not _your sport."

"Shut it, Mamoru," she grumbled. "We can't all be great at sports." Mamoru grinned as Usagi pouted, her ball going into the gutter for the second time in a row.

"You're good at volleyball."

"Only because Mina taught me, and forced me to play with her so much."

"Well we can't do that, as you're not 'allowed' to leave your house without an escort. Thus, bowling." Seiya scowled from his hiding place at Mamoru. Usagi enjoyed spending time with him, didn't she? Surely, to some extent, he was decent company.

"Why couldn't we have just watched a movie or something?"

"I figured watching a movie would involve less interaction, and the point of this afternoon was to catch up."

"There's no way I'll catch up now."

"You know that's not what I meant. But if you're not enjoying yourself, Usa, let's do something else." Seiya did not like the thought of that, and his scowl intensified.

"Like what?" Usagi asked.

"Well," Mamoru replied, "you wanted to watch a movie, didn't you?"

What? A movie? No! Seiya was not liking this at all. Hell to the no, he wasn't! Mamoru was going down, Seiya decided, and imagined how great it would be. But Usagi wouldn't let him do anything that involved injuring her friend... still, something had to be done. When Usagi and Mamoru headed for Seiya's hiding spot behind the entrance to the small bowling alley, the bodyguard had to make his escape. As he quickly went back to Usagi's room, he though about what he could do to interfere.

The answer came to Seiya upon arriving back in the room, and seeing Usagi's cell phone left in the middle of her bed. An idea dawned upon him after he stared at it for a moment, and Seiya contemplated whether or not to go through with it. Was his pride able to take such a hit? Could he lower himself to... no, no way. He couldn't do that, he was too cool, too good at doing things. Seiya would think of something else, going back to his bed and collapsing on it with an angry sigh. He would come up with a plan, right?

He didn't. After being tormented for some time, Seiya swallowed his pride, stood up, and broke character. If this was the only way to get Usagi away from Mamoru, who Seiya _knew _had feelings for the girl, then so be it. Seiya Kou did not lose. And certainly not to Mamoru Chiba.

O O O O O

When he opened the door, the first thing Seiya heard was Mamoru's voice.

"There's just something I have to get off my chest."

"I hope it's not your shirt," Seiya interrupted, the despisal in his eyes burning holes in Mamoru's head. Usagi and Mamoru turned to face the open doorway, where Seiya now stood.

"What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked with contempt, his own eyes lit with anger upon the sight of Seiya.

"Sorry to interrupt your _alone_ time," Seiya said instead of answering Mamoru's question, "but Minako wants to talk to Ms. Tsukino."

"How do you know that?" Mamoru said quickly, from his position on the couch. Usagi was on one end and Mamoru on the other, which looked innocent enough–but Seiya knew better. "I don't believe you."

"Ms. Tsukino left her phone in her room and it rang several times," Seiya ground out. "Eventually I picked it up. Minako was on the other line, requesting to speak to Ms. Tsukino."

"Ugh," Usagi complained, "can't it wait? I'm watching a movie."

"She said it was urgent," Seiya asserted. At this, Mamoru stood from his seat and took slow steps towards Seiya. Slightly wary of the increasing tension between her two friends, Usagi rose from the couch and tentatively approached the males.

"Surely it can wait," Mamoru said in a low voice. Seiya took a step towards him, returning the menacing look.

"She _said _that it was urgent, Mamoru." Seiya took the blonde's cell phone out of his pocket and held it up for emphasis. Usagi, sensing the hostility between the men growing as Mamoru continued to stalk towards Seiya, quickly stepped in front of her bodyguard to prevent a collision. Both males ceased their advances, albeit grudgingly.

"I have an idea–I'll just phone her back real quick and then finish watching the movie, okay? There's no problem with that. Everything's fine." Mamoru's glare turned to Usagi's face, though slightly less vengeful.

"Usagi," he accused, "why are you protecting him?" Seiya seemed, for once, to agree with Mamoru.

"I don't need you as a shield, Ms. Tsukino." Seiya, not breaking his gaze from Mamoru's face, put a hand on Usagi's shoulder and moved her aside. The blonde watched the scene go on nervously, and made to protest as the two males again approached each other.

"I think you're being controlling, and a liar," Mamoru ground out, holding up a hand to silence Usagi.

"I think you're being an asshole," Seiya shot back. With just a few feet between the men, Usagi stepped forward again to separate them, back to Seiya and facing Mamoru.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, her own face sporting a frown. "What's with the arguing? You guys need to calm down already!"

"There you go again, Seiya," Mamoru taunted, "using someone else to protect you–"

"It's not my fault," the bodyguard replied, moving Usagi away again.

"Now you're shifting the blame. Awfully cowardly for a bodyguard, aren't you? Too afraid to stand up for yourself, I think–"

"You wanna test that theory? I could take you any day. I'll do it right now."

"I'd like to see you _try–"  
_

"Stop it!" Usagi yelled, physically pushing both the men apart, who were face-to-face now. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"He's what's wrong, Usa. I don't like him. I'm going to hit him, I swear–"

"Do you _want_ me to hurt you? Just keep talking, Mamoru, and–"

"Shut _up!" _Usagi yelled at the two men, voice shrill."Good God, people! What the fuck is going on? You know what, I don't care. Just... Seiya, get out. Mamoru, go sit down. I'm going to step outside the room and make a phone call, then get back to my movie. I don't want to hear a word out of either of you!"

Not wanting to obey Usagi, both men did as told as quickly as possible before they could change their minds and attack each other. Usagi pushed Seiya towards the door with more force than necessary, returning the glare that he shot her over his shoulder as they headed through the door. Usagi closed it behind them, leaving Mamoru in the theatre room.

"Seiya," she hissed, "what in the hell has gotten into you? Stop messing around with him, I mean it! I don't understand why you hate each other, but it has to stop. I won't stand for this fighting!"

"I can't help it, the man's so infuriating!" Seiya hissed back, thrusting the cell phone into Usagi's hands. "He aggravates me on purpose, Ms. Tsukino, and I won't sit back and watch him insult me! That bastard is just–"

"Seiya, _shut up!_ I don't care what you think about Mamoru, he's my friend. I won't have you trash-talking him–and the same goes for Mamoru about you. So keep your thoughts to yourself, and leave him alone!"

"_He_ needs to leave _me _alone!"

"Now you're just being childish. I'm going to tell him the same thing. Now go away, Seiya! I don't want to hear from you for the rest of the afternoon. Go!"

"Fine! But I never want you to stand between me and my own business again! Ms. Tsukino, I legitimately _hate _that bastard, and I won't have you getting in my way. You need to back off."

"_Excuse_ me?" she nearly shrieked, anger spiking.

Seiya really didn't mean to insult Usagi, but the rage Mamoru ignited within him was overwhelming. He couldn't quell his fury so easily when Mamoru provoked him, and thus the emotions were being taken out on the innocent girl. The anger burst forth, rearing its ugly head to someone who didn't deserve it.

"You're getting in my way," he seethed. "Stay away from me and my issues that don't concern you. You have no right to bother me like this, or step between me and my enemy!" Usagi stood before him for a moment, red-faced and breathing heavily from her rising anger.

"Seiya," she yelled, "you're a bastard, you know that? I've only tried to help you and be nice to you, and you send nothing but negativity back at me!" Seiya became only more upset, knowing that Mamoru must be reveling in the fact that Usagi was screaming insults at her bodyguard. "I won't stand for it!"

"_You _won't stand for it, Ms. Tsukino? That's bullshit! I'm just doing my job, and you're making my life damned hard every day. You're being a fucking brat, grow up!"

Before Seiya knew what was happening, Usagi had raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. The sound of her palm against his cheek was loud, and the sting was painful. Even more so just because of the gesture's nature and meaning. Usagi striking her bodyguard wasn't just a normal hit, but a personal blow. Seiya's head remained turned to the side for a moment, him staring at the floor with a clenched jaw. He slowly straightened up and looked to face her, ready to unleash a bitter retort, until their eyes locked. In an instant Seiya's fury had dissipated, and he was overcome with a wave of guilt.

Usagi's anguished eyes were full of tears, one spilling over and trailing down her pretty face. She took a step back from him, hurt seeping out of her small body. It was a dagger in Seiya's heart, her distancing herself from him. His mind shut down, heart taking control of his body. As swiftly as Usagi had struck him, Seiya stepped forward and grabbed her face with his hands. The blonde flinched and tried to get away, but her captor held her head in place. More tears fell from her eyes, and the bodyguard's thumbs moved to wipe them away. Again Usagi tried to twist out of his grasp, but Seiya's grip held fast.

"Don't touch me," she whispered with malice, though her voice was laced with sadness.

"Usagi, look at me. Please."

"Go away, Seiya. Just get away from me."

"Usagi," he whispered angrily, "listen!" She shook her head, but he still didn't release her.

"I don't want to see you," she spat.

"I hate Mamoru because he's competition for your company," Seiya said quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could think about them. But it had been said, and Seiya couldn't take it back now. Might as well go on, he thought, and express what he was feeling. "Besides being motivated by money to keep you safe, I just have an instinct to protect you. Mamoru makes me feel anxious, and I don't know exactly why. For some reason, my mind sees him as a threat. He wants to take you away from me, from my protection." Usagi still avoided eye contact, staring anywhere but at Seiya's face. Still, he continued.

"When Mamoru challenges me, I feel like I have to defeat him to ensure your safety–or something like that. I don't really get it, but I just don't like him. Mamoru provoked me, and all I wanted to do was hit him. When you got between us, I was upset. You were standing in front of my path of violence, and I don't want you ever to get hurt, Ms. Tsukino. But I'm not good at expressing that, and he makes me so angry..."

Desperately hoping for any sort of forgiveness, Seiya waited for Usagi to make a move. It seemed like hours before she did, and it only left Seiya with regret. Usagi slightly nodded when Seiya loosened his grip on her face, but gave him no words. She turned away from him, escaping back into the theatre room and quietly closing the door behind her. Seiya stared at the door for a moment, feeling an ache in his chest from the denial of forgiveness. No doubt Mamoru was internally rejoicing from Seiya's fight with Usagi, but Seiya couldn't bring himself to be angry. The guilt was too strong.

Defeated, the bodyguard turned and walked away from the room. Maybe Usagi would be less upset with him after a few hours when she saw him next? Seiya hoped so. For now, all he could do was entertain himself and wait anxiously for her return, and try to push the thoughts of Mamoru consoling Usagi out of his mind.

He was spared the effort of deciding what to do with himself when his cell phone rang, the president on the other line. After a brief conversation, Seiya changed his course, anticipating what was soon to come.

O O O O O

"We're getting close, I can feel it." Haruka stared through the one-way window at the navy-haired man, who looked calm and collected despite his situation. Handcuffed and being watched carefully by two men with guns, Sapphire sat silently in the room with no expression on his face.

"Has he said anything?" Seiya asked, and Haruka shook her head.

"Not a word. But I think he's high up in this group. Not the leader, but close to it.""You have to get him to talk," he replied, voice flat.

"I know. I haven't given it a go yet, but I'm looking forward to it."

"I can try if you need–"

"We'll be fine without your help, I think." Haruka almost laughed. "Last time was more chaotic than it should've been."

"Whatever you say," Seiya murmured, really wishing he could let loose on the captive man. Sapphire was right there, right in front of him. Seiya could kill him so easily, it was so tempting.

"And right now I say that I'm going in there to do my job. If you want, you can stay here. But no coming in for you."

Seiya nodded, not really having anything else to do. It was only the defeat he felt from the recent encounter with Usagi that kept him from bursting into the room and strangling the man Haruka was beginning to interrogate. The imprisoned male had given Seiya a lot of trouble, and he'd just love to get revenge. But payback wasn't possible this time around, so Seiya could only watch through the window. With a scowl he crossed his arms over his chest, and let Haruka try to get information out of their new criminal.

She was rather good at it, Seiya noticed. He hadn't seen the woman really interrogate before. Seiya hadn't expected her to get him to say a word, but after almost an hour, she did. Granted it was a curse, but still, he'd spoken. As time progressed, and "Sapphire's" anger grew, his tongue loosened up. While it wasn't much of an improvement, he did begin to talk more frequently. Seiya wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, watching it all happen, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, and rolled his eyes at the name displayed on the screen. Regardless, he answered the call.

"Hello, Minako," he drawled, walking away from the window. She was not someone he wanted to talk to right now, but Seiya couldn't find it in him to ignore the call.

"_Sorry about what happened with Usa," _Minako said. Seiya shrugged, feeling less irritated with the girl as he remembered the earlier interaction he'd had with Usagi. The guilt returned, dissolving his anger.

"Thanks for the effort, I guess."

"_I'm just glad you're not in crazy denial anymore. It's a big step, admitting to yourself that you like her."_ Seiya stopped walking, then, and scowled.

"Wait–what?"

"_Why else would you call me up and ask for such a favor?"_

"Because I don't trust Mamoru, that's why!"

"_It's because you're jealous. You've figured out that he has feelings for her, and you don't like it. Come on, Seiya, admit it."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The man resumed his walking, heading back to Usagi's room.

"_Oh, really? Because I though differently when _you called me, _telling me to call Usagi's phone several times and leave desperate-sounding messages, then make up some story when she called me back? Something that sounded urgent, but was okay when she returned my call? Do you remember that part?"_

"...I have to go."

"_Hold on a second, don't hang up just yet."_

"What do you _want_ from me, Minako? Leave me alone!"

"_I want you to listen to me!" _she yelled over the phone, and Seiya flinched at the volume right next to his ear._ "Now, have you apologized to Usagi?"_

"Sort of..."

"_Well, just give her a formal apology and explanation, and she'll forgive you."_

"I don't know about that. She was really upset. I explained, but..."

"_But nothing! Go say you're sorry and she won't care. Usa's very forgiving–it's just how she is. So do it!"_

"...Whatever."

"_If you have the ability to call me up and ask me to mess up Usa's evening with Mamoru, then you can rack up the guts to apologize to her. Goodbye!"_

"Minako, you're–"

But she had already hung up. Seiya huffed, and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Life was not going as planned, and he wasn't sure if and how he could change that.

O O O O O

Two weeks passed. Seiya hadn't apologized to Usagi, but over the days the hostility she sent him seemed to fade. He wondered if she had put things together, and was half afraid that she would. Had Usagi figured out he had this crush on her? After the incident in the bathroom and the episode outside of the theatre room in which Seiya confessed that Mamoru was competition, surely Usagi had an inkling as to what his feelings were. And the bodyguard didn't know if he wanted her to know just yet.

Tomorrow was Seiya's birthday. There had been no mention of any activity, one thing which Seiya was grateful for. For all the bad luck he was having, at least the man was getting somewhat of a break. Things were calm, though not quite cordial, between him and Usagi–an improvement from how it'd been two weeks ago. The argument still made him upset.

At the moment, the bodyguard was terribly bored. He was sitting outside at a table that was shaded by a big umbrella, outside of a deli/bakery place that Usagi had decided to meet her friends at. She, Minako, and Makoto all sat one table over, chatting about this and that. Seiya had probably never been so bored in his life. Not recently, at least. The man took a swig of his bottled water, glancing at the girls' table where they ate varying sandwiches. Nothing seemed too out of place. Seiya was surprised that Usagi's father hadn't locked her up in the house after all these attacks, but the bodyguard wasn't going to complain. He hated being cooped up in one place for too long.

Holding back a sigh, Seiya let his head fall into his hands for a moment, before remembering what his job was. It was very grudgingly that the man raised his head, being required to babysit Usagi. He rested his chin on his hand, shoulders slumped, one arm propping his head up and the other lifelessly at his side. It was instinct for his right arm to fall to his side when idle, where his gun usually rested. Seiya forced himself to stay awake as the boredom began to make him sleepy, simply reminding himself of how much money he was making just by keeping Usagi alive and out of harm's way.

"Oh, _hell _no," Seiya whispered maliciously under his breath.

Did "harm's way" include pesky young males? If it did, Seiya was completely prepared to defend her. His fingers wrapped around his gun tightly as a disgustingly familiar face strolled towards them on the sidewalk, accompanied by a similar-looking posse. One had curly, golden-blonde hair with icy-blue eyes and was shorter than the others, probably only four or so inches taller than Usagi. The other two were obviously brothers, with varying shades of blonde hair, and were just an inch or so shorter than the man Seiya knew with them. That damned moron. Seiya could swear he was stalking Usagi. Him and his blonde posse. Just what the hell was up with blonde hair, anyway? It was everywhere!

Leo caught sight of Usagi just a few moments after Seiya caught sight of him. The seemingly in-charge man communicated something to his group with a smile, and they approached the sitting females. Seiya made to stand and go over there to teach this brat a lesson, hand on his weapon, before sitting back down quickly. He couldn't let this bastard know that he irritated the bodyguard. Seiya was unmoveable, untouchable. This little boy couldn't irritate him.

Though Leo probably knew now, what with everything on the news, that Seiya wasn't involved with Usagi. Unless he hadn't looked at a newspaper or flipped on the news for three seconds, the brat knew Seiya was just a bodyguard, and therefore no threat as romantic competition for Usagi's affections. He was just the guy tagging along after the president's daughter, and that was it. Seiya technically couldn't stand between Usagi and this Leo character if the other male wanted to make advantages... but that was just a tiny technicality.

Seiya was a bodyguard. He had the skills to kill and the tools to demolish the waiter–from weapons to his bare hands, Seiya was ready to take on this guy at any moment. That moment was going to happen very soon if Leo tried to turn up the charm any more than he currently was. Apparently, he wasn't daunted by Seiya's superior strength and skills. He had only taken into mind that Usagi was single, completely disregarding how dangerous it would be to piss off Seiya. And Leo was doing exactly that. Seiya watched as he introduced his friends to the girls, the brothers being Phil and Bill, and the shorter one Luke. They could all leave for all Seiya cared. Usagi introduced her friends, and there was much hand-shaking and nodding, accompanied by smiles. It was all very unnecessary, and Seiya decided to make himself known.

Standing confidently from his table ten or so feet away, the bodyguard pulled himself up to his full height and walked over to the group of people. He towered over the shortest male, and had a good few inches on Leo, himself, who was the tallest of his posse. As the ring leader noticed the bodyguard, he also stood up straight, though still not matching Seiya in height. Not in muscles either, Seiya mused, a cocky smirk making its way onto his face. Seiya was superior not only in height, but also in build, and he let it show. Hands in his pockets and shoulders squared, the bodyguard's broad chest was rather intimidating, and the strong stance caught Leo off-guard as he turned to face whatever had just come to his side.

"Hello," Seiya drawled, letting his voice drop an octave and his eyes narrow. Leo's gaze did the same when recognition hit.

"Hi," came the irritated response. Instead of backing off, like Seiya had thought he would, Leo only turned away from Seiya and continued to talk to Usagi. The girl had missed the silent showdown, and returned Leo's friendly conversation with a smile.

Anger: ignite. Seiya's temper was immediately sparked, and he hoped against hope that Leo would touch him in some way, a shove, or just a poke, even, so that Seiya could tackle him to the ground and teach him a lesson. Would words be considered enough provocation to attack Leo? Maybe Seiya could get the guy to insult him enough to warrant a blow to the face–

"...Seiya!"

Pulled back to reality by his whispered name, the man found Minako to be looking at him. She was partially glaring, but her expression was sympathetic at the same time. However impossible that seemed.

"_What?" _he mouthed, not understanding her strange behavior. The girl gestured with her head to the inside of the deli, earning a look of confusion. She rolled her eyes before standing, gaining Usagi's attention.

"This one," she said with a tilt of the head towards Seiya, "is gonna get a sandwich and I'm going for some dessert, be right back." Usagi nodded at her best friend, sparing Seiya a quick glance, before turning back to Seiya's current enemy. Minako nudged Seiya in the direction of the deli's open door, and he followed her lead with a grumble. Once inside, his head whipped around to face her.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Getting you out of trouble," Minako replied. "And helping you out."

"Stop pestering me all the time. I just want you to leave me alone."

"Oh, Seiya. So stubborn, so clueless."

"That's it, I'm done." Seiya made for the exit, but Minako blocked his path and forced him to back up.

"I don't think so. Now order a sandwich so we don't seem sketchy. Get me an apple turnover while you're at it." Seiya's incredulous expression was not unwarranted, but the blonde mostly disregarded it. "Please," she added, to make it seem less terrible.

Seiya decided to avoid further conflict and just go along with it before logic could kick in, and quickly ordered some food at the counter. The female followed him there, and stared at his face with a sigh. Seiya tried his best not to make eye contact with the irritating girl, but eventually failed.

"_What?" _he exclaimed, and she shrugged.

"You're going about this all wrong." Seiya opened his mouth to protest, but Minako didn't allow it. "You're not going to win anyone over with this kind of behavior. At this rate you'll lose the war, because you're definitely not winning any battles."

"What the f–"

"First with Mamoru and now with this guy. You have to have a strategy, Seiya! Show that you're better than the other males vying for her attention, but without being immature. You must pick your battles, and win them. Prove that of all the men, you're the best for Usagi!"

"Minako, SHUT–"

"Stop talking!"

"I swear, I will shoot you right here and now if you don't shut the f–"

"You shut it! Now I'm gonna work some magic, because it's what I do. You have to move in, though. You can't stand back and have things happen. You gotta make moves, you know?"

"That's it! I'm going to kill–"

"You're up. Eat your sandwich, Seiya."

"What? Oh." Seiya's number had been called, and Minako followed him to the pick-up counter where they retrieved the food. The girl forced Seiya to follow her off to the side, away from any eavesdroppers looking for someone's business to snoop into.

"You can do a whole lot of shit, Seiya," she said in a quiet voice. "Surely a man of so many talents can manage to charm a girl. So stop slacking before someone else sweeps Usagi off her feet."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he again insisted. Minako stomped her foot on the ground and looked like she wanted to shove the man in front of her.

"Enough of that! It was funny before, but now you're just falling behind. If Usagi doesn't know you care about her, nothing's going to happen. She's not the type of girl to come onto a guy, you have to do it. So hurry up before someone beats you to it–and you know they're trying to. Right now. You'll feel like shit if you find out it's too late, so don't let that happen."

"You're ridiculous." Seiya tried again to get away from the blonde girl, but she denied him an escape once more and shot at him with angry words.

"Seiya, cut it out. Seriously, fuck your pride. You're going to lose her. Get out of denial before it happens, you can't keep lying to yourself. Now, tell me you don't have feelings for her."

"Minako..."

"Do it, Seiya. Deny it here and now if you really don't care about Usagi."

Several moments passed between them, all in silence. Seiya's mouth opened a little, but he didn't speak. The absence of words confirmed it. Minako nodded, the truth finally shown. Seiya's regretful gaze turned to the subject of his interest out the window, and he stared at the back of Usagi's head with a pained longing for just a moment. He dropped his head slightly, letting his sight fall away from the girl outside. He looked down blankly at the sandwich in his hands, observing the crinkled foil under his fingertips. The man shook his head at himself, pressing his nails into the aluminum and making imprints in the silver material.

"It's not a bad thing," came a sympathetic, friendly voice, "to care about people." Seiya's eye rose to meet soft ones of cornflower blue, the owner of which providing a reassuring hand to his shoulder. "It's actually really good."

"I don't–I can't... I don't know..." Seiya trailed off. He knew that Minako must think he was going to say he didn't know what she was talking about. That wasn't it. The words were just hard to find.

"Seiya, please. You do know what I'm talking ab–"

"I don't know how."

"What?"

"I can't just... I'm not good at it."

"You don't have to be good at it, or know how. You'll figure it out."

"No. I... I don't want to talk about this. I'm done." For the third time Seiya tried and failed to get away from Minako, who continued to urge Seiya to bend to her will.

"Seiya, stop it! You're making so much progress, you're doing so well. Don't go back to pretending nothing's going on again."

"She doesn't care about me," he breathed, feeling pain swell in his chest as the words left his mouth.

"Of course she does. I know it, I can see it."

"It's inappropriate," he insisted. "This shouldn't be going on at all."

"Fuck that!" Minako hissed, hand tightening on his shoulder. "You're trying to take the easy way out. So what if it's an abnormal thing to happen? If two people have feelings for each other, then nothing else matters. There are ways around everything, you'll find one." Seiya opened his mouth to protest, but Minako did not let him. "I'll fucking help you find one. Hell, I'll do it for you! Usagi's my best friend, I love her to death. If I didn't think you'd be good for her, I wouldn't be doing any of this. Pull yourself together, Seiya, and–"

"You got your food yet?"

Minako and Seiya turned to the open door to see Usagi standing there, hands on hips. How long she'd been standing there, neither knew. But from her cheerful expression, it probably hadn't been more than half a second. Seiya's heart nearly jumped out of his chest, he was so startled.

"Not quite," Minako replied cheerfully, mood change quick. "This one here is very stubborn. I've been trying to convince him to get a freakin' pastry because this is only the best place ever, but he insists on just a sandwich!"

"Oh come off it, Seiya," Usagi said with a shake of her head, approaching the pair. "Just get some dessert! I'm telling you, everything here is delicious."

"On that note, I'm gonna go eat mine. Usa, make this kid get something."

With that, Minako turned and left. Seiya was still in his previous mood, crestfallen and slightly hopeless, and as such Usagi was taken back by his slumped stance. She walked right up to him and stuck her perky face right into his personal bubble. Seiya looked up at the blonde, and his expression stopped her sharp comment that had almost made its way to her mouth.

"Whoa, you all right?" she asked, concerned. The bodyguard had no warning before his body acted on its own again, in a similar fashion that it had in the bathroom earlier. Taking a swift step forward, Seiya grabbed a hold of Usagi. Perhaps it was subconsciously that the man realized they were in a public place, because instead of trying to attack her face with his, he settled for placing his hands on her shoulders.

It was then that he _consciously _realized that they were in a public place, and that touching Usagi like this in front of so many people was a bad idea. But it was too late to take back the gesture, and all he could do was try and play it off. Play it off... but tease her a little. Seiya was, after all, trying to win her over. Making her disheveled was a good thing, now.

"I've been trying for so long," he said in his most serious voice, "but I can't wait any longer." The blonde's eyebrows went all the way to her hairline. "Usagi, I need you..."

"You _what?"_

"...To help me pick out a pastry." Usagi's eyebrows had disappeared on her forehead, but began to come back down after a moment. His statement having had the desired effect, Seiya gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"Oh," she managed after a moment, flustered.

"There's so many," he sighed, releasing her from his clutches. "I can't decide."

Usagi spared him one short glance before fleeing from his gaze and over to the glass display, where she started rattling on about the desserts. None of it really made sense, as her hot and bothered state prevented the young woman from thinking clearly. Inwardly congratulating himself again, Seiya approached Usagi and looked over her shoulder at the pastries, pretending to pay attention to and understand what she was saying.

For the first time in a long time, Seiya decided, he was actually going to take someone's advice. He never would have imagined it would be that of one Minako Aino, ditz extraordinaire. The man only hoped that he would get out of everything in one piece.

O O O O O

Seiya had awoken the next morning with a new purpose. It was his birthday, and he was damn well going to get what he wanted. First he would make things right again, officially. No more lingering problems separating him and his target. After that, he would go after her. It was a simple plan, but Seiya knew it might not be so easy to execute.

And so the evening found said man trying to completely clear the fading hostility between him and Usagi. Forming the words in his head was proving to be more difficult than he had planned it to be. He scowled at himself in silence for quite some time, on the way to whatever place Usagi was telling him to go to. It was the "scenic area" that she had talked about, where they were going to just relax and avoid the hecticness going on recently. Hopefully. You never know when someone is going to jump out from behind a tree and shoot you, Seiya thought, still driving them to the place on his motorcycle.

After driving for a while, Seiya was instructed to park his bike in a small lot at some sort of children's playground. He raised an eyebrow at Usagi's orders, but she paid him no heed and dragged him away from the vehicle once they had disembarked. Following her in silence, the man continued to think about how to say he was sorry for being so rude two weeks ago. They walked through the small park, past it and further on. Eventually Usagi led them up a steep, grassy hill some distance away from everything else. It was very secluded, and Seiya wondered how she'd ever come across it. Before his mind could drift too far away, Seiya decided it was best to just spit out some words and hope that they were coherent and sounded apologetic. And so he opened his mouth, and let the sounds tumble out in a quick and messy bundle of hesitance.

"Hey, um, Ms. Tsukino," Seiya said, still not used to apologizing. "I'm sorry, for the other day. With Mamoru and all. I know it was a long time ago, but–" Seiya's words ceased abruptly when Usagi turned her face to him and smiled, taking him by surprise. "It's okay," she said, saving him from inevitable embarrassment.

"..._What?"_ he asked, dumbfounded.

"You save my life all the time... I can allow you to get upset sometimes, when it's because you care about me. Just don't overdo it again, okay?"

"Ye... yeah..." Usagi turned away from Seiya again, and they reached the top of the hill. It leveled off there, with a small flat area before the ground disappeared at a near-cliff in the hill's steepness. The plateau area was small in relation to the size and height of the hill, but not nearly small enough to prevent comfortable lounging for several people–not that there were several there, being just Seiya and Usagi. The blonde ceased walking when they came to the summit, and admired the surroundings.

"Well, here it is," she announced, plopping down on the ground. "Beautiful view, and especially now at sunset. Come," Usagi added with a pat on the earth next to her, "sit next to me."

"Okay." The green grass was full, soft, and lush under Seiya's palms as he took a seat next to Usagi on the ground. She smiled at him, and then turned her eyes to the pastel sky.

"It does have a good view," he said as a side-note, and Usagi nodded, still smiling.

"Happy birthday, Seiya." Her cheer was contagious, and soon spread to Seiya's own face, though not as full-force. Usagi had a natural talent for making powerful, bright displays of happiness, showing teeth and radiating the aura that was Usagi. He only nodded, his smile suited to fit him as he was, Seiya Kou. While small, it was still a smile.

The sun, just setting over the horizon, had cast hues of orange, pink, and purple across the clouds. Usagi smiled at that, too, though Seiya knew that she was more beautiful than even the most perfect sky. His eyes lingered on her content face, softly admiring the magnificence before her.

"I have to say," she mused, voice particularly lovely to Seiya's ears, "this is the prettiest sunset I've ever seen from up here. Don't you think so?" After her bodyguard did not respond, Usagi turned to look at him. When she found his stare upon her, the pink in the sky spread to her face and she quickly looked away, suddenly bashful.

"It's nice," he said half-heartedly, sparing the sunset a glance. His mind was preoccupied. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Seiya was plagued by wants and desires not only of lust, but of care and affection. Usagi was right next to him, and they were alone. It was such a perfect opportunity. But even as brave as he was, Seiya was having difficulty mustering the courage to act upon his feelings.

Usagi nodded, though she believed the display by nature was more than nice. She was much more taken with the sky now, obviously trying not to appear flustered or affected by the man next to her. But Seiya Kou was a smart man, not one who was easily fooled. It was time for step two, because he had already apologized. And yet it seemed so difficult, now, to express in some way that he had such deep feelings for this young woman.

"It's very nice," she said quickly, words tumbling out of her mouth. "I like this place a lot. It's pretty. The trees are nice, too. Soft grass. And it's a great view. Great view, don't you think?"

"Usagi," he said as a statement, voice low and demanding attention.

"I really wish I could come here more often. Haven't done it in a while. It's such a shame–"

"Usagi," he repeated, voice different this time, laced with a hint of passion that didn't go unnoticed by the girl it was felt for.

The young woman stopped talking when Seiya put his hand upon hers, and she quickly became very taken with her knees. They were suddenly very interesting, and she stared at them intently while Seiya stared at her flushed face. Just a moment after that, the blonde's attention shifted to the grass to her left, turning her head farther away from Seiya. But he wasn't going to yield so easily. Forget hoping that Usagi thought his previous advances had been a dream. This was the time–he didn't know for sure that it would come again. Seiya wasn't giving her up because of this hesitation clouding his mind. It was time for clear skies and smooth sailing.

Leaning closer to her, the man reached out his right hand, the left still touching Usagi's, and placed it upon her cheek farthest from him. Seiya pulled her head back to face him, heart beating hard in his chest. It thundered against his ribs as he gently took a hold of her chin, preventing another escape. No turning back, this was it. One chance, one shot. Seiya was going to act now, this instant. His mind was everywhere at once and there wasn't time to think, it was this moment that was for him, and Seiya would be damned if he let it pass. His lips slightly parted, the bodyguard tilted his head to the right and swiftly closed the space between them.

Before Usagi could protest, Seiya pushed all his doubts and fears aside and covered her mouth with his. He pressed their lips together firmly, closing his mouth as they met. Usagi's body went rigid as he kissed her, her own heart racing. Against her will, the young woman's mouth opened in a gasp, and it was quickly invaded. Seiya kissed her deeply, moving his left hand to rest upon the back of her neck and seal their mouths together. The hand on her cheek moved slowly down Usagi's body, stopping at her waist and wrapping around the small of her back. After separating their faces just barely, and for just a moment, Seiya pulled Usagi closer to him and kissed her again. The boldness had come to him in a surge, which was a huge advantage. Had it not, Seiya wouldn't have had the courage to continue. Since he did have the courage, the man did continue, as he had been wanting to for the longest time.

Against his body and under his hand, the bodyguard felt her body begin to relax, and he saw through his nearly-closed lashes that her eyelids had begun to drop. They quickly fell shut when he pulled her closer to him again, less gently and bringing their chests pressed flush up against each other. Usagi's hands left the ground, suspended just above it in confusion of what to do with herself. The man continued to plunder her mouth, caressing her soft tongue with his velvety own. This was it. Finally, _finally, _it was happening. Seiya had waited for so long to touch her, to be with her in some way. And it felt so right. Holding Usagi in his arms, kissing her, making her his. That is what Seiya had been wanting so desperately. And as she finally closed her wide eyes and succumbed to him, the man took charge of fusing them together, showing a level of passion he hadn't been known to possess.

When Usagi's fingers tentatively made their way to the front of his shirt, Seiya used his left arm as leverage and rotated them, proceeding to lower Usagi to the ground. He soon returned his left hand to her body, caressing her face while propping himself up on his elbow as to not crush her. All the feelings that had built up inside of Seiya, all of his pent-up emotions and desires, poured out of him through his kiss. Every ounce of passion he'd been withholding burst forth, the unsuspecting recipient still not fully understanding what was going on. But Usagi wasn't stopping Seiya's advances, so he went on. He was afraid that she would shy away, and hoped with all of his heart that she wouldn't reject him. At the moment, he wanted no more than to engulf Usagi within his embrace and have his lips against her body.

The young woman's slender fingers grazed Seiya's arms as they moved upwards, and the feeling of her fingertips trailing up his forearms to his shoulders was only more encouragement. When Usagi's small hands latched onto his shoulders and gripped his muscles tightly, the bodyguard felt a heat swelling within him. Her pulling him down towards her lit Seiya up, and the fire that had been building inside grew. It flared, then, when he discovered that the girl was beginning to respond more, moving one hand to wind in the hair that had fallen over his shoulder and the other to his waist.

Usagi took deep breaths of air when Seiya tore his lips from hers, trailing his mouth down her jawbone and kissing a line of fire down her throat. A rising whimper of disappointment from the removal of his lips from hers came out as a gasp as the ministrations continued, warm and soft against her neck. The sensations Seiya was causing made Usagi's breathing ragged and fast, despite how deep down somewhere she knew it was wrong–or something of the sort. But the notions of this act being inappropriate were nonexistent when underneath Seiya's muscled body, and the blonde could do nothing but let him do whatever he pleased with her.

The low neckline of Usagi's dress was beckoning, and Seiya couldn't resist the urge to sweep one strap aside and reveal more of her creamy flesh for him to feast upon. The skin was too alluring for the man to leave alone, his tongue caressing it through velvet kisses. The touches were searing on her partially-exposed chest, and Seiya noticed Usagi's anticipation of something further. He was both tender and ferocious, moving his mouth back up to the junction of her shoulder and throat. Seiya suckled the flesh there, drawing a soft noise from the woman beneath him. After attending to that area, the man brought his head back up in one swift motion and again smothered Usagi's mouth with his own.

Seiya trailed his hand down her side, and the girl bent her leg instinctively as his fingers approached her thigh. Usagi's dress slid up her raised limb, making it easier for Seiya's hand to make contact with the skin there. He kneaded her flesh, which was soft and smooth under his palm and wandering fingertips. Seiya let himself indulge in the skin on the outside of her thigh, but was soon distracted when the leg moved a little inwards and brushed up against his body. When Usagi's knee grazed the place between his legs, the bodyguard felt as though he was injected with liquid fire. It coursed through his veins, ripping a muffled groan from his throat. The sensation forced Seiya's body upwards and down against her body, putting the area vulnerable to pleasure above Usagi's stomach and his knee between her legs, as she had done to him. It rubbed against the place at the apex of her thighs, causing the blonde to emit a similar moan.

These noises she was making were no good for Seiya. How far was this going to go? At this rate, he didn't know what they were going to get into. Seiya had an idea, and it was bad. The repercussions... it was going to be bad enough already. Usagi and he had to stop. Immediately.

Not that he had the willpower to do so.

Fortunately (or not so fortunately, for Seiya), Usagi did have the willpower. She raised her hand to his shoulders and tapped them lightly, and said something muffled. The man above her grudgingly obeyed her request for a breather, and backed off. He broke their connection and pulled away, allowing the blonde an audience.

But Usagi did not speak. She tried to, mouth opening and closing to form a silent, impossible-to-perceive set of words. Suddenly, Seiya became aware of how strange the whole thing was. It really was inappropriate, however the opposite it felt. The two stared at each other awkwardly, both struggling to find any words to say. Now that they were separated, everything became much more complicated.

And there was no way in hell, Seiya knew, that things were going to get any less complicated.

l

l

* * *

l

l

FINALLY!

Whoo, that chapter was intense. In the next one... whoo, the shit hits the fan.

I love my bandits. They're so... I love them. If you haven't read Under the Full Moon, then go read it! That's where our friends Leo, Luke, Phil, and Bill are from. I heart them. Especially the twins. Yeah, you should go read it. I shall update it soon!

I really had to cut this chapter short, because it was turning into two chapters, haha. Not a good thing. Not for me, at least. But no worries.

Please review!

Laters.


	19. Say It Right

Disclaimer: Nuh uh.

Notes: Please don't hurt me. I know it's been like... a while. I swear I will finish all my stuff... before I have children. In like, five-ten years. Which isn't that much time considering how horrid I've been with updates. Well, for those of you still with me, please don't leave. I promise I won't. :)

Oh, and remember when I said the shit hits the fan this chapter? Well I chopped this chapter at the end cause it was getting long! So.... it's tamer than originally. But still good! Also, it's good for those of you who hate cliffhangers.

*Chapter title (Say It Right) is Nelly Furtado's song, which I think fits a lot of this chapter. Take a hop on over to youtube and listen!

Enjoy.

Posted 6/19/09

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her—the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

-

**Chapter Eighteen: Say It Right***

-

Suddenly, Seiya became aware of how strange the whole thing was. It really was wrong, however right it felt to him. The two stared at each other awkwardly, both struggling to find any words to say. Now that they were separated, everything became complicated again. And there was no way in hell, Seiya knew, that things were going to get any less complicated.

"Um..." Usagi managed after a moment.

"Yeah," Seiya replied. There was a pause before Usagi spoke again.

"This is kind of an uncomfortable moment."

With the repercussions of Seiya and Usagi's actions occupying their minds, the two avoided looking at each other as they composed themselves. The man removed himself from Usagi's person and sat up, with her following suite. She spoke first.

"Oh my God," she breathed to herself, "what?" Seiya did not respond, because he didn't know. They sat there in silence, breathing heavily, mouths swollen from the abuse. Usagi slowly touched her lips with her fingers, staring again at her knees. Her expression was unusually unreadable, but some emotion showed through. Seiya's heart sank as he watched the blonde so still, trapped in confusion. Did she not have feelings for him as well? Seiya wondered how she couldn't, given her recent actions.

"What—oh my God." Seiya had a minor urge to roll his eyes at Usagi's limited vocabulary. She pulled her fingertips away from her mouth and stared at them blankly. After a moment of zoning out, she turned her head to the man at her side, hand meeting soft grass close to his. "Seiya... why?"

The bodyguard chose his reply carefully. "For the same reason you responded to me." To him, the statement was obvious. He had kissed Usagi because he had feelings for her, and she had kissed him back because she harbored something similar for him. Perhaps it wasn't as strong, but there was no way Usagi could deny her attraction to her protector now. Not after the show she had put on.

"I... don't know what to say," came honest words from her mouth. Seiya had been hoping for something more encouraging, but he supposed it was better than her declaring hatred towards him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, wanting to be able to say something intelligent and failing.

"I want to say... that you shouldn't be sorry. I think," Usagi began tentatively. "But I don't know how I feel right now." Seiya nodded, feeling like a passive boyfriend about to be dumped and not a bodyguard who could take a man out with one hand.

He needed to say something. And not anything stupid and desperate, either. But what could he say? That he wanted to ravage her again? That he wanted to hold her in his arms, and not just to keep her away from harm? Could he say it was because she was too close to Leo, and Mamoru, and he didn't like it? Certainly not.

She was staring at him, now, trying to read him. Seiya was not readable, though. He knew he was solid and able to mask his emotions. Absolutely he was.

"I'm not interested in Leo," she bluntly stated, and Seiya choked on nothing. Was he that bad at concealing his feelings around her? She was doing something unfair to destroy his stoic, aloof manliness this way.

"Good." Seiya was going to hit himself. Really, 'good?' He was an illiterate buffoon. "I mean, whatever." Again, idiocy. His fist itched to bash his own skull in.

"I had no idea... I'm sorry."

This surprised Seiya. The fact that she hadn't caught on to his attraction was pretty shocking. His face portrayed this disbelief, directed at her own which turned away from him. "Are you serious?" he asked. But she did not give him the response he had expected.

Usagi's brows drew together, furrowed, but she was not angry. Seiya had not seen her act so mature in a stressful situation. "I will admit... when I first met you, I was intrigued. You were friendly, and interested in me—as a person. But then I was angry. When I found out that you had other motives."

"It was my job," he said defensively. The conversation wasn't staying on topic. Hadn't they just gone wild on each other? Now she was verbally attacking him. Seiya was about to strike back when Usagi's point was revealed.

"I know. And when I finally found that out, when that man chased us through the city and I had to hide in the bathroom, I realized that you weren't trying to trick me."

Usagi's tact surprised him again. Was this really the klutz who had caught his attention? "Yeah..." he mumbled, feeling more stupid by the minute as Usagi showed more wisdom than he though her capable.

"I mean, I'm just a girl. It's not everyday a handsome man swoops in to save me on a regular basis." Seiya's face picked up a little color.

"I get paid a ridiculous amount of money to do it. It doesn't mean anything." Seiya stopped himself. What was he doing? He was making progress! Why on earth would the man destroy that progress? "I mean, there's no reason to like someone who is hired to do that." Usagi's eyes locked on his, then, and she smiled for the first time since the awkward situation began.

"But you're not doing it for the money," she stated with confidence. "Not completely, right?" Seiya didn't have to think. The answer was as clear as his feelings for Usagi.

_Not anymore, _he thought.

"I figured that out by accident. It was when you sat with me, after I was drugged. I didn't know you felt... I—I thought you considered me a friend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was awake when you spoke to me. Not for a long time. But you talked to me like a friend would. You were kind, not tough and emotionless. You told me about your mom, and it made you human. I guess I kind of liked you."

Reassurance was good, he figured. She liked him. 'Kind of,' at least. It was better than nothing. Usagi seemed to get frustrated with herself, lightly bonking her head with her palm.

"I couldn't help it," she said with a small laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's so embarrassing... I can't say it."  
"Please say it," Seiya blurted out, egging her on, desperate for compliments and signs for her fondness towards him.

"Well, you're a hot guy," she forced out against her will. "And you're really close to me all the time, you know, proximity-wise. You take care of me, too—you're my freakin' bodyguard. I couldn't _not _like you. Even if you make me want to punch you half the time."

Seiya's heart soared—she liked him! He wanted to puff out his chest and smirk and gloat and... do something very manly. Like shoot something. On a moving vehicle. At night.

But now his mind was wandering, and that just would not do. This woman he had lusted after with his hormones and his heart had confessed returned emotions. Still, he didn't know what to say. It was a good thing Usagi did, but he did not like what she said.

"Seiya... I don't know what to do. This is—it's just not a good idea. I don't even know what 'this' is."

His soaring heart crashed to the ground. What happened to her crush on him? Had he misinterpreted her words? He knew from the intensity of his own urges and feelings that hers probably weren't as strong as his, but at least she felt for him, right? Why was that bad? His tough exterior rushed back, and the man who had Usagi as his weakness hid behind it. "You can't say that," he ordered, refusing her refusal. Taken aback, Usagi responded with a firmer tone than her previous, sweet one.

"I still don't know what's happening. I—I'm not mad, but I'm confused. I can't think of a way to make everything work out. However you feel—"

"Is however I feel," he refuted, more loudly than she had obviously expected. Seiya had waited too long, held in his emotions so much, and made himself too sick over it all to let her escape him so easily. This was his opportunity. Minako had told him so. Usagi needed to be shown that she did, in fact, want him. Somehow Seiya had to prove that to her. "And I'm going to feel that way," he asserted. Usagi drew back slightly, his determination apparently unexpected. "You can't stop it, either."

"I don't know what you're talking ab—"

"Usagi!" The use of her name again proved to silence the young woman. Words were stilled for a moment hanging between them, and it lingered there until Seiya regained control. It was what he was good at, after all. But doing it with his feelings, that was something new. "I'm not going to stop." He couldn't stop, he'd tried so hard. There was no way. And on top of that, he didn't want to stop. Seiya wanted Usagi. He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, not if he could help it. Still, the feeling was there. "I don't know how it happened, or why. But you can't get rid of me, Usagi. You need me for now. Somebody is after you and I'm not going to just leave." And God damn it all, he was going to make advances on her—whether Usagi liked it or not. Seiya was pretty damn sure that she did.

It was Usagi's turn to go red. There, he had said it. It wasn't sweet or romantic, but his point had gotten across very well. Seiya had put his mind to it, and there was no turning back. Usagi's response did not come quickly.

"I need to think," came her reply. Seiya could only nod. He didn't expect Usagi to throw herself at him, after all. Not that he would mind. "It's... not appropriate." She stood up on weak legs, which he hoped would give out and collapse her body onto his. Seiya would swoop down on her all over again.

This did not happen.

Disappointed, Seiya stood up and joined Usagi's gaze at the sun, gone from view, but still casting some light on the sky above. He was unsure if his actions had been a good idea, but at least now she was aware of his attraction. He wanted to feel smug, happy, confident—anything other than anxious. Smug that he'd gotten to taste those soft lips which his rivals had not. Happy that Usagi didn't harbor feelings for the others. And confident that he could win her over. But Seiya did not feel these things as strongly as he would have liked to. He worried about what was to come, now that he'd jumped his protege. He couldn't take back what he'd done, but Seiya did come to one conclusion. If she didn't want to work things out, fine. If she did, then maybe they could... well, he wasn't sure. Yes, it was inappropriate—Seiya didn't care. Until Usagi decided, though...

"No one can know about this," Seiya stated firmly, bitterness seeping into his voice. Feeling somewhat rejected, especially after hearing he was not alone in his feelings, was not what Seiya wanted to happen. Seiya had fought for her safety at the risk of his own life too many times to get rejected, he thought. He'd jumped in front of a moving car for her—hell, the man had been shot! This seemed enough to Seiya for Usagi to fall for him. He wanted to storm off, and get this woman out of his mind. But the bodyguard couldn't do this, not ever. Not unless he wanted to get fired, and put Usagi in danger. With the way things had been recently, he couldn't turn his back on her for a second. Seiya found it a curse. He wanted away from her, to escape her presence. But as Usagi's personal protector, that wasn't an option. And as long as she was in danger, it never would be.

Usagi's eyes shifted to the ground, guarded and distant. "We should go," she said. Neither made to follow her statement for quite some time. Seiya stood there, anger and sadness inside tumbling about while presenting an aloof exterior. The object of his reluctant affections avoided eye contact with him. Usagi was the first to move, a few steps back towards the playground where Seiya's vehicle was parked. She turned back to look at him over her shoulder until he followed her, and they traveled in silence. Neither could voice the thoughts troubling them, not now.

Seiya had learned a lesson very well when he was a child, and it harshly reprimanded him for forgetting it. The easiest way to lose something is to want it too badly. He wished his hardest that he wouldn't lose her. He had lost so much. Friends, family... they were no more. Sure, he had met up with Taiki and Yaten, but he didn't really know them anymore. All he had was Usagi. How much longer she would be near him, Seiya did not know.

- - -

Seiya Kou was not a man of magic or supernatural powers. As such, he didn't have the ability to stop time and wait for Usagi to figure herself out. So time went on, people living their lives, while he waited.

Two days had passed since Seiya had revealed to Usagi that he cared more about her than she had previously thought. And since then, Seiya's life had been going downhill. Usagi and he hadn't spoken much, only when absolutely necessary. She had avoided being alone with him when possible, spending time with Minako and Makoto whenever she could. Seiya was surprised at the lack of reconnaissance coming from Minako, and longed for some inside information.

Mamoru's birthday was coming up, which only made things worse. Seiya had no doubt that Usagi would be with the other man at Mamoru's request, and Seiya wouldn't be invited. Whether on not Usagi would ask him to come with her, at least for her own protection, was not something Seiya was sure of.

Usagi had casually informed him that Mamoru and some of his friends (them being his coworkers and herself) were going out to eat to celebrate, as he wasn't one for big parties. Was Seiya invited by her telling him this? Would Mamoru let her decide if Seiya went as well? Usagi certainly didn't provide answers to his questions—not that he had asked.

Meanwhile, Usagi continued to drive her bodyguard crazy. He was glad she didn't leave the house, because focusing on not grabbing Usagi and kissing her senseless in would probably be difficult. This happening in public would be even worse than it would be in the house... the consequences would _not _be good.

One of the things Seiya hated the most was when Usagi would go and take a shower, because as soon as the bathroom door closed, Seiya's wretched mind would form images in his head of the happenings behind the shower curtain. As a clean young woman, Usagi bathed every day. It made him feel dirty, and he hated it. Seiya tried to think of other things, but the man felt obsessed half the time. He was never _not _thinking about this woman in some way.

She was currently having a snack with Makoto, or so she had said. Seiya was getting really sick of being stuck in that girl's room with virtually nothing to do all the time, seeing as she has been avoiding him quite successfully. But he didn't really have much of a choice. Doing something "fun" for himself was out of the question—as soon as Usagi was done with her "thing" in her house, Seiya's presence was always required. So he was always waiting. Seiya hated being on call. He wasn't a doctor. He wanted to be out shooting things. Or at least beating up whichever of the morons was in their custody at the moment. But Seiya had been warned away from them—Haruka didn't want that man cutting up their prisoners. So he wasn't allowed to interact with them anymore, and was out of things to do in his limited amount of spare time.

Taiki and Yaten had full-time jobs, too. So calling them up to keep him company wasn't an option, either. All he could think of to do was work out in the small space Usagi had told him to stay in. Stay, she had said. Like a dog! And it wasn't like he could go running in a bedroom. Seiya could only work out his frustration in push-ups against plush carpet that chafed his palms after a while. Crunches weren't very pleasant with his nausea acting up again—something that happened frequently now that Usagi plagued his mind more than ever. Seiya's stomach hardly ever left him alone these past few days. He was going to start losing weight due to decrease in appetite and lack of exercise. His abs were already getting weak, and Seiya was usually so proud of them! His body was cut and the bodyguard liked to show off his strength like any other man. And now the beloved muscles were fading. It was all Usagi's fault.

But despite all this, Seiya was still working for her father. He knew he should've quit a while ago when these problems had just been starting. But of course, he hadn't done that. Nor had Seiya convinced Usagi to return his feelings. He'd failed at succeeding on either end of the spectrum and it was driving him nuts.

Exhausted and sweaty, the bodyguard pulled himself into a sitting position on the floor and leaned against his bed, breathing heavily. At least all this tension was good for his arms. Pushing his physical limits was somewhat effective in keeping a certain blonde out of his head for a little while. But he had to do a hell of a lot of push-ups to make himself that tired.

"You know, we have work-out machines here."

Startled, Seiya's head whipped up to face the door, where Usagi stood with her arms folded over her chest. "I didn't know that," he replied. Usagi shook her head.

"We have a bowling alley, why wouldn't there be a fitness room?" Now he just felt stupid. And idiocy was probably not going to attract the daughter of the most powerful man in the country. "Aren't you supposed to know the layout of my house?"

"Maybe."

"Anyway, I came to tell you that I'm going out tomorrow. It's just to eat, for Mamoru's birthday."

"You know I have to—"

"Yeah, yeah. I already told Mamoru."

This surprised Seiya. "And he said what?" Usagi shrugged.

"It's not like he had much of a choice. He's still employed by my dad—and my dad says you go wherever I go."

Seiya faltered, a little disappointed. "Oh," he said. He'd hoped Usagi had insisted that he accompany her, but now he wasn't sure what had been said between her and Mamoru. Was she using her father as an excuse to get Seiya's company, or did she really not want it? He mused bitterly that she probably was taking the cowardly way out, trying her best to escape him. Seiya didn't know what was happening to his burning resolve to win Usagi over—it seemed to have dimmed somewhat because of her cool attitude. He hadn't really been able to admit before now that his feelings were hurt. Rejection was never joyous.

"You should be happy about this, you know. I mean, it makes your job easier already that I'm not allowed to go with my family to public appearances anymore—because it makes me an easy target, being out in the open. Now I'm going out not only with you, but with a bunch of guys in the Secret Service. What could possibly happen?"

"Anything can happen, anytime. You should know that by now," he scolded. Usagi just rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, you could lighten up a little bit. Relax, you won't have to be so alert tomorrow night."

_Like hell I won't have to be, _he thought. Mamoru was interested in Usagi—Seiya knew this. Why didn't Usagi see it? He stood from his sitting position on the floor and strode up to the young woman. She seemed somewhat taken aback, and leaned away from him. He went up very close to her, and Usagi frowned at him. "I'm always aware of my surroundings, Usagi."

Pink tinged her cheeks, brought to her face by the deep voice addressing her in such a tone. It was more sultry than Seiya had meant for it to come out. Sultry was a more womanly thing.

"I—I'm going to bed," she blurted out.

Was it really that late? Seiya thought she was trying to avoid him again, but a glance at her bedside clock stated that he had exercised for much longer than he'd thought. He didn't get to see if the blood rose more to her cheeks because she turned away, but Seiya's hand found its way to Usagi's waist and slid across her flat stomach as she retreated to the bathroom. The tips of his fingers tingled slightly from the friction of his skin against her cotton shirt. He hoped her face had flared up.

Seiya wasn't sure anymore if he was going to get Usagi, but he knew at least she couldn't hide what attraction she had for him. There was only time and hope.

And sleep.

- - -

The dress was a pale yellow, and very similar to the pink one Seiya had seen her buy at the mall. Like the pink one, this garment flattered her curves and irritated him to no end.

They had piled into a limousine alongside Mamoru, Jadeite, Kunzite, Minako, and Motoki. Seiya was surprised at how small the group had been, and had just been able to comment on it when Usagi stopped him. Before he could insult Mamoru for a lack of friends, she discreetly informed Seiya that as White House employees, not everyone could get off work for this occasion. This left Nephrite, Zoicite, and Makoto out of the party. Seiya mused that even if the three had come, Mamoru still didn't have that many friends. Not that Seiya could talk. At the moment, his friend count was one, if that. Was she still his friend? Seiya didn't know.

The party of seven pulled up outside a familiar restaurant, the sight of which made Seiya frown deeply. It was the same place Seiya had taken Usagi for _her _birthday—the place where _somebody _worked. Somebody Seiya hated, even if Usagi had claimed she had no feelings for the blonde idiot. She hadn't claimed, however, to not like the infuriating man who had taken her hand just now. Mamoru offered his assistance to Usagi in getting out of the vehicle, which she had accepted. The other man held on to her a little longer than Seiya thought was appropriate, but Usagi seemed not to notice. Maybe she was oblivious to Mamoru's feelings, too, like she had been to Seiya's—or so Usagi had said. Women were fickle creatures.

As usual, Seiya kept his eyes out for suspicious activity. Other than Mamoru, there was nothing really to worry about—Seiya tried to loosen up, like Usagi had told him to yesterday. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was a little weird.

It was highly likely that this weird thing was Seiya and Mamoru having dinner together. Seiya and Mamoru. Dinner. Together. Definitely weird.

Seiya could at least be relieved by the fact that Leo was nowhere to be seen—he didn't need to have to fend _two _men off of Usagi. Mamoru was enough all by himself. The group entered the restaurant, with Seiya on one side of Usagi and Mamoru on the other. The blonde didn't seem to intuitively grasp the fact that she was in the middle of a tension sandwich. Minako, however, showed her knowledge of the hostility by snickering behind them. Seiya turned around to glare at her, and almost walked into the table in the process.

"Watch out for those tables, Seiya," Minako drawled. "They're pretty feisty." He mentally berated himself as Mamoru gracefully took a seat next to Usagi, smirking at Seiya's clumsiness. The bodyguard tried to ignore it, taking the open seat to Usagi's right. Minako sat across from her best friend, and the others scattered into the other open seats.

This was not going to be good.

- - -

"I'm going to the restroom," Usagi explained as she stood. The group had just finished the appetizer course, and the next was on its way.

"I'll walk with you—"

"I'm coming, too—"

Said Seiya and Minako, respectively. Minako shot Seiya a skeptical look, which he returned with general awkwardness. Both stood, earning an extra look of weirded-out-ness from Usagi. "Okay..." she trailed off, grabbing her handbag and heading to the bathroom. Minako and Seiya childishly competed to be in front of each other in their trailing of Usagi.

"What did she tell you?" Seiya hissed. Minako's brows furrowed.

"Usa hasn't been talking to me about—wait, what did you do?" Seiya glanced at Usagi's back to ensure she couldn't hear them.

"She's been avoiding me," Seiya replied, denying Minako of the repose she desired. The two suddenly came to a halt when Usagi stopped at the bathroom door to stare at them suspiciously.

"Um... no boys allowed," Usagi mumbled, escaping into the ladies' room. Minako shot Seiya a quick look, shrugging at her friend's behavior. He huffed, and leaned against the wall to wait.

The bodyguard could only wonder what was transpiring inside of the restroom. Was Usagi revealing his actions? Seiya certainly hoped not. Maybe she actually just had to go to the bathroom—and of course, women never went there alone. But Minako was a sleuth—surely she would pry for some information. Seiya thought that on the upside, she was sort of a spy for him. The girl could help him get into Usagi's mind and figure out how to get into her good graces. He was good at his job, but wooing the ladies was an entirely different affair.

Seiya was roused from his thoughts by a familiar figure moving across the restaurant. At a power-walk, Mamoru was quickly heading for the back of the restaurant. The reason for his actions was completely unknown to Seiya, but the man definitely looked suspicious. Creepy, even. What, was he secretly a cook? Seiya snorted. The thought of Mamoru doing anything that required brainpower was pretty hilarious. But still, Seiya couldn't think of a reason why his rival would be over there. Mamoru disappeared into the back, and Seiya could only frown.

As strange as the whole thing was, Seiya wasn't going to abandon his post. For all he knew, Mamoru was trying to get Seiya away from Usagi so he could pull something stupid. Like make Usagi swoon by devouring her mouth. Seiya smirked.

_Been there, _he thought. _Mamoru doesn't stand a chance. _At least Seiya hoped not. Usagi didn't seem to be aware of Mamoru's feelings—but Seiya doubted she would form her own for the man even if Mamoru's were confessed. Seiya had laid his claim to the territory and wasn't going to let Mamoru trespass.

A feminine sigh broke him from his reverie, and Seiya turned to see a disappointed Minako exit and walk past him with another shrug. Shortly after the first blonde passed by, Usagi was in his presence. But she didn't follow her friend, instead lingering by Seiya. She looked like she wanted to say something, but no words came from her mouth.

"Did you..." Seiya trailed off, feeling paranoid talking about 'the incident' in this public setting. But still, he wanted to know things and wanted to know them now.

"If you mean talking about what happened before, then no." Seiya breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was for people to find out he had assaulted the woman he was assigned to protect, professionally.

"Good. It would be a disaster if this whole thing got out." The words came out more firmly than he had intended them to, but Seiya wasn't one to take things back or apologize. However, he was almost prompted to take this back when he saw Usagi's expression. She looked just a little disappointed. Seiya was confused.

"Would it really be so bad?" she said softly, glancing away. What, was she lazy, and not wanting to keep it secret? Seiya was about to make a retort about the consequences—but then, it dawned on him. The revelation shook him inside and he was rendered speechless.

Usagi liked him enough to not care what people would think if they were involved.

Seiya's jaw dropped slightly, hanging there without a purpose. Before he could make a move to continue to conversation, Usagi had brushed by him and was walking away. But Seiya was still frozen to the spot.

Seiya didn't have the time to think about what his response would be to her statement, or what it meant to his relationship with that beautiful, mystery of a woman—for his nemesis was back in sight. And he was coming back from _the front of the restaurant. _Seiya frowned. Mamoru had gone to some place in the rear, Seiya knew. For him to be walking through the restaurant's entrance from the other direction meant he had to have actually exited the building. What business was so important that Mamoru would leave his birthday dinner—which Usagi was at—to attend to? It reeked of bad intentions, and Seiya was paid to counter just that.

The bodyguard raced across the restaurant as fast as he could without disturbing the other customers. He did get a few irritated stares, weaving between the tables. The interception came not too far from the entrance, and far enough from the group for none of them to see whatever scene was about to occur. Mamoru was more than just surprised to see Seiya walk directly into his path, and barely had time to get over his shock before Seiya confronted him.

"Cell phone get bad reception in here?" Seiya drawled. Mamoru raised and eyebrow and offered no reply, attempting to walk around the block. Seiya moved into his path again, which gained him Mamoru's full attention.

"What are you doing?" he almost growled.

"I should ask you the same," Seiya replied in the same tone. The men continued to have a silent stand-off for a while, neither offering explanations to their behavior. "You're being shady—what are you up to?" Said Seiya, breaking the staring contest.

"I'm not 'up' to anything, Kou. Get out of my way—"

"I don't buy your shit, Mamoru." Seiya stepped closer to him, closer than two normal men would probably be comfortable with. "Usagi's trust in you is ill-placed," he said with malice, and Mamoru's temper was visibly shooting up. Had he not been so angry, Seiya might have gone outside to continue the argument. But as it was, the man wanted to sock Mamoru in the face. He was stopped from all possible violence, however, by a sassy voice he knew rather well by now.

"Cut it out, you two!" Seiya glanced at Minako over Mamoru's shoulder, anger fading a little. Mamoru turned around to face the female, and Seiya could not see his expression. "Your food's been out for a while—we were wondering where you were. I guess I was right to find you guys, I just knew you'd try to kill each other.

Minako's spot-on intuition shocked both men, who were glared at by the blonde, while waiting for them to follow her. Like scolded children—though somewhat more infuriated—the two men followed Minako and tried to ignore the stares they got from the rest of the group. The meal continued almost normally, with Seiya and Mamoru being slightly more removed from the conversation than before.

Not once did Usagi speak to or look at Seiya.

Dessert came and went, as did the paying (Kunzite, against natural protest from the other party members) and the pushing in of chairs. Seiya, grumpier than ever, distanced himself from the group as they left the restaurant. Much to his chagrin, Mamoru decided to go for a walk around the block with the others because of the nice weather. It was warm outside, but not humid—a perfect summer night. Seiya was somewhat angered that Usagi was completely ignoring him now, and chatting amiably with the group as they strolled.

But Seiya was not alone for very long. Never had he predicted that his companion for the walk would be Minako Aino, the best friend of the girl he was being tormenting by. Seiya was surprised how relieved he felt when she fell into step beside him, especially as she smiled sweetly at the depressed bodyguard. Her intuition was beyond him, as was her ability to understand and comfort. The unlikely friends, or whatever they were, fell back a little—just out of earshot with soft voices. They had a shared understanding of what their conversation would probably be about—Usagi.

"So, how are you two?" she asked, voice very welcoming. Seiya gave in a little to his feelings and rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I don't know. She's been avoiding me since—" Seiya held himself back. If he was worried about Usagi talking, shouldn't he keep his own mouth shut?

_"Would it really be so bad?" _she had said. Maybe Usagi was right, Seiya thought. Minako let him take his time to choose the right words, which the bodyguard was very grateful for.

"She's aware of my attraction towards her," he managed to say. Revealing the whole incident was more difficult that he thought it would be.

"Can you tell me how?" Minako encouraged, and Seiya hesitated.

"I kissed her," her said very quickly, under his breath. Minako gasped and covered her mouth with he hands. Seiya mentally groaned, having let the secret out. He felt vulnerable now, and Seiya Kou _hated _that feeling.

Minako took a moment to absorb the information, and eventually calmed herself. "Was it like... on the cheek, or the mouth, or what? A little, or a lingering kiss, or—"

"A lot," he blurted out. "Um, on the mouth."

"Oh..." She was clearly surprised. "Was Usagi... okay with it?"

Seiya reminisced about their steamy interaction on the hill. "She seemed pretty okay with it at the time." Seiya was afraid that he might start to turn red remembering her soft body, and all of her touches, but the night could cover it up. He shook it off. "But now she's weird. I don't understand. Women are ridiculous." Minako laughed.

"Sometimes, yeah. But you have to understand what she's probably thinking and feeling." Seiya scoffed. Having feelings was stressful. "If what you've said is true, then Usagi is attracted to you. She's probably trying to get rid of her feelings for you because she's afraid of them. You shouldn't be too hard on her—you were doing the exact same thing."

Seiya hated Minako being right about this. "She wasn't supposed to react this way," he grumbled.

"What, do you expect her to jump for joy and propose to you? This is Usagi—how many guys do you think have hit on her because of her looks or her social status? She knows most guys aren't interested in her for the personality—and that's what she wants. You could spend the rest of your life trying to figure women out, and probably never would."

Seiya did not intend on wasting his life investigating the female species. "Can't you just explain the one to me so I can get on with my life?" he replied, exasperated. Minako smiled.

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" Seiya was a logical being, and decided that this was fair enough. This girl was his best shot at 'getting' women. "Usagi's interactions with men don't usually last long—when they happen. It's always apparent they have alternate motives, before the guy can get to know her well enough to actually like _Usagi. _Not the pretty girl, not the rich girl. The sweet, spazzy one. You were forced to get to know her—remember how you guys were at first? Not the best of friends."

"Is that why you're helping me?" he asked. Minako

Minako nodded. "Wasn't it obvious? You actually like her. Doesn't happen often."

"You sure about that?" he drawled, eyes burning a hole into Mamoru's back. Minako followed his gaze and sighed.

"What—Mamoru?"

"Yes, Mamoru. The prick—"

"Don't pick on him, Seiya. I'm surprised a guy of your... emotional capabilities picked up on that. I don't think many people know about it. Usagi certainly doesn't."

"You haven't told her? And how do you know it in the first place?"

"I know because that's what I'm good at. I'm not a whiz at academics, but my people skills are pretty decent." Minako was being modest—Seiya knew the woman was practically a mind-reader. It was _so annoying. _"And I can't tell Usagi." This confused Seiya.

"But girls talk about everything," he reminded. Minako suddenly looked regretful.

"I know," she mumbled. "I don't like keeping things from Usagi, of all people. But sometimes things need to be kept secret. She doesn't have feelings for him, and Mamoru knows that. It would just complicate things. I'm sure she'd be upset somehow—it would get messy." Minako's brows drew up in sorrow. "He's felt this way for a long time."

It was understandable. While Seiya still didn't like the man (or trust him in the slightest), he could relate to an extent.

"Mamoru has always been a good, trusting friend and protector. But recently... he's been different."

Seiya was only mildly surprised that Minako had picked up on it, learning about her ability to figure things out with only hunches. But still, he wasn't expecting her to talk about it. That, and knowing that she was aware of the strange behavior, he wondered why they hadn't discussed it before. "Why didn't you bring this up?"

"I figured that he was being weird because you were moving in on Usagi."

"I think he's up to more than just nasty thoughts."

"What are you thinking?" Minako asked, curious.

"I'm not sure what I think," he confessed. "But I do know that he's being pretty secretive."

"How?"

"I saw him exit the restaurant through the back," Seiya explained, "then reenter from the front. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing, either."

"That _is_ weird." Her eyes became skeptical, reevaluating someone she had known for so long. "You know, I hate to be saying this, but... Usagi's more important to me than he is." Seiya nodded. Mamoru needed a serious background check. Surely he'd been given one before when hired for the job, but investigating again was a must. Security clearance was a finicky thing.

"I'll call Taiki first thing in the morning." Minako gave him an angry look. "What?" Seiya shot back, defensive. "It's Taiki! He goes to bed early—"

"You're turning down a chance to bust Mamoru, protect Usagi, and reconnect with your friends? Send a text!" Text? _Seiya? _

"Whatever," he grumbled. Seiya was not a text-messaging man, but it was better than nothing—and he was damn well going to use correct grammar and punctuation. He'd call in the morning just to make sure.

"I'll take Usagi off your hands tomorrow so you can do whatever you need to."

"Thanks," he said, a little surprised. Minako nodded. Seiya briefly mused that Usagi was lucky to have such a good friend looking out for her, despite Minako's conversations behind Usagi's back.

"It's Usa. She comes first." If Seiya knew anything, it was this.

"Yes, she does."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Forgive any typos and bad grammar and horrible sentence structure and plot holes. I didn't proofread/edit this as rigorously as I usually do my chapters—I just really wanted to post. Do let me know if you guys catch something, mmkay? Love you all!

So, kerfuffle is an awesome word. I really wanted to stick it in here somewhere, but it didn't feel right. Hehe, kerfuffle!

*Chapter title (Say It Right) is Nelly Furtado's song, which I think fits a lot of this chapter. Take a hop on over to youtube and listen!

Awesome peoples:

Thanks so much to cylee for talking to me about my stories! It's always great to interact with people of the same fandom and ship. :)

And another special shout out goes to Victoria, who drew _amazing _art that you all should take a look at! It made me so so so happy. :)

http: // .com / albums / ss112 / kaelienl / hearts 424231231 . jpg

As always, take out the spaces.

I wish I could do art. All I can do is stuff Naoko's art into a 100x100 pixel livejournal icon... skills. Haha, RIGHT. That's what photography is for. People who don't draw.

Btw, my LJ does give brief status updates, if you want them. Link can be found in my profile as my website.

Is Mamo clean? Or is he a naughty boy? We're going to find out!

Laters.


	20. Little Wonders

Disclaimer: Non, pas á moi. Drats!

Notes: I really should stop saying things like, "blah de blah blah happens next chapter," before the next chapter is actually done. Hokay so, read on with no pre-conceived notions of events you think will happen. Hearts and kisses!

As always, sorry for slowness. Please don't hate me.

So the title, "Little Wonders." I love that song, and it works so well for this chapter (I actually discovered it watching Meet the Robinsons, which TOTALLY KICKS ASS). Youtube the song for the listening, plz. (Rob Thomas ohemgee! I love him.)

Enjoy.

Posted 1/21/10

-

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her--the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

-

**Chapter Nineteen: Little Wonders**

-

"I'm telling you, he's not right!"

"_What do you want me to do, Seiya?"_

"More research. Come on Taiki, this is for a friend—and Usagi's safety."

"_When did you start calling her Usagi?"_

Seiya gritted his teeth. "When did you start sucking at your job?" he ground out.

"_Okay, okay. Look, I've been at this for three days and there's nothing. Lock Ms. Tsukino up in the house and stalk him—I've got no solutions for you."_

A lightbulb went off in Seiya's head. "That's not a bad idea," he mused.

"_Seiya, I wasn't being serious. Have you considered that you might be wrong about this?"_

Seiya scoffed. "Of course not, because I'm right. Put Yaten on."  
_"What—you're trying to get _him_ to do this? He won't do any better!"_

"We'll see about that. This is my job, you know."

"_Yaten's busy right now, and he won't tell me what he's doing. Why don't you ask Tenoh about this? She hates the guy. She'd be more than happy to investigate his every move—" _

Seiya hung up the phone—he had other calls to make. Taiki would understand.

- - - - -

After a short and mentally taxing phone conversation, Seiya Kou sought out his charge. The good part of the day was that he had finally found an ally in someone who tersely disliked him previously. Haruka Tenoh and he had come to a mutual understanding, and their chat had ended on an amiable—or at least civil—note. She didn't like Mamoru. He didn't like Mamoru.

Haruka didn't like Seiya much, either—but apparently she disliked him less than she did the other man. It was enough for them to team up against Seiya's suspicions and get rid of them. Either he was right, or he was wrong. But Seiya knew he wasn't wrong, so he was right. The bad part of the day, for Seiya, was finding one Usagi Tsukino happily engaged in a conversation with public enemy number one.

"You sure do have a lot of free time on your hands considering what your job is." The liveliness faded from the other man's expression when Seiya entered the scene. The smile slipped off of the blonde's face as well at his approach. But Seiya kept his aggravated attention directed elsewhere. Usagi threw him a disapproving look.

"Says the star of the disappearing act," she said monotonously. It was true that he hadn't spent all of his time around her liked he had in the past, but Usagi hadn't made her presence all that welcoming lately. Seiya approached the two and stood next to Usagi, just a little behind her so that the woman was in between the two men.

"Not all of my job is babysitting you, you know." The bodyguard's plan to woo (for the first time in his life) had been burt to dust by her scathing behavior. As a result, the resentment between the two seemed to threaten a ferocious return. The days Seiya had planned to spend flustering the girl had instead been increasingly devoid of interaction. He didn't like being ignored, especially in light of recent events, and had thus started doing some of his own avoiding. But Seiya would much rather have Mamoru gone off somewhere and have himself stay around.

"Okay, Houdini," Usagi grumbled. "I'll see you around later."

"I think I'll stay around, actually." Usagi whirled on him, glaring up like an enraged teenager who'd just been grounded. "What? Oh calm down, Ms Tsukino. You look like a lit fuse!"

"Guess who's holding the match?" Mamoru drawled. Still sizzling, Usagi roughly brushed past Seiya as she walked away from the men. Her tiny little shoulder didn't hurt his, but the gesture wasn't a good sign. How did she go from eating his face up to scratching his eyes out?

"Don't you have something better to do?" Seiya grumbled, eyeing Mamoru.

"I wouldn't talk—all you seem to be doing lately is irritating young women."

Seiya scoffed. "Who's the one being all suspicious?"

"Really, Kou. You're calling me suspicious because for some reason I'm able to have a functional friendship with a mutual acquaintance of ours? Maybe you should stop questioning my relationships with others and try to work on your own." Before Seiya could make a retort, Mamoru had turned and was walking away. To chase after him out of jealousy for Usagi's affections would betray Seiya's current "relationship problems." This was not something people needed to know about.

Seiya dropped his forehead into his palm. After a deep frown with scrunched-up eyes, he vigorously shook his head and set off in Usagi's direction. If ever there was a female to make Seiya crazy, it was Usagi.

"Shitfuck."

There was only one thing Seiya knew to do when he had pissed off Usagi—and it wasn't talking about his feelings. Last time Seiya did that, it made his life exponentially more complicated. But Usagi's best friend wasn't around to give him advice, and Seiya was not about to call and ask for it. He was ashamed to even have the girl's phone number.

A noise sounded from his pocket.

Seiya reached to his side and retrieved his phone. No, he would not call Minako Aino. But apparently she would call him. Which she was. He answered to an angry voice.

_"What's wrong with you?" c_ame Minako's shriek._ "Stop upsetting Usa!" _Seiya scowled, and slowed his pace to Usagi's room, where he assumed she was.

"Tattled on me, did she?" he drawled.

_"Maybe you should go to a therapist or something. Oh, and I dropped a little present into Usagi's purse the other day—the small one. But anyway, you need to get in touch with your emotions and all." _

Seiya twitched. "Present? What are you—wait, _therapy? _I'm going to forget you said that." His scowl deepened. "I didn't do anything, she's the one with the problem."

_"You're being a jealous tart. You can't hate Mamoru if you've got nothing on him."_

"I am _not_ jealous," he grumbled. Minako scoffed.

_"Are we going back to the 'denial-of-feelings' stage again?" _she taunted. _"Because if you're not into her anymore, then—" _

"I don't appreciate being slapped around like this."

_"I know she's being difficult. But hey, that's Usagi for you. Stubborn as hell, that one. Please don't give up on her!" _

Seiya huffed.

_"She'll come around! I mean, come on—you take care of her, you've got nice muscles, you're always around, you're manly, you're damn hot, too—"_

Seiya hung up the phone. Minako Aino was crazy.

After calming himself down, Seiya was about to open the door to Usagi's bedroom, but hesitated. He knocked on it instead, attempting not to further aggravate the woman inside. She was like a temperamental five-year-old. Usagi threw random temper tantrums that he didn't understand. Apparently it was just him—Minako seemed to get it. Hell, even Mamoru was better at dealing with Usagi than Seiya was. Maybe it was because Seiya had made a move on her, and Mamoru hadn't.

Or had he.

It was an awful thought. Seiya kicked it out of his mind immediately.

His eyebrows drew further together as the knock was left unanswered. Rapping his knuckles on the wood again, Seiya waited. He straightened an arm and put it against the wall, half-standing and half-slouching in frustration.

"Ms. Tsukino," he called from the hallway. It was almost a whine. He waited more, but she didn't answer. Apparently Seiya had pissed her off more than he thought. "Hello. Miss. _Tsukino." _He paused, and squeezed the bridge of his nose. After another moment, he raised his voice. "Hello?"

Seiya wondered how in the world their relationship could go back and forth so fast, and to such extremes. Perhaps moving in on the daughter of the president of the United States had been a worse idea than he'd thought. What if she'd told her father? After getting fired, naturally, Seiya wondered what could happen. Surely the president could figure out some way to throw the bodyguard in jail. It was not a good prospect. He didn't want to ask Usagi why she was always running away from him, because he knew her retort would just be calling him a jerk, and saying that she was avoiding his evil presence.

"Okay, that's it," he growled, not pleased with this train of thought and Usagi's lack of response. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted hard, opening the door with a scowl.

Usagi was not there.

Seiya huffed, and began looking around the room and saying the girl's name as if he were searching for a hiding cat. He grumbled some choice words under his breath and gritted his teeth. The bathroom was empty, too. Hands on his hips, Seiya frowned at the room in general. He supposed that it wasn't Usagi's fault how old the furniture looked, and how awful. Seiya wasn't one for fancy things. The east bedroom was no exception. Usagi's things placed around it though, made it a little less... _old. _And a lot more pink.

Calling her phone would admit that Seiya wanted to find Usagi and talk with her, and that he was sorry. Not doing anything would make him seem like an asshole. Was hunting her down the middle ground? Seiya didn't know. He also didn't know where she was—which, as her _bodyguard_, was not something he was happy with. Sure she had a life, but was under house arrest most of the time by the orders of her father. Granted Usagi was old enough to move out and do whatever she wanted, he guessed, she was still living "at home" with her family. But this was not his concern. Only Usagi was.

Sighing, Seiya turned to his left and stared across the hall. He noticed that the doors leading to the yellow oval room were open, and its warmth drew him forward. He crossed the central hall and stepped inside the warm room. Striding through it, Seiya made his way towards the balcony. It did have a great view.

And there he found Usagi. She was sitting on a cushioned bench, brooding. With a skeptical expression, Seiya approached her. Usagi ignored him.

"I'm standing right in front of you," he stated. The blonde raised her head with narrowed eyes and spoke in a deadpan voice.

"I know."

Seiya folded his arms over his chest, mirroring her sour mood. "We're back to this now?" He wasn't one to pour out emotions, but the bodyguard did not like his charge pushing him away. While Seiya didn't want to communicate this himself, due to his new (and quite unpleasant) feelings of vulnerability, somehow the message needed to get across. Seiya felt like he had to train an unruly dog. A bipolar, unruly dog.

Regardless of how pretty it was.

"Stop being so overbearing," she snapped.

Seiya refrained from gritting his teeth. "You know, Ms. Tsukino—"

"I want you to stop hanging around all the time."

Seiya's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked, flabbergasted. Usagi had been put off lately, but this was pretty far off base, considering—well, considering what he thought was an emotional bond between them having developed.

Usagi turned her nose up at him. "My relationships with my friends are suffering, and I don't like it!"

Seiya was pissed off now. What about her relationship with _him? _Wasn't that important, too? She'd admitted that she liked him! Maybe Usagi had been playing him all along, Seiya thought bitterly. "I can't believe this," he groaned, dropping his face into his palm again.

"I see what you're doing," she accused. "You're trying to separate me from Minako—I've seen you two talking. She's _my _best friend, not yours."

"Ms. Tsukino, I am not going steal your friends." _Especially _not Minako!

"And I don't like your hostility towards Mamoru, either. What would you do if I was mean to your friends?" Seiya faltered. Through his anger, he hit a realization.

He didn't have any friends.

When he was young, Seiya'd had Taiki and Yaten. Without parents, there wasn't much guidance in the social area. And as they were separated from the orphanage, their brotherly bonds faded and they lost touch. Dr. Tomoe had been the closest Seiya ever got to a father. He vaguely remembered his mother, sweet and beautiful and warm.

Now all he really had was himself, a bratty girl, and her annoyingly persistent best friend. And neither of the blondes were really his comrades. Seiya hadn't ever truly longed for companionship, but since he'd gotten close to another person, he began to crave it. It was like having ice cream for the first time. He never wanted it before, but after tasting the delicious treat, he wanted nothing else. And now Usagi was shutting him out? Solitude wasn't the place Seiya wanted to go back to.

Seiya changed the subject. "If your situation is causing you this much stress," he ground out, "perhaps you should talk to your father about it." Usagi's haughtiness dimmed, and she looked up at him with a foreign expression. Seiya ignored it. "I'm sure he can speak with the agency and arrange a replacement for you."

Usagi's face went blank. Seiya's was similar, but there was a slight crease between his eyebrows. If this was how she was going to behave, then—well, he was done with it. The girl was going to shape up or he would get away from her—that's what he told himself. Neither of them spoke, even as several minutes passed.

It seemed to change Usagi's feelings entirely.

"I—I don't think that's necessary," she said slowly.

It wasn't enough for Seiya. She had toyed with him too much. He was about to snap back about it, when she spoke again.

"I've been having this weird feeling lately," she muttered hesitantly. Usagi looked like she was searching for how to explain it, as no words came out of her mouth. Seiya wanted to know what this feeling was—regardless of how upset she had made him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to hold back his overwhelming curiosity.

Usagi slumped a little, and she suddenly looked very small. "It's like... I don't know. I've felt cramped for a long time, you know?" Seiya's anger faded. She looked so defeated, so vulnerable. He couldn't stay mad at her like this. He knew that Usagi felt this way, it was natural—she was under house arrest most of the time. As a young woman, she wanted more freedom. Like every other girl her age. And yet whenever she went out, misfortune struck.

"I know it's difficult for you," he offered. Usagi shook her head, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Usually I'm just restless. But I feel weird sometimes. This house, it feels different."

"Different?" This is not what he had expected—and not what he had hoped to hear, either.

"I don't feel safe."

Seiya was stunned. It was an insult to everything about him. The man was a damn good bodyguard, he thought. There had been a few mishaps that he wasn't proud of—had they really gotten to her so much? The foreign feeling of emotional hurt seeped into Seiya, and his frown deepened as such. Usagi looked up at him. Gasping, she held her hands up in front of her, waving.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Seiya's relief was mild and reluctant, until she soothed him more. "I don't—that came out wrong. Look, Seiya. I—"

But she stopped talking. Her face portrayed regret and frustration, and Seiya's anger could not return. The blonde stood slowly, and took a deep breath. Facing him, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

Two words that spoke multitudes, and he understood them. No, her actions had not been justified. And yet, he forgave her hostile demeanor. Usagi's gaze dropped, her spirits following. But she surprised him, then. Seiya's stare on her face transferred downwards as well when he felt warmth on his hands. They were being clasped by Usagi's smaller ones, soft and smooth against his weathered flesh. She tugged him towards her a few steps as she backed up, and seated them on a love seat.

"You're very good at your job," she said. "It's something different." Usagi chewed her bottom lip, and released his hands. Seiya mourned the loss as her fingers slipped over his and away.

"Explain it to me," he encouraged.

"I'm no psychic or anything, but it feels... it feels like something's off around here." Usagi looked behind her, then lowered her voice and leaned a little towards Seiya. "It feels like someone is watching me." Seiya tensed up tight.

"How long have you felt this way?" he asked quietly, with an urgent undertone.

"I don't know, a couple of weeks?"

Seiya was shocked. This was an important and dangerous piece of news. He had no idea why she would have kept something so crucial from her own bodyguard. "Ms. Tsukino, why didn't you tell me this?"

She sighed. "There were... weird things going on. It was different."

Was it _not _different now? Usagi was a weird girl. "This is very important—we need to be very careful."

"I don't want any investigations or anything!" she whispered. "It's just something that's been bothering me."

"Which is why we need to fix it," he stated. "Why would you ever want to leave that alone?" Usagi shrugged. "If there's someone in this house that shouldn't be here, we need to find them. Have there been any new hires recently?"

Usagi thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, I'd have to ask dad."

"Then let's do it," Seiya replied definitively. "Right now."

Usagi paused. "What?" Seiya rolled his eyes.

"You know what I said. Come on, let's go." Seiya stood up, and nodded to the side for her to do the same.

"I don't even know where he is," she whined.

"I do. Stop being stubborn."

Usagi raised a skeptical brow. "How do you know?"

"I always know," Seiya replied in a deep voice. Delaying would not help the situation.

The blonde stood with a sigh. "That's kind of creepy."

"No," he corrected, "it's part of my job."

Usagi grinned. "That makes _you _creepy."

"Don't start that again."

- - - - -

Their inquiries proved fruitless. There had been no additions to the staff within the past year, and the president suspected no scheming was inside the walls. But he was concerned about his daughter's feelings, of course, and would start a hushed investigation of his own. Seiya had expressed that everything should be kept quiet as to not arouse doubt among the people in the house. That, and he didn't want to alert the mole of their awareness towards the possible plotting.

As much as Seiya wanted to put the blame on Mamoru Chiba, he had no evidence against the man—other than sheer hatred, of course. Anyone who could make Seiya so mad had to be a suspect. And the man had been acting very strange as of late. Maybe Seiya would take Taiki's joking advice and stalk his coworker. It would definitely work.

But it would definitely make Seiya a creeper. He decided not to tell Usagi about this idea.

She didn't seem very disappointed with the lack of results. It was alarming, how little she seemed to care about her safety. Just because the girl was locked in her house didn't mean she was invincible. They had been attacked out in public several times, and it was getting old fast. One more incident and he wasn't sure he'd be able to restrain himself. The man would go crazy. Almost every time they had gone out, something had happened. It was why she was under lockdown. But the house arrest was driving her stir crazy, too.

It wasn't natural for a nineteen-year-old girl to be cooped up. Especially one who loved being so active, and spending time with her friends. What would happen when the summer was over? Would Usagi go back to school? He wasn't sure how much she liked academics, but it was as good an excuse as any to get out and away. But her safety would still be an issue, especially without so many people guarding her at all times. Surely Usagi's father wouldn't allow it. How long was she going to be stuck there? And how long was _he _going to be stuck there? Seiya didn't like the situation, either. While he wasn't one go to out and party, a breath of fresh air wouldn't hurt.

Seiya did _not _want to be attending some random classes with this girl every day. He was done with school—it was not something he had enjoyed.

Something had to be done.

Unfortunately, this something involved either catching all of the bad guys, or going into hiding somewhere overseas in an unknown desert. As far as Seiya knew, the president didn't have his own personal underground compound in the Middle East. Also things were not good for the U.S. there right now.

So, basically, all he could do was follow this chick around and try not to piss her off. This was not actually very easy to do. Fortunately, the girl's current status was as such: mope, pout, mope. It was much better than explosive. But still, Seiya didn't like seeing Usagi sitting on her bed doing basically nothing for several hours. It seemed like having the outside taken away from her made Usagi completely lifeless. She was safe from the villains, but looked like she would die of boredom. The frequent visits to her open-door from her friends (some were, of course, members of the staff) were only somewhat energizing. Her family always seemed busy, as the first family should. Usagi's order of bed rest/house arrest kept her out of that.

Then, an idea struck Seiya. He'd have to make some sort of compromise with her father, but Seiya wanted to get Usagi outside. They could go farther away, somewhere secluded and away from danger. On the other hand, maybe it was safer to stay in crowds and in the area. Seiya would bet that Usagi had visited every tourist attraction nearby several times, and he wasn't exactly the best activity-planner.

Perhaps the best course of action was just to exit the house and start walking. Something had to catch her eye. At this point, he didn't care if it was a game of kickball on the mall or an overpriced hotdog. The man stood up from his bed with a purpose, and Usagi turned her head toward him in surprise.

"Ms. Tsukino, we're going out."

For a few moments, she said nothing, staring at Seiya as if he were a space-man. Eventually, the blonde managed to find words, which flowed slowly. "Um, what do you mean?"

Seiya stretched his arms above his head, then untensed his muscles with a sigh and let his hands drop to his sides. "You should probably check with your father first, but I think it's time to go outside." She stared at him with a furrowed brow.

"Okay..." she said slowly. Usagi got up off her own bed and straightened her shirt. Looking up in thought, she stared blankly at the ceiling. "Oh, but he's busy right now. Just because I'm relieved of all political responsibilities doesn't mean dad is. I'd kind of forgotten."

"Would you rather have to make a bunch of public appearances and have no stalker, or do you prefer being so 'free?'" he asked with disbelief. Surely she'd rather go around smiling constantly and having her picture taken at important events.

Usagi sighed. "I'd rather have no stalker." Seiya nodded.

"And soon you won't." The young woman smiled sadly, and Seiya regretted the turn in the conversation. "Well, just inform your mother, and I'll tell the rest of the involved staff." He didn't want to say who he was talking about, because the group currently included his arch nemesis.

Usagi shrugged, and went for her phone. Seiya contemplated not telling anyone that they were going out, because surely letting Usagi's mom know was enough. His debate was cancelled, however, when Usagi's quick call ended.

"Mom says she'll take care of everything," she said. "I told her we were going to the Spy Museum."

"Is that what you want to do?" he asked, watching the girl grab her purse off the nightstand. It was a smaller one than the usual, and Seiya had a sense of déja vu.

Usagi paused, then grinned sheepishly. "Not really. You have any ideas?"

Seiya shook the random thoughts of a woman's handbag out of his mind. He held his hands up in front of him. "Hey, this isn't for me." Usagi huffed.

"Have you been to the museums?" she mused, more than asked.

"I've been to a couple," he confessed.

Usagi seemed surprised. "Well, you'll just have to do some more exploring. Where have you gone before?"

"Spy, Natural History... yeah, that's it."

"What—no way! Well I know what we're doing now." She smiled. Seiya liked it, because it was genuine.

"You'd better tell your mother about the change in plans," he reminded. But she just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. Seiya sure did like her hand holding his.

"So," Usagi said, "do you like art?"

- - - - -

"...I don't get it."

"Oh, Seiya, you must look deeper!" Seiya raised a skeptical eyebrow, but couldn't stop a grin when Usagi laughed at his expression. "Let its meaning fall upon you."

They had gone to the Hirshhorn museum, and were currently looking at a large white canvas. There were three small seagulls painted on it, but without looking for them it was just a big, blank rectangle. Usagi laughed again, and Seiya shook his head.

"The mirror thing was better," he said. The piece he liked had been composed of probably one hundred eight to ten feet tall, one or two-inch wide pieces of reflective glass with pastel colors shining off them, like the back of a CD. The were simply lined up at slight angles next to each other against the wall, functioning as a large, disconnected, rainbow mirror.

"What," Usagi said with fake, emphasized shock, "you didn't like the colored blocks?"

Seiya's eyes narrowed. "Enlarged child's toys," he drawled. "Can we do the sculpture garden now?" It was almost a whine.

"Yeah, sure. You know this was a comedy trip, right? It's not _all _bad, but... modern art can be pretty ridiculous."

"So it would seem," he grumbled.

Usagi huffed. "Oh fine, we can go to the _real _art museum next." She paused for a moment. "Well, if you want to."

Of course he did. Usagi might not have noticed, but they were totally on a date. Seiya would let it go on as long as that girl wanted it to. "Sure." Why would he ever say no? Why?

"Mmmkay, then hurry up! I think they close at five." Usagi whipped her phone out of her purse like Seiya would a gun out of its holster—quickly and practiced. "That means we've only got about an hour left. Unless, you know, this is fascinating for you." Like hell it was.

"Time to go."

- - - - -

After hurriedly browsing the sculpture garden outside the Hirshhorn (which was a great deal less ridiculous than the museum across from it), Seiya and Usagi made their way to the next destination. The National Gallery of Art, also located on the mall, was a very large museum. Usagi had told Seiya that they would have to return another time and see it all, because they only had fifteen or so minutes. Since her face had been all over the news recently, Usagi got many stares and whispers (at least more than she usually might have). But this museum was much more populated, regardless of the closing time's approach. Seiya was just glad no one came up to them and asked for autographs. His charge frequently took out her phone and sent text messages to her worrisome mother, informing Ikuko that Usagi was, in fact, still alive and unkidnapped.

Usagi led them down the east sculpture hall and into a room with 19th century French paintings. She had gone there with such purpose that Seiya figured she was pretty well-versed in the layout. He felt rushed, following Usagi's power-walk and bypassing so many rooms.

"I really do want to come back later and show you more, but just in case we get kicked out soon... this one is my favorite." They abruptly halted in front of a large painting on a diagonal wall. Seiya collected himself and looked up at the piece. It was a landscape, green and lush with plants. There was a river, and vines winding around the trees with purple flowers on them. The sun was setting, and emitting powerful rays of light over the rest of the picture. "So, what do you think?" she asked expectantly, looking up at him.

Seiya considered this. "It's really detailed. The colors are nice, and it's very peaceful." He nodded in approval. "I like it." Usagi grinned.

"I don't think you'll ever be an art critic, but I'm glad—"

Usagi was cut of by an announcement; the gallery was closing. She turned back to the painting for a moment, admiring its beauty. Seiya admired hers.

"Hey, I have an idea." Usagi looked at him, and Seiya tried to play it off that he'd been staring. "You wanna get something to eat?"

Regardless of whether or not he was hungry, Seiya would have said yes. "I could go for some food," he replied, but stopped speaking when the blonde grabbed his upper arm and started pulling on him again. Some men might complain about being dragged around by women, but Seiya would never tell Usagi to not cling to him. She seemed to be drunk off of her freedom, intoxicated by the outside world that she'd been denied. He was loving it.

"There's this place called Elephant and Castle," she began, "on Pennsylvania Avenue closer to home. It's inexpensive and has delicious food. I don't know why we haven't gone there before!" Seiya had never heard of the place, but if she wanted to go, they would go.

As they exited the museum, Usagi released her bodyguard. Breathing the summer air, Usagi walked down the steps and turned to the right. Seiya missed her arm, but followed the blonde's lead down the street. On the way, Usagi gave her mother a phone call to reaffirm her safety. Ikuko was grateful.

Elephant and Castle was built into a building on the corner of the street. There were red and white umbrellas in the front, hovering over the outside tables. There was a fence with pots attached for flowers (pink pansies, and lots of them) and big, white, ceramic pots on the outside of the fence with more plants. There were even some trees growing in between the bricks on the sidewalk. It was actually very pretty, Seiya thought. The restaurant's name was written in gold letters about the entrance doors, which Seiya held open for Usagi.

It was a nice-looking pub, with a restaurant area on the left. They were seated quickly at a table for two, and nobody seemed to have noticed that the president's daughter and her bodyguard had just sat down. They both ordered water to drink, and shared spinach dip for an appetizer. For dinner Usagi got the Shepard's pie, and Seiya ordered the New York strip. He was very happy with the big slab of meat that came out, and when he asked her, Usagi said her meal was fabulous. The entire thing went by in a blur, Usagi chatting endlessly about this and that. But her incessant talking didn't bother her bodyguard in the slightest.

They passed on dessert, and Seiya looked at the bill with approval. It was good food for a good price, he mused. The waitress came around to collect the bill, which Seiya handed to her.

"Thank you, sir. I hope you and your date enjoy the rest of your evening."

Seiya held up a hand in protest. "Oh, she's not my—"

"Thank you," Usagi cut him off, smiling at the waitress. Seiya was surprised, but tried not to let it or the happiness show. He hoped that she saw it as a date. They had been there for a while, too.

When the two exited the restaurant, it was dark outside. Usagi gave her mom another call while Seiya looked up at the sky, which was clear. Despite all the lights around, he could still make out a decent amount of stars. When he brought his gaze back down and turned around, Seiya nearly knocked over Usagi. "Ah, sorry," he exclaimed, steadying the girl with a hand on her shoulder. He reluctantly released the blonde and scratched his head.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "So, what now?"

Seiya shrugged. It seemed oddly deserted for a night in the district (though it was a weeknight), but he didn't mind. It meant there were less people who could catch him staring at Usagi's pretty face. But Usagi could. And she did.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he replied. Seiya looked away, and stared into the distance. Usagi turned her head to see what he was looking at (nothing in particular), but he diverted her attention. "Here," Seiya said, offering his arm to her like a gentleman. This time, she wouldn't have to grab it herself to be holding onto him.

Usagi clearly hadn't expected this, but looped her arm through his and rested her hand there. With her arm entwined along his side, Seiya had to try even harder to hide his growing hope. He gently began to lead them back home—at least to Usagi's home. Though Seiya guessed that he could call it that, because it was the closest thing he'd had to a home in many years. The institute had just been a school, and he barely remembered living with his parents. He didn't even remember his father, and his mother was only in a few, hazy memories. Maybe it felt like a home because a family lived there, and so many other people. But maybe it felt like a home just because Usagi was there.

The thought stopped Seiya in his tracks, pulling Usagi to a halt with him. Quizzically she gazed up at him, and he slowly turned his head to look back at her.

She rotated to face him, but her hand did not disconnect from his body. "What?" she said. Usagi's hand stayed on his arm even as Seiya turned to her, frowning. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he almost whispered, brow unfurling. Was Usagi what made him feel like he had a home? Could just one person provide that kind of emotional security? He examined her face, trying to find an answer. Unconsciously, he drew closer to her. Squinting a little, he looked at her while searching.

Eventually Seiya realized what he was doing, and pulled back. "Ah, sorry," he said, cringing. He didn't need to embarrass himself—that had happened enough times already. But it was Seiya's turn to be surprised—after he stepped back, Usagi stepped forward.

"Seiya—thank you, for taking me out today." Her face tilted down slightly, directing her gaze blankly at his shirt. Confused, Seiya craned his neck down and cocked it to the side in an attempt to get her attention. Whatever Usagi was thinking about, it looked complicated.

"Usagi?" he asked, subconsciously dropping the usual formalities. At this her head came back up quickly, bringing them face-to-face.

"That's me," she breathed—it almost sounded like she was surprised that he was talking to her. The woman's expression was indecipherable.

Though his heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping through his veins, Seiya's resolve to keep his face so close to hers held. And for some reason, she didn't increase the space between them, either. "It is you," he replied.

Then, he noticed something. Usagi's eyes had become hazy, and somewhat less open. Before he could react, she had moved one foot towards him and closed the distance between their bodies to almost nothing. Seiya could feel her breath on his lips, warm and inviting. It didn't make sense, but he didn't care. If the young woman was offering her affections, he would gladly accept them.

Seizing the rare opportunity, his mouth moved forward and connected with hers, and Usagi leaned into his kiss. Seiya's hands found their way to her face and his fingers cradled the back of her head, locking them together. Her mouth was soft against his, pressed tenderly to his lips.

This was a different kiss from the one they had shared before. While they had been passionate on the hilltop at sunset, right now Seiya felt a gentleness very foreign to him. That, and he could _feel _the longing in the woman kissing him. They remained like that for just another moment, then their faces drew apart. Seiya's mind was whirling, his emotions haywire and his logic gone. His palms cupped her flushed cheeks, and Usagi stared up into his eyes.

She looked like she was going to say something, but no words sounded from her slightly parted lips. Seiya felt like he should say something, too. But like Usagi, he couldn't speak. He wanted so badly to swoop down and kiss her all over again, but seemed frozen in an overwhelming wave of emotions. The notion was taken out of his hands, then, when the young woman took the initiative. Raising herself on her toes, Usagi brought her mouth up to his. For the very first time, she kissed him. Fully willingly and relatively unprovoked, the blonde had touched his lips with hers.

The bliss was short-lived. Usagi pulled away swiftly when a cab drove by, its occupants making cat-calls. Their voices were loud, obnoxious, and sudden. Blushing, Usagi turned away from the street. "Oh my god," she groaned, covering her face with her hands. Fortunately, the immaturity in the taxi passed on quickly.

Seiya smiled softly. Her embarrassment did not deplete the happiness he felt. He approached Usagi, and placed his hand on her elbow. "Come on," he said quietly. She turned back around and looked at Seiya shyly, and there was a trace of pouting on her pretty face. He nodded his head in the direction of her home and lightly tugged on her. As Usagi began to walk with him, she locked her arm through his again. Neither of them spoke a word as they returned. The silence was full of tension and unspoken feelings, but Seiya managed to get back to the White House intact.

- - - - -

They separated when approaching, and neither looked at the other. Usagi made sure to check in with her mother, then headed straight to her room. As was his job, Seiya followed her. On the way she gave short responses to anyone who bid her a good night, not stopping to actually converse with any of them.

The two young adults arrived at Usagi's bedroom rather fast, and she seemed in a rush to get away from others' sight. After Seiya entered, she immediately shut the door behind him. Usagi's demeanor changed abruptly from curt and rushed to slow and spacey. She walked around her room, putting her purse back on the nightstand, taking off her shoes, fluffing her pillows, and then finally heading to the bathroom.

For the first time, she did not close the door as she got ready for bed. Seiya still stood by the door without entering, and listened to the sound of the water running. He could hear the toothbrush cleaning Usagi's teeth, he could hear the water go off, and he could hear her moving things around on the countertop. When the water was turned on again, Seiya approached the bathroom. He stood just outside it for a moment, until he heard a sigh from inside. The man never did like brushing his teeth in public—it was weird. As such, he didn't want to stare at Usagi during the process.

When he stepped through the doorway, Seiya saw Usagi dabbing a washcloth at her mouth—while looking around seemingly searching for something. Her eyes darted to his figure, and then away and past him. She walked around the bodyguard and back into her bedroom, collecting sleepwear from a dresser drawer. The outfit consisted of a plain pink tank top and plaid pajama pants (they were a mixture of maroon, red, green, and white—plaid was complicated). She carried them back to the bathroom, where she stopped in front of him.

Looking up at Seiya expectantly, Usagi said, "um, I need to change."

Embarrassed, Seiya took a step backwards and nodded slightly. Of course she wanted him to move. He took the opportunity to pull on some pajama pants himself (a solid navy blue), removed his shirt, and pulled on a plain grey t-shirt. Simple and comfortable was Seiya's way. Unless there was body armor involved. Usually he didn't wear a shirt to sleep in, but it seemed inappropriate to be half naked in his kind of situation (though he had started out sleeping shirtless, before things had changed between them), however acceptable it was in society.

Usagi took much longer than him to change, and so the man sat on his smaller bed and leaned against the wall. Seiya stared at the opposite side of the room, blankly.

He felt so damn awkward right now.

Before he could sink deeper into discomfort, Usagi emerged. She shot him a small smile as she passed. Usagi went to her bedside and began to rummage through her purse. "Ugh, have you seen my hairbrush?" she grumbled.

Seiya shrugged. Her hair was perfect. "Don't women usually have more than one?" he mused.

"Oh, here it is—what?"

Usagi had suddenly tensed up. From behind her, Seiya could only read so much of her body language. From what he could see, she seemed angry. "What?" he asked, confused. Seiya had been hoping that the affections could continue, but Usagi was acting strangely now.

"MINAKO..." she growled, shoving her hand back inside the bag. Whatever she had been holding was obviously offensive.

"What?" he asked again, more curious. Seiya stood from his bed and put his hands on his hips.

Usagi took a few deep breaths, then turned around. The anger in her eyes and fake smile were scary. "It's getting late, aren't you going to freshen up before bed?"

Seiya eyed her suspiciously, but followed her semi-command and headed to the bathroom. He glanced back at her over his shoulder, to see the blonde fuming in her own little world. It was very odd.

Seiya brushed his teeth, used the toilet, straightened his clothes, washed his hands, and splashed cold water on his face. He figured that Usagi could use a few minutes to her weird alien self. When he was done, Seiya paused before opening the door—preparing himself in case Usagi had gone mad.

But she was seated on the edge of her mattress, reclining on her arms and staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. Waking from her reverie, the blonde turned her attention back to Seiya. "You okay?" he asked, wiping a stray drop of water off his jaw.

Usagi stared at this action, seemingly entranced. It wasn't an emotion he had seen on her before. When he wiped his hand on his shirt, her eyes darted up to his. She was regarding him in a way that he couldn't quite decipher. But Seiya hadn't forgotten their night, and his feelings still remained. Reminded of her affections, Seiya strode purposefully across the room and to Usagi's side. She tilted her neck up to him, and they stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

Excruciatingly slowly, Seiya watched Usagi's hand raise from the bed. She leaned forward and reached out, gently touching the back of his hand with her fingertips. It tickled a little, her touch was so light. Usagi then wrapped her first two fingers around his first two, like a child would with their tiny hands. Not that she had hands that small, but the gesture conveyed the same foreignness. It was the first time she had touched him so tenderly, it was so new. There had been a lot of first times that night, he thought.

But that led to other thoughts, and Seiya couldn't stop redness forming on his cheeks. Fortunately, Usagi was still playing with his hand, and didn't notice his discomfort. But the soft contact wasn't very distracting from the previous thoughts. It was just making everything worse. Seiya didn't want to alienate Usagi, and reluctantly stepped back. He tore his gaze away and retreated to the side of his bed. Standing with his back to her didn't take away the knowledge that she was probably hurt by his actions. But he couldn't let the primal manly urgings that plagued males get the better of him right now. She deserved more than that.

But he heard Usagi stand from her bed, then, and cross the room. Confused, Seiya wondered how she would chastise him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Seiya brought his hand up to his face and stared at it. He really had liked her ministrations on the delicate skin there. "I—I didn't think you'd... be upset."

Upset? Hell no. Seiya was worried that he had upset _her!_ The man straightened up, shocked that she could think he didn't want her. Had he ever given Usagi a sign of that? She couldn't possibly think that he didn't have feelings for her anymore.

"Please don't be mad—I had just assumed you still... well, you know. And of course I know assuming is a stupid thing to do, but..." she trailed off, clearly humiliated. Seiya was stunned. She thought he didn't like her.

There was no way _that_ assumption was true.

He whirled around on the spot, and stared at her in disbelief. Seiya didn't think. Propelled by instinct, he reached out and grabbed the young woman. She was swept into his arms and kissed all in one fluid motion, his mouth crashing down upon hers in an affirmation of his affections.

It surprised Usagi, but she got over the shock quickly and relaxed into his embrace. Their third kiss was somewhere between the previous two; it was passionately tender. Usagi managed to wriggle her arms out of the crushed space between their bodies, and wrapped them around his neck. They held each other close like that, for what seemed like a long time.

But it was only a moment—and then they pulled apart. Neither let go of the other, simply staring and refusing to end the embrace.

Seiya was lost for words. His heart was racing, and his mind was hazy. All he saw was the woman in his arms, gazing right back. Usagi seemed to be in a similar state. Eventually the fog cleared from Seiya's head, and he began to feel a sense of familiarity. Unlike on the hilltop, he thought, this kiss would not be followed by an awkward conversation about how Usagi was so clueless. At least he hoped not.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered, mouth still just inches from his. Seiya knew what he _wanted _to do, but wasn't sure what he actually should do. The situation hadn't (and probably wouldn't) get any less complicated. The right course of action was most likely to end this kind of interaction completely—or better off, to just quit.

Of course, Seiya was not going to do that. "I know," he responded quietly. Usagi's face fell. Seiya panicked, but hid his anxiety. "Don't make that face," he said, "I like your smile so much."

To his surprise, Usagi took the advice and a small smile blossomed across her face. Seiya couldn't stop a little one of his own as he was filled with relief. "I'm sorry that I've—I know I haven't been fair to you," she confessed.

"Usagi, don't." Her smile widened, and it warmed Seiya's heart. "It isn't fair to you," he encouraged. "And I know it was wrong, but—"

Seiya didn't want to say that he had taken advantage of her, though he felt that he'd done just that. She was a young woman in a vulnerable state of mind, being harshly stressed out from outside attackers. It wasn't like she could defend herself as well as an emotionally sound Usagi might have. But she shook her head, still smiling.

"Don't say things like that," she chided. "I'm glad."

Not sure how to reply, a torn Seiya pulled Usagi into a tight hug. She couldn't see his troubled face, buried into his chest. Seiya had never wished more that he was skilled with words or expressing his feelings. But he tried as best he could. "Listen, I don't want you to think I'm like everybody else." It sounded bad, he knew. But what else could Seiya say?

"I don't," came a muffled reply. Usagi pulled back from him just enough to be able to look up, and spoke more directly to her bodyguard. "Just tell me—do you really like me? Or is it because I'm pretty, famous, and wealthy? That's not it, right?"

It sounded cocky, but Seiya knew she meant it sincerely. Of course many people had probably gone after her because of those things, that much was obvious. She would have a huge fan base anyway without being well-known at all, Seiya thought. The woman was gorgeous, and money and fame had always tempted people.

"No, that's not it," he said very seriously. Usagi stared into his eyes, hers wide with anticipation. She looked so vulnerable—so full of raw, untamed emotion. It was beautiful.

Usagi lowered her head for a moment, deep in thought. When she looked back at Seiya, he could see anxiety. "They why?" she asked.

Seiya almost laughed. Her status had nothing to do with it. "Because," he began, not quite sure what words he was going to say until they came out, "you make me happy." Seiya had always been a solitary man, and had never really experienced relationships with other people. Yes, she made him very happy.

And Usagi looked up at him with wonder in her eyes, like no one had ever said that to her before. Seiya was astonished when her eyes became glossy with tears. They did not spill over onto her cheeks, but the sentiment was powerful. "Is that true?" she breathed. Seiya's voice was caught in his throat, and so he nodded. Usagi closed her eyes and gently drifted back into his arms.

As always, Seiya was unsure of what would happen next. But still, he held on tight.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Aw, hugs.

So—I know that the "or had he" should've had a question mark at the end, but it felt so much better being a dark, looming statement. :)

Also, I apologize to any W fans. I didn't like him at all and decided to make fun of him in my story. It's not my fault he jumped into Iraq and pretended it was connected to 9/11. (Sorry, I just went to the Newseum in DC and the 9/11 exhibit was seriously emotional. If you go there, bring tissues. They actually have a box, but it's just one.)

Anyway, I hope the holidays were great for everyone! I was buried in snow for most of it and then escaped down south for a bit. Yay crazy weather!

Oh, and right after I had finished writing the date scene, I went fanart-browsing to stay in the mood. I found this, and went crazy over how great it was:

Http:// youkaiyume. Deviantart. com /art / Seiya-Usagi-Toasty-148253540

Go check it out, she's SUPER CRAZY talented.

Lastly (and definitely not least), my heart goes out to anyone and everyone affected by the tragedy in Haiti. The chaos and destruction is beyond words. Please, keep these people in your thoughts. I know I will.

Laters.


	21. August Heat

Disclaimer: If it was mine, it would be called "SEIYASEIYASEIYA."

Notes: _**Most importantly,**_ I will tell you that I listened to Coldplay's "Lovers in Japan" on repeat while writing most of this chapter. It's a beautiful song. _**Give it a listen on youtube, yes?**_ Plz, kthx.

Well I've made my summer awful by deciding to do a show and take two summer classes. EACH summer session. Yes, that means four. Workload overkill. Anyway... I was craving a little sumthin sumthin. You can probably guess what I mean by the fact that I've upped the rating. Just to be safe. I'm actually surprised what I got away with in some of the DLS chapters, haha. I'm not sure if it will get more racy, and if it does I might have to consider posting some parts on mediaminer. We'll see.

No promises on fast writing. But I found this chapter particularly hard to write. Probably because I may have ended my long-term relationship a while ago and forgotten what naughtytime is like. O_o; Yah. Though I may mention that when I wrote the naughtiest part of DLS, I was a virgin. How's that for irony? So yeah, the bulk of this chapter is one long scene of S/U interaction. Lemme know if you loved it or hated it.

Enjoy.

Posted 7/24/10

.

* * *

.

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

.

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her—the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

.

**Chapter Twenty: August Heat**

He hoped that it would be their final setback. The most recent breakthrough for Seiya and Usagi had been emotional and miraculous, and Seiya didn't want to go back to where they used to be. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when the summer came to an end, and Usagi's father had given him no indication as such. Would he allow his daughter to go back to school, or keep her home? Seiya didn't even know if she was signed up for classes. And if she did continue, would the bodyguard follow? Would the president send him off to keep protecting his only daughter? Regardless of what happened with his employment if and when Usagi resumed her college education, Seiya knew that he would follow. Bodyguard or not.

But if not a bodyguard, then what? Seiya had been thinking about this all week. It had been four days since Usagi and he had reconciled, and nothing very exciting had happened.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

Seiya looked up from his plate and across the table at Usagi. They were sitting with her father, mother, and brother in a smaller dining room having dinner. He wasn't sure how he had gone from being just another employee to eating right alongside the first family, but it had happened.

Usagi directed her attention away from her father and turned to look back at Seiya. After a quick glance around the table to see if she was being watched, Usagi gave Seiya a mischievous wink. He smirked back. No, it wasn't true that nothing exciting had happened all week.

August in the city had always been hot. When the humidity was up, it was nearly unbearable. But August had never been this hot for one Seiya Kou. Who knew things could be so heated when the air conditioning was cranked up so high?

For the past four days, Seiya and Usagi's repaired friendship had quickly evolved into something much less professional—and delightfully inappropriate. Their previous intimate encounters had been few and far apart. This was becoming increasingly the opposite. Each day Seiya found himself attached to the girl more and more. It was becoming very difficult to take himself away from her so that they could sleep in their different beds at night. It wouldn't do for the president's daughter to be caught wrapped up in his arms one morning.

That hadn't stopped her from climbing into his bed last night.

Seiya grinned, and Usagi looked at him perplexed. She said nothing, which was probably for the best. 'What naughty thought just occurred to you, hot stuff?' probably wasn't good dinner conversation with the company present. But nagging in the back of his mind were questions Seiya refused to acknowledge. How far was this thing going to go? How long? And what _was _it, anyway?

He did have thoughts of what _could _happen. They had never done anything too serious, not having yet breached the barrier of clothes. But at this rate... those thoughts were both intoxicating and frightening. Seiya had never had these feelings before, and had never had to face the dilemma. It was the balance between indulging in his desires and being an emotional support system. On top of that, he actually had to do his job, too.

Somehow the bodyguard managed to get through dinner without looking like an idiot, consumed by his own thoughts and trying to flirt with Usagi in front of her family without them noticing. Either they were somehow excellent at keeping their physical relations a secret, or the family knew, approved, and ignored it. Seiya highly doubted it was the latter.

Suddenly, Usagi excused herself from the after-dinner conversation, claiming she had a headache. She declined her mother's offer of painkillers, and a curious Seiya followed her on the way back to her room. The house workers nodded in acknowledgement, but Usagi did not stop to converse.

When they reached her room, Seiya stepped around Usagi and opened the door for her. "After you, Ms. Tsukino." She smiled at him and entered.

"Close the door, please," she said when they were both inside. Seiya raised an eyebrow and did as she said. He dropped the formalities and turned to face her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Usagi, are you feeling ill?" he asked, not wanting to insult her in case she actually felt under the weather.

"Sick with something, I think." She grinned. "I feel a little... feverish."

"Contagious?" he egged her on, approaching and resting a hand on her forehead. It felt completely normal. Seiya had wondered if she was up to no good.

"Hell yes."

"Good."

Seiya swept down upon her in a tight embrace, and her hands found their way to his hair as their mouths connected. The man felt a little feverish himself, but he let it rage. And despite just having eaten, he was suddenly very hungry.

"Have I ever... told you how soft you are?" he said in between heated kisses.

"Nnnhmm," Usagi responded (he assumed in the negative), boldly working her tongue into his mouth. Her fingers played with his hair and caressed his neck, and Seiya bit back a low moan trying to escape from his mouth. The intensity of the kiss skyrocketed, and Seiya began to feel less steady on his feet. He had to sit down, or they were going to fall over.

The two had only ever kissed standing up or sitting down, and so Seiya felt a little apprehensive as he scooped Usagi up and took her to her bed. The nervousness faded as he placed her gently on the mattress, and simply stared down at the young woman.

Usagi's ragged breathing was heavy and her eyes pierced him. They sparkled with anticipation and lust, and Seiya knew his were probably similar. She was wearing dark blue denim shorts and a light pink t-shirt that had ridden up a little. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. And with the way she looked—so beautiful, so sexy, so inviting—he couldn't just hover above her and stare. Seiya put his open mouth to use and covered her lips with his, and Usagi's arms wound around his neck to pull him down to her.

It was a struggle to take off his shoes without separating himself from the gorgeous blonde beneath him, but Seiya managed. It would be a lesson to him, to follow Usagi's lead and not wear shoes all the time. Even if it only came in handy once in a while.

It was difficult, but Seiya managed to pull his mouth off of hers for just a moment. He could see Usagi mourning the loss with a furrowed brow and parted lips, tempting him back. With practiced agility Seiya climbed onto the bed, and pulled his companion further towards the center before descending upon her again. He stroked her cheek with one hand, and let the other slide down her body to touch the exposed skin above her hip. A sigh escaped from Usagi's lips when Seiya slid his fingers under the shirt and across her smooth stomach.

He detached his mouth from hers and dragged it down her cheek, then kissed a line down Usagi's jaw down to her throat. Seiya heard her breathe his name as his kisses continued across her neck. Soft sounds of contentment were whispered into his ear with every application of his lips. Sounds that were intoxicating. Sounds that were satisfying. Sounds that were... something else?

There were only a few seconds for Seiya to fight himself and leap from Usagi when he discerned footfalls on carpet stopping outside of her door. She barely had time to protest before the knock informed her of Seiya's reason for sudden removal from her person. Uncharacteristically frantic, Seiya's eyes darted around the room to find a way to hide the evidence of the pleasurable and yet taboo interlude between the president's daughter and her bodyguard.

Their lips were swollen, breaths ragged and heavy, and clothes disheveled in a most obvious manner. Usagi stared wide-eyed at the door, before turning her gaze to Seiya—looking for an answer.

"Usagi, dear, are you all right?" came her mother's voice from the other side of the door. The addressed daughter, quicker than Seiya had ever seen her move, straightened her clothes, yanked the covers over herself, pulled them up over the bottom half of her face, and spoke in a weak, whiny voice.

"My head hurts and I feel sick. I want to be alone!"

But it was not enough for her mother. Seiya heard rather than saw his doom approaching in the form of an opening door, and fled into the bathroom. Locking himself in, he heaved a sigh that he hoped wasn't too audible to the females in Usagi's bedroom. The bodyguard could hear their voices—one a concerned mother, the other an aspiring actress. Seiya thought she was doing quite well.

Sighing again, Seiya took a few steps to place himself in front of the mirror above the sink. He stared at his reflection, observing his mangled appearance. There was his hair, askew and coming out of its tie, his shirt, impressively twisted around his torso, and his pants, not relaxed about his hips as they usually were, but pulled tighter by a specific, rebellious appendage. He was suddenly horribly embarrassed and nearly yelped in surprise upon the discovery that he'd been more affected by Usagi's womanly charms than he had originally thought.

"How old am I," he grumbled under his breath, "fifteen?"

Turning on the shower, stripping, and jumping into an icy stream of water had never really seemed appealing until this moment. The self-punishment and riddance of his current _problem_ were becoming increasingly tempting. But the shower starting randomly could lead Usagi's mother into confusion, and Usagi herself (because even _her_ deductive skills were not that bad) to the conclusion that Seiya had no self-control.

There were, of course, other ways of solving the problem. But that was out of the question.

Unless Usagi did it...

"No!" he hissed to himself, biting back the urge to bash his head on the countertop.

Seiya instead reached down with his calloused hands to grip the edge of the counter fiercely, until the edge digging into his thumbs grew just painful enough to frustrate him further. After what seemed like much too long, but was probably only a couple of minutes—but _really _seemed like too long—Seiya heard the closing of a door and the sigh of a young woman. Checking to see if his problem had dissipated, Seiya 'harumphed' to himself and placed his hand on the bronze knob of the bathroom door. Squeezing it with far more force than necessary, Seiya willed the scowl off of his face and twisted.

What he expected to find, Usagi sitting on her bed with a pout and arms crossed over her chest, was not what he actually found. Her head was resting on bent knees, facing down, expression hidden from view. Small arms were wrapped around small calves, which were framed by light blonde hair falling to either side. Seiya found himself counting the steps it took to reach Usagi, though he did not know why. When he finally reached her side, he placed a hand on her curved back. Usagi mumbled incoherently, and Seiya bent down in an attempt to glimpse her face from below.

She opened her eyes, and locked gazes with Seiya as he stared at her through the gap between her knees. Suddenly she laughed, although Seiya did not find the situation as entirely hilarious as she. In fact, he felt rather put-off.

"Why are you laughing?" he demanded more than asked.

After another chuckle, Usagi lifted her head. "I don't know what else to do, really."

"Hah!" came out of his mouth, though he did not know how or why. Her face was still a little flushed, and her lips red. Although the heat previously coursing through Seiya's veins had cooled, he felt this recovery stop.

"So," she said.

Rough, passionate kisses flashed in his head. "So," he replied, swallowing hard.

"I... I think I'll go to bed early." She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand, which stated that it was barely past nine. Seiya nodded, suddenly and somewhat inexplicably saddened. She turned back to his face and to his surprise, gasped a little. "I don't mean to sound rude," she said hastily, and Seiya realized that he must have actually looked hurt, too. He chided himself for revealing such feelings—Seiya still wanted to maintain the image of self-control. And inability to let small females hurt his feelings.

"Don't worry about it."

Usagi frowned then, at the apparently offending carpet. For a moment he looked down, too, to attempt to discern what had upset her so. He quickly realized that he was an idiot, because the carpet was not so horrifying a color or texture as to aggravate this woman. It was him. Seiya was about to ask her why she was pissed off, because he wasn't entirely sure of it, though he assumed that having to lie to her mother about doing naughty things with him was not very fun. But Usagi did not allow him this inquiry.

"I don't think I'll be bothered again if I go ahead and turn the lights off," she said rather monotonously, though he furrowed brows relaxed. Seiya watched her face, somehow feeling rather than seeing the emotions she was contending with. One of them was obviously frustration, and yet Usagi seemed to be experiencing other feelings as well.

She did not allow him the privilege of knowledge, and instead stood abruptly from her bed and escaped into her bathroom. Seiya just stared after her, feeling horribly confused and on fire and numb all at the same time. He heard the sound of running water, and continued to stare blankly at the door for several minutes.

When Usagi emerged again, she was clearly surprised to see him gazing at her so intensely. Feeling almost like he were not in control of his own body, Seiya slowly approached Usagi, gently brushed past her, and ignored her look of confusion before repeating her actions and freshening up before bed.

The first thing Seiya did in the bathroom was sigh, leaning on the counter with his head bent down, and glare at the sink. It was gleaming with fresh water droplets, and the smell of mint hung loosely in the air. The associated toothpaste tube was soon in his hand, being squeezed for a second time that night. Seiya did this nightly routine slower than usual, his mind searching for answers to questions he didn't know.

When he came back to Usagi's bedroom, she was sitting on the edge of her mattress, facing him. She was looking at her feet, however, not staring him down as Seiya had done to her. Usagi did lift her sight to him when he took step forward to her, and when he became closer she stood to meet him.

It was then that Seiya noticed a neatly folded pair of pajama pants and pink tank top sitting next to where Usagi had just been. He felt now that she was asking him a question, in addition to all the ones in his mind, and yet he still didn't know what the question was. But Usagi apparently was going to give him some rather direct hints.

It only took her two steps forward to close the distance between them, and without warning the palms of her hands were placed against his chest. Seiya briefly mused how different this would be if it was the other way around. But his amusement was squashed as Usagi's fingers dragged across his body to the top button of his shirt.

"I'll turn the lights out for bed, but I think I need the lights on to change first," she stated quietly, more talking _at_ him than _to_ him. Her expression was relatively blank, but he could see that there were many thoughts running through her mind. Seiya swallowed hard, again.

"That would probably be wise," he murmured, transfixed by her fingertips.

"But I could probably manage..." she trailed off, fingers moving just slightly and undoing the first button at his neck, "...if I had some help."

Her audacity was baffling. His eyes widened in shock. Usagi unbuttoned again. Seiya's jaw dropped.

"Do you—should—um, I can get them for you—if you want," he stammered. Usagi undid another button, then let her hands hover just a little off of him, nodding. He didn't like the release, and darted over to the wall where the light switch was in an attempt to be held her prisoner again. Flipping it off, he tried not to look like a moron in his haste to get back to her.

Seiya was glad that it was dark, now. Because Usagi was very close to him and very warm and very, very pretty. His face couldn't be its normal color, not the way it was burning. But other things were on fire, like every fiber of Seiya's very being. A rush of adrenaline propelled his arms forward under hers, his hands resting just above her hips. For the second time that evening, they found their way to her skin. And it was so very soft.

It seemed like his shirt had infinite buttons, because by the time his shirt was open Seiya felt like he could have died from the anticipation. Usagi grabbed the edges where the buttons had been connected just seconds ago, and pushed back. Seiya helped shrug it off, and was surprised again when her bold fingers grasped the edge of his white undershirt. Tugging it upwards and having little success, Seiya put his hands on either sides of hers and finished the job.

His pride shot through the roof when Usagi simply stared at him in admiration. He hadn't _really_ needed his muscles in hand-to-hand combat just yet, but this one moment was worth all the effort it took to keep them in shape. The young woman simply stared at his bare torso, eyelids half closed and her eyes glazed over. While Seiya loved that she was appreciating his physique, he couldn't help but think how much more glorious it would be if he could be the one looking at her so bare.

And then she touched him. It was unlike any other time she had touched him, because it was now, and they were this way, and it was on purpose, and it was intimate. Seiya had always figured that if something like this happened, her skin would feel searing hot on his flesh, and he would shiver in delight, and it would be all so romancey and such. This was different, but no less pleasant. Usagi's touch was—most definitely—the most comforting thing he had ever felt. Her flesh on his calmed him, soothed him, eliminated all of his worries and hesitations. He had waited forever to feel this. And it felt as though it had happened forever. Like it was meant to happen forever.

It was a startling thought.

Suddenly, the comfort was overridden. Maybe it had just been a matter of time, but Seiya felt himself heat up. Before he could think, he was grabbing her shirt and pulling it upwards. Her arms rose above her head as he discarded her garment, which fell to the floor. And it was time for Seiya to admire her. A stream of moonlight had leaked its way through Usagi's curtains, and he gently lead her backwards a step and into this light.

It was glorious. Held in a pale blue prison were two creamy breasts, glowing in the moonlight. Seiya stared at them unabashedly, and wondered how in the hell such a beautiful woman could ever develop feelings for him. He wasn't the nicest or most charming guy.

As if she could read his thoughts, Usagi seemed to have a change of heart and suddenly seemed hesitant. He glanced up to her face to discern the nature of her apprehension, but she averted her eyes.

"Usagi?" he questioned. Seiya didn't want to alienate this girl, but she had definitely come on to _him. _What was the problem?

In the moonlight he caught her blush. "I—I'm small," she reluctantly replied. Seiya glanced back down to her chest, and mused that no, they weren't the biggest pair. But Usagi was proportionately sized for her body type, and he had never regarded her breasts as inadequate. Not that he had stared at them enough to figure out how much he liked them, of course. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Seiya cut her off.

"You're perfect," he said without without thinking. They words just tumbled out of his mouth. Usagi inhaled sharply, clearly having not expected to hear _that. _But it seemed to have silenced her insecurities about her body.

Usagi smiled softly, and Seiya felt like less of a moron. "Well then..." she trailed off, and slowly drifted closer and embraced him. Usagi wrapped her small arms around Seiya and sighed contentedly. He returned her hug, trying not to get too distracted by their bare chests touching. After a minute or so, she pulled back and smiled up at him. Seiya smiled back. "Oh, um," she began nervously, "I don't sleep with this on."

"Oh," he stated. Of course she didn't sleep with a bra on. It probably wasn't very comfortable. But Seiya wasn't the expert on women's pajama etiquette. "Should I—"

_How _was he supposed to say that? It all felt so weird. Of course he wanted to snatch off the piece of clothing at stare open-mouth at her naked chest. She laughed. "Well, I don't know if you have experience in the one-handed behind-the-back pinch-and-twist, but I've heard it takes practice to get good at."

Seiya grumbled. "Despite my attractiveness and easy ways with the women," he said, and Usagi scoffed, "I strangely have not encountered this situation before." It was true. Seiya hadn't really had intimate encounters with women. There had been... regrettable interactions involving meaningless sex when he was in his late teens, but he could count those on one hand. It was a phase. He had been young and horny (but perhaps he still was now, after all); when a girl had come to him, he'd obliged. Seiya hadn't ever had a girlfriend before, let alone met someone he cared about so much.

"You're so cocky," she drawled.

_I shouldn't be, _he thought. Something suddenly occurred to him. "Usagi, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Seiya!" she hissed, take aback. "Is this really the time for that conversation?" She sighed. "I'm not very experienced, if that's what you're thinking."

It was enough for the time being. Seiya had a lot of learning to do, himself. He just hoped Usagi wouldn't laugh at his own lack of certain experiences. Like being intimate with someone he actually liked.

"Me either," he said with a nervous laugh. Usagi's eyes widened.

"Wait, _really?_"

"You're right. We should talk about this later." He ensured the conversation's end with a lingering kiss, which Usagi seemed to melt into. When their lips parted, the corner of Usagi's mouth tugged up.

"So, do you think you can help me get dressed for bed or not?"

"I can help," he quickly assured, and she giggled. Seiya was _definitely not _going to miss out on taking off this woman's bra. It was the opportunity of a lifetime. To retain himself once it was gone, well, he'd have to cross that bridge when he got to it. Seiya snaked an arm around her waist and sought out the clasp. It was elusive, but Seiya managed to locate the darned thing. He tried hard to remember what Usagi had called this maneuver. _Pinch and twist,_ he thought._ I can do that._

It was not so easy.

Seiya was good at many things. Apparently, this was not one of them. Perhaps he could get better with practice. _That _was a nice thought. But still, at the present moment the man was failing. Usagi didn't seem to be very patient either. She sighed, and bent her arms around her back to place her hands on his one. Somehow she managed to undo the thing, and Seiya eyes immediately fell to her chest, which was no longer being supported. And yet, still covered.

Usagi changed from amused to bashful rather quickly, but it didn't stop her from taking a step forward to allow easier access to her now bare back. Seiya put both his hands there and let them move all over her skin. He let his palms glide up over her shoulders, and slowly brushed the straps downwards. The dangling garment fell, and Usagi blushed prettily.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seiya registered that it was probably rude and creepy to stare at Usagi's naked chest like he was. But as a normal, healthy young man, it was difficult not to. Also, he liked her. A lot. And she was _so damned beautiful. _What was he supposed to do?

"Um, so?" Usagi mumbled. She didn't seem to be offended by his lack of propriety, rather inquiring as to his opinion? The girl was an odd one indeed.

"You—you're pretty," he stammered, like an awkward teenager. But she laughed, and he was relieved.

"Well then," she whispered, and lightly pressed her body to his, so that her chest just barely brushed his own bare flesh. The small amount of contact was too much. Seiya propelled himself forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Usagi recovered from the shock quickly, and attempted to return Seiya's kiss with equal fervor. His hands were roaming all over her body, soft and warm against his calloused palms. Her hands found his shoulders, gripping them tightly. He could feel her nails pressing into his skin, but it was not too much. He rather liked it.

The "problem" of Seiya's quickly returned, and there was only a moment in which he felt anxious about this obvious indication of attraction. His apprehension was squashed when Usagi seemed to notice, recognize, and encourage it. She pulled him as close as she could, pressing the full length of her body against his. Seiya couldn't stop the noise that escaped from his throat at the feeling.

He hoped Usagi realized what she was getting into, because he certainly wasn't going to stop it. That would be up to her. Wasn't this just supposed to be a change of clothes?

Apparently, Usagi could read minds. Because at that very thought, she broke his searing kiss. She was breathing heavily, flushed, with half-lidded eyes. It was the sexiest thing Seiya had ever seen. This did not help his situation. He immediately regretted his thoughts and her intuition. Usagi backed away from him, and in the darkness she was now in he didn't catch a glimpse.

Helplessly Seiya watched as she turned from him to retrieve her shirt, and pulled it over her blonde head. "Um, right," she mumbled to herself before removing her jean shorts. Usagi hopped out of them without grace, and nearly stumbled. Seiya told himself that was why he rushed to her, to steady her body. Not because of her naked legs.

"Don't fall over," he stated in a deep voice. She quirked an eyebrow.

"With you watching my legs so intently, how is that possible?" Usagi catching him staring—not that it was discreet in the slightest—was no reason to cease the behavior. He snatched from Usagi the plaid pajama pants that she had just picked up, and gave her appalled expression no response. The indignant face became curious when Seiya dropped into a squat by her feet and grabbed hold of an ankle. He gently lifted Usagi's foot and placed it into the corresponding leg of the nighttime pants. Seiya repeated the gesture with her other foot, but did not complete the process by pulling the garment up to her hips. Instead he let his hands travel that journey.

Slowly Seiya worked his hands up her calves, which were soft and smooth and warm and—Seiya smirked. Usagi had missed a spot. But a couple of stubbly hairs still wasn't enough to convince him that this woman with her flawless skin wasn't a goddess. "Because... _damn, _that's perfect," he said out loud.

"Sorry, what?" she inquired from above. Seiya saw no way of getting out of this one, so he pretended he hadn't said anything. Placing a kiss to the outside of Usagi's knee was enough to silence her for the time being. This pleased silence turned to shock at Seiya's audacity, kissing his way up her legs. Usagi let out a high-pitched squeak when his fingers and lips deployed their attention to her upper thighs, at which point she grabbed his hands in her own and pulled Seiya up to her. The vivid blush was visible on her face even in the dark.

Usagi paused for a moment, then seemed to remember that she still wasn't waring pants. She stepped back and bent down, then yanked them up to her hips while avoiding Seiya's gaze. He wasn't done with her yet, but felt a little weird after putting the girl so far outside her comfort zone. "Er, sorry," he grumbled.

"Don't be," she said hastily. "I'm just not used to this sort of thing."

"It's late," he sighed. "Probably best to go to sleep anyway." Usagi nodded, and turned quickly towards her bed. But Seiya would have none of that, and propelled himself forward. He scooped her up effortlessly, eliciting another surprised yelp. With a smirk Seiya walked the remaining few feet to Usagi's bed, and slowly lowered her onto the mattress.

"I could get used to that," she said with a soft laugh, sitting up. The implication registered in Seiya's mind, and his eyes widened. Just how much did she like him, and how long did she want him to stick around? The bodyguard wasn't sure if she'd meant it to be more than an offhanded comment, but the girl gave him a rare smile that turned his stomach over and took away his words. Usagi reached up to her head and effortlessly released the buns on top, her blonde hair tumbling down. She grabbed a hairbrush from her bedside table and smoothed out the tangles. "Hey you, come and join me, will you?" Seiya blinked.

"Eh?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and patted the spot beside her. "Right here. I mean, if you want to. For a little while. It could be nice," she rambled, placing the brush back on the table. Seiya stopped her incessant chatter by climbing in next to the blonde and obeying her request. The man's hesitance was hidden by his displayed confidence in bringing himself close, and wrapping an arm over her waist. Seiya held her to him, and could feel Usagi's heartbeat through her back. It sounded steadily onto his chest, at a pace that was quick but not as fast as his own. Seiya wondered if Usagi could feel his, too.

A small hand found its way to his, and Usagi wrapped her fingers around his own at her stomach. She let out a contented sigh, and wriggled backwards into him. Seiya buried his face in her neck, and breathed in her scent. It was subtle, but nice. He could not identify what specifically the smell was, but it was Usagi and he liked it.

Before Seiya could think about how and when he would retreat to his own bed, he had fallen into a deep, contented sleep. The warmth and constant rhythm against his chest combined with the sweet, fresh smell of this woman overcame his senses; the man had no chance against the world of dreams. And he had not slept as well as he did that night in many, many years.

. . . . .

Seiya awoke to a persistent ray of sunlight burning through his eyelids. The brightness blinded him temporarily, but with a slight shift on the mattress the obnoxious light was gone. It came from the same crack in the curtains that the moonlight had shone through last night, that which had subtly illuminated the body of the woman next to him. They had drifted apart in slumber, but remained in contact with their backs touching. Seiya rolled over with a _"humph" _to face Usagi. As if sensing his attentions in her sleep, Usagi turned to lay flat on her back with her head tilted towards her protector's.

She looked so peaceful, Seiya realized with a certain sadness. You would never think looking at her content face that the girl was practically under house arrest, being pursued by villainous dogs that the law still had yet to ensnare. Propelled forth with a surge of empathy, Seiya placed a kiss to her forehead. He pulled back and stared at her closed eyes, placing a hand on her cheek. It was still a little hard to believe that all of this had really happened. Seiya moved closer to Usagi, and buried his face in her neck. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the bad events to disappear so that he could enjoy a paradise with this woman. But his frown was not enough to still the shadows lurking in his mind—and probably in Usagi's, too.

She stirred a little, and Seiya found that his stomach fluttered unpleasantly of the thought of her awakening. He wanted to her stay like this a while longer, with the corners of her mouth playing tricks on his mind and making an illusionary smile. He wanted to keep her away from her troubled thoughts. Inhaling deeply, Seiya tried to envision that he and Usagi were somewhere else, where no one could bother them.

"Usagi," he whispered, "I—"

But Seiya did not know what he wanted to say to her, or even what he was currently trying to say. Confused and irritated with himself, Seiya clamped his mouth shut and tried to enjoy what fleeting time left he had in this moment.

It wasn't much, because that was when Usagi woke up. But watching her stir was worth it. Usagi turned towards him, mumbled, and then her eyes fluttered open. They locked onto his, still half-closed and glazed over with sleep. Seiya could wake up like this every day.

Slowly Usagi's eyes focused, and she squinted at him. Her expression was both adorable and hilarious. "Are you trying to read my mind?" Seiya murmured, a bit of edge in his voice. "It's not like you to concentrate so hard on something." The corner of his mouth tugged upwards, and before he knew it he was on the receiving end of a death glare. He regretted his comment, but then a ghost of a smile appeared on Usagi's lips.

"Isn't it too early in the morning for you to be a smart-ass?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

I hope it's not upsetting how little action is in this. Well, the action-y action, not the sexy action. That's basically what this chapter was. I have a bulk of the rest of this written, but it's been hard to tie it all together and make the story flow. Also there is school, my show, and my social life. Alack, alas! I do hope to finish one of my stories one of these days.


	22. StarCrossed

Disclaimer: If it were mine, Sailor Moon would be called "Usagi, Seiya, and All Their Beautiful Children."

Notes: Look, I updated faster! Yay! (Okay, well, it took almost a month, but this thing is 35 pages long. Over 10,000 words.) M rating **seriously stressed** for this chapter. Like, 40% of it. This is the reason I have bumped it up. You have been warned.

EDIT: I've done a sketch I'll be coloring later, for a scene later in this chapter. You can check it out here: http: / kaelien. deviantart. com/ # / d2wvnm6

Enjoy.

Posted 8/20/10

* * *

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

.

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her—the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Star-Crossed**

**.**

"Isn't it too early in the morning for you to be a smart-ass?" she grumbled. Seiya's smirk spread into a grin. "Oh my god, now you're smiling. Please stop this cheeriness and let me go back to sleep." Seiya continued to stare at her. Usagi rolled her eyes, but her could see happiness shining in them. "Okay, what?"

His smile faded, and Usagi gave him a quizzical look. On instinct his hand found its way to her face, and Seiya's lips to hers in a sincere, lingering kiss. It was short, and Usagi blinked at him with wide eyes when he had pulled back.

"Oh," she breathed. Seiya wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He could feel Usagi's breathing on his chest as he buried his face in her hair. Fingers closed tightly as they gripped the back of her shirt almost desperately, and Seiya found himself suddenly and inexplicably apprehensive. He squeezed his eyes shut, and wished again that they could be somewhere else. This sense of foreboding was wracking his brain.

But it was not so. Seiya's phone rang, and the day took a turn in a completely different direction.

. . . . .

That morning Seiya was called to a meeting in the Situation Room concerning the villains out to get the president's daughter. He knew many of the people present—Yaten and Taiki seemed to have saved him a spot between them. Also there were the Vice-President Marc Montgomery, Artemis, the president's good friend and adviser, Haruka and Michiru, lead detectives on the case (and as Seiya knew through Hotaru's drunken slip, they were partners in their personal life, too), Ami and Umino, fact-checkers and researchers, and the most important members of the Secret Service: Kunzite, Jadeite Nephrite, Zoicite, and...

_Not _Mamoru Chiba.

The bodyguard threw another quick glance around the room, searching for the face he hated so much. He inhaled a sharp breath. Mamoru wasn't there! Seiya knew that man was a snake and now the snake was no doubt slithering around somewhere suspicious. Seiya's internal snarl threatened to show itself before Yaten grabbed Seiya's sleeve and pulled him into a chair. Taiki slid a packet of papers inside of a folder towards his late friend with a raised eyebrow. Seiya glared back; it wasn't his fault he was late—the meeting had been impromptu and Seiya had been tangled up in an Usagi.

Seiya resisted the urge to grumble and observed the room. There were a handful or other people seated at the rectangular table that he did not recognize, and many of them were staring at the newcomer. How late _was_ he, anyway? Only slightly embarrassed, Seiya opened his packet, and briefly scanned over the contents while Haruka turned the crowd's attention away from him and to herself.

"Like I was saying," she began, "we are very sorry to call you all in on such short notice."

Ah, so he wasn't that late. Seiya continued to leaf through the pages as he noticed many others were doing the same. He stopped abruptly when he turned a page and found a familiar face looking up at him. The sound of paper flitted about the room as Seiya stared at the man's stoic expression and dark, perturbing eyes. The voice of Detective Tenoh became a mumble in the back of Seiya's mind as memories flashed through his head.

.

_When the man came down the first set of stairs, Seiya recognized him instantly. The bodyguard immediately opened fire upon the man with navy hair, who returned the favor while reaching the bottom of the stairs and taking refuge behind a stone pillar. Seiya heard his name being called from down the stairs, Usagi's voice frantic after hearing the gunshots. _

_._

"His alias is Sapphire," came a voice pulling Seiya from his thoughts, "but his name is Stephen Blake."

Sure enough, the dark man on the sheet of paper was the same who had chased Seiya and Usagi through the metro system. How the villain hadn't been intercepted at any of the stops he could have gotten off or transferred at, Seiya had no idea. Haruka's explanation continued.

"He hasn't been much of a troublemaker in the past, but his underlings have. One of his comrades in our custody finally gave him up. But we have reason to suspect that he isn't at the top of their operation."

With a final glare at this evil man, Seiya flipped to the next page with more force than necessary. What he saw there paralyzed him.

"If you consider that a diamond is more valuable than a sapphire, than it's easy to assume that Damian Blake, Stephen's brother, is at the top. He calls himself "Diamond," though the man is hardly crystal clear."

Seiya knew from the moment he saw this picture that Damian "Diamond" Blake was the man trying to abduct Usagi Tsukino. His eyes were colder than any Seiya had ever seen, with matching skin, hair, and expression. The bodyguard could not drag his gaze away from this fair face. Feelings of fury raged within him. Feelings of pure, unadulterated hatred. One of Seiya's hands fisted at on the table so tightly that it shook, his other trembling the same with a death-grip on the chair's arm.

A soothing hand descended upon his right shoulder, attached to Seiya's childhood friend. His head whipped over to look at Taiki, who was staring back with sympathy in his eyes. _'Keep it cool,' _he mouthed to Seiya, who looked back at him skeptically.

"He's got no record, but this man certainly isn't clean. We've suspected that this wealthy art collector has been involved with and gets a lot of his money from a ring of high-end drug-dealers. But we have no legitimate proof."

How was Seiya supposed to contain himself in this situation? The bad guy was in the open! Seiya could take him out! He imagined so, so many ways he could end this man. Slowly, painfully, and then he would mend this villain so that he could torture him again. What was the problem? Seiya saw none. If he could eliminate the threat, he saw no consequences for his actions. And then, Usagi and he could—

"...Dismissed." Seiya's eyes shot up to the president. How long he had zoned out in between consciousness of this meeting? One minute, two minutes, thirty, sixty? Regardless, everyone was standing up and taking their leave. There were hushed voices above him, and soon their owners had brought Seiya back to himself and pulled him up out of the chair.

"Come on, Seiya. Let's go." Taiki's voice was deep and quiet and Seiya would not have heard it if he hadn't been a foot from his friend. Seiya exited the room with them filled with anxiety. "Diamond" was rich, powerful, and dangerous. The bodyguard would slit his throat.

Like he was drunk off his ass and needed guidance, Taiki and Yaten led Seiya down the hall. The shortest of the three nudged him uncomfortably in the side.

Yaten stood closer as they walked, and said into Seiya's ear, "It's because we know you." Seiya looked back, confused. "I'm pretty sure it's just us that can tell, I mean."

"What are you—"

But Taiki cut Seiya off, taking a tight hold of his upper arm and suddenly pulling them to a stop. Seiya frowned. His childhood friends were disquieting. A few people from the meeting passed by them, and all three friends were silent until the others were out of earshot. Taiki leaned in close, and whispered.

"You're transparent."

Seiya's eyes shot open, and he froze.

They didn't know—they couldn't know. If Usagi and he were found out, Seiya would be taken away from her. He wouldn't be able to protect her. Memories of them ran through his head.

.

_"Is this seat taken?"_

_ "Oh. No, not at the moment. Care for a cookie?"_

_ "Sure. But first, allow me to introduce myself... I don't think we've met before." _

God, but he had been so stupid.

_ "You're right." Usagi held out her hand. "My name is Usagi." The man took her hand and shook it._

_ "Nice to meet you, Usagi. My name is Seiya."_

It had gone so well at first, because he had lied to her. But things had turned sour early. She had been so mad when Seiya had revealed that he had known who she was all along.

_ "You mean that you knew the whole time who I was when I talked to you? You... you... YOU JERK! You tricked me!"_

It had been true. Seiya wished he could take it back.

_ "Not really, I just kind of... skirted around the truth, so to speak."_

_ "That was so mean! I thought you were just someone visiting us... YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! ...And stop looking at me that way!"_

_.  
_

And Usagi had been so scared when she saw Seiya threatening the man who called himself Tiger's Eye. He had frightened her, and felt so guilty. But she had let him embrace her. Then Usagi had dragged him around the mall, unintentionally charming him from the start. And the first of his failures happened at the movie theatre. Almost again at the shooting range. And they had been shot at in a parking lot and hid behind his motorcycle. And chased through the subway.

Was Seiya so much of a failure?

When Usagi had gone to the club with her friends and he had seen her dance was the moment that Seiya, drunk or not, realized he was attracted to her. It had been a downward spiral from there, and eventually that evening on his birthday had happened. His passion for her had leapt forth, and Usagi had told him she had some sort of feelings for him, too.

_ "Well, you're a hot guy," she forced out against her will. "And you're really close to me all the time, you know, proximity-wise. You take care of me, too—you're my freakin' bodyguard. I couldn't not like you. Even if you make me want to punch you half the time."_

Seiya had cut off a man's fingers for her. He had jumped in front of a moving car for her. He had taken a bullet for her. And after all of that...

_ "Usagi?" he asked, subconsciously dropping the usual formalities. At this her head came back up quickly, bringing them face-to-face._

_ "That's me," she breathed—it almost sounded like she was surprised that he was talking to her. The woman's expression was indecipherable._

_ Though his heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping through his veins, Seiya's resolve to keep his face so close to hers held. And for some reason, she didn't increase the space between them, either. "It is you," he replied._

And she had feelings for him. It was mutual. Seiya knew that he would stop at nothing to keep himself beside her. No one would take her away from him.

"No!" he snarled, jerking his arm away from Taiki. His friends both took a step back from Seiya at his sudden mood change. Yaten sent him a death glare, but Taiki stepped back in, facing Seiya, with hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Listen," Taiki began in hushed tones, "neither of us is going to betray you. We're just trying to look out for a friend."

"No," Seiya insisted, "I don't need your—"

_"Seiya!" _Taiki hissed back, roughly shaking his friend's shoulders. "We're on your side! Who else do you have? Who else would support you in this situation? Don't push us away—we've just now found you again."

"I don't want to talk about it," Seiya growled. But his die-hard friends would have none of it. Yaten grabbed hold of Seiya's upper-arm and dragged him back into the room they had just exited. Taiki followed, and closed the door behind them.

Immediately upon sealing themselves inside the private space, Yaten strode purposefully up to Seiya and shoved him hard. "Stop being a stubborn bastard!" he spat.

"Yaten," Taiki warned, "you don't have to—"

"Shut up, Taiki!" The brunette hesitated, but did so. "Seiya, you're being an idiot. We're going to be there for your stupid ass through this shitty time and that's that! So shut the fuck up and let us help you!"

Seiya blinked at the shorter man. He was truly speechless.

"Not how I would have put it," Taiki grumbled.

"Well it was effective, wasn't it?"

Grudgingly, Taiki nodded. "Seiya, you can't go through life alone. We want to have our friendship back. Were we not once brothers?"

Seiya turned his face to Taiki and nodded, his expression softening. "That was a long time ago."

"And where have you been?"

Seiya averted his eyes, avoiding their stares. "I was taken in by an agency." It wasn't his fault Taiki and Yaten had been adopted and he hadn't. Taiki had been smart and Yaten had been cute and Seiya... Seiya had been afraid. "They trained me to—I learned to fight." He couldn't tell them that he had been a hit man. They would be so appalled. "Eventually I started being a close protection officer. Soon after that I was hired to come here to guard Usa—Ms. Tsukino."

"Cut the crap," said Yaten. "We know you like her." Seiya made to protest, but Taiki cut him off.

"Just tell us, how far has it gone?" Seiya was shocked, but Taiki continued to stare him down. "Are you—have you slept with her?" The man with black hair narrowed his eyes.

"No," Seiya said immediately, and rather put off. It wasn't any of their business. And yet... Seiya thought about what had nearly happened last night.

"Can it be stopped?" Taiki went on cautiously. "Is there little enough between you two?"

Seiya said nothing, though he knew the answer.

"Okay then, we'll take that as a no," Yaten drawled. But then his face softened, and he became uncharacteristically sincere. "If you really care about this girl, Seiya, we'll do whatever we can to help you see it through."

Seiya was blown away. What had just happened? "Uh, thanks."

"Is there anything we can do?" Yaten urged. "Come on, Seiya. We've missed out on so much of your life."

Then it came to Seiya. And he looked up with newfound resolve.

"Mamoru Chiba," Seiya ground out. "Where was he today?"

Taiki and Yaten exchanged glances. "I don't know, but I can find out," said Taiki.

"He likes Usagi. I see him looking at her. I see the _way _he looks at her. And there's something wrong about him." Seiya frowned deeply. "I want to follow him, I want to find him out. But I can't."

"We'll look at him harder. We'll watch him," Taiki assured. "If Mamoru is up to something, we'll find out."

Seiya nodded, feeling a surge of relief. His thoughts then turned to another troublesome man. "What about this Diamond? Why does _he _want Usagi? He's rich and powerful already."

"Something went wrong," said Yaten. "He's running out of money—we think it has something to do with the druggies he knows. Damian has been selling off his most expensive pieces."

"So you think that he's gong for a ransom?" Seiya asked.

"It wouldn't be surprising."

"But he's so well-known. Wouldn't someone notice if he suddenly came into a lot of money?"

"I don't think so. He's kept it well-hidden, the financial problems. And the guy probably has enough people working for him so that he never even shows his face in this operation."

"Hold on—if his issues are so secretive, how do we know about them?"

"...Usagi has a lot of people who care about her. One of them is more reckless than others."

_Haruka. _She would break protocol in all sorts of ways for Usagi. Seiya wasn't about to rat her out, either. He would do the same thing.

The three men named Kou all started when a sudden rapping sounded at the door. They exchanged glances almost frantically as the door opened slowly. They only hoped that whoever it was hadn't been listening to their conversation.

Seiya breathed a sigh of relief when a blonde head popped out from behind the door in an adorable gesture. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I was just worried, because—oh man, I'm so sorry guys." Usagi went to retreat, but Seiya stopped her.

"Usagi, wait—" Taiki and Yaten turned to Seiya at his protest. He tried to ignore the looks they were giving him and focused instead on the young woman in front of them. After all this talk and thoughts about separation from her, Seiya wanted nothing more than to grab the girl and never let go.

"Please," Taiki offered, "come in." Usagi hesitantly emerged from behind the door and closed it behind her.

"Er—I tried calling you," she mumbled, "because this thing was taking a while. But you forgot your phone." She validated the statement by holding up said object. Seiya approached her and held out his hand, which she placed into his palm. The four of them stood in an awkward silence for several moments before Seiya gave up, and leaned in close.

"They figured it out," he whispered. Usagi gasped and her face flushed. "But we can trust them."

"...Oh." she stated out loud.

"Ms. Tsukino," Taiki began politely, "your father and Detective Tenoh have just released some very useful information to us. We are fairly certain about who is harassing you, and hope to free you from your current stresses soon."

"I know," she said. The three Kou's looked at her with surprise. "Artemis came and explained it to me. That's why I was wondering what was taking so long, because he had just come from the meeting."

"Well, if you need anything or have any questions, please let us know." Usagi nodded at Taiki. "We work for your father because we're good at our job. So if you need to know something, Yaten and I would happily oblige."

"Thank you, Taiki," Usagi said with a smile.

"I think we're done here now, Seiya. We'll be in touch."

"Oh, and let's have a drink sometime," Yaten added as he and Taiki headed for the door. "There are a few missing years to catch up on."

"I'd like that," Seiya replied earnestly.

"Oh, and Ms. Tsukino," called Yaten from the door. "Just to let you know—if there's anyone who can kick ass," he said with a thumb gesture to Seiya, "it's that guy."

With that, Seiya and Usagi were left alone. Seiya let out a breath and put a hand to his head. His life was complicated. It was so, so complicated. Next to him, Usagi sighed.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked him. Seiya shook his head. He didn't feel hungry at the moment—the man's appetite had been squashed by the meeting. His head ached, and it was wrought with worry. Seiya felt nauseous.

"You should eat something," he grumbled. He glanced down at her, and saw concern in her blue eyes. "Come on."

Seiya grabbed her hand and led them towards the door. He opened it for her, but made sure to release her fingers from his before they exited. Somehow, despite the fact that they were probably closer than they had ever been to catching Usagi's pursuers, Seiya felt more nervous than he had ever been.

. . . . .

Seiya left Usagi in the care of Makoto and Motoki for breakfast, and restlessly headed down the halls of her house. His aim was Haruka, the woman who could probably provide the most insight. And also he hadn't paid hardly any attention during the meeting.

That thought stopped Seiya in his tracks. He would probably look like less on an idiot if he sat down and read the papers he had been given first. Yes, he would do that.

And so Seiya changed his course to one of the sitting rooms. He nodded at one of the employees as he passed them, then turned left into a small room that was currently vacant. Taking a seat on a couch that wasn't too comfortable or attractive, Seiya let the packet drop to a coffee table near him and pulled it closer. With a heavy sigh he opened the folder and began to pour over its contents. Inside was background information on both of the Blake brothers, and detailed accounts of Usagi's encounters with their partners in crime. Seiya found some documents were in fact statements of his. As such, he decided not to relive those moments. He remembered them well enough.

It was hard to forget what being shot in the chest was like. Seiya was more than grateful for body armor. It had hurt like a bitch, but he was alive. Killing people wasn't as foreign. Seiya had been shot only twice before, but considering his previous profession, taking the life of another was more familiar. It was a disturbing fact. Seiya often had to remind himself that they were bad people, as if it would justify his actions. And of course he would go to jail if he were found out, that much was obvious—or worse. Assassins were anonymous. But Usagi wouldn't tell—at least that's what Seiya told himself.

Seiya had broken free of that career. But he would kill anyone and everyone who tried to get to Usagi if he had to.

Mamoru Chiba. The man's face suddenly popped into Seiya's mind. That suspicious character hadn't been in the meeting. Seiya had looked through the documents for long enough, and decided to resume his search for Haruka. She didn't like Mamoru, either. Perhaps they could put aside their differences for Usagi's welfare. Seiya took his phone out of his pocket and called the competitive woman. He would get something on Mamoru no matter what it took.

. . . . .

It was past two in the afternoon before Seiya was able to meet with Haruka Tenoh. He had spent a few more hours reading and re-reading the papers, desperately searching for something that stuck out. But he had found nothing new. The most detail came from his own statements.

Seiya may have thought it to be a perk that he could call Haruka in to the White House to meet with him, seeing as he wasn't supposed to get far from Usagi. But even Seiya was starting to go a little stir crazy. He wanted to get outside, regardless of the fact that it was over one hundred degrees. Right about now Usagi was probably having a blast in the pool. And he was missing out on her in a bikini. God _dammit. _

But they both were a little weirded out by the fact that three people now knew that they were... close to each other. Seiya figured a little time apart to calm their minds could be helpful. That, and he had something to do.

"Mind telling me what I'm doing back in the same place as I was a few hours ago?" Haruka ground out as Seiya returned to the place of their debriefing. "We could have just done this over the phone."

"I don't trust the phone, _or_ this house," Seiya said in a low voice after sealing the two of them in.

"Paranoid?"

"Cautious. I think there's a mole. I think it's Mamoru Chiba."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Oh, not this again."

"I'm serious! Ms. Tsukino has told me she feels like she's being watched. And Chiba has been suspicious lately. Where was he today?"

"Called out sick," Haruka said with a shrug.

"Right. Like I believe that."

"You're jumping to conclusions pretty quick there, Kou."

Seiya narrowed his eyes at her. "Look," he said with a heavy sigh, "neither of us like the guy. And both of us want to look out for Usagi. I know you've been spying on Damian Blake. And I know Chiba is up to no good."

This got her. Haruka stilled, having been found out. She glared daggers up at him. "Hey," she grumbled, "those are some pretty heavy accusations. Be careful what you say."

"Tell me that you disagree."

Haruka paused for a moment. "I never said I loved Mamoru. Maybe I dislike him a little."

"Tenoh, I _hate_ that man," Seiya informed her. "How do you really feel?" he asked. She paused for a moment before answering.

"Dear _god,_ I hate him."

Seiya grinned, and had to suppress a hearty laugh. "That's what I thought. Can you just... keep an eye on him? You're supposed to be good at that."

"I _am _good at that," she corrected.

"Let me know if you—actually, let Yaten and Taiki know if something turns up." Haruka gave him an odd look, but then waved her hand at him in dismissal. It might have irked him if he wasn't still amused by her exasperated confession.

. . . . .

Seiya had not seen Usagi much that day. But she was in her house, with Minako, doing whatever. And so Seiya cleared it with her father that he go out for the night. He was taking Yaten and Taiki up on their offer for drinks, because he hadn't seen his friends in many years. At least that's what he told Usagi's father. They were going out for drinks. But not just to catch up.

Seiya arrived at the bar a few minutes later than he had planned. He had been intercepted on the way to his motorcycle by Minako, who was on her way to see Usagi. She had pestered him about Usagi, but Seiya certainly hadn't been in the mood to talk about that. He felt moderately guilty for dismissing her so bluntly, but Seiya had somewhere to be.

When Seiya entered the bar, he had to search around a bit to find his friends. They were in a corner booth, which was as secluded as you could probably get in the place. It was a Friday night, and as such crowded, loud, and the perfect place to talk about anything at all. Yaten's brilliant silver hair was what got Seiya's attention, and Taiki waved him over when the bodyguard got closer. Taiki stood when Seiya reached their table, and motioned for the bodyguard to sit between them.

"You're late," Yaten said loudly over the buzz of the crowd.

"Usagi's friend ran into me on the way out," Seiya explained. Yaten seemed to take an interest in this.

"Oh, the blonde one?"

Seiya shot him a look. "Yeah, Minako. Why?"

"No reason," Yaten quickly countered.

"Yaten thinks she's hot," Taiki offered. Yaten glared at him.

"Hey," Yaten sneered, "I've seen you eyeing that girl with the blue hair—"

"Listen," Seiya interjected, "I'm not here so you can talk about girls. Tell me about Chiba."

"Oh, right," said Taiki. "Well, I'm pretty sure he isn't sick. Your detective friend gave us this." Taiki handed a piece of paper to Seiya, which he took eagerly. It was a black and white photo of one Mamoru Chiba, in downtown DC, on a pay phone. He didn't look ill at all. The man had a stern look on his face, but was standing upright with no signs of physical fatigue or distress.

He would when Seiya got to him.

"I knew it," Seiya growled under his breath.

"There's more," Taiki added. "Tenoh said that he was looking around a lot. You know, as if he wanted to make sure he wasn't being watched. Which he was, the stupid git."

"Well, being on a public pay phone isn't a good idea if you're trying not to be seen," Yaten put in. "For one of the president's Secret Service, this guy is pretty thick."

"Anyway," said Taiki, "apparently shortly after his phone call Chiba made a beeline for the metro. Tenoh was able to follow him onto the train, but lost him when they got off a few stops later."

"Damn it!" Seiya exclaimed, but Yaten cut off his oncoming rant.

"But wait—you haven't heard it all yet." Seiya was handed another picture, and Yaten continued. "Tenoh had brought her partner along for backup, just in case. And Kaioh was able to trail him a little longer. This is what she saw."

In Seiya's hand was a hastily taken photograph, probably with a phone or a point-and-shoot camera or a phone. But even though the quality wasn't as good, Seiya could tell exactly what was going on. Mamoru was entering a shabby-looking building through an alleyway, casting a glance over his shoulder. Seiya wondered how close to being seen Michiru Kaioh had been, getting this picture. The detective duo had certainly gained his respect.

"Tenoh called her off," Taiki explained. "She didn't want Kaioh following Chiba any further. You know Tenoh, she's all protective."

That was an understatement. But Seiya wasn't sure if his friends were aware of the relationship Haruka and Michiru had outside of their professional one. He only knew because Hotaru had let it slip on Usagi's birthday. Just another reminder of the havoc underage drinking could wreak.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not," Taiki said, "but I think Tenoh is going to scope this place out tonight. There's not enough motive to get the police in there, but... well, she's made up her mind. That woman is going to this building and finding out what's inside."

"She's not going alone, right?"

"Seiya, you can't go."

"But—"

"You have to stay with Ms. Tsukino. Kaioh is going, and they've coerced a couple of the other Secret Service guys, too."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. Jadeite and Kunzite. The other two either aren't willing to go against Mamoru, or Tenoh doesn't think she could trust them."

"She doesn't trust easily, that's for sure."

"Neither do you, Seiya."

. . . . .

After everything that had happened that day, Seiya was very anxious to get back to Usagi. To make sure she was still at her house. Still safe. He tried not to drive too recklessly on the way back, but he definitely could have gone slower. When he got back to the regal home, Seiya power-walked down the halls. He didn't bother to knock at Usagi's door. His eyes scanned the dark room quickly, and he found Usagi's sleeping form safe and sound on her bed. Heaving a sigh of relief, Seiya stepped inside and closed the door behind him. His worries faded at the sight of her asleep.

Stepping out of his shoes, the bodyguard tried to calm himself as he continued to undress. He had gotten off his shoes, socks, and dress shirt when a soft voice called out to him from Usagi's bed.

"Seiya?"

He looked up, halfway through removing his undershirt, to see Usagi rotate to face him. She sat up, and Seiya immediately felt guilty for disrupting her slumber. He straightened his shirt and went to her bedside.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," he said quietly, kneeling at the edge of her mattress so that they were at eye-level.

"I wasn't asleep yet," she confessed. "I was wondering when you would get back."

"You waited up for me?" Seiya asked, surprised. Usagi nodded.

"What took you so long?"

Seiya felt his heart twist at her sadness, but at the same time he felt a warmth knowing that this girl had missed him. "I went to meet Taiki and Yaten," he murmured. "We haven't really had the chance to catch up." It was mostly true. Usagi sat up, now looking down at him.

"Okay," she breathed.

Seiya thought back to his conversation at the bar. He felt anxious all over again. It was scary, knowing that someone so close to Usagi could hurt her. This young woman was his, and he was only for her. Yes, Usagi was his. And yet...

Seiya leaned in closer. His nose was picking something up that was off. Usagi certainly didn't smell like she was his. This was, in fact, because she smelled like...

Like...

_"Chiba,"_ Seiya growled.

"What?" she questioned. But he would know that smell anywhere. Mamoru Chiba, like many of the stupid males in America, wore too much cologne. And Seiya recognized it instantly. It was said that scent was a powerful memory tool, an association that could bring back moments and people and places quite vividly. For Seiya, this smell painted a smug face in his mind and roused deep-rooted feelings of resentment for it.

"That bloody fool," Seiya nearly snarled. Had Haruka and Michiru not tracked him back here? When had the guy come to the house? The mystery engulfed Seiya in jealous fury. Mamoru had gone to Usagi when Seiya was away. Had this happened before? Would it happen again?

Most certainly not.

"I'll kill him—"

"Seiya, what are you talking about?" he fixed her with a piercing gaze. Did she not feel the strange aura around that man? Did she not see how Mamoru wanted her? Did she see anything at all?

"Mamoru Chiba!" Seiya snapped, grabbing her shoulders firmly. "He was here, wasn't he?"

"Well, yes—wait, how did you _know—" _

"Sick my _ass_. He waited until I was gone." Seiya should have known. That was why Mamoru hadn't been at the meeting. He snuck around, doing his dirty business, then went to Usagi. Seiya swore under his breath.

Usagi returned his heated stare with concern. Seiya didn't like it at all. She should be upset, like him. How dare she try to understand! Seiya felt crazed. This infiltration was tearing his mind apart.

"Mamoru was just seeing how I was doing. You know, what with being attacked all the time." Seiya felt a sudden roar of possessiveness surge through him.

"I don't want you with him alone. I don't want you with him at all."

"What's the matter with you?" she shot back. "You're acting crazy!"

"That bastard is up to something," he was shouting now, "Usagi—no, listen to me!" Usagi had rolled her eyes, and he shook her. Anger sparked in her eyes, and despite the moment, Seiya registered that it made her devastatingly beautiful. "You need to take me seriously!" But he did not want her to fight him. "I want you to stay away from him," Seiya said, lowering his voice. He had not meant to raise it, but the thought of any other man—_especially _Mamoru—seeing Usagi while he was gone shot fury through his veins and pumped it boiling hot through his bloodstream.

Usagi's expression softened. "You... you care about me," she said quietly, as if she had not quite believed it before. As if she was realizing it for the first time.

"Tell me you won't see him," Seiya urged, confirming her statement.

"I... I won't, by myself," she conceded. Seiya made to protest, but she put a finger to his lips. "I can't avoid people just because you say so."

"You can and you _will, _Usa—"

"Oh, Seiya," she breathed, and the way she said his name rendered him speechless. The one word was full of more emotion than anything else she had said. Usagi let the pads of her fingers trail down his face, and her tenderness swept all his rage away. Seiya didn't stand a chance against Usagi. He would accept her offer, and kill Mamoru Chiba if he so much as laid a finger on his woman.

_Mine. _

Seiya raised his lips to hers in a claiming kiss, his hands grasping the sides of her face. Though she seemed not to have expected this, Usagi quickly accepted and returned the gesture. Dropping her hands to his shoulders, Usagi leaned into him. Rising to the occasion, Seiya straightened his legs and stood, then bent over Usagi as she lay flat on the bed. He supported himself above her, still standing with his feet on the floor.

It became necessary to join Usagi on the bed when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, and her bodyguard nearly fell on her. But Seiya caught himself, and climbed onto the mattress without breaking the connection of their mouths. She leaned up into him, and Seiya gathered her into his arms. He wrapped one around her small body and used the other to prop himself up above her, hand tangled in her hair. It was soft and pliable in his fingers, as Usagi's body was under his own.

This woman, _his _woman, was too good and pure to be tainted by the evil that was following her. Seiya wanted to hide her away, keep her safe from them and have the girl all to himself.

Her heart was too big, she was too kind.

And apparently, she really cared about him. A sense of urgency filled Seiya, though he didn't know where it'd come from. But it propelled him to up the intensity of their kiss, and he felt Usagi gasp against his mouth. It was quickly filled by his tongue, which assaulted her own. Seiya showed no mercy, for she had shown none to his heart. Usagi had taken it from him, and Seiya wasn't going to get it back anytime soon. But he was fine with that—Usagi could have him. But only Usagi.

And apparently she wanted more, too. For soon the girl was fumbling for the bottom of Seiya's shirt and pulling it upwards. He mourned the loss of her mouth as they parted, and Seiya tugged the white shirt over his head and flung it at the wall in his haste to return. His mouth crashed back down upon hers, and she made a sound deep in her throat that made Seiya's stomach turn over.

On instinct he grabbed Usagi and pulled her up into a sitting position, and nearly tore her shirt off. She gasped again, but Seiya's mouth went to her neck this time. He kissed a line of fire down her throat, a deep rumbling in his chest coming forth as her breasts arched upwards into him. His hands went to her back, and in seconds her bra was gone and his mouth was traveling further down. Seiya ran his lips over her collarbone, descending as slowly as he could make himself in his feverish state. As he got closer to her chest, Usagi's breathing increased.

Blunt nails gripped his shoulders tightly as Seiya's lips reached her breasts. The sounds ripped from Usagi's throat reached his ears and a fire stirred in his belly. His mouth attached itself to one of Usagi's nipples, and he devoured it like a starved man. It was soft and warm, but hardened in his mouth. She tasted wonderful. It was all Seiya could do to tear his mouth off of her and give the other breast some attention. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he suckled at her nipple, his own heart racing.

Usagi raked her nails over his shoulder blades, and her whimpers brought him out of the haze just enough to re-administer his ministrations. His face went towards hers, but Usagi pushed him back. Seiya let out a primal growl at the action, but didn't put up a fight at the realization of her actions. The girl's fingers were at his pants now, clumsy in their attempt to hastily undo the button. His patience was wearing thin, as there was a growing tightness that would soon become uncomfortable. Fortunately, the button gave way and the sound of a zipper being undone followed.

Before Seiya could launch his assault back on Usagi, she had thrown herself at him. His back hit the mattress, and her body lay straight against his length. The pressure wrought a groan from Seiya's lips, which Usagi took for her own. She took control of the kiss, and Seiya reveled in the attack. Her hands pinned his shoulders down, her mouth working wonders on his own. Usagi's fingers fisted at the top of his pants, and she began to try to remove them. Laying down, taking off these pants would be an issue. But Usagi was a smart girl. She gripped the cloth and hoisted his hips into the air, then pulled his thighs free of the fabric. Seiya's calves were next, lifted after his hips hit the mattress again.

Now that he was almost completely bare, Usagi took advantage of the skin on display for her. She ran her hands across his chest, and Seiya watched her face as she explored his flesh. It was like she had never seen a man before, the way her eyes were full of awe and curiosity. He wasn't even naked. The sensations of her fingertips across his chest sent a shiver through the man, and he felt the hair on his arms rise.

Next Usagi's hands caressed his arms, which lay limply on either side of his head. He reveled in the attention, which eventually trailed down his body in a delicious stroke down to his hips. She kneaded the skin there, and Seiya had never felt so content. He became more alert, however, when he felt gentle touches dancing over his hips and down to his thighs. What was she _doing? _Did Usagi know what she was getting into? Seiya hoped against hope that she did. Because with her fingers massaging his legs closer and closer to his center, there was only one way this could turn out.

Usagi's hands stilled and her eyes went to his. Seiya didn't bother trying to figure out what she was saying, because her pants needed to come off. He wasn't going to be the only one left in his underwear. Seiya surged forward, and Usagi almost toppled over. But he caught her, and in one fluid motion, lifted her legs and slid off her pajama pants. And good god, her legs were marvelous. It was all he could do to contain himself when Usagi readjusted herself to be straddling him as they sat on her bed, her soft legs wrapping around his torso as she pressed her chest against his.

Seiya quickly closed the remaining space between them, and the couple became wrapped up in each other. Their mouths fought for dominance, neither willing to submit. The apex of her thighs was pressed up against his, and Seiya was quickly growing more impatient. He had done this before, but never had to think about his partner. It had always been about him. The women had been more than happy to approach Seiya and do things to his person. Something that many men would brag about, Seiya had no interest in bringing up this fact at all.

But Usagi—what had she done? Obviously men had made passes at her before, the woman was gorgeous, kind, and intoxicating. Did any of them get to this point as Seiya had? The thought stirred jealousy and possession within Seiya, and he pushed Usagi backwards onto the mattress. She didn't seem to mind him taking the control back again, and happily obliged.

A voice nagging Seiya in the back of his mind was fighting for him to ask her if she was okay with this, but his instincts were far more powerful. Seiya's calloused hands worked their way down her body from her shoulders to her chest, massaging as the went. His mouth sucked and nipped at the skin underneath her jaw, eliciting sharp breaths from the female beneath him.

Eventually Seiya's fingers reached Usagi's hips, and he ran his fingers over the soft skin there. She shivered under his touch, and might have sat up to watch what was happening if Seiya's mouth hadn't been holding her neck down. She bit her lip in anticipation before his hands were placed on the insides of her things, and Seiya stretched his fingers out over the warm flesh. It was smooth and pliable under his eager fingers, which explored the area with increasing urgency.

Their passion was escalating too fast. Seiya had to slow it down. It was not an easy feat, regaining his self-control. One of his hands found Usagi's waist, the other slowly ran up and down her side. He willed his mind to clear, placing tender kisses to her stomach. It rose and fell with her breathing as he left wet trails burning across her skin. Allowing himself to indulge was not the best way for Seiya to reel himself in, and Usagi didn't help. She sighed his name and wound her fingers in his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp.

Unconsciously Seiya began to migrate his kisses downward, over Usagi's hips and onto the tops of her thighs. They spread for him on instinct, and he was drawn closer to her center. Before Seiya could realize what he was doing, he was kissing all around the juncture between her slender legs. And he could smell her. There was more he wanted to do. To see, to taste, to touch.

And then his hands were at the hem of her underwear, and she was lifting her hips so that he could take them off. Without a second thought the garment was removed, and she was exposed to him completely. Seiya gazed up at her, and the thought briefly occurred to him that this was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

The gentle swell of her breast rose and fell with her heated breathing, her skin just beginning to shimmer on her upper lip and forehead with perspiration. She was open to him and vulnerable. She was for him. And he would have her.

Seiya was not one to be nervous around women, but he found himself suddenly at a loss and inexperienced. His encounters with the female species had not been so sweetly intimate. It required summoning his courage, but Seiya gingerly took his hand from her waist and lightly placed it over her center.

Usagi stilled immediately, waiting with baited breath for what would happen next. Pushing his doubts aside, Seiya pressed his palm more firmly to her, earning a sharp intake of air from the woman underneath it. Increasing the pressure again, he moved his hand in a circle on top of her most sensitive spot. He ground into it, and reveled in the power he held over the woman writhing before him in his hand. Her trust in Seiya moved something within his heart.

But another of his body parts was becoming increasingly impatient. Seiya had wanted to take his time, to draw this out. He had wanted to do so many things to her, but it seemed like he might have to skip over some of them. The bodyguard's control was slipping, watching this beautiful, sexy woman, almost naked, hey body crying out for him.

They would just have to do this again.

The thought spurred life into his fingers, which on one hand grasped her thigh desperately and the thumb on his other descended back upon Usagi's center. It moved over her clit, sending electric shocks through the blonde beneath him. Seiya moved his thumb back and forth again, watching entranced at the effects it had on her. She whimpered when he removed the digit, but gasped when it instead moved to her entrance.

He gently stroked her nether lips, spreading the sweet fluid that had leaked out across them. Then he allowed his index finger to slowly sink inside of this woman, and she inhaled a sharp breath. Seiya's mind went haywire with thoughts of putting his member inside of this place. Gods, it was so warm. He experimentally flexed the digit, and Usagi moaned her approval. Exploring her cavern with one finger was not enough. It was only after Seiya inserted a second that he realized how small Usagi was. Seiya bit back a noise of his own imagining how she would feel, wrapped around him as a lover.

It was getting very hard not to take her immediately.

Spreading his fingers and closing them again, the bodyguard watched his charge take pleasure in the scissoring motions. His left hand kneaded her thigh less gently, his senses becoming overwhelmed. The fingers inside of Usagi then withdrew a little, before Seiya pushed them in again. This pumping motion was repeated, and the gesture was clearly to Usagi's taste.

Her hands had fisted in the sheets beneath her, clenching at them desperately. He buried his fingers inside of her womanhood again and again, rejoicing at the feeling of Usagi becoming wetter around him. But he couldn't keep it up—the sounds coming from her slender throat were driving him insane. He had never been so hard in his life, and after plunging his digits into the wetness of Usagi, he removed them. She was not happy with this decision, and her panting became more frustrated than ever.

Her protests were silenced as he slanted his mouth over hers and melded them together. He let the bottom of his palm grind into her again, muffling her cry of pleasure with his lips as he let his hand assault her more vigorously. Tearing her mouth from hers, Usagi's breaths came out heavier than ever.

"Enough," came her throaty demand, and Seiya was shocked at her audacity. But he ceased his ministrations, and Usagi's legs calmed. "Take those off. Now."

Seiya happily obliged.

He had to retreat from the bed to remove his boxers, but Usagi followed him on the mattress and stayed on the edge as he did so. Seiya was suddenly anxious, feeling more exposed and vulnerable now than he could remember feeling ever before. Blue eyes glanced up to his face, vivid and bright in their lusty state. The blonde they belonged to diverted her attention downward as he became totally nude to her eyes, in a way he had never been.

He watched her as she watched him, her eyes widening at the sight. Seiya was no porn star, but he certainly wasn't small. He supposed that he was above average, but considering how small the object of his affections was, he might as well be enormous. The female observing him seemed to approve, and tentatively reached out a hand.

Seiya's body stiffened when her soft fingers made contact with himself, and he suppressed a shudder when they closed around his length. She experimentally squeezed him, and the man clenched his jaw tightly. Relentlessly plundering other women had never felt as good as this one girl holding him in her tiny hand. Mesmerized, Seiya watched her release her grip and gently trail her fingers across his sensitive flesh. He was like steel wrapped in velvet, and _gods _it felt good to be petted.

It was too much. They really would have to do this again, because Seiya had hit the limit of his control. He had waited so long, fantasized so much, hoped so strongly. He needed to take this woman. For she was his to take.

With a possessive growl Seiya leaned forward, scooping her up and haphazardly tossing them to the center of the bed. He was rough in his explorations of her mouth, and she welcomed the attack. Her arms flew to his shoulders, holding onto them as if her life depended on it. Her hips rose to meet his impatiently, urging Seiya to do what he had wanted for so long. He didn't stand a chance.

Seiya's hand shot down between them, grabbing himself and aligning them. He positioned himself at her entrance, mind almost lost in his frenzied anticipation. This was her last chance to back out. He raised his eyes to hers, searching for uncertainty.

"I've heard it hurts," came her husky voice.

And that answered all his questions about her experience. She was a virgin. He felt both worry and pride at the fact, knowing that he possibly was about to hurt the woman he vowed to protect at the cost of his own life. And yet, it meant that he would be her first—and possibly, also her last.

But he had not felt her hymen when he had touched her. It had probably broken previously, or never been there at all. It wasn't uncommon, not having a hymen. And either masturbation or tampon use could have easily gotten rid of it. No, he would no cause her that kind of pain.

"It could be uncomfortable," he forced out, his voice unexpectedly deep and hoarse. "I will not let you get hurt."

It seemed enough for Usagi. "I wouldn't care either way..."

Seiya eased the tip of himself into her folds, feeling her searing heat against him. He tried as hard as he could to enter her slowly, and gauge her reaction. Her blunt nails were digging into his shoulders, but Usagi did not seem to be in any pain. Whether or not she had thought about protection, Seiya did not know. But he knew—had to know—everything about her. Medications were a part of that. He would not have to worry about diluting the sensations of this experience with a layer of latex between them. Not tonight.

He barely managed to maintain his courtesy for Usagi as she gripped him so very tightly. She was very small. This might be a problem, because the man just barely inside of her was losing his sanity. Seiya wanted to give her time to adjust, but it was so hard—because he was so hard. For her. A whine escaped her mouth, but one of pleasure. It was torture, not being able to ravage this woman. Agonizing, cruel torture.

Her inner walls were slick and hot from wanting. As he impaled her onto his stiff member, her hushed sighs and whimpers of pleasure were music to his ears. She clenched around him, and a guttural groan escaped his mouth. It was so tight, so wet, and he was so lost within her.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Seiya had buried himself to the hilt inside of her. Usagi put up no fight, and made no move to delay their lovemaking. He withdrew from within her until all but his head was outside, then embedded himself within her heat again. Crescent marks from her nails were sure to litter his back, and he would wear them proudly as a testament to her feelings for him. She could scratch it up as much as she wanted. He couldn't care less.

He rocked in and out of her again, repeating the sensual motion with more fervor. "Oh, g_od..."_ he said under his breath. The feelings of every other sexual experience of his combined did not measure up.

Broken pieces of his name fell from her lips with continued motions. Seiya lowered himself closer to her, and wrapped his arms under her small frame. He held her tightly, as she was holding him further south. Usagi wrapped her slender legs around his waist, allowing him deeper access. He dove in hard, and smothered Usagi's cry of pleasure with his mouth. She moved against him, grinding her hips into his pelvis as he thrust into her. Seiya had to release her mouth and bury his face in her neck to keep from biting her lips. The sensation was too much.

He couldn't get enough of this if he did it every day and every night.

"Oh, _Seiya..._ ahh..." breathed the young woman. Seiya sped up his pace, twisting his hips and hitting places deeper and more precious than Usagi knew existed. Their heavy pants and moans filled the room with the heat and smell of their lovemaking, and Seiya knew it was the closest to heaven on Earth as he would ever get. He felt her giving way to his demanding member, and he plunged forth into whatever space he could find.

He filled every inch of her, and Seiya found himself grabbing on of her legs and hauling it up for more access. He wanted more. Deeper, harder, but still not rapidly. Her breasts were squished up against his chest, soft and yielding against his body on hers. He ground his pelvis against her clit, making Usagi gasp repeatedly.

She began to grip him tighter, her vice testing his limits. Seiya could not maintain this pace. He rode her faster, not relenting in the depth of his thrusts.

But no, she had to finish. He would not come before she did and then stop with her unfulfilled. Usagi would feel pleasure this night. "Keep your leg up," he ordered gruffly. She did so, and he used his free hand to reach between them. Feverishly he began massaging her nub, desperate in his desire for her completion. Desperate in his lunge for his own.

"Ah, please yes..." she whispered harshly in a plea for more.

He became merciless in his assault. Seiya's fingers were a blur over her clit, and he could not stop his instincts from hammering into this crushing cave. She bit her lip hard to keep her voice from coming out, but the whines that escaped only pushed Seiya closer to the edge. She squirmed underneath him, squeezing his member for all he was worth.

Seiya quickly clamped a hand over Usagi's mouth to stifle her loud cry of pleasure. Even muffled, he could decipher her words as she cried out his name as her orgasm washed over her in a crushing wave. She raked her fingers over his back with promises of red streaks marring his flesh, but Seiya couldn't feel it at all. All he knew was him around Usagi and her around him.

His body locked up solid, his hips the only part of him still mobile. He drove into her harshly, pounding at speeds he had never thought possible. Seiya had to clench his jaw and grit his teeth to keep his raw groan of release from echoing throughout the house.

His warmth exploded within her, coating her insides. Seiya shook in his attempt to stay above her, and not collapse on top of her exhausted body. Usagi lay beneath him and a limp display of pure beauty, her skin shimmering in the moonlight and her half-lidded eyes shining from the sensations that had just wracked her body.

As Seiya had finally emptied all of himself into her, his arms gave out and he fell to the mattress, half on Usagi. He could not yet manage to fully remove himself from her person. But she embraced him tenderly, her frenzied fingers coming to cradle his neck and the back of his head. Seiya's left hand grasped her shoulder as if it were his lifeline, and his right fisted in the sheets. He wanted to say something, anything, but words would not come. Nor did they from Usagi's lips, which were parted slightly, releasing quick breaths.

Seiya was not going to leave this bed tonight, and neither would she. After they had cleaned up, he was staying right here. He would not allow her to get even the slightest bit away from him. And they would do this naked. The man was not willing to give up this intimacy just yet. And he would make sure that they would do this again. He did not think that Usagi would protest.

It was at this moment that Seiya opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the wonder beside him, and realized with a tightness in his chest, that he could not live without her by his side. The girl was his air, his water, his only means of survival. She had broken down Seiya's barriers and unlocked his heart; warmed what had been frozen for so long. He would stop at nothing to keep Usagi for the rest of his life.

.

.

* * *

..

.

0_o;

Yes, it _is_ over 100 degrees outside in DC. I have experienced it myself. It is disgusting. Try going on the metro during rush hour. Being pressed up against smelly, sweaty people on a moving subway car is NOT fun. Especially when you get chatted up by a creeper.

So, um, what did you think? This chapter took all of one day to write, except for when the sex got going. That took a while. It's been a while, and I have gotten shy and prude without naughty time on a regular basis. I know, I know, cry moar crazy kid.

Please take a second to review! This gigantic chapter was very hard to write, and it would make me happy! (But I will never ever hold back posting a chapter because of a small amount of reviews. That's wrong.)

EDIT (posted up top, too): I've done a sketch I'll be coloring later, for a scene later in this chapter. You can check it out here: http: / kaelien. deviantart. com/ # / d2wvnm6


End file.
